FALSE
by Pena Usang
Summary: Dua tahun lalu Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke secara sepihak dan menghilangkan eksistensinya tanpa ada penjelasan apapun. Kali ini, setelah pertemuan tak terduga antara keduanya, Sasuke bersumpah dia akan membuat Sakura menderita karena telah meninggalkanya dengan setumpuk luka.
1. Chapter 1

**FALSE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FALSE © CHIZURU BOULEVARD  
**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt Comfort mungkin agak angst juga**

**Warning: AU, agak sedikit banyak OOC mungkin dan tolong pastikan umur sesuai untuk baca fic ini : )**

* * *

_**Kirigakure, musim dingin 2016**_

Sepasang iris onyx terperanjat, langkah kakinya terhenti seketika. Beberapa orang yang hampir atau sudah menabraknya sedikit menggeram dan mengumpat. Tapi telinganya seolah tuli dan hanya mampu mendengar jalinan kata yang terucap di ponsel miliknya. Dan diluar dugaanya, kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya mampu menyedot kesadaran lelaki itu ke dalam lubang hitam.

Lelaki itu masih berdiri dengan pose yang sama selama hampir 5 menit, dia berdiri di tengah pejalan kaki sibuk yang berjalan dengan cepat. _Coat_ elegan panjang yang harusnya mampu melindungi dingin yang mendera di tengah guyuran salju itu seolah sudah kehilangan fungsinya. Ya, lelaki itu merasa kedinginan sekarang, kehangatan yang dia simpan di dalam _coat _miliknya sudah menguap. Salju mulai menumpuk di permukaan tubuhnya. Kesadaranya kembali ketika ada seseorang yang menabraknya dan memaksanya untuk minggir sebanyak beberapa langkah, bibirnya terasa kelu untuk meminta maaf atau menjawab kata-kata maaf yang diteriakan orang yang menabraknya. Dia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang masih terperanjat. Lalu perlahan jemarinya meremas sebongkah kain di atas jantungnya yang terasa nyeri.

_Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan meminta persetujuanmu, tapi aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Selamat tinggal._

Jemari Sasuke memencet _screen_ ponselnya, segera menelepon balik seseorang yang masih menjadi gadisnya beberapa menit lalu. Namun helaan kekecewaan meluncur dari bibirnya. Mesin penjawab otomatis mengatakan kalau nomor yang sedang Sasuke tlepon sedang tidak bisa dihubungi atau berada di luar jangkauan.

"Sakura.." katanya lirih.

.

.

Seberapa kalipun Sasuke memikirkanya, dia tetap tidak mengerti. Siang tadi, dia masih mendengar gelak tawa manis yang selalu disukainya, mereka masih saling mengucap pujian dan kata-kata cinta, mereka masih bercerita apapun yang terjadi pada hari itu—tentang tetangga yang menggerutu karena Pixel, kucing jantan mereka melubangi sofa, penjual es krim yang libur karena pilek, perayaan ulang tahun teman sekantornya dan apapun—.

Hubungan merek baik-baik saja selama hampir 3 tahun, bukan berati mereka tidak pernah cekcok. Mereka pernah marah pada satu sama lain, mereka pernah berdiam diri pada satu sama lain, tapi tidak ada satupun pemikiran untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu karena mereka tau emosi tidak menyelesaikan apapun sehingga pasti ada salah satu yang mengalah dan membicarakanya ketika suasana sudah lebih dingin. Mereka baik-baik saja sampai hari ini. Pernah dalam suatu waktu, kebosanan datang. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali menemukan alasan kenapa mereka dulu pernah saling mencintai.

Sakura adalah pencemburu, tapi Sasuke tau Sakura mempercayainya dan Sasuke juga tidak pernah mendekati gadis lain. Sempat terfikir di benaknya kalu Sakura memiliki laki-laki lain. Tapi rasanya itu adalah alasan terakhir yang bisa di pikirkan Sasuke setelah dia menimbang-nimbang apa kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya sampai Sakura mengakhiri hubungan mereka seara sepihak seperti itu tadi.

Mereka memang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh karena pekerjaan. Sakura ada di Kohona dan Sasuke ada di Kirigakure. Mereka bertemu satu atau dua bulan sekali setelah melewati jarak perjalanan selama sembilan jam dengan kereta. Terakhir dia bertemu Sakura adalah 3 minggu lalu, semua masih baik-baik saja. Dan minggu depan adalah perayaan hari jadian mereka yang ke 3. Seharusnya hari itu jadi hari yang ditunggu-tunggu baik oleh Sakura atau Sasuke. Sakura bahkan sudah merencanakan hadian apayang diinginkanya—sebuah boneka beruang setinggi Sasuke— dan Sasuke sudah membelikanya.

Seharusnya hari itu jadi hari yang paling mereka tunggu tapi kenapa? Apa yang salah dari semua ini?

Sasuke menjambak rambut ravenya putus asa. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura meninggalkanya. Dia harus bertemu dengan Sakura untuk meminta kejelasan.

.

.

Sasuke selesai mengepak barang-barang miliknya di dalam ransel besar yang nanti akan di bawanya ke Konoha. Dia akan naik kereta paling pagi ke Konoha. Dia meminta izin hari ini karena tidak enak badan dan berencana akan ke Konoha selama 3 hari untuk menemui Sakura. Lusa adalah libur akhir pekan, seharusnya Sakura libur selama dua hari. Sesekali Sasuke masih mencoba menghubungi Sakura, bahkan meninggalkan pesan untuk Sakura di _mailbox_. Tapi tidak ada satupun teleponya yang tersambung pada Sakura, dan tidak ada pesan balasan masuk dari Sakura.

"Ya Tuhan.." Sasuke berharap Tuhan mendengar doa dan ratapanya, dia tidak bisa mencintai seseorang selain Sakura, dia memohon agar Sakura tetap berada di sisinya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis manisnya.

Saat itu Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan dunianya tanpa ada Sakura. Dia sudah terlanjur merencanakan segalanya dengan dan untuk Sakura. Dia sudah berusaha membuat Sakura menerima bahwa pernikahan itu nyata. Ya Tuhan, mereka bahkan sudah sedikit demi sedikit membayangkan seperti apa nanti pernikahan mereka dan kehidupan mereka setelah ikatan suci itu mengikat mereka.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki pelataran dari sebuah gedung setinggi 6 lantai berwarna putih bergaya Eropa. Di bagian terdepanya tertulis 'Konoha Oil and Gas company'. Dia menuju ke resepsionis dan menanyakan ruangan divisi Lubricants tempat sakura bekerja. Resepsionis itu sedikit terbata ketika dia melihat pemuda berparas elok datang dan berbicara langsung padanya. Dia tidak bisa mendiskripsikan dengan pasti apa jenis keelokan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Hanya saja menurut perempuan itu, postur tubuh tegap dan menyembunyikan otot terlatih tapi tidak terlalu besar di balik kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke, nada baritone yang terdengar tidak ragu, rahang yang tegas, sorot mata yang mengintimidasi semua itu jadi seperti magnet bagi perempuan itu.

Sasuke menuruti arahan dari resepsionis yang mengatakan bahwa ruangan yang dia cari ada di lantai 2, dia bisa menemukan ruanganya dengan mudah karena tertulis di pintu masuk. Sasuke bergegas menuju ke ruangan itu, dia tau ini akan sedikit mengganggu Sakura yang sedang bekerja. Tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu karena sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan dia bisa mengajak Sakura makan siang bersamanya.

"Sakura? Ah kurasa dia tidak masuk hari ini." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Konan, apa Sakura izin padamu kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk?" tanya Deidara dengan suara yang bisa didengar oleh Konan di bilik sebelahnya.

"Tidak, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku." Jawab Konan.

"Kau kan yang paling dekat denganya." Kata Deidara.

"Dia tidak bisa dihubungi dari kemarin." Konan berdiri dan mengintip penasaran siapa yang mencari Sakura. Dia sedikit kaget dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di sana. "Kau kan,, kalau tidak salah Sasuke. Kekasih Sakura, benar kan?"

Sasuke lega perempuan berambut biru dengan warna mata seperti senja mengenalinya. Dia menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku juga khawatir karena dia tidak bisa dihubungi dari kemarin, hari ini juga dia tidak masuk. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian sampai kau menjemputnya ke sini?" tanya Konan.

"Eh.. tidak hanya saja,," Sasuke bingung menjelaskan atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun pada Konan.

"Itu urusan pribadi mereka Konan, kau tidak boleh menanyakannya." Deidara menyela—sungguh Sasuke berterima kasih pada Deidara karena ini.

"Mm, baiklah aku minta maaf. Mungkin kau bisa mengunjungi Sakura ke apartemen." Kata Konan.

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana. Boleh aku meminta nomor kalian, siapa tau Sakura nanti akan kemari.." kata Sasuke. Deidara bertukar nomor dengan Sasuke dan berjanji akan mengabari Sasuke kalau dia melihat Sakura.

Setelah dari kantor Sakura, Sasuke menuju ke Apartemen Sakura yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat ini. Hanya perlu naik bis ke blok F dan berjalan 10 menit dari sana. Sasuke menaiki bis dengan harap-harap cemas. Entah kenapa ada bagian dari dirinya yang mengatakan dia tidak akan menemukan Sakura di sana nanti. Setelah turun dari bis dan melewati kelokan kedua, Sasuke sampai di rumah 2 lantai yang salah satunya disewa oleh Sakura. Dulu ketika masih di Konoha Sasuke sering mengunjungi Sakura, sering kali karena Sakura memaksa Sasuke memakan masakanya yang entah kenapa selalu Enak, menonton film berdua atau hanya sekedar bercerita seperti yang mereka lakukan di tlepon.

Ah dia sungguh merindukan gadis itu.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, "Sakura.." hening, tidak ada jawaban atau tanda suara di sana. "Sakura kumohon, setidaknya berbicaralah padaku,.. dan beri aku penjelasan.." kata Sasuke lagi. Lagi-lagi keheningan menjawab Sasuke. "Sakura.." kata Sasuke lagi. Dan selalu saja keheningan menjawab Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu yang dingin dan masih terkunci rapat. Sepertinya Sakura sedang tidak di rumah, Sasuke menyimpulkan. Ah, dia sudah benar-benar merindukan gadisnya. Dia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan kembali mencoba menghubungi Sakura. Masih saja mesin penjawab otomatis yang menjawabnya. Sakura masih tidak bisa dihubungi.

Sasuke teringat Ino, dia adalah sahabat Sakura sedari kecil. Meski dia sedang ada di Sunagakure untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan magisternya sekarang, tapi mungkin saja Sakura menghubunginya. Tapi helaan kekecewaan kembali terdengar ketika telepon ke Ino tidak tersambung. Atau mungkin Ino sudah berganti nomor tlepon ya? Pikir Sasuke. Ah sial, kemana dia harus mencari Sakura. Sasuke mulai memikirkan toko buku, karena Sakura suka buku jadi ada kemungkinan Sakura ada di sana. Tapi tidak mungkin jika Sakura ke sana seharian di hari kerja. Memang pilihan terbaik adalah menunggu di depan Apartemen.

"Kau teman Sakura-chan?"

Kata sebuah suara parau yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan sasuke. Dia mendongak dan melihat sosok perempuan tua yang sudah bungkuk. Wajah perempuan tua itu tampak ramah karena Sasuke melihat senyuman terpasang permanen di wajahnya, kecuali mata sipitnya yang berusaha untuk membuka lebar. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan. 'Kurasa teman terasa lebih baik daripada bukan siapa-siapa' batin Sasuke.

"Kemarin Sakura-chan membawa banyak baju dan bilang dia akan berlibur." Katanya.

"Ah, apakah Sakura bilang kapan akan kembali atau setidaknya ke mana dia berlibur?" tanya Sasuke.

Perempuan tua itu menggeleng. "Kurasa itu akan beberapa hari. Kurasa dia semangat sekali karena menggnakan kacamata hitam dan masker, meski suaranya dia sepertinya sedikit pilek." Perempuan tua itu terkekeh.

"Ah liburan..baiklah, terima kasih nek. Aku akan datan beberapa hari lagi." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke memutuskan akan kembali ke penginapanya, dia masih punya waktu beberapa hari, dia bisa meminta cuti untuk memperpanjang waktunya di Konoha. Dia merasa akan sia-sia juga jika dia menunggu di sini seharian sementara Sakura liburan. Mungkin Sakura memang sedang ingin sendiri, dia akan kembali masuk kerja Senin depan dan saat itu dia akan meminta kejelasan dari Sakura.

Akan tetapi keinginanya tidak juga terwujud. Hari Senin sudah datang dan Sakura masih belum kembali dan Sasuke tak tau Sakura ada di mana. Hari Rabu adalah hari terakhir cuti Sasuke, dia sengaja memesan kereta paling malam untuk sekali lagi menumpukan harapanya, harapan agar Sakura kembali. Tetapi lagi-lagi dunia seperti mempermainkanya, Sakura tak kunjung kembali.

Seminggu kemudian, Deidara memberinya pesan.

_Hari ini Sakura masuk ke kantor. Dia resign dan tak mengatakan apapun alasan kenapa dia resign pada kami. Dia bilang disetujui atau tidak dia akan tetap resign, lalu dia meminta maaf. Dia bilang kami bukan alasannya resign. Sepulang kerja aku dan Konan ke apartemenya, dan menemukan kalau dia sudah pindah tepat kemarin._

Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu membalas pesan dari Deidara, bahkan dia tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia segera menelepon Sakura dan mendapati mesin penjawab otomatis berbicara denganya. Dia mengecek sosmed Sakura dan hatinyapun mencelos ketika dia tak menemukan apapun dengan nama Haruno Sakura, atau dia malah menemukan orang lain. Dia membuat akun baru untuk mencari Sakura, karena berfikir jika Sakura memblokirnya. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke hanya mendapatkan kekecewaan ketika dia tak menemukan Sakura.

"Sakura.." katanya lirih.

Sakura seperti menghapuskan eksistensinya sendiri dari dunia seolah dia tak ingin ditemukan oleh siapapun. Dan Sasuke masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura melakukan ini dan kenapa Sakura meninggalkanya secara sepihak.

**==oo0oo==**

Sepasang _aquamarine_ melirik ke nampan berisi makanan yang dibawanya. Kemudian dia bergantian memandang kamar yang minim penerangan karena penghuninya menolak melihat cahaya. Alisnya berkerut, dia menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

"Kau masih belum mau makan Sakura?" tanya Ino. Sakura tidak menjawab, dan Ino berfikir kalau Sakura sedang tidak ingin makan sekarang. Kondisi Sakura tidak lebih baik daripada ketika dia datang kemari beberapa waktu lalu. Justru Ino melihat kondisi Sakura semakin buruk. Tubuhnya jadi jauh lebih kurus jika dibandingkan Sakura yang biasanya, Ino juga tidak bisa merasakan kehidupan di manik _emerald _yang biasanya selalu terlihat hidup. Bibir yang penuh senyum itupun sekarang terkatup.

Tiba-tiba saja malam itu, Sakura berdiri di depan apartemenya dengan kondisi yang sangat menyedihkan. "Ku..mohon.. tolong.. " kata Sakura di sela tangis yang dia tahan di balik kacamata dan masker. Malam itu Sakura datang, dengan tubuh gemetaran yang dibalut pakaian musim dingin yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Ino memerlukan waktu beberapa saat untuk tau kalau itu Sakura. Tak lama setelah itu Sakura terduduk dan meraung, suaranya tersendat juga sangat parau. Ino berhasil membujuk Sakura masuk setelah beberapa menit berusaha menenangkan raungan memilukan Sakura.

Begitu dia masuk ke dalam dan membantu Sakura melepas mantel dan syal tebal yang menutupi dirinya, Sakura juga membutuhkan waktu untuk melepas mantelnya. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran, dan dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ino seperti harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Sakura untuk hanya melepas mantel miliknya. Semua pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya tentang apa yang telah terjadi sebagian terjawab ketika Ino berhasil melepas mantel dan syal Sakura. Dia memekik tertahan.

'Ya Tuhan..' katanya dalam hati. Tubuh Sakura penuh dengan luka lebam dan goresan. Ino melihat ada luka bakar di beberapa titik di leher dan tanganya. Di bagian tubuh yang tak tertutup pakaian Ino melihat banyak sekali luka memar dan goresan yang mungkin saja karena benda tajam, Ino tak tau harus berkata apa. Sakura makin terisak ketika mantelnya dibuka.

Tanpa Sakura mengatakanyapun, Ino tau apa yang telah menimpa Sakura.

Ino memasang kembali mantel sakura di pundaknya, lalu dengan perlahan dia merengkuh Sakura dan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu membuat lukanya lebih sakit dari ini. Meski dia tau apa yang telah terjadi, dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana itu terjadi. Luka Sakura pasti jauh..jauh lebih dari pada apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Ino tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, rasa sakit yang telah terjadi pada Sakura, kini menjalar kepadanya. Tanpa bisa menahan apapun, dia terisak.

Bahkan kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya akan terasa tak memiliki fungsi dan hanya akan menambah luka yang tak terlihat. Karena bagi Ino, kata-kata penyemangat itu akan terdengar seperti bualan. Ino tau, pertolongan yang dibutuhkan Sakura tidak bisa diberikan dirinya, oleh karenanya dia berharap jika tindakan kasih sayangnya untuk Sakura akan membuat sahabatnya menjadi lebih baik.

'Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi.' Tanyanya saat itu.

Sakura menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Tidak sanggup kalau harus mengingatnya, tubunya masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika puntung rokok panas itu membakar kulitnya, tangan-tangan itu menampar wajahnya dia masih mengingatnya. Semuanya. Rasa mual menyeruak dan membuatnya terbatuk, debar jantungnya semakin cepat.

'Sakura..Sakura! Tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidak apa-apa, kau ada di sini bersamaku.' Ino berusaha meraih wajah Sakura yang terlihat pucat mengarah padanya. 'Sudah tidak apa-apa..' katanya lirih.

'Sa..Sasuke-kun..aku.. meninggalkanya..tidak bisa..'

'Tidak apa-apa..kau bisa mengatakan padanya nanti, dia akan mengerti. Tidak apa-apa Sakura..'

Ino tidak bisa meminta Sakura untuk membicarakan banyak hal sejak saat itu. Dia tidak ingin Sakura terlalu terbebani dengan ingatan yang ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Dia sudah mengabari kedua orang tua Sakura kalau Sakura kini sedang ada di rumahnya. Dia ingin menceritakan keadaan Sakura tapi tak bisa. Sakura bahkan tidak ingin menemui siapapun selain Ino, bahkan mungkin dia juga tidak mau bertemu Ino. Dia hanya menyampaikan kepada kedua orang tua Sakura jika kalau Sasuke menghubunginya jangan dijawab, sehingga kedua orang tua sakura mengira kalau Sakura sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

Ino sudah mengabari kedua orang tua Sakura kalau Sakura kini sedang ada di rumahnya. Dia ingin menceritakan keadaan Sakura tapi tak bisa. Sakura bahkan tidak ingin menemui siapapun selain Ino, bahkan mungkin dia juga tidak mau bertemu Ino. Dia hanya menyampaikan kepada kedua orang tua Sakura jika kalau Sasuke menghubunginya jangan dijawab, sehingga kedua orang tua sakura mengira kalau Sakura sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

Ino tak berhak menceritakan apapun tentang hal yang terjadi pada Sakura, sungguh dia tak berhak. Dan kini dia bingung harus meminta tolong pada siapa.

Beberapa jam setelah Ino memberikan nampan makanan baru pada Sakura, dia kembali melihat keadaan Sakura. Dia melihat Sakura tertidur dengan jejek air mata yang seolah tak pernah mengering. Ya Tuhan, Ino tak pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini selama dia mengenalnya. Dia bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Sakura. Ino menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher Sakura dan diam-diam berdoa agar Sakura bisa kembali tersenyum.

Ino sudah mengabari kedua orang tua Sakura kalau Sakura kini sedang ada di rumahnya. Dia ingin menceritakan keadaan Sakura tapi tak bisa. Sakura bahkan tidak ingin menemui siapapun selain Ino, bahkan mungkin dia juga tidak mau bertemu Ino. Dia hanya menyampaikan kepada kedua orang tua Sakura jika kalau Sasuke menghubunginya jangan dijawab, sehingga kedua orang tua sakura mengira kalau Sakura sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

Ino tak berhak menceritakan apapun tentang hal yang terjadi pada Sakura, sungguh dia tak berhak. Dan kini dia bingung harus meminta tolong pada siapa.

Beberapa jam setelah Ino memberikan nampan makanan baru pada Sakura, dia kembali melihat keadaan Sakura. Dia melihat Sakura tertidur dengan jejek air mata yang seolah tak pernah mengering. Ya Tuhan, Ino tak pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini selama dia mengenalnya. Dia bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Sakura. Ino menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher Sakura dan diam-diam berdoa agar Sakura bisa kembali tersenyum.

.

.

Ino merutuki kebodohanya karena meninggalkan tugas kuliah yang harus dikumpulkanya pada jam ke 3 nanti di apartemen. Untunglah jeda dari jam ke 2 dan jam ke 3 cukup untuk Ino kembali ke Apartemen sekaligus melihat keadaan Sakura. Dia membawa bungkusan makan siang untuk Sakura.

Ino merapatkan _coat _dan syal miliknya untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang menyergap, sembari berharap makanan yang di bawanya tidak mendingan ketika sampai di apartemen nanti. Kemarin ketika dia menyalakan ponselnya, dia mendapatkan _missed _call dari Sasuke. Meski begitu, Ino mengikuti kemauan Sakura untuk tidak menjawab telepon atau meladeni pertanyaan Sasuke, dia sudah berjanji pada Sakura.

Ino membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke kalut memikirkan hubunganya dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba berakhir. Bagaimana pemuda itu pasti akan mencari Sakura di seisi Konoha dan dia tak menemukanya karena Sakura ada di Suna. Ino berharap Sasuke bisa memaafkan Sakura nantinya dan menemukan kebahagiaan yang lain.

Ino membuka kenop pintu yang sedikit berderit dan berbunyi "klek" ketika terbuka, kemudian buru-buru menutupnya agar udara dingin tidak masuk dan menyerap panas dari rumahnya. Ino menuju ke kamar tamu yang kini ditempati Sakura dan mendapati Sakura tidak ada di sana. "Sakura.." Ino memanggil. Ino mencari Sakura di kamarnya dan juga tidak mendapati Sakura ada di sana. "Sakura?" panggil Ino lagi. Suasana terlalu hening dan Sakura pasti mendengar namanya di sebutkan. Hanya terdengar detak jam dan mesin pemanas.

Sesekali telinga Ino mendengar tetesan air. Dia melihat lampu kamar mandinya masih mati. Ino tidak mencari di kamar mandi tadi karena lampunya mati dan dia tidak berfikir ada seseorang di dalamnya. Tapi itu satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa. Benar saja, Ino mendapati pintu kamar mandinya terkunci dari dalam. Dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kepanikan menyergap Ino, pikiranya dipenuhi oleh gambaran-gambaran kemungkinan yang seharusnya tak ia pikirkan, tapi entah kenapa semua itu muncul begitu saja.

"Sakura! Buka pintunya sekarang atau aku akan mendobraknya?" teriak Ino setengah panik.

Ino berlari keluar mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya untuk mendobrak pintu ketika hantaman bahunya sia-sia dan hanya menyisakan ngilu. Pintu itu tidak bergeming ketika Ino mendobraknya. Setelah menuruni tangga dia bertemu dengan dua orang pemuda, satu berkulit pucat dengan eksprei datar dan yang satu memiliki rambut kuncir. Dia meminta pertolongan dari kedua pemuda itu lalu segera beranjak naik.

"Shikamaru, hubungi ambulan untuk berjaga-jaga."kata pemuda berkulit pucat. Dia melirik gadis blonde dengan iris aqua marine yang sedikit gemetar di sebelahnya. 'Dia pasti terlalu panik untuk menghubungi ambulance atau polisi' pikirnya.

"Oke Sai, kau urus pintunya." Kata Shikamaru.

Sementara Shikamaru menelepon rumah sakit, Sai berusaha mendobrak pintu yang terkunci. Setelah tiga kali mencoba pintu itu terbuka dan teriakan histeris gadis _aquamarine_ di sampingnya menggema.

"SAKURAAAA!"

Genangan air membasahi sebagian lantai keramik, bau anyir semakin menguar karena air hangat memenuhi _bathub._ Ya air itu berwarna merah pekat, dan di dalam _bathub_ada seroorang perempuan tak sadarkan diri yang mulai pucat. Rambut pink miliknya berwarna kemerahan di beberapa bagian.

Sakura menyayat nadinya.

* * *

**Haloo, terima kasih sudah membaca chap 1 False. Fic ini masih banyak kekurangan dan ceritanya juga pasaran he he, tapi saya berharap cerita ini bisa di terima. **

**Saya tunggu Review nya : )**

* * *

**BTW untuk chap 1 ini ada beberapa paragraf tambahan jadi saya post ulang :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FALSE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FALSE © CHIZURU BOULEVARD**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt Comfort mungkin agak angst juga**

* * *

Di sebuah loby di rumah sakit, sirine ambulan yang terdengar samar mendekat perlahan dan menjadi jelas. Tak berselang lama, hiruk pikuk mengerumuni ambulan, suara-suara dan teriakan dokter seolah bergerak lambat di dalam kepala Ino. Sekilas dia melihat suster menanyakan sesuatu padanya tapi dia tak kunjung memahami apa yang suster itu tanyakan, dia tidak bisa mengerti kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut perawat di hadapanya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, tenggorokanya kelu seolah semua kata-kata tersangkut di dalam sana. Ino hanya terpaku di sana, melihat Sakura yang di bawa oleh perawat lainya.

"Hei.. hei.." seseorang membalikan tubuhnya. Dia melihat pemuda pucat yang dari tadi ada di dalam ambulan bersamanya. Pemuda itu menarik Ino ke dalam mengikuti bangsal yang dilarikan ke UGD untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Mereka berhenti di depan ruangan _emergency_ yang lampu merahnya menciptakan bauran warna merah dengan dinding pucat di sekelilingnya. Ino tidak akan pernah melupakan warna mengerikan di hadapanya, juga bau dan rasa takut yang menyelimutinya.

"Tunggu di sini, jangan ke mana-mana." Kata pemuda itu.

Ino masih terpaku di sana dan tak bergerak. Tubuhnya masih saja gemetar walau dia berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Tak lama berselang, pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali dengan sebotol air mineral di tanganya. "Minum ini." katanya setelah membuka tutup botol dan menyerahkanya ke Ino. Ino masih tak bergeming. Lalu pemuda itu menarik tangan Ino dan menyerahkan air mineral itu.

Ino mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata pemuda berkulit pucat itu melihatnya. "Kau harus minum ini." katanya singkat. Menuruti perkataan pemuda itu Ino meneguk air mineral yang ada di tanganya. Perlahan-lahan bersamaan dengan air yang mengaliri tubuhnya, dia merasakan kesadaranya kembali dan rasanya dia bisa kembali bernafas. "Terima kasih.." katanya pelan.

Bersamaan dengan kesadaranya yang kembali, air mata yang menggumpal di ujung pelupuknya, menumpuk dan tumpah begitu saja. Dia terisak pelan. "Sakura... aku tidak seharusnya pergi hari ini.." katanya. Dia meremas botol air mineral yang ada di tanganya.

Selang beberapa menit setelah isak Ino sedikit mereda, pemuda pucat disamping Ino memcah keheningan. "Namamu?" tanyanya.

"Yamanaka...Ino." Jawab Ino di sela isakanya.

"Baiklah Yamakana, berterima kasihlah pada dirimu sendiri karena kau kembali ke apartemen dan menemukan temanmu. kau memanggil kami dan temanmu sedang mendapatkan pertolongan di dalam sana. Kau kembali untuk menyelamatkanya." Kata Sai.

Sai hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, dia melihat nama Shikamaru ada di _screen._

"Ya Shika. Oke terima kasih. Iya, batalkan saja. Aku akan di rumah sakit setidaknya sampai ada kerabat mereka yang datang. Hnn, baiklah."

Sai menutup ponselnya dan kembali melihat Ino di sampingnya. Yah, Sai merasa kalau sebaiknya dia tidak mengatakan kalimat penyemangat lainya, karena jika dia berkata melebihi apa yang sudah dia katakan tadi, semua hanya terdengar seperti bualan. Jadi dia akan memastikan saja kondisi gadis di dalam ruang _emergency _dan gadis pirang di sebelahnya.

Setelah kurang lebih 5 jam menunggu, ruang _emergency _dibuka dan dokter mengatakan Sakura sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Dia kehilangan banyak darah tapi masih bisa terselamatkan. Ino menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Dia berkali-kali berterima kasih pada dokter itu.

"Lihat, kau sudah menyelamatkannya." Kata Sai.

Ino berbalik dan menatap Sai. "Terima kasih banyak." Katanya. Masih terlihat gumpalan air mata di sudut matanya. Tapi setidaknya itu bukan air mata yang tadi pikir Sai.

Sai membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dia membungkus Ino dengan syal lalu berkata, "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Kuharap temanmu cepat merasa lebih baik. Temanku sudah membersihkan sebagian besar noda darah. Kuharap itu bisa membantumu. Sampai jumpa Yamanaka." Sai hendak berbalik ketika kemudian Ino memanggilnya.

"Anu.. maaf,,namamu.."

"Sai, panggil saja aku Sai. Aku ada di kamar 205 kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan lain."

"Terima kasih, sungguh aku berterima kasih." Ino membungkukkan badanya ke arah Sai. Sungguh dia tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa selain terima kasih pada Sai dan temannya yang telah membantunya sampai saat ini, padahal mereka tidak berkewajiban untuk menunggu sampai saat ini. sai membalasnya dengan anggukan lalu berbalik pergi.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sakura dipindahkan ke kamar pasien untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Dan setelah menguasai diri, dia menyelesaikan administrasi yang diperlukan untuk perawatan Sakura. Dia juga menimbang-nimbang, apakah orang tua Sakura harus tau hal ini atau tidak karena Sakura sudah jatuh sampai tahap dia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Jantung Ino berdenyut sakit tiap dia mengingat ini. Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memberitaukan kedua orang tua Sakura sampai setidaknya Sakura menyetujuinya, bagaimanapun juga, Sakura pasti punya alasan kenapa dia tidak memberitau ini pada orang tuanya.

Ino memasuki kamar sakura, dia melihat sahabat baiknya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sana, noda darah sudah dibersihkan dan dia memakai seragam pasien rumah sakit yang berwarna pucat. Selang oksigen terpasang di wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan.." katanya berat.

"Kumohon Sakura, kau harus bertahan ya." Ino berharap Sakura mendengarnya. Ino tau ketika dokter bilang kalau Sakura baik-baik saja, itu hanya terbatas pada kondisi fisiknya. Jiwanya tidak baik-baik saja. Saat ini Sakura lebih dari sekedar terluka dan hancur, dia telah kehilangan banyak hal hanya dalam waktu satu hari, Ya Tuhan hanya dalam satu hari dia kehilangan hampir segalanya.

Sakura sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingnya, dan Ino berharap dia mampu untuk memenuhi itu setelah Sakura sadar.

**==oo0oo==**

_**Konoha, 2 tahun kemudian **_

Sepasang manik _emerald_ menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin, dia melihat perempuan itu, yang dia kenal tapi juga tidak dia kenal, dirinya sendiri. Secara fisik, dia tau kalau itu adalah dirinya, rambut pink sebahu, iris _emerald_, wajah oval. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengenali ekspresi dan sorot mata dari bayangan di cermin itu.

_Setiap orang berubah, Sakura. Kau hanya perlu mengenal perubahan pada dirimu dan kau sendiri yang memutuskan apakah perubahan itu baik atau tidak._

Sakura teringat dengan kata-kata Ino beberapa hari lalu, ketika dia bilang dia seolah tak mengenali dirinya sendiri di depan cermin, dia merasa asing pada dirinya sendiri. Ino bilang dirinya berubah dan dirinya sendirilah yang pantas memutuskan apakah perubahan itu baik atau tidak, Sakura belum bisa memutuskan itu. Yang dia tau dengan pasti adalah dia berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik setiap harinya.

Dan ya, dia memang berubah.

Sakura mengkancingkan kemeja lengan panjang yang sewarna dengan iris _emerald_-nya, kemudian menarik lengan kemeja itu hingga menutupi pergelangan tanganya. Lalu dia terhenti dan menggenggam dan membalikan pergelangan tanganya, lalu melihat bekas garis luka di sana. Senyum masam tampak dari bibirnya.

"Pinky! Bisa bantu aku sebentar?" sebuah suara terdengar dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Iya aku ke sana."

Sakura beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Ino tengah sibuk menata barang bawaanya ke tas miliknya. "Tolong bantu angkat telur itu dari penggorengan." Sakura mengangguk dan menyelesaikan bagiannya tak lama kemudian. Dia menata sarapan pagi sederhana mereka di atas meja, sembari melirik Ino yang masih berfikir apakah ada barang yang belum dimasukan di tas.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah tidak perlu, kurasa ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih!" Ino menutup resleting tas biru besarnya. Pagi itu Ino cukup sibuk lebih dari biasanya karena dia mendadak dia harus dinas ke luar kota selama 3 hari. Dia menggerutu tiap kali ada perintah dinas mendadak seperti ini.

"Pastikan kau makan teratur oke? Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku atau Sai. Kalau kau sampai pulang terlalu malam hubungi Sai, oke" Kata Ino panjang lebar. Sai adalah pemuda berkulit pucat yang dulu tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Ino, Ino bilang Sai banyak membantu ketika itu dan entah bagaimana selang beberapa bulan Ino bilang dia punya hubungan spesial dengan Sai.

Sakura terkekeh geli, Ino selalu seperti ini semenjak dia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Ino tahun lalu. Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah pada Ino karena dia pernah membuat pilihan yang salah tentang hidupnya. Tapi dia beruntung sahabatnya adalah Yamanaka Ino karena Ino membantunya untuk bangkit sampai hari ini.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Ah aku hampir lupa, selamat untuk hari pertamamu bekerja! Kau benar-benar membuatku kagum pinky! Kalau aku pulang nanti akan kubawakan oleh-oleh dan jangan adakan pesta tanpa aku oke?" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah, aku belum bisa dibilang benar-benar bekerja kok, aku masih harus di training selama 2 bulan untuk bisa di bilang bekerja. Lagi pula, aku belum tau akan ditempatkan di divisi apa."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku turut senang dengan kemajuanmu selama ini." kata Ino. Ino tau saat ini sebagian dari diri Sakura masih membenci dirinya sendiri, kata-kata semangatpun terdengar klise meski sudah beberapa waktu berlalu, oleh karenanya Ino menggantinya dengan kata-kata apresiasi untuk segala kemajuan Sakura meski terkadang dia mengomel tapi Ino berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga perasaan Sakura.

"Pinky, kurasa kau perlu menambahkan sedikit _blush on_ pada pipimu, tidak akan mencolok kok."

"Umm, baiklah akan kucoba."

Selesai sarapan Ino berangkat lebih dulu dan Sakura perlu beberapa menit tambahan untuk melakukan saran Ino—menambahkan _blush on_ tipis pada wajahnya— dan bersiap berangkat ke pekerjaan barunya.

Sakura diterima di salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang transportasi di Konoha, Taka Corp. Menuru informasi yang didapatnya, Taka Corp merupakan perusahaan yang belum lama berdiri tapi memiliki perkembangan yang baik dan menjanjikan di masa depan. Sakura meraih blazer hitam yang sudah di siapkanya dan bergegas berangkat sebelum dia ketinggalan bus.

Perjalanan ke Taka Corp memakan waktu 30 menit dengan bus dan dilanjutkan jalan kaki selama kurang lebih 5 menit. Sakura berkali-kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafas untuk membuang kegugupanya, dia berkali-kali mensugesti dirinya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja di hari pertamanya bekerja. Baginya, ketika dia melamar pekerjaan ini dan diterima, adalah sebuah langkah besar bagi penyembuhanya. Dia akan berinteraksi dengan banyak orang dan dia harus berusaha mengalahkan rasa takutnya sendiri.

**==oo0oo==**

"Ini adalah daftar pegawai baru yang sudah mulai di training sejak dua minggu lalu. Kurasa anda perlu melihat _review_ perkembangan mereka dan untuk persetujuan penempatan mereka di sesuai dengan divisi di sini." Seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dengan rambut senja jabrik menyerahkan kumpulan berkas berisi biodata dan perkembangan karyawan baru yang telah di klip sesuai dengan nama masing-masing pegawai. Iris senja pemuda itu menatap lurus ke sosok lelaki di hadapanya.

"Hn.. terima kasih Jugo ." Kata lawan bicarnya.

"Sejauh kami mengamati kami sudah mendapatkan beberapa kandidat untuk menempati _Bisnis support_ sebagai HR/GA, bagian legal sebagai Admin, dan bagian Eksternal untuk _merchandise._ Sudah kupisahkan di bagian teratas."

Lelaki lawan bicara Jugo meraih berkas yang diberikan oleh Jugo dan mengamatinya dengan seksama kandidat yang ditunjuk Jugo . Setelah menyelasaikan bagian pertama yang disebutkan Jugo , dia membalik halaman demi halaman yang isinya kurang lebih hampir sama. Lalu gerakan tanganya berhenti, pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto. Iris _obsidian_ miliknya menatap lurus ke foto gadis dengan iris _emerald _di lembar di hadapanya.

"Jugo ." Katanya kemudian. "Aku membutuhkan sekretaris." Pemuda itu menunjuk foto dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya, menandakan jika dia memilih sosok yang ditunjuk itu menjadi sekertarisnya.

Jugo berfikir sejenak, mungkin memang benar jika pemuda di hadapanya membutuhkan seorang sekertaris. Tapi pemuda itu bukanlah tipe yang asal memilih seseorang karenanya proses rekrutmen yang menurutnya adalah sesuatu yang krusial selalu dia pantau secara langsung. Dan dia langsung menunjuk seseorang untuk menjadi sekretaris dari data pegawai baru yang menjalani pelatihan selama beberapa minggu. Dan dia memilih seseorang yang notabenya tidak merupakan seseorang yang memiliki prestasi khusus selama pelatihan.

"Apakah anda yakin memilihnya?"

Pemuda di depanya menyeringai. Iris _obsidian_ miliknya berkilat.

"Sasuke-sama?"

**==oo0oo==**

Gumaman dan senda gurau mulai terdengar ketika instruktur pelatihan mengatakan '_coffe Break' _beberapa pegawai baru juga menghela nafas lega. Sebagian dari mereka saling membahas materi mengenai komunikasi budaya perusahaan dan sebagian membahas mengenai hal lain yang masih terkait dengan pekerjaan seperti gambaran pekerjaan di sebuah divisi tertentu.

Dalam waktu dua minggu ini pula Sakura berteman dengan seorang perempuan manis yang sedikit pemalu bernama Hyuga Hinata. Hinata perempuan yang sangat manis dengan wajah bulat, rambut gelap yang dipanjangkan sepunggung, poni garis yang rata dan iris _amethyst_ di matanya. Ketika dia merasa malu, maka semburat merah akan langsung terlihat di kedua pipinya. Diam-diam Sakura juga menilai Hinata sebagai seseorang yang sopan dan menjaga tutur kata, karena itulah Sakura berfikir untuk berusaha merespon Hinata dengan baik. Karena seseorang seperti Hinata tidak akan memaksa seseorang untuk menceritakan apa yang tidak ingin diceritakan.

"Sakura-chan, aku mau ambil makanan ringan, kau mau?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lembutnya yang khas.

"Aku juga akan ambil, kita bareng saja ya?" Sakura bangkit berdiri mengikuti Hinata.

Ada beberapa pilihan menu untuk _coffe break, _potongan red velvet, cake coklat dan pudding. Sakura memilih red velvet dan segelas kopi untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang biasanya mulai muncul di jam-jam setelah ini. Hinata memilih cake coklat setelah berfikir dengan keras. Sakura hendak berbalik ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak dan menumpahkan kopi ke bajunya, dia sedikit berjengit dan buru-buru meletakkan kopi yang masih sedikit panas ke meja di sebelahnya.

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja Sakura-chan!" pekik seseorang di depanya. Dia seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut berwarna coklat. Inuzuka Kiba. "Aduh! Aku ambilkan tissue!" Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kiba kembali dengan setumpuk tissue di tanganya.

Mendadak Sakura merasakan oksigen yang dihirupnya menghilang terserap oleh dimensi lain, kepalanya berputar, dia berusaha menarik udara masuk ke paru-parunya tapi tubuhnya seolah mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Rasa mual tiba-tiba menyergap tenggorokan Sakura, perutnya seolah menolak bentuk apapun benda di dalamnya dan ingin mengeluarkanya. Sakura segera mengambil tissue dari Kiba lalu berlari ke toilet perempuan yang berada di ruangan sebelahnya. Dia tidak mengindahkan suara Hinata dan kiba yang memanggilnya. Yang Sakura yakini adalah dia harus menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sakura segera masuk ke salah satu bilik yang kosong dan memuntahkan apapun yang ada di dalam perutnya. Nafasnya masih terengah, dia berusaha menarik udara masuk ke paru-parunya dan perlahan dia bisa menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya. Dia mengatur nafasnya sepelan mungkin agar dia tidak semakin panik. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan otot kakinya seakan lumpuh untuk sementara sehingga ia terpaksa terduduk diam. Lalu perlahan-lahan isak tangis keluar dari bibirnya.

Sakura takut pada laki-laki yang baru di kenalnya.

Ketakutan tak terkendali seperti ini muncul apabila ada laki-laki asing tiba-tiba muncul dan berinteraksi denganya. Entah bagaimana, semenjak itu terjadi ketakutan akan menguasasi dirinya seperti tadi, lalu kilasan-kilasan kejadian yang tidak ingin dia ingat muncul dan membuat kontrol emosinya benar-benar tidak bekerja. Dan semua itu seolah mengambil alih kinerja indranya, perlahan nafasnya akan terasa sesak lalu mual dan jika dia tak segera menjauh bisa saja dia akan pingsan karena merasa udara terlalu pekat untuk dihirup.

Sakura tau hidupnya sudah berbeda, hanya saja dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk menerima perubahan yang ada pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Ino baru saja akan pergi untuk makan siang dengan Sai ketika dia tiba-tiba menerima telepon dari Sakura. Sakura menjelaskan kondisinya pada Ino dengan setengah terbata dan terisak, tentang bagaimana Kiba tiba-tiba muncul dan menabraknya, Sakura tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Ino sudah menduga cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali terbuka pada sekitarnya dengan bekerja.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja. Tunggu di sana aku akan menjemputmu."

Ino memberikan senyum masam pada Sai yang sudah menunggu di mobil. "Maaf ya, kurasa makan siang kita diganti lain hari saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat Sakura, tidak terlalu jauh. Aku masih bisa makan siang setelahnya." Kata Sai.

Ino tersenyum pada Sai, dia bersyukur Sai ada di sisinya untuk membantu dirinya dan Sakura. Dia dan Sai cukup mengerti kondisi Sakura tidak bisa membaik hanya dalam waktu dua tahun atau hanya dengan kata-kata penyemangat saja. Sai dan Shikamaru adalah salah satu laki-laki yang tidak akan membuat Sakura takut, tentu saja mereka sudah melewati masa sebagai lelaki asing bagi Sakura dan mereka sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Sakura dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Shikamaru masih berada di Sunagakure dan hanya sesekali saja mengunjungi Konoha.

"Terima kasih Sai," kata Ino setelah dia memasuki mobil dan memberi Sai kecupan di pipi.

"Tidak masalah sih, tapi kurang lho kalau hanya di pipi." Sai tersenyum jahil.

"Sudah Sai, kita harus menjemput Sakura."

.

.

"Anu.. Sakura-chan, kau...sudah mendingan?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskanya baru kemudian dia menjawab Hinata. "Maaf, aku rasa aku tidak enak badan. Temanku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputku, apa kau bisa membantuku membereskan tasku, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Umm...baiklah, suaramu juga serak. Aku akan mengambilkan barang-barangmu. Tunggu sebentar ya.." kata Hinata. Langkah kakinya perlahan menjauhi bilik dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dalam hati Sakura berdoa semoga Hinata tidak menyadari kalau suara serak itu muncul karena Sakura masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan itu adalah jawaban terbaik yang dia berikan. Dan dia bersyukur Hinata tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang kondisinya. Sakura masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dia masih menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskanya perlahan.

_Tidak apa-apa Sakura, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa._

Sakura berulangkali mengataka itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah berjanji pada Ino kalau dia akan berusaha dan berjuang untuk hidup lebih baik. Dia menyadari kalau keputusanya untuk menerima pekerjaan ini adalah langkah besar bagi Sakura. Langkah besar yang bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua, yang pasti akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi Sakura tau, dia harus mengambil resiko dan menjawab pertanyaanya, seberapa jauh dia bisa melangkah maju.

"Sakura? Kau di dalam?" suara Ino terdengar oleh Sakura tak beberapa lama kemudian.

Sakura bangkit berdiri perlahan, otot kakinya sudah mulai merespon dirinya, mungkin suara Ino yang membantunya.

"Iya, aku di sini." Sakura menjawab.

Dia membuka bilik dan melihat Ino tersenyum padanya. Sakura tak perlu mengartikan senyuman Ino padanya. Dia sudah tau Ino mengatakan dia bersyukur bisa melihat Sakura lebih baik dalam mengatasi ketakutanya sendiri. 'Kau sudah berusaha hari ini, ayo istirahat sebentar dan berusaha lagi besok.' Kata Ino melalui tatapan dan senyumanya.

Sakura membalas Ino dengan senyum lemah. "Terima kasih." Kata Sakura.

Ino mengambil tissue dan membasahinya dengan air dingin, kemudian dia memberikan itu pada Sakura. Sakura menerima tissue yang diberikan oleh Ino dan mengusap wajah berantakan miliknya. Air yang dingin yang menyentuh wajahnya juga seolah memudahkan oksigen masuk ke paru-parunya. Dan dia jauh lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Sakura membersihkan jejak air mata di wajahnya sebisa mungkin, meski matanya masih terlihat sedikit merah tapi setelah membersihkan wajahnya, dia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Mereka berdua keluar tak lama kemudian untuk menemui Sai yang sudah menunggu di lobi.

"Nah kau tunggu sebentar aku akan mengurus keperluanmu dengan teman kerjamu. Siapa tadi namanya?"

"Hinata." Jawab Sakura.

Ino berbalik dan kembali untuk menemui Hinata, perempuan yang memberitau kalau Sakura ada di toilet dan terlihat tidak terlalu sehat. Mungkin Ino harus memberikan gadis itu pengertian kalau sikap Sakura bukan karena dia tidak menyukai dia dan laki-laki bernama Inuzuka Kiba yang diceritakan Sakura. Hanya saja Sakura memang sedang 'tidak sehat' hari ini.

"Terima kasih Sai-kun. Maaf aku merepotkanmu dan Ino lagi." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sai singkat.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati terkadang Sakura berfikir kalau dia adalah penghalang antara Ino dan Sai, misalnya saja seperti saat ini. Mungkin saja Ino dan Sai sedang bersama tadi dan karena Sakura menghubungi Ino mereka membatalkan apapun kegiatan mereka dan datang pada Sakura. Tapi Ino akan memarahinya kalau Sakura sampai terlihat memikirkan itu. Ino bilang dia tidak memberikan pilihan pada Sakura untuk merasa bahwa dirinya adalah beban, Ino hanya memberikan pilihan pada Sakura untuk berusaha berdiri kembali.

.

.

Sepasang _obsidian_ memandang lurus ke arah perempuan dengan surai _softpink _di hadapanya. Pandangan matanya menggelap, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai dan tanganya terkepal erat dan makin erat hingga terlihat sedikir bergetar.

Amarah dalam dirinya memuncak ketika dia melihat Sakura sedang berbicara dengan lelaki pucat di sampingnya dan Sakura juga tersenyum tak beberapa lama kemudian. Lalu apa yang mereka bicarakan tak begitu jelas karena dia hanya bisa melihat punggung dari dua orang itu

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa pada perempuan yang kini tengah ditatapnya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengabaikan begitu saja helaian _softpink, _iris _emerald_ miliknya yang begitu jernih yang selalu menatapnya, suaranya yang terkadang berapi-api ketika membicarakan ambisinya, hangat ketika menyebut namanya, wangi musim semi yang selalu melekat pada dirinya.

'_Sasuke-kun'_

Suara itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Benar, dia adalah perempuan yang pernah menjadi rumah baginya. Perempuan yang meninggalkan dirinya tanpa penjelasan apapun, menghapuskan eksistensi dirinya sendiri dan hanya menyisakan luka karena dirinya ditinggalkan tanpa apa-apa.

Sasuke terluka.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu. Sasuke tidak bisa terbiasa dengan luka yang dimilikinya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk menjadikan luka miliknya sebagai sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang berguna untuk kembali berdiri. Dan dia berdiri kembali di sini. Luka pada dirinya berubah menjadi dendam tanpa dia sadari.

_Kau akan menyesal karena telah meninggalkanku._

Satu kalimat itu terucap di dalam pikiran Sasuke. Tujuanya kembali jelas, dia akan membuat Sakura menderita karena telah meninggalkanya. Tidak akan membiarkan Sakura melarikan diri dan dia akan membuat Sakura terpuruk, jatuh dan hancur sampai semua miliknya menghilang. Kemudian Sasuke ingin melihat, apakah Sakura masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

"Sasuke-sama." Sebuah suara membawa kesadaranya kembali. "Kuharap anda tidak lupa pada janji makan siang dengan Hatake Kakashi, _CEO Anbu Constructor._

"Aku tidak lupa. Kita pergi sekarang." Sasuke melangkah melewati Sakura yang duduk membelakanginya. Ekor matanya melirik gadis pink yang perlahan menghilang dari pandanganya.

_Aku akan melihat, apakah kau masih bisa tertawa seperti itu?_

**==oo0oo==**

Sakura berhenti sejenak di depan pintu ruang pelatihanya. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk kembali berangkat setelah kemarin dia memutuskan pulang lebih dahulu karena sakit. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya keluar. Dia sedang mensugesti dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, dia akan meminta maaf kepada Hinata dan pada Inuzuka Kiba karena telah membuat mereka merasa tidak enak.

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka pintu dan dia langsung melihat Hinata di sebelah kanan. Sakura melambaikan tangan dan segera menyusul untuk duduk di sebelah Hinata. Hinata memberikan senyum pada Sakura sebagai balasan dari lambaian tangan Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Hinata." Kata Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Sakura. Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Hinata.

"Mm ya, terima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin dan aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir. Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja." Kata Sakura.

"Syukurlah." Hinata mengangguk lega.

Sakura melirik ke sebelah kirinya, berselang dua bangku di sebelahnya Kiba duduk di sana dan sesekali melirik Sakura dengan pandangan bersalah. Sakura berusaha memberikan Kiba senyum dan berkata dengan pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kemarin itu aku benar-benar hanya tidak enak badan saja. Maaf sudah membuatmu merasa tidak enak." Kata Sakura sembari menepukkan kedua tanganya di depan wajahnya, pertanda dia benar-benar menyesal. Kiba membalasnya dengan tanda 'OK' di tanganya.

Sakura memilih mengucapkan permintaan maafnya dari jarak yang masih cukup jauh, karena dia masih belum terlalu percaya diri untuk berinteraksi langsung dengan laki-laki asing yang dia tidak bisa prediksi pemikiranya. Sakura mulai berusaha membiasakan diri dengan pegawai lelaki baru lainya sampai saat ini dia bisa lebih mengontrol dirinya ketika dia tidak dikejutkan seperti kemarin.

Suara pintu terbuka perlahan-lahan meredam percakapan di ruangan itu dan kemudian Jugo masuk. Peserta pelatihan mulai fokus pada Jugo yang berdiri di depan. Tidak biasanya _Headsection_ dari HR membawakan materi pelatihan karena biasanya mereka hanya mengkoordinir istruktur pelatihan.

"Selamat pagi semua, aku tidak berniat memberikan materi hari ini. Aku hanya akan memberikan pengumuman singkat." Jugo berdehem. Irisnya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas dan mencari sosok yang dia cari. "Emm, CEO Taka membutuhkan seorang serkretaris dan salah satu dari kalian akan dipilih untuk memenuhi posisi itu. Berdasarkan data pelatihan selama beberapa minggu ini aku sudah memilih satu kandidat untuk itu. Bagi yang namanya kusebut mohon untuk berdiri. Haruno Sakura."

Mendengar namanya disebut Sakura bangkit berdiri dengan agak ragu. Kalau dia tidak salah memahami apa yang Jugo -san katakan, dirinya dipilih sebagai sekretaris CEO karena dia memiliki kualifikasi untuk itu. Sakura tidak tau harus merasa senang atau ragu karena dia sendiri tidak tau kualifikasi apa yang ada dalam dirinya sehingga dia bisa terpilih.

"Sakura, kau bisa menemui beliau ketika pelatihan ini selesai nanti. Karena sekarang dia sedang ada di luar."

"Ah, baik. Terima kasih banyak Jugo-San."

Sakura kembali duduk. Dia mengingat-ingat ketika melamar pekerjaan ini dia membaca sekilas mengenai profil CEO Taka Corp, dia adalah perempuan bernama Tsunade. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika menjadi sekretaris nanti dan bagaimana sosok Nona Tsunade.

**==oo0oo==**

Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang perlahan hilang di belokan lorong lantai gedung tempat dia berada. Semua peserta pelatihan pulang kecuali Sakura, dia masih harus menemui CEO Taka hari ini setelah pelatihan. Beberapa orang lain menyapa dan berpamitan pulang, Sakura membalasnya dan memberikan lambaian, meminta mereka berhati-hati di jalan. Di lorong itu kini hanya tersisa dirinya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke jendela besar di sisi kanannya, langit sudah mulai gelap, lampu-lampu mulai di nyalakan. Dia sedang berada di lantai 7 sehingga bisa melihat bintang buatan dari lampu-lampu yang di nyalakan di bawah sana. Meski warna keemasan mendominasi daratan, dia masih bisa melihat semburat merah, hijau dan warna cahaya lain meski agak redup. 'Indah ya..' Pikirnya.

Hari ini pelatihan selesai agak sedikit lebih lama, sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan CEO, Sakura mempersiapkan dirinya. Setidaknya dia harus bisa menjadi seseorang yang mendekati harapan dari Nona Tsunade nantinya. Jugo-San berkata bahwa ruangan Nona Tsunade berada di lantai 5 gedung ini. Sakura menggunakan lift untuk mencapai lantai lima. Dia mendapati hampir separuh lantai itu digunakan sebagai ruang CEO, dia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari tulisan ruangan CEO karena begitu keluar dari lift. Pintu ruangan itu hanya beberaa meter di depanya.

Sesekali Sakura menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskanya. "Fuuuhhh."

Sakura mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, karena tidak ada jawaban dia membuka pintu tersebut perlahan. "Permisi." Perlahan-lahan pintu dibuka dengan suara berderit yang pelan. Dia melihat kursi CEO berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dan memunggunginya. Di sebelah kanan ruangan itu ada sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'ruang rapat direksi', satu set sofa yang digunakan untuk menerima tamu dengan pot berisi Sansevieria kecil di tengah meja. Sekilas ruangan itu terlihat minimalis elegan karena warna monokrom yang digunakan tidak mencolok, perabotanya juga tidak banyak dan difokuskan pada fungsi daripada estetikanya. Meski begitu, tata letak ruangan ini begitu pas.

Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya tanpa menoleh dan masih menatap ke kursi yang memunggunginya.. "Selamat malam." Kata Sakura, dia berharap sosok di balik kursi itu akan berbalik dan membalas sapaannya.

"Sakura."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Sakura. Sakura tercekat, dalam sekejab setelah namanya disebutkan dia tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya. Tapi dia tidak terjatuh karena paru-parunya masih menghirup oksigen, hanya saja dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan iramanya yang biasa. Samar-samar Sakura ingat suara ini, sosok itu terbayang begitu saja ketika suara ini memanggilnya, namanya disebut dengan nada yang dingin, dalam dan memerintah. Dia menggali kembali ingatanya, benar dia memang mengingat suara ini dengan baik. karena suara ini pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Perlahan Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara.

Di sana dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Pria bertubuh tinggi, iris obsidian yang kini memandangnya dingin dan penuh cemooh, bibir yang terkatup, rambut raven, pria itu melimpahkan bobot tubuhnya pada bahu kiri yang menyandar ke dinding di sebelahnya dengan kaki menyilang, ya dia kenal pria itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan pria itu, meski jelas sekali kalau pria itu berubah, sebagian besar bagian dari dirinya jelas menunjukan kalau itu memang dia. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura lupa pada sosok pria yang pernah menjadi rumahnya.

"Sa.." bibir Sakura terbuka, mencoba menyebut sebuah nama. Tenggorokanya kelu, suaranya hampir tidak keluar, tapi nada memerintah yang didengarnya tadi mau tak mau membuatnya menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Sa..suke, Sasuke-kun.." katanya terbata.

**==oo0oo==**

_**To be continoued**_

* * *

**Terima kasih kepada temen-temen yang sudah review, : )**

**Shaula, 1****, ****Shannarocha****, Guest 1, Guest 2, ****I'm Elya****, ****Crow on the wire****, MalikhaCherry **

**Terima kasih sudah memberikan review bua cerita saya, : ) terima kasih buat supportnya, buat yang bertanya-tanya mengena cerita ini semoga chapter dua ini bisa menjawab sebagian pertanyaan temen-temen.**

* * *

**Semoga temen-temen suka dengan chapter dua FALSE, saya beberapa kali merevisi dan menghapus paragraf di chap ini, karena saya merasa tidak yakin he he, semoga suka yaaa, : ) jangan lupa review kalau ada kritik dan saran tentang gaya kepenulisan saya : )**

**Sampai jumpa di chap 3 : )))**


	3. Chapter 3

**FALSE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FALSE © CHIZURU BOULEVARD**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt Comfort mungkin agak angst juga**

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan kesunyian semakin menjadi-jadi di ruangan besar tempatnya berada. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas seandainya ada langkah kaki di luar ruanganya. Sasuke duduk bersandar pada punggung kursi. Dia menunggu Sakura mengetuk pintu ruanganya. Dipikiranya, kilasan-kilasan kenangan tentang Sakura mencuat. Sosok gadis itu yang seperti musim semi.

Denting lift berbunyi tepat ketika itu, denting pelan yang terdengar dari luar pintu ruangan miliknya. Sasuke perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dia hendak menyambut Sakura di sana tapi mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Sebagai gantinya, dia memilih bersandar pada sisi kiri pintu sembari benar-benar melihat, sosok Sakura-nya dengan jelas.

Tak beberapa lama, pintu ruangan di ketuk dan sebuah suara menyusul setelahnya. Sasuke ingat suara itu, benar.. suara itu masih sama seperti yang ada diingatanya. "Permisi." Suara itu terdengar agak ragu. Tentu saja karena Sasuke memang menghendakinya demikian. Bersamaan dengan pintu yang membuka, eksistensi yang sedari tadi ditunggu muncul perlahan. helaian _softpink_ menjuntai sebahu membelakanginya, nampaknya dia tak sadar jika Sasuke ada di sana, menunggu dalam diam.

"Anu..Selamat malam.."

"Sakura." Kata Sasuke akhirnya. Dia tidak ingin memastikan apakah itu benar Sakura atau tidak, dia memanggil dengan memerintah sembari menahan emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Sungguh dia harus menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk menelan eksistensi di hadapanya. Sakura sedikit berjengit, dia pasti terkejut, Sasuke tau itu. Perlahan-lahan Sakura membalikan diri.

Kedua alis Sasuke hampir bertaut, ah tentu saja dia merasa jijik dengan perempuan dihadapanya. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sakura, iris emeraldnya yang membelalak terkejut, bibir yang terlihat berusaha menyebut namanya, kedua tangan yang bertaut. Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan menyangka kalau Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

"Sa.. -kun.." kata Sakura terbata.

Sasuke hendak melangkah ke arah Sakura berdiri dan Sakura mundur perlahan menjauh dari Sasuke. Perempuan itu terlihat tidak hanya terkejut tapi juga takut karena Sasuke tidak memberikan sambutan hangat padanya. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdiri menghalangi pintu agar Sakura tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Kenapa? Bingung? Aku Uchiha Sasuke, CEO Taka Corp." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Sakura masih belum mempercayai dengan baik, bahwa Sasuke benar-benar berdiri di depanya dengan tatapan terdingin yang pernah dia berikan. Dan baru saja Sasuke berkata kalau Sasuke adalah CEO Taka Corp...Mustahil bukan, Pikir Sakura. Dia belum bisa membalas apaun perkataan Sasuke, hawa dingin menyergap diri Sakura.

"Hei Sakura.. ah tidak." Sasuke berhenti sebentar, nada bengis begitu kentara dari suara Sasuke. "Wanita Jalang."

'_Sakura' _dengan suara yang sama sakura teringat ketika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan lembut. Dan namanya terus menerus dipanggil, berulang kali, dan berulang kali.

Sakura bergidik, dia hampir tidak mengenali lelaki di hadapanya. Lelaki yang dulu dikenalnya tidak seperti ini. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah yang merubah Sasuke hingga menjadi seperti ini. Kenapa Sasuke menjadi seseorang yang begitu asing bagi Sakura.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun.." Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH PANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN MULUT KOTORMU." Bentak Sasuke. Dia menggebrak pintu di belakangnya sampai menimbulkan bunyi benturan keras.

Sakura terkejut. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir keluar. Suaranya benar-benar tertahan di tenggorokanya. Dia mengambil langkah menjauh dari Sasuke, lututnya hampir kehilangan keseimbanganya, tubuhnya gemetar menghadapi kemarahan Sasuke yang baru kali ini dilihatnya.

"_Panggil namaku, Sakura" _di dalam fragmen ingatanya, aroma maskulin Sasuke tercampur dengan musim semi terasa begitu dekat. Sasuke berbaring di pangkuanya, menatap lurus ke arah matanya dan terus menatapnya seolah tak ingin melewatkan sepersekian detik untuk berkedip.

Dan kini Sasuke mendecih melihat Sakura mengambil langkah mundur menjauhinya. Dengan geram dia berjalan melangkah ke arah Sakura yang perlahan mundur menjauhinya. Sasuke tak melepaskan pendanganya dari Sakura. Dilihat sekilas saja dia tau Sakura tak akan sanggup melarikan diri, karena dia bersusah payah untuk tidak terduduk. Begitu Sakura berada di jangkauanya, Sasuke meraih rambut Sakura dan menariknya.

"Apa kau mau melarikan diri lagi dariku?" tanya Sasuke. Dia menarik wajah Sakura mendekatinya, mengamati dengan detil wajah menyedihkan di hadapanya.

Refleks Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Melalui genggamanya, Sasuke merasakan kalau tubuh Sakura gemetar. Dia mendecih sebelum melemparkan Sakura secara asal hingga Sakura jatuh dengan bunyi bedebum pelan di lantai.

"_Menurutmu Konoha dan Kirigakure sejauh apa?"_

"_Hmmm, sejauh..dirimu yang ada di depanku."_

Sakura memekik tertahan ketika bagian kanan tubuhnya menyentuh lantai dengan kasar, rasa ngilu masih tertinggal di sana beberapa menit setelahnya. Sakura terisak tertahan. Dalam hati dia mengetahui kalau Sasuke sedang melampiaskan amarahnya pada Sakura. Benar, Sasuke sedang sangat marah, dan wajar kalau Sasuke marah pada Sakura.

"Ma..maaf.." Kata Sakura di sela isak tangisnya. "Maafkan aku.."

'Tentu saja dia pasti marah dan juga terluka.' Batin Sakura. Sakura tak bisa membalas apapun perkataan Sasuke padanya. Sakura sadar betul kemarahan Sasuke adalah harga yang setimpal jika dibandingan dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Sasuke dua tahun lalu, dia meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja, tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Benar-benar meninggalkanya begitu saja. Dan Sakura tak berhak membela dirinya kali ini. Sasuke semarah dan seterluka ini.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar permintaan maaf Sakura. "Kau pikir aku bisa menerimanya? Permintaan maaf tidak ada gunanya saat ini Sakura. Aku akan memastikan kau menyesal karena telah mengenalku." Sasuke memberi jeda. "Kau boleh saja pergi, tapi aku akan menyeretmu kembali. Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa lagi lari dariku Sakura."

Sejenak suasana di ruangan itu hening, hanya terdengar isak tangis tertahan dan dentang jarum jam, kemudian Sasuke membuka suaranya, "Ini perkenalan dariku. Mulai besok kau akan bekerja sebagai sekretarisku dan kau akan melakukan seluruh perintahku. Sekarang keluar dari ruangan ini. KELUAR KAU JALANG!" Sasuke berteriak.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.'_

Sakura segera bangkit, menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk segera keluar. Dia memilih tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, karena memang dia tidak berhak memberikan pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri dan apapun yang Sakura katakan sekarang akan terdengar seperti pembelaan diri, bahkan kata-kata maafpun kehilangan nilainya.

Sakura berlari kecil sembari menahan isak tangisnya dengan menutup mulutnya, dia keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan segera menuju lift. Detik-detik menunggu lift terbuka di hadapanya terasa begitu lama, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya rasa linu masih membekas, dia masih bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menarik paksa rambutnya. Lift berdenting dan pintu perlahan terbuka. Sakura melihat pentulan dirinya sendiri di kaca di dalam lift, matanya sayu, noda air mata membekas di sepanjang wajahnya, rambutnya tidak lagi rapi karena Sasuke menjambaknya tadi. Dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan saat ini.

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau dia akan kembali bertemu Sasuke dengan cara seperti ini. Dia tidak mengira Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha. Dada Sakura sesak, perasaan ketika dia meninggalkan Sasuke dua tahun lalu menyeruak begitu saja. Rasa bersalah karena dia telah menyakiti Sasuke, memang sudah seharusnya Sasuke membencinya. Tapi entah kenapa rasa menyakitkan itu, pandangan kebencian yang ditujukan pada Sakura terasa benar-benar menyakitkan. Sakura merunduk dan terisak keras lalu meraung. Di dalam kepalanya, suara Sasuke di masa lalu masih terdengar.

"_Sakura, bagaimana kalau kebahagianmu adalah kita?"_

**==oo0oo==**

Sakura hanya bisa merunduk ketika lembar-lembar kertas berhamburan di sekelilingnya. Di depanya, Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah mencemooh. Tangan yang digunakan untuk melemparkan kertas itu kini berada di saku celananya.

"Wanita jalang tidak berguna." Katanya dingin. "Buang semua itu dan buat baru dari awal. Aku ingin selesai hari ini tak peduli kau pulang jam berapapun." Selesai mengatakan itu Sasuke melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Suigetsu membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan mengikuti langkahnya. Sekilas Suigetsu melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih merunduk. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke, sampai Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura seperti seorang budak. Yang dia tau dari Jugo adalah, Sasuke yang memilih sekretarisnya secara langsung, dan itu berati Sasuke memang memilih Sakura mungkin untuk tujuan tertentu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menerka-nerka kenapa Sasuke bertindak sekasar itu pada perempuan.

"Kita pergi Suigetsu." Kata Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama." Jawab Suigetsu.

Pintu ditutup dengan bunyi bedebum pelan. Sakura masih merunduk, dia melihat kertas yang berhamburan di meja dan di lantai di dekatnya. Perlahan-lahan setelah memastikan langkah kaki Sasuke tak terdengar, dia bangkit berdiri dan memunguti satu persatu kertas yang berserakan. Sudah 3 hari Sakura bekerja sebagai sekretaris Sasuke, dan perlakuan Sasuke tidak jauh lebih baik di bandingkan dengan kali pertama mereka bertemu setelah dua tahun.

Sakura tidak diizinkan memanggil nama Sasuke dengan kasual, dia hanya boleh memanggil Sasuke dengan 'Uchiha-sama', Sasuke bilang menjijikan namanya dipanggil oleh Sakura. Jika Sakura hendak bertanya mengenai sesuatu dia hanya akan mendapatkan cemoohan 'Wanita Jalang tidak berguna' seperti tadi atau mendapatkan perlakuan kasar seperti kerah kemeja miliknya ditarik dan dia dilempar, atau rambut sebahunya ditarik. Jadi Sakura berusaha mengerjakan sesuatu sambil mempelajarinya manual dari dokumen-dokumen lama, atau jika dia memiliki kesempatan Sasuke pergi dia akan bertanya pada Staff di luar ruangan.

Sakura berusaha untuk menerima dan tidak terluka atas perlakuan Sasuke, tapi meski begitu rasanya begitu berat untuk berdiri tegak.

Sakura telah merapihkan kembali kertas yang tadi dilemparkan Sasuke. Dia harus mengulang _draft MoU _ dengan Anbu Construction untuk acara peluncuran program baru. Sakura tidak terlalu memahami bagaimana alur birokrasi dan jenis kerjasama antara mereka karena memang Sakura tidak diberitau sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu staff di bagian Bisnis Support, Tenten.

"Maaf Sakura, kurasa aku juga tidak bisa banyak membantumu kali ini karena bagian kami memang tidak dominan. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Gaara dari divisi GA karena dia salah satu ketua sie di proyek ini."

Sakura berterima kasih pada usulan Tenten, dia sudah menyadari jika dia tidak mungkin hanya mengandalkan Tenten untuk semua pekerjaanya. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menemui Gaara untuk bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai proyek ini. Sembari menuju ke divisi GA, Sakura mengatur nafasnya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

Keringat dingin sudah mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuh Sakura bersaamaan dengan langkah kakinya. Kelebatan ingatan mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Nafas Sakura memburu saat mengingatnya. Lalu kesadaranya akan diambil alaih secara perlahan apabila dia tidak menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan lebih jauh tentang apa yang sudah terjadi.

"_KUMOHON HENTIKAN! SASUKE-KUN..KUMOHON TOLONG AKU.." _

Sakura memeluk lenganya erat, dia mencengkramnya sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan kesadaranya. Dia tidak boleh kalah dengan pikiranya, rasa sakit dari cengkraman kuku di lengannya perlahan-lahan menyadarkanya, dia sekarang tidak sedang berada di ingatanya, dia ada di sini dan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya, semua baik-baik saja, dia masih berdiri tegap. Mengatakan hal ini pada dirinya membuatnya bisa kembali bernafas.

Merasa belum siap untuk menemui Gaara, Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar sejenak dan meyakinkan dirinya lebih baik lagi. Sasuke akan pergi selama 3-4 jam dan Sakura masih memiliki waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan memilih atap sebagai tempatnya menenangkan diri.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi yang ditanamkan secara permanen ke lantai atap. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, beberapa tanaman bunga yang akan mekar dengan cantik di musim semi, rumput yang di pangkas rapi, beberapa pohon kecil di dalam pot yang penataanya dikombinasikan satu sama lain sehingga tercipta taman kecil yang cukup nyaman untuk dilihat. Selain itu ada beberapa tempat yang memiliki kanopi kecil di atasnya sehingga cahaya matahari tidak akan terasa begitu terik.

Sakura lebih menyukai tempat yang memiliki kesan luas seperti taman kecil di atap dibandingkan dengan ruangan sempit. Berada di ruangan yang sempit bisa membuatnya merasa sesak, dia seperti terkurung di sangkar dan tidak bisa lari kemanapun untuk menghirup udara kebebasan atau untuk sekedar melarikan diri. Oleh karenanya, Sakura lebih memilih untuk berada di atap daripada di ruangan sempit.

Angin berhembus dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang pas—tidak terlalu kencang, tidak terlalu pelan dan sejuk— untuk membuat syaraf Sakura rileks. Wangi udara tidak terasa pekat di atas sini, Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen di sekelilingnya, merasakan keberadaan alam yang nyata ada di sekitarnya entah bagaimana bisa mendatangkan ketenangan pada dirinya. Sakura berharap hujan turun, karena hujan membawa wangi untuk melengkapi sesi menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Lelaki pendiam adalah kesan pertama yang Sakura rasakan ketika bertemu Gaara. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan menjelaskan pertanyaan Sakura tepat pada intinya, tidak berbelit dan mudah di pahami. Warna rambutnya merah, di sekitar matanya ada lingkaran hitam karena sepertinya Gaara kekurangan jam tidur, tapi di luar semua itu, Gaara adalah seorang lelaki yang rupawan dan memiliki karisma.

Awalnya Sakura takut menemui Gaara karena dia adalah laki-laki yang tidak di kenalnya, Sakura sudah bertekad untuk melawan rasa takutnya. Oleh karenanya, Sakura mencatat perkataan dan pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan kepada Gaara di sebuah notes. Tapi entah bagaimana pembawaan Gaara tidak membuatnya merasa begitu ketakutan sampai sesak nafas.

"Ini silakan diperiksa, saya rasa dari penjelasan yang anda buat masih banyak yang harus saya perbaiki perbaiki." Sakura menyerahkan berkas yang tadi dilemparkan Sasuke pada Gaara. Gaara menerima dan memeriksa lembar demi lembar kertas, membacanya dengan teliti.

"Maaf aku akan memberikan koreksi pada bagian-bagian yang salah, kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku mencoret dan memberikan beberapa usulan?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura.

"Kurasa kau perlu membaca referensi lain soal draft ini, aku yakin pasti sekretaris sebelum dirimu sudah banyak mengarsipkan berkas-berkas yang bisa kau pelajari. Lagi pula, bukankah terlalu dini untuk membuat draft ini, karena kulihat kau hampir tidak tau apa-apa soal proyek dengan _Anbu Construction_." Gaara bersedekap dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Mm, memang saya masih belum satu minggu mulai bekerja, tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin membantu Uchiha_-sama_." Sakura menimpali.

"Hnn, _ganbatte._"

Sisa waktu yang ada digunakan Sakura untuk berdiskusi dengan Gaara mengenai bagian-bagian yang perlu mendapatkan perhatian khusus karena mempengaruhi proyek kedepanya, juga tujuan mengenai terjalinya kerja sama dengan _Anbu construction_.

.

.

Deru mesin mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke perlahan berhenti bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang menjejakan kaki di loby kantornya. Pandanganya menyapu sekitar dan mendapati pegawainya bekerja seperti pada hari-hari biasanya, mereka sedikit merunduk ketika Sasuke melewatinya. Suigetsu menyusul tak lama setelah dia selesai memarkirkan mobil milik Sasuke. Langkah Sasuke tegas, tidak terasa ada keraguan dari suara benturan sepatu dan lantainya, tidak juga terdengar distorsi suara, langkah kaki yang tegas dan stagnan, pikir Suigetsu.

Akan tetapi untuk kali ini, Suigetsu tidak ingin mengusik Sasuke karena perasaanya sedang buruk. Tentu saja buruk, seharusnya Sasuke membicarakan proyek dengan Kakashi, tapi karena alasan yang tidak jelas Kakashi mengatakan dia akan terlambat dan menemui Sasuke di kantor saja.

'Ah sial si Hatake Kakashi.' Pikir Suigetsu. Sasuke dan Kakashi sudah mengenal satu sama lain selama beberapa tahun, dan selama itu pula Kakashi selalu saja tidak bisa datang tepat waktu, atau yang paling buruk adalah dia membatalkan janji pertemuan mendadak seperti ini. Jelas saja ini menyusahkan karena dia tidak senang menghadapi Sasuke yang sedang kesal seperti ini.

Dalam pandangan Suigetsu, sekelebat bayangan berwarna pink tertangkap sudut matanya. Dengan ragu dia menoleh ke arah bayangan pink, dan benar saja dia mendapati Sakura ada di sana berasama dengan Gaara. Entah bagaimana Suigetsu merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk kalau Sakura tidak ada di ruanganya ketika Sasuke sampai nanti.

'Ah sial! Harusnya aku minta saja nomor ponselnya untuk mengabari kalau hal seperti ini terjadi! Aduh kenapa aku hari ini sial sekali.' Rutuk Suigetsu.

Langkah kaki Suigetsu berhenti karena langkah kaki yang sedari tadi dilihatnya juga berhenti. Dia melihat ke arah Sasuke dan ingin menanyakan kenapa Sasuke berhenti mendadak seperti ini, tapi niat itu diurungkan karena Suigetsu tau dengan pasti jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ingin dia ajukan. Tatapan Sasuke mengarah lurus pada Sakura yang sepertinya sedang berbincang dengan Gaara.

'Oh tidak, tentu saja..' teriaknya dalam hati. Tentu saja semesta sedang mempermainkanya hari ini. Tentu saja semua kekhawatiranya terwujud dalam hitungan detik. Suigetsu juga tidak tau dengan pasti, tapi ketika ini menyangkut sekretaris baru—Haruno Sakura— Sasuke akan lebih emosional seperti ini. Padahal jelas sekali jika Sasuke membenci Sakura, lalu kenapa dia memilih gadis itu sebagai Sekretarisnya?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tadi dia lihat dari luar kaca, di dalamnya ada Sakura yang masih belum sadar aka kehadiranya, dan beberapa pegawai lain yang langsung berpura-pura sibuk memeriksa sesuatu atau sikap terlalu hormat yang terasa janggal.

"Sakura." Katanya.

Tubuh Sakura menegang ketika suara dingin itu kembali memanggilnya. Hawa dingin mendadak terasa pekat di indranya. Nama yang diucapkan dengan lamat dan nada yang memerintah dengan dingin itu entah bagaiman membuat Sakura merasa tidak memiliki daya untuk menghadapinya. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh dan merundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa menatap Sasuke saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" imbuh suara dingin itu.

Bibir Sakura bergetar ingin bersuara tapi kembali terkatup. tapi entah bagaimana dia merasa apapun yang akan dia katakan hanya akan terdengar seperti bualan, tak peduli jika yang Sakura katakan adalah kebenaran, Sasuke akan tetap menyalahkanya atas apapun.

"Maaf.." hanya itu yang akhirnya terucap dari bibirnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke berbalik lalu melangkah pergi. Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke, dia berusaha tidak tertinggal sekaligus membuat syaraf di tubuhnya mengikuti keinginanya untuk tetap berdiri tegak di belakang Sasuke. Hanya langkah kaki tegas yang berjalan cepat dan langkah kaki kecil yang mengikuti dibelakangnya yang terdengar selama mereka menuju ke ruangan Sasuke, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan apapun selama itu.

Suigetsu menyusul di belakangnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Jujur sana dia tidak akan bisa menghentikan Sasuke kalau temperamennya sedang seperti ini. Biasanya Sasuke akan mencari pelampiasanya di luar dan Suigetsu hanya menuruti saja, dia pernah mencoba menghentikan Sasuke tapi kemarahan itu dilampiaskan padanya. Tapi dia tidak ingin membiarkan sekertaris yang tidak tau apa-apa—ah mungkin bukan berarti tidak tau apa-apa melihat sikap Sasuke— menjadi pelampiasan untuk kemarahan Sasuke.

"Suigetsu, kau tidak usah ikut ke dalam."

Suigetsu tersentak dari lamunanya ketika Sasuke memanggilnya. Dia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan, ketakutan Suigetsu menjadi kenyataan. Sejak awal Sasuke memang tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mencegah hal-hal seperti ini, dan harga diri Suigetsu agak terluka karena hal-hal seperti ini.

"Baik Sasuke-sama." Suigetsu mendongak dan melihat punggung kedua orang di depanya lenyap tertelan pintu yang sepertinya kehilangan fungsinya untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran di baliknya, karena Suigetsu sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana.

.

.

Pintu di belakang Sakura berdebum pelan ketika Suigetsu menutupnya. Sasuke masih berdiri membelakanginya tak mengatakan apapun dan Sakura hanya menunduk tidak tau apakah ada hal yang bisa membuat kemarahan Sasuke mereda.

"PLAKK!" sebelum Sakura selesai memikirkan kemarahan Sasuke, sebuah tamparan keras mengenai wajahnya. Sakura terdorong ke samping dan terduduk. Matanya terbelalak, dengan bergetar, jemarinya meraba perih yang tersemat di pipinya. Tamparan Sasuke pasti sangat keras sampai meinggalkan lebam di sudut bibir Sakura.

Akan tetapi yang membuat Sakura makin tak mampu berfikir adalah.. ini kali pertama Sasuke menamparnya. Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Iris _emerald_ miliknya menangkap sorot mata dingin dari Sasuke, sorot mata yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat pada Sasuke sebelumnya. Sakura tidak lagi menemukan adanya seberkas cahaya di iris _obsidian_ yang menggelap. Benarkah ini adalah Sasuke yang dikenalnya dulu?

'_Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan pada Sasuke.'_

Perih di pipinya seolah terlupakan begitu saja ketika dia memikirkan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Sasuke sampai merubahnya menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar tak dikenalinya. _'Sedalam apa luka yang kutinggalkan pada Sasuke?'_

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, sebelah jemarinya menutup mulutnya menahan isak tangis yang akan muncul begitu saja. Dirinyalah yang telah membuat Sasuke berubah seperti ini, ini semua adalah salahnya karena meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja dua tahun lalu. Padahal Sakura tau Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya dengan segala apa yang dimilikinya. Sakura tau itu.

Dadanya berdenyut. Ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang terasa sakit, seperti ribuan jarum yang mendadak menyerangnya tanpa belas kasih. Perasaan bersalah yang selama ini dipendam mencuat ke permukaan dan menutupi kesadaran Sakura. Rasa ketidakberdayaan yang selama ini ditekanya mendesak keluar.

Sakura tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk meninggalkan Sasuke kala itu. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke terluka, tapi lebih dari itu, Sakura tidak mampu menghadapi Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa dan kehilangan haknya untuk bersama Sasuke. Akan tetapi...dia juga tidak mengininkan Sasuke berubah jadi seperti ini. Sakura mengutuk ketidakberdayaanya, lebih dari itu, Sakura mengutuk keberadaanya sendiri.

"Berdiri jalang. Aku masih belum selesai dengan hukumanmu." Kata Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang masih terduduk. Bayangan Sakura yang bersama Gaara sangat mengganggunya, bagaimana mungkin Sakura memasang senyum di wajahnya ketika dia melihat Gaara. Sakura tidak mematuhinya untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangan menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. "Tch." Sasuke mendecih.

Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya dan menarik paksa tangan Sakura untuk membuat Sakura berdiri. Tidak memperdulikan pekikan sakit dari Sakura, Sasuke mengencangkan genggaman tanganya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Saat itulah sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu di tangan itu. Iris matanya menyipit hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Bekas luka sayatan.

Selama ini dia tidak memperhatikanya karena Sakura selalu memakai pakaian dengan lengan panjang. _'Apakah dia benar-benar mencoba menghilangkan eksistensinya dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri?'_ pikir Sasuke. Iris obsidianya masih melihat bekas luka di pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Katakan padaku..apa ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati lengan bajunya sedikit turun dan memperlihatkan luka yang selama ini disembunyikanya. Dan Sasuke menemukanya. Refleks Sakura menarik tanganya, tapi genggaman Sasuke semakin erat tidak membiarkan Sakura melarikan diri dari Sasuke. Sebagai gantinya, dengan tangannya yang lain, Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura menghadap langsung ke arahnya. Sasuke melihat kedua iris Sakura yang menyiratkan dia tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui apa penyebab luka sayatan di pergelangan tanganya.

"Jawab aku. KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Sasuke membentak.

"Aku tidak bisa..hiks.." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kumohon...aku tidak bisa.."

'_Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka lebih dari ini. Kumohon, aku benar-benar hanya ingin melindungimu saja.' _Batin Sakura berteriak. _'Kumohon Sasuke, jangan biarkan aku melukaimu lebih dari ini.'_

Sasuke menggeram_'Beraninya..beraninya...beraninya dia ingin mati dan meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja. Beraninya dia tanpa izinku berniat menghilang sebelum aku membalas semua perbuatanya.' _Pikir Sasuke. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan Sakura melakukan itu, tujuanya adalah membuat Sakura menderita di sisa hidupnya, bagaimana mungkin Sakura berniat mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri sebelum Sasuke membalaskan luka yang dia terima dari Sakura.

Sakura meninggalkan dirinya, lalu kenapa Sakura ingin mengakhiri hidupnya? Lagi-lagi Sakura memunculkan pertanyaan yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Sasuke berkali-kali memikirkan apa alasan Sakura meninggalkanya waktu itu dan dia justru mendapatkan pertanyaan baru yang juga tak terjawab.

"Oh, kuharap aku mengganggumu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersentak ketika sebuah suara mengagetkanya. Ah tentu saja suara pengganggu ini. tanpa melepaskan Sakura dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapati seseorang yang membuat moodnya hari ini benar-benar buruk. "Kupastikan Suigetsu sudah mencegahmu untuk masuk ke sini, Kakashi?" Sasuke membalas.

"Yah..tapi dia tidak bisa menghalangiku." Pria bernama Kakashi itu terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya, mengabaikan suara keributan di luar— suara protes Suigetsu yang tengah di tahan oleh bodyguardnya, Naruto.—

Sakura menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang dipanggil Kakashi. Dia terlihat lebih tua dari Sasuke, wajahnya tertutup masker dan ada sebuah bekas luka sayatan di mata kananya. Rambutnya berwarna silver dan mencuat ke atas. Sakura merasa lega dengan kedatangan Kakashi karena dia bisa menghindari pertanyaan Sasuke mengenai bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang tadi, jadi aku membawakanmu jus tomat. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang benar-benar marah. Apa aku harus membawakan dua buah jus tomat?" tanya Kakashi sembari memamerkan kantung berisi jus di tanganya.

"Tidak butuh." Jawab Sasuke. Dia melepaskan Sakura dengan kasar dan berjalan menuju ke arah Kakashi. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura, Sasuke masuk ke ruang _meeting_.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Dia mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluinya, lalu menoleh kebelakang ke arah perempuan berambut pink yang Kakashi tidak kenal. Perempuan itu kebetulan sedang melihat ke arahnya—atau mungkin ke arah Sasuke, lalu Kakashi tersenyum pada perempuan yang sepertinya tadi menangis.

Yah dia tidak tau apa urusan Sasuke dengan perempuan itu, tapi Kakashi tidak menyangka dia akan mendapati Sasuke melakukan sesuatu sekasar itu pada perempuan pink di belakangnya, padahal dilihat sekilas, perempuan itu bukan seseorang yang akan melakukan seuatu yang jahat. Kakashi mengingat iris _emerald_ yang tadi di tatapnya. _Yah tapi tidak baik juga menilainya seperti itu_, pikir Kakashi sembari mengingat pepatah yang mengatakan tidak baik menilai buku dari covernya saja.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu apartemen tempat dia dan Ino tinggal. Lampu di dalam sudah menyala, pasti Ino sudah pulang. Sakura menyembunyikan kenyataan pada Ino bahwa dia bekerja sebagai sekretaris Sasuke, karena dia tidak ingin membuat Ino khawatir. Tapi kali ini Sakura tidak akan bisam menyembunyikan lebam di sudut bibirnya. Ino pasti akan mencercanya dengan banyak pertanyaan sampai Sakura benar-benar mengakui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi lebih dari itu, Sakura benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah pelukan dari Ino dan sebaris kalimat, 'semua akan baik-baik saja'.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan memasukan kode kunci pintu apartemen. Aroma masakan dan suasana hangat menyambutnya, Ino sedang memasak. "Aku pulang..Ino.." kata Sakura lesu.

"Ah Sakura sudah pulang." Terdengar jawaban Ino dari dapur. Derap langkah kaki menghampiri Sakura terdengar makin jelas. "Aku buat kare un.." bibir Ino berhenti berbicara ketika dia melihat Sakura di hadapanya. Dia terkejut dengan keadaan Sakura, wajahnya jelas sekali kentara kalau Sakura tadi menangis dan ada lebam di sudut bibirnya. "Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Kau tau Ino.." genangan air mata mulai memenuhi sudut mata Sakura, Sakura menahan isaknya agar dia bisa mengatakan dengan jelas pada Ino. "Aku..bertemu Sasuke-kun." Sakura menutupi wajahnya dan menangis dengan keras.

Mata Ino membelalak. Sakura dengan jelas mengatakan kalau dia bertemu Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke... _'ya Tuhan, Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke.'_ Kenapa takdir begitu mempermainkan Sakura dengan mempertemukanya kembali dengan Sasuke. Ino masih belum mengetahui dengan pasti, apa yang terjadi ketika Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi jelas sekali kalau ada bekas lebam di sudut bibir Sakura.

Bertemu dengan Sasuke saja adalah sesuatu yang cukup berat. Rasa bersalah itu pasti sedang menggerogoti Sakura lagi, dan rasa kehilangan segalanya itu pasti perlahan-lahan akan menggerogotinya kalau apa yang Ino takutkan terjadi— bekas lebam itu adalah perbuatan Sasuke. Kalau itu benar, maka pasti Sakura akan sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Ino merangkul Sakura dan membawanya ke sofa. "Aku ambilkan air, ya?" Ino beranjak dan mengambil air dingin dari kulkas lalu membawanya pada Sakura.

Sakura menceritakan bagaimana dia kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke, bahwa Sasuke adalah CEO dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dan Sasuke menunjuknya langsung sebagai sekretaris, juga tentang bagaimana Sasuke berubah menjadi orang lain yang tidak dikenali oleh Sakura.

Ino geram mendengar Sakura menceritakan pertemuanya kembali dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke menghakimi Sakura seperti itu, dia bertindak seperti kewarasan telah meninggalkanya. Sebuah pukulan di wajah Sakura memiliki makna lain yang lebih menyakitkan, bagi Sakura saat ini, rasa sakit dari pukulan itu tidak akan hilang meski lebam di wajahnya pelan-pelan terhapus.

"Sakura apa kau masih...mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Ino curiga.

Sakura tidak menjawab Ino. Dia mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan ino, tak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia ingin menjawab tidak, tapi kenyataan sepertinya berkata lain dan menyumbat tenggorokanya. Satu hal yang Sakura tau dengan pasti, adalah dia tidak pantas mencintai Sasuke. Sungguh dia tidak pantas setelah apa yang diperbuatnya dan setelah apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Tidakkah terlalu hina ketika dia masih mencintai Sasuke setelah Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa menyisakan apa-apa selain luka? Mengubur perasaanya sendiri adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang dia punya.

"Aku..tidak bisa lagi melukainya lebih dari ini Ino,, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanya lagi..." kata Sakura.

"Sakura dengar." Ino menyentuh pundak Sakura. "Kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. setelah apa yang kau lakukan untuk menjadi lebih baik, tak seorangun berhak menghakimimu seperti itu. Kumohon..maafkanlah dirimu sendiri.." kata Ino.

Sakura mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia memaafkan dirinya sendiri? Kata-kata maaf yang bisa dia terima adalah kata maaf untuk Sasuke. Tidak ada artinya bukan? Tidak ada artinya kalau Sasuke tak bisa memaafkanya, bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa mencintai dirinya sendiri kalau Sasuke tidak mengizinkanya. Bagaimanapun, dia berhak dibenci oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti Ino,, tapi..aku memang berhak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Aku..perempuan yang buruk benar,'kan?"

Ino tidak ingin membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Dia tau, Sakura tidak akan bisa memahami bagaimana cara memaafkan dan mencintai dirinya sendiri saat ini. Bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke pun, Sakura sudah membenci dirinya sendiri. Tapi dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan respon Sakura, seolah semua usaha yang dilakukan sia-sia. Dan memang benar, ketika Sakura dan Sasuke dipertemukan kembali seperti ini, Sasuke adalah salah satu jalan yang paling memberikan dampak pada perkembangan Sakura, tapi sayangnya dampak yang diberikan justru berlawanan degan apa yang Ino harapkan.

Ino memeluk Sakura. "Sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa..semua memang terlalu tiba-tiba. Istirahatlah Sakura. Kau bukan perempuan yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku tau itu.." Ino menarik nafas. "Aku tau itu..maka dari itu Sakura..cobalah pelan-pelan untuk menerima dirimu sendiri."

Sebuah fragmen kenangan yang terasa jauh berkelebat di benak Sakura. kenangan itu jelas, tapi terasa jauh. Tentu saja, itu adalah fragen ingatan tentang dirinya dan Sasuke ketika semua masih baik-baik saja.

"_Tau tidak satu mantra yang bisa membuatmu percaya diri?"_

"_Tidak tau."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

**==oo0oo==**

_**To be continoued~**_

* * *

**Terima kasih kepada temen-temen yang sudah review, : )**

**Uchihasasusaku, Guest, Shaula, CherryMalikha, ****tixxxx****, Kimm, Fujiwaraa, ires**

**Terima kasih sudah memberikan review buat cerita saya, : ) terharu lho sama temen-temen yang nunggu false, : ) tiap baca komen jadi makin semangat lanjutin he he terima kasih buat supportnya. Semoga suka dengan chap 3 nya, :): ) ehe gimana ya, semoga tebakan-tebakanya mulai terjawab. **

* * *

**Semoga temen-temen suka dengan chapter tiga FALSE jangan lupa review kalau ada kritik dan saran tentang gaya kepenulisan saya : )**

**Sampai jumpa di chap 4: )))**


	4. Chapter 4

**FALSE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FALSE © CHIZURU BOULEVARD**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt Comfort mungkin agak angst juga**

* * *

Sepasang _emerald _mengedipkan kelopaknya pelan. Hanya seberkas cahaya matahari yang masih redup dan membawa sisa keheningan malam yang menerobos lalu menerangi sebagian sudut di kamar tempatnya berada. Sebagian benda dengan permukaan mengkilap berbalik memantulkan cahaya matahari ke sembarang arah sehingga tercipta bauran warna hijau temaram.

Sakura agak tersentak ketika jam beker di nakas di atas kepalanya berbunyi nyaring seolah meneriaki namanya dan memanggil kesadaranya untuk bangun. Dengan malas Sakura mematikan jam beker miliknya.

"Aku sudah bangun, dasar lamban." Ujarnya sembari terkekeh. Seharusnya Sakura juga menuruti kemauan jam beker miliknya untuk segera bangun dan melaksanakan rutinitasnya. Ah tapi hari ini Sakura tak ingin melakukanya dengan cepat, tentu saja karena ini hari Minggu. Dia tidak harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan ruangan Sasuke dan mengecek apakah ada tumpukan kertas yang tidak rapi, perabotan yang melenceng sekian milimeter dari tempat aslinya atau sekedar memastikan kalau tak ada debu yang menempel di permukaan mejanya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menarik selimutnya menutupi dirinya lebih dalam sehingga dia bisa menikmati udara dingin minggu pagi yang malas bersamaan dengan kehangatan yang sudah dia kumpulkan di bawah selimut semalaman. Diam-diam dia berharap kemajuan teknologi akan menciptakan mesin pembuat kopi otomatis dan _toast_ dengan selai coklat yang kemudian dihidangkan langsung ke hadapanya sehingga dia tidak perlu turun dari kasurnya. Tapi dia tau itu tak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

Setelah puas memperpanjang durasi malas di pagi harinya, Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya—dengan tekad secangkir kopi dan setangkup _toast_ coklat—. Dia mendapati ruang tengah masih kosong, hal ini menandakan Ino masih belum bangun atau Ino sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk jogging. _Ah benar_, Sakura teringat. Hari ini adalah hari belanja. Itu berarti siang nanti dia dan Ino akan pergi ke supermarket dengan membawa pulang berkantung-kantung hasil belanja perlengkapan mandi dan lainya yang cukup untuk persediaan selama beberapa bulan dan makanan untuk beberapa hari.

Sakura mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Air dingin yang mengguyur wajahnya menaikan tingkat kesadaranya hingga penuh, membangunkan beberapa syarafnya yang masih tertidur. Pandanganya semakin jelas dan terfokus—dibandingkan beberapa detik lalu sebelum air dingin mengguyurnya—ketika dia menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Setelah memastikan wajahnya sudah di basuh dan mulutnya segar karena pasta gigi mint, Sakura menandaskan segelas air putih, Sakura memanaskan air untuk membuat dua cangkir kopi dan menyiapkan roti.

"Pagi Sa-hu-ra." Ino muncul bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, matanya masih mengerjap berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya di sekelilingnya, rambut panjangnya terurai seperti singa—Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah Sai tau kalau ketika bangun tidur Ino kehilangan separuh kecantikanya dan menjadi singa jantan—. Dengan masih menguap Ino memanggil Sakura dan berakhir dengan gumaman. Hidungnya mengendus aroma kopi yang telah diseduh Sakura dan setangkup _toast _yang baru keluar dari panggangan. "Harum sekali." Katanya.

Sakura terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "Cuci muka sana. Lalu segera sarapan dan belanja. Kau ingat ini hari belanja?" tanya Sakura. Ino menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan menyingkir untuk membasuh wajahnya.

.

.

Sakura merapatkan hoodie hitam miliknya, dia menarik resleting yang tadinya tak terkait hingga menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Kemudian dia menutupkan tudung ke kepalanya—Rambut pink sebahunya dikuncir kuda dan menyisakan helaian pendek yang tidak bisa terikat—. Sedangkan Ino tampil kasual dengan celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan _blouse_ berwarna putih dan kalung yang sewarna dengan iris _aquamarine_ miliknya. Ino selalu bilang Sakura seperti penguntit kalau dia menambahkan masker di wajahnya, dan Sakura yang tadinya berniat melakukanya mengurungkan niat.

Troli yang didorong Sakura sudah hampir penuh dengan banyak botol dengan warna yang saling bertabrakan. Sedangkan troli yang di bawa Ino berisi makanan. Akan tetapi kali ini mereka berbelanja makanan lebih dari biasanya karena malam ini Ino berencana merayakan kenaikan jabatan Sai. Dia akan membuat pesta BBQ kecil-kecilan diantara mereka. Shikamaru memberikan selamat dari Suna karena dia tidak bisa hadir di sini.

"Apa menurutmu daging ini cukup untuk nanti malam Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Sekura menimbang-nimbang, melihat beberapa daging yang dilapisi _wrap_ di keranjang belanja Ino. "Kurasa tambah satu lagi. Lagipula kita hanya bertiga." Sakura memilih daging yang terlihat segar di sebelahnya dan memasukan ke keranjang belanja Ino. Kemudian pandangan Sakura beralih ke _check list_ yang dipegangnya, melihat sebagian besar kebutuhan barang mereka sudah hampir semua tercentang, ini menandakan kalau sesi belanja siang ini hampir selesai.

"Hai." Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari balik punggung Sakura dibarengi dengan sebuah tepukan ringan.

Sontak Sakura memekik dan menjauh dari tempat dia berdiri lalu berbalik. Tanganya saling bertaut dan gemetar, karena suara seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenal mengejutkanya. Seketika itu juga nafasnya hampir tidak beraturan dan sedikit tersendat. Lagi-lagi udara terasa terlalu pekat untuk dihirup. Sakura mendongak dan mendapati seseorang yang tampak sedikit familiar.

Pria itu memiliki iris hitam legam yang tampak mengantuk, rambut keperakanya tampak sedikit berantakan, bentuk wajahnya tegas dan dia memiliki bekas luka di mata kananya. Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya merasa sedikit aneh dengan reaksi Sakura yang langsung menjauh.

"Si..siapa..?" tanya Sakura terbata.

"Apa aku begitu mengejutkanmu?" tanya lelaki itu.

Sakura mengamati lelaki itu dengan pandangan waspada, dia menerka-nerka di mana dia melihat lelaki itu. Tapi benaknya tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik di mana dia pernah melihat sosok lelaki keperakan di hadapanya. Benaknya berkabut sementara dia sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak gemetaran dan bernafas normal.

"Sakura!" Ino menyela kontak Sakura dengan lelaki keperakan itu. Ino terkejut saat mendengar Sakura memekik dan ketika dia berbalik dia mendapati Sakura sedang ketakutan melihat sosok yang sepertinya tidak Sakura kenal, karena bahkan Ino sendiri tidak pernah bertemu lelaki itu. Dia menutupi Sakura, berusaha memberikan ruang pada Sakura untuk bisa sedikit merasa aman. Kemudian Ino memberikan tatapan tak menyenangkan dan menyelidik pada lelaki perak di hadapanya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Ino.

"Aduh sepertinya aku mengagetkanmu ya? Maaf ya aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Pria itu tersenyum. "Kau sekretaris Sasuke yang baru benarkan? Ingat beberapa hari yang lalu kita bertemu."

"Kau kenal dia Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan berusaha mengingat-ingat lelaki di hadapanya. Lelaki itu mulai terasa tidak asing, tapi entah bagaimana dia terasa berbeda. Rambut keperakan yang mencuat ke atas dan bekas luka. Sakura teringat momen di mana Sasuke menemukan bekas luka pada pergelangan tanganya dan saat itu ada seseorang yang datang. Seseorang dengan masker dan rambut keperakan yang mencuat ke atas. "Kau..." Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat nama yang pernah di dengarnya dari Suigetsu. "Anbu..Construction?" tanya Sakura tak yakin karena hanya nama perusahaan yang Sakura ingat setelah Sasuke meninggalkanya beberapa hari lalu.

Wajah lelaki itu sedikit berbinar. "Benar." Katanya. "Ah ya, kemarin aku pakai masker. Pantas saja kau tidak mengenaliku. Kakashi, panggil aku begitu saja. Anbu construction terlalu panjang bukan?" Kakashi terkekeh.

Ino mengendurkan penjagaanya dan bernafas lega. Ternyata laki-laki ini mengenal Sakura, atau setidaknya dia bukan lelaki yang benar-benar asing. "Maafkan aku, Kakashi-san." Kata Ino.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku senang ternyata kalian berteman dengan sangat baik. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tau namamu Nona, dan tentu saja teman baikmu." Kata kakashi. Nada bicara laki-laki bernama Kakashi itu cukup lembut dan menenangkan.

"Haruno..Sa..kura.." Kata Sakura denga sedikit terbata. Dia masih berusaha mengendalikan ketakutan yang tadi sempat mengambil alih kesadaranya. Pandanganya masih merunduk, dia belum berani meliha langsung sosok Kakashi di hadapanya.

"Perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura sedari kami kecil. Anda sedang berbelanja untuk memasak makan malam?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, aku sekalian membeli makanan untuk anjingku di rumah."

Ino melirik keranjang belanjaan Kakashi dan menemukan lebih banyak makanan anjing kemasan besar daripada bahan makanan untuk di masak malam ini. Jadi lelaki di depanya adalah penyayang binatang.

"Ma..maaf saya tidak tau kalau anda Kakashi-san.." kata Sakura begitu dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan kembali mengingat kalau Kakashi adalah CEO Anbu Construction yang merupakan mitra penting dari Taka.

"Yah tidak perlu formal begitu. Ini kan sedang libur juga. Aku ingin menjadi biasa saja hari ini, Sakura." Kata Kakashi.

Sakura mencoba mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kakashi sedikit berbeda dengan sosoknya beberapa hari lalu, mungkin karena pengaruh masker yang menutupi wajahnya, Sakura jadi tak bisa menerka dengan baik seperti apa sosok lelaki misterius waktu itu. Tapi ketika dia membuka maskernya seperti ini, Kakashi tidak semengerikan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kasir dulu. Aku tidak ingin anjingku marah dan menggigitku karena lapar nanti. Sampai jumpa." Iris hitam it menghilang ketika Kakashi tersenyum dan digantikan dengan segaris lengkungan ramah.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Kakashi berbalik dan perlahan meninggalkan kedua orang yang baru ditemuinya. Sejujurnya dia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan gadis pink bernama Sakura dari ruangan Sasuke di sini, dia hampir tak memperhatikan sosok yang tertutup hoodie kalau beberapa helai rambutnya yang berwarna aneh mencuat. Saat itu dia menyadari kalau dia sedikit banyak mengenal atau mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu. Dan alasan Kakashi menyapanyapun, karena dia penasaran dengan perempuan itu. Mengingat dia melihat Sasuke menamparnya beberapa hari lalu. Kesalahan apa yang dia buat sampai Sasuke menamparnya seperti itu.

Akan tetapi bukanya mendapatkan petunjuk dia malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak ada hubunganya dengan pertanyaanya sebelumnya.

Kakashi memindahkan satu demi satu barang belanjaanya dari _troly_ ke meja kasir untuk membayarnya. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang ke arah Sakura dan Ino, dia sudah tidak menemukan mereka di sana.

Kakashi bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak mengerti situasi yang terlihat canggung tadi. Dia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan reaksi Sakura saat Kakashi menyapanya. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut, jauh lebih terkejut daripada apa yang biasa dia lihat, tubuhnya gemetar dan dia bisa mendengar nafas terengah dari bibir gadis itu. Saat itu dia tau ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dan dia merasa keanehan itu makin terasa ketika sahabatnya—Ino— bertindak sangat protektif dan melihat Kakashi sebagai seseorang yang harus diwaspadai. Dia tau betul Ino mengambil alih percakapanya dan memberikan waktu untuk Sakura bernafas dengan baik. Kakashi menyadari itu.

'_kenapa dia ketakutan padaku sampai seperti itu? Apa yang dia takutkan?' _pikir Kakashi.

"Yah tapi itu juga bukan urusanku. Dan tidak baik juga penasaran dengan orang lain." Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**==oo0oo==**

Sasuke membalik beberapa dokumen di hadapanya, memeriksanya dengan seksama sebelum dia memutuskan akan mengukirkan tanda tanganya pada salah satu bagian di belakang dokumen itu. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya ketika huruf-huruf terlihat kabur. Dia memijat pelipisnya dan bertanya-tanya apa matanya terlalu lelah untuk membaca semua itu? Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuh dan matanya.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan membuat dirinya merasa nyaman di sana, dia menutup berkas dan menatap langit-langit berwarna kelabu. Saat itu dia merasakan tenggorokanya sedikit gatal dan sekitarnya terasa nanar. Sasuke berganti melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih bergelut dengan perencanaan jadwal kerberangkatan Sasuke ke UK minggu depan selama seminggu. Sasuke menatap perempuan itu dalam diam, meski dengan segala kemarahan, meski dengan segala kekecewaan, meski lukanya seperti tak pernah sembuh, meski enggan mengakuinya, Sasuke tau sosok Sakura masih terlihat seperti musim semi.

"Hei. Buatkan aku teh chamomile hangat." Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri kemudian membungkuk ke arah Sasuke dan memberikan respon,"Baik Uchiha-sama." Lalu Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menuju ke _pantry _kecil di balik bilik pemisah di ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengekori pergerakan Sakura, mulai dari dia berdiri dan membungkuk ke arahnya, lalu berjalan dengan sedikit kikuk untuk melaksanakan perintahnya. Apakah Sakura selalu berjalan kikuk seperti itu? Di dalam fragmen ingatanya, langkah kaki perempuan itu terasa seperti kelopak bunga yang terbawa angin musim semi.

_Uchiha-sama ya? Huh.._

Sasuke mendengus. Nama itu terasa asing baginya. Tapi dia sendiri yang menginginkan itu, dia tidak ingin masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu kembali membawanya ketika perempuan jalang itu menyebutkan namanya. Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke baik-baik saja ketika semua kemarahan yang dia simpan, semua dendam yang ingin dia balaskan bisa terwujud? Tapi kenapa jantungnya berdenyut sakit ketika dia menemukan luka sayatan di pergelangan tangan kecil itu.

Kenapa dia merasa terluka?

"Cih, sialan." Sasuke mendecih juga mencemooh dirinya karena rasa lelah sepertinya telah melunakkanya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, beberapa persendian dan ototnya terasa kaku dan malas untuk digerakkan

Suara derit pintu terbuka terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke, dia membuka mata dan mendapati Suigetsu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Uchiha-sama, sepuluh menit lagi kita harus berangkat untuk mengunjungi salah satu distrik di Iwa. Perjalanan akan memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam." Kata Suigetsu singkat.

"Hn, baiklah." Sasuke beranjak perlahan dari kursi yang entah kenapa terasa begitu nyaman hendak menyusul Suigetsu. Begitu dia berdiri rasa pening mendadak menyerang kepalanya. Dan semakin dia melangkah maju, dia merasa pengelihatanya berputar. Lalu seperti ada letusan bohlam, cahaya begitu menyilaukan dan perlahan semua menjadi gelap.

"SASUKE-SAMA!" Pekik Suigetsu. Suara bedebum di belakang Suigetsu membuat dirinya berbalik dan dia menemukan Sasuke sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri di sana. Dengan sigap dia berbalik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat pucat dengan semua keringat dingin di wajahnya. Suigetsu memeriksa suhu Sasuke dengan telapak tanganya di dahi Sasuke dan mendecih kesal ketika dia tau suhu Sasuke jauh lebih tinggi daripada biasanya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Sakura memekik. Dia baru saja akan membawakan teh Sasuke ketika dia melihat Sasuke ambruk dan segera meletakkan nampan berisi teh chamomile di atas meja Sasuke.

"Bantu aku Haruno, dia demam." Kata Suigetsu.

Suigetsu membopong bahu kanan Sasuke dan Sakura menyusul dengan menyangga bahu kiri Sasuke. Dia melingkarkan tangan Sasuke ke pundaknya dan menahanya agar tidak terjatuh. Saat itu Sakura bisa mencium aroma Sasuke dengan jelas, aroma selalu ada di dalam ingatanya, aroma air yang jernih juga menenangkan. _'masih sama seperti dulu.'_ Pikir Sakura.

Keduanya membawa Sasuke ke sofa yang cukup panjang di sudut ruangan dan membaringkan Sasuke di sana. Sakura memastikan suhu Sasuke dengan telapak tanganya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat tidak berdaya, nafasnya terengah dan Sakura yakin saat ini Sasuke merasa sangat tidak nyaman karena demamnya tinggi.

"Ah sial. Kurasa dia terlalu lelah." Desis Suigetsu. Dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa. Kunjungan hari ini harus tetap di jalankan tapi Sasuke sedang tidak sadarkan diri. "Kau rawat dia ya. Kunjungan hari ini tidak bisa dibatalkan. Terpaksa aku harus memaksa Gaara untuk berangkat menggantikan Sasuke.

"Anu..apa tidak sebaiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit?" kata Sakura.

"Percuma, kalau kau membawanya ke sana kau hanya akan menerima kemarahanya ketika dia bangun nanti. Lagipula dia hanya kelelahan." Kata Suigetsu. "Waktunya semakin mepet. Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

**(ps: bisa sambil denger ost naruto Guren theme atau Zutto Miteta)**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, seberkas cahaya yang menembus melalui jendela kamarnya terasa terlalu menyakitkan untuk indra penglihatanya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya di ruangan itu dan perlahan pandanganya menjadi jelas. Tapi entah kenapa kedua bola matanya begitu berat. Dalam pengelihatanya yang samar, sudut matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan pink.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, kau sudah bangun." Kata suara perempuan itu.

Sasuke ingat suara ini. Entah bagaimana, dadanya berdesir. Setiap kata dan huruf yang diucapkan perempuan itu beresonansi dan membaur dalam desiran di dalam dadanya. Cahaya itu masih terlalu silau untuk melihat.

"Sakura..tirainya..tutup tirainya.." kata Sasuke.

Ah benar, Sakura. Entah bagaimana pula Sasuke mengatakan nama itu begitu saja, seolah memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu dan memang harus seperti itu. Nama untuk perempuan musim semi miliknya.

Seperti sebuah fragmen yang bergerak lambat, tirai itu tertutup perlahan. Warna musim semi itu terlihat jelas. Iris _emerald_ yang bersinar jernih ketika sisa cahaya di balik gorden menyapunya, perlahan berbalik menghadapnya.

Sakura. Sasuke menyebut nama itu jauh di dalam hatinya.

Sakura...

Sakura..

Sakura..

Entah bagaimana dia merasa begitu merindukan nama itu dan menyebutnya berulang kali seolah nama itu akan lenyap suatu saat nanti bersama dengan segala yang ada pada dirinya, senyumnya, tatapan jernihnya, suaranya, gerakan indahnya yang seperti angin musim semi, juga keindahanya.

"Sakura.." Katanya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab Sasuke, sebagai gantinya dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke lalu mengulurkan jemarinya. Perlahan jemari sejuk itu menyentuh kening Sasuke, dia ingat sentuhan ini. tangan itu sejuk juga hangat, Sasuke tidak tau bagaimana mendiskripsikanya karena sentuhan kecil itu seperti memberinya sebuah arti, dan dia merasa hangat karenanya.

"Kau demam." Sakura terkekeh geli. "Ternyata kau bisa demam." Tambahnya.

Sasuke masih memandang lekat ke arah perempuan di sampingnya. Perlahan jemarinya menarik jemari Sakura yang ada di dahinya, lalu menurunkanya ke wajahnya. Sekali lagi dia ingin memastikan kalau sentuhan itu benar-benar nyata. Meski hanya fragmen tapi dia ingin semua itu benar-benar menjadi nyata. Lalu ketika memikirkan itu Sasuke merasa sesak. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sesak ketika sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan kalau semua ini tidaklah nyata.

"Sasuke-kun..apa kau merasa sakit?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya.." Jawab Sasuke. Tanganya yang lain menyentuh titik di atas jantungnya. "Di sini..entah kenapa sakit sekali.." kata Sasuke lirih. Jantungnya berdenyut seperti ada rasa sakit yang menyeruak ketika Sakura menanyakanya. Bahkan hanya dengan mengatakanya, perlahan air mata yang muncul dari sudut matanya, mengaburkan pandanganya, mengaburkan perempuan di hadapanya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya sesakit ini.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu." Sakura merebahkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, lalu dengan perlahan jemari miliknya menghapus air mata yang telah tumpah sebagian di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan terus melihat lekat ke arah Sakura. Dia ingin menyimpan dan mengingat setiap detil dari Sakura sekarang ini. Semuanya. Seperti kotak pandora yang dibuka, rindu di dalamnya keluar tanpa bisa di cegah, membuncah dan memenuhi dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura.."

Dia sangat merindukan gadis itu. benar-benar merindukanya seolah dia akan memberikan apa saja untuk bisa terus berada di sana bersamanya.

Seperti lulaby yang di perdengarkan untuknya, mata Sasuke mulai terpejam. Bahkan hingga akhir, dia ingin menangkap setiap visi dari pengelihatanya, sampai kegelapan menggantikan wajah wanita yang sangat dia cintai.

Detik berikutnya, ketika lelapnya terasa telah terlalu lama, kedua kelopak matanya kembali terbuka. Dan Sasuke mendapati dirinya berdiri sendiri di sana. Di tengah keramaian yang berlalu-lalang dan mengepungnya. Ditengah warna-warna gelap yang silih berganti dari jaket tebal orang-orang di sekelilingnya, udara terasa pekat untuk dihirup. Dia merasa begitu kedinginan.

Sasuke ingat saat-saat ini.

Sesaat setelah Sakura tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun Sasuke mencarinya, di setiap sudut jalanan yang tertutup salju, di setiap inci pertokoan, di sepanjang visi yang bisa dilihatnya. Sakura telah pergi begitu jauh sampai dia tak mampu meraih apapun dari Sakura. Gadisnya telah pergi meninggalkanya. Tak peduli berlapis-lapis mantel yang digunakan, kebekuan di dalam dirinya tak bisa hilang.

Setelah mencari begitu lama dengan segala yang dia miliki, dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya, dan rindu yang tak bisa dibendung hingga akhirnya dirinya terseok kehilangan arah. Rasa lelah menderanya. Dia terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk bangkit dan mendongak melihat pergantian musim, sampai pada suatu malam dia meraung memohon. Memohon sampai kata-kata dan suaranya tak tersisa. Dan tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Ketika tersadar, dirinya telah kehilangan segalanya. Dan perih di titik di atas jantungnya yang tak pernah mereda, menyisakan luka menganga yang begitu besar.

Lalu Sasuke kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

'_Ah..tangan ini lagi..' _pikir Sasuke. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, cahaya tampak redup di sekelilingnya. Di tengah cahaya temaram di sekitarnya, Sasuke menyadari jika dia masih berada di ruangan kerjanya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan. Lalu sekali lagi, jemari yang muncul di dalam mimpinya, menyibakkan helaian rambutnya di dahi dan kemudian dia merasakan handuk dingin menggantikan jemari itu.

Lalu sekali lagi Sasuke menangkap jemari itu, dia ingin memastikan jika semua ini nyata. Ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang berhadap kalau ini adalah kenyataan. Pemilik jemari itu terkejut dan ingin menarik diri dari Sasuke namun Sasuke tak mengizinkanya. Sasuke bangkit dan duduk, handuk yang diletakkan dengan hati-hati itu terjatuh di sampingnya.

"Ma..maaf Uchiha-sama..sa..saya akan pergi.." suara Sakura tergagap.

'_Tidak, tidak seperti ini'_ pikir Sasuke. Suara Sakura sarat akan rasa takut, Sasuke tidak menginginkan ini. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia tidak menginginkan ini padahal seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

"Saya..akan pergi.." Sakura mengulangi ucapanya.

'_Pergi?'_ sekali lagi, titik di atas jantung Sasuke berdenyut. Mimpinya terasa begitu nyata. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura ingin pergi meninggalkanya lagi. Kenapa Sakura lagi-lagi akan pergi meninggalkanya.

Sasuke mengencangkan genggaman tanganya dan dengan satu gerakan singkat menarik Sakura mendekat padanya, mendudukanya di atas pangkuanya dan mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan. Dia menatap lekat iris _emerald_ di hadapanya. Dalam hati dia bertanya, kenapa iris _emerald _milik gadisnya tidak lagi jernih seperti fragmen ingatanya?

Apa yang terjadi pada mereka sampai-sampai Sasuke harus ditinggalkan seperti ini?

"Katakan padaku.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha menguasai ketakutan dalam dirinya ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya dan memerangkapnya. Dia membayangkan Sasuke akan menjambak rambutnya lagi atau menamparnya. Tapi ketika dia mendongak, dia mendapati sepasang _obsidian_ yang sangat dikenalnya menatap dalam ke dalam dirinya. Sakura terdiam dan berfikir kenapa harus sepasang _obsidian_ itu yang menerima luka? Kenapa _obsidian_ itu melihatnya dengan tatapan terluka seperti itu? seberapa dalam luka yang ada pada diri Sasuke?

"Sakura.." berbagai emosi meluap, ketika Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura dari bibirnya. Kebingungan dan terluka, juga ketidakberdayaan mengambil alih batin Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku.." pandangan Sasuke perlahan-lahan buram, tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya, meninggalkan jejak di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Sasuke merundukkan kepalanya. Dia merengkuh Sakura pada dirinya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak dan leher Sakura. Sasuke melingkarkan lenganya melingkupi Sakura, berusaha menghilangkan celah yang ada pada mereka, menyesap eksistensi yang begitu dirindukanya, mengingat kehangatan musim semi yang dulu pernah berdiam di hidupnya dan menjadi rumahnya.

Sakura diam tak bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku ketika melihat air mata Sasuke perlahan-lahan muncul, lalu kemudian Sasuke mendekapnya dan menangis di pundaknya. Apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan? Dia tidak bisa menjawab Sasuke. Tidak tau bagaimana menjawab pada Sasuke. Pundak Sasuke bergetar di hadapanya. Lalu apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke sedangkan dia tak bisa menjawab apapun perkataan Sasuke.

Ketidakberdayaan yang lagi-lagi muncul dan menenggelamkanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Meski sudah berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh, tetap saja air itu juga meninggalkan jejak pada wajahnya. Dia bahkan tidak pantas untuk memeluk balik Sasuke yang sedang ada di hadapanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke kalau dia kehilangan segalanya, bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau Sakura tidak bisa lagi menghadapi Sasuke? Bagaimana mungkin Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke dia pernah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan pada Sasuke betapa memalukannya kehidupanya ketika dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke?

"Maafkan aku..aku tidak punya pilihan..aku tidak mampu memilihmu..." kata Sakura di sela isakannya. Benar, dia tidak mampu memilih Sasuke saat itu. Dia egois karena tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke dan memilih dirinya sendiri.

"Jelaskan padaku.. kenapa kau tidak bisa memilihku?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia mempererat dekapanya pada Sakura. Di dalam benaknya terbayang ketika Sakura bersama pemuda berkulit pucat dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain dengan agak canggung di _loby_ beberapa waktu lalu. Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya apakah pemuda itu yang Sakura pilih? Sasuke masih tidak paham tentang pilihan yang dimaksud Sakura. "Katakan padaku.."kata Sasuke.

Detik itu dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke. Dan dengan cepat dia berdiri menjauh untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Dia harus keluar dari sini sebelum Sasuke menuntut jawaban yang tak bisa Sakura berikan. Langkahnya hampir mencapai pintu ketika dia mendengar Sasuke berkata di belakangnya.

"Jangan pergi Sakura. Aku memberimu kesempatan terakhir. Jangan melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari sini atau aku tak akan berhenti untuk menyiksamu."

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Sasuke memberinya kesempatan. Sakura memeluk lenganya, berusaha mencari kehangatan Sasuke yang tertinggal pada dirinya. Dia begitu merindukan Sasuke. Dia ingin berbalik dan menghambur pada Sasuke. Dia benar-benar ingin..tapi sungguh..dia tak berhak untuk itu. Hidupnya sudah cukup memalukan.

"Tetap di sini. Lihat aku dan jawab aku. Maka aku akan berhenti menyiksamu. Kumohon Sakura, ini kesempatan terakhir dariku." Sasuke masih terduduk di sofa dan membelakangi Sakura. Dia tidak mengerti dan masih saja tidak mengerti karena Sakura menolak mengatakan apapun dan terus membiarkanya bertanya-tanya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura cepat. Dia mengambil satu nafas panjang untuk mengatakanya tanpa jeda. Lalu tanpa menunggu Sasuke menjawabnya Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke masih terdiam, dia mendengarkan langkah terburu-buru Sakura yang makin menjauh dan menjauh. Sakura benar-benar pergi meninggalkanya, untuk seseorang lain yang dia pilih. Lagi-lagi Sakura meninggalkanya bahkan ketika Sasuke memohon untuk kesempatanya sendiri. Sasuke sadar, ketika dia berkata dia memberikan satu kesempatan terakhir pada Sakura, dalam dirinya dia sadar kalau dialah yang ingin mendapatkan kesempatan dari Sakura. Dan Sakura tak mendengarnya lalu pergi. Rasa sakit di dalam dirinya membuncah keluar.

"AAAAARRRGGGG!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

Lalu sekali lagi, Sasuke meraung. Sasuke telah benar-benar kehilangan Sakura.

.

.

Sakura menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Matanya sudah tidak memperlihatkan sisa-sisa tangisanya semalam. Setidaknya dia bersyukur karena Ino sedang ada dinas ke luar kota sampai besok sehingga dia tidak perlu repot mencari alasan atau mencari kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino ketika melihat wajah menangisnya semalam.

Dalam pikirnya kembali terbayang Sasuke. Rasa sakit kembali menyeruak ketika bayangan iris _obsidian _ yang di tatapnya begitu terluka, tubuh yang memeluknya gemetar, lengan yang merengkuhnya seolah tak ingin kehilangan juga pertanyaan yang Sakura tak mampu berikan jawabanya.

Sakura membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil kotak berwarna beludru. Perlahan dia membuka kotak beludru itu dan di dalamnya terlihat cincin berwarna _goldrose_. Cincin itu tidak memiliki permata akan tetapi dibentuk dengan elegan dan di lingkar bagian dalamnya terukir sebuah kalimat _'PLEDGE'_. Dengan perlahan Sakura mengusap cincin yang pernah tersemat di jemarinya sebelum dua tahun lalu.

"_Pledge?"kata Sakura sembari memicingkan matanya untuk membaca huruf yang terukir di balik cincin berwarna goldrose ditanganya._

"_Artinya janji." Jawab Sasuke. _

"_Aku tau. Kukira kau begitu narsis dan menyematkan namamu sendiri di sana." Sakura terkekeh geli._

_Sasuke mengambil cincin yang berada di telapak tangan Sakura lalu membalikan telapan tanganya dan meraih jari manis Sakura. Lalu dengan perlahan dia menyematkan cincin itu di sana. "Cantik kan?" kata Sasuke._

_Wajah Sakura bersemu. Momen ketika Sasuke memasangkan cincin itu terasa begaikan akan berlangsung selamanya, otakknya begitu lambat untuk bisa memproses tindakan Sasuke dengan benar. Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sasuke yang masih melihat cincin di jemarinya. Dia tau Sasuke itu lelaki tampan, tapi dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau Sasuke akan begitu menawan seperti saat ini. _

"_Sakura." Kata Sasuke. Sakura tersadar dari lamunanya dan kini Sasuke balik memandangnya dengan seulas senyum. Perlahan jemari Sasuke menelusup di balik kepala Sakura dan menariknya semakin mendekati dirinya. "Kau milikku." Kata Sasuke sebelum dia menyapu bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya._

Sakura menutup kotak beludru di tanganya lalu memasukkan kotak itu kembali ke laci. Lalu dia segera pergi meninggalkan kamarnya sebelum rasa bersalah itu kembali mengambil alih dirinya. Mau tak mau dia akan menghadapi Sasuke hari ini. Dia akan menghadapi Sasuke setelah semalam Sakura menolak kesempatan yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Mereka tidak bisa kembali lagi seperti masa itu.

.

.

"Iya aku makan dengan teratur hari ini tenang saja." Sakura mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya ke meja. Tangan lain miliknya sedang mengangkat ponsel, menjawab tlepon dari Ino. Tentu saja Sakura mendapatkan sederet pertanyaan tentang apa saja yang dia lakukan selama Ino pergi dan seperti biasa Sakura akan menjawabnya dengan baik agar Ino tidak khawatir. Sakura melewatkan bagian Sasuke yang pingsan dan kejadian setelahnya, karena tentu saja dia tidak ingin Ino khawatir. Ketika Ino tau Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke saja dia merasa hal itu sudah cukup membebani Ino.

"Baiklah kututup agar aku bisa bersiap pulang ya." Kata Sakura. "Apa? Sai? Oh tidak, Ino. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku tidak bisa selamanya dijemput oleh Sai. Cemburulah sedikit Ino." Kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit sebal. Sakura tau Ino tak akan cemburu pada Sakura, karena Sakura masih belum siap untuk kembali menjalin hubungan atau setidaknya siap untuk menerima cinta dari lawan jenisnya.

Ino menutup ponselnya dan berkata dengan tegas kalau dia akan dijemput oleh Sai sampai setidaknya Sakura menemukan orang lain yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjaganya. Sakura tidak tau harus lega atau terbebani dengan kebaikan Ino. Ini adalah kali ke duanya bekerja lembur dan pulang di atas jam 10 malam. Sebelumnya dia pernah mencoba naik kendaraan umum dan jujur saja Sakura masih belum bisa mengendalikan rasa takutnya dengan baik. Berbagai hal melintas di dalam benaknya dan membuat kepanikan dalam dirinya bisa meledak kapan saja.

Sakura mematikan PC di mejanya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sebelum keluar dari ruang kerjanya, Sakura melirik meja Sasuke. Hari ini Sasuke tidak berangkat karena kunjungan ke beberapa kota. Sakura bersyukur hari ini dia tidak langsung bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah semalam dia menolak kesempatan Sasuke begitu saja.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit Sakura melihat mobil Sai berhenti di depan loby. Tak berselang lama pemuda berkulit pucat itu keluar dari mobilnya dan melambai ke arah Sakura. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas Sakura bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Sai.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu lagi." Kata Sakura canggung.

"Tidak apa. Aku sekalian bertemu Ino kok, naik saja." Kata Sai.

"Kuharap Ino punya sedikit saja rasa cemburu padaku sehingga kau tidak harus terus-terusan mengantarku pulang." Kata Sakura.

"Apa aku harus bilang begitu pada Ino?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengatakanya langsung. Dan aku tidak ingin menambah omelannya padaku hari ini. Terima kasih, kau cukup mengantarku pulang saja lalu lanjutkan acaramu dengan Ino." Sakura terkekeh.

Sepasang obsidian melihat lampu mobil menjauh dari loby kantornya. Tanganya terkepal erat hingga keduanya gemetar. Rahangnya mengeras ketika dia melihat seorang pria berkulit pucat yang tak asing. Di dalam dirinya emosi bergejolak.

"Sasuke-sama? Kenapa anda meminta saya untuk berhenti?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Jalan saja." Jawab Sasuke.

'Lelaki itu..' Pikir Sasuke. Dia ingat betul lelaki yang pernah dia lihat di loby. Dan tak lama setelah pria itu melambaikan tanganya, sosok yang dikenalnya berlari kecil keluar dari loby. Sakura. Langkah gadis itu berbeda dengan langkah kikuk di hadapan Sasuke kemarin, dan senyum itu kembali muncul.

'_Maaf aku tidak bisa memilihmu.'_

Sasuke teringat perkataan Sakura kemarin. Dengan alasan itu Sakura menolak kesempatan yang dia berikan. Sakura menolak kesempatan yang Sasuke berikan demi seorang laki-laki lain. Amarah di dalam diri Sasuke kembali membuncah dan menggerogoti dirinya.

'_Bagaimana ini Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi.'_

Entah kenapa dia teringat sebuah kalimat yang pernah diucapkan gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi rumahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu. Seperti _cherry_. Lagi-lagi titik itu sakit, perlahan rasa sakit itu menyebar melalui pembulu darah, mengambil alih dirinya. Perempuan itu tidak akan kembali tersenyum padanya.

Dia bersumpah akan menghapus senyum di wajah itu selamanya.

**=oo0oo==**

* * *

_**To be continoued~**_

**Terima kasih kepada temen-temen yang sudah review, : )**

**Guest, Ioi, Fujiwaraa, Kimm, Shaula, Yukochamm, Sina, SASUSAKU14124869, Ime Ooshima, Guest, XXX, Nia334, Ires, Guqinch, Guest 3**

**Aaaaaaa terima kasih banyak sekali buat review di chap 3. Nggak nyangka cerita ini bisa diterima sama temen-temen :") terima kasih buat semangatnya, reviewnya tidak ada yang kepanjangan kok, sungguh aku benar-benar senang membacanya : )) sebenernya saya ga tega juga sama Sakura waktu ditampar sama Sasuke, aku ngetik sambil ngilu jugaaa :") aku yang ngetik juga ikutan baper he he semoga chap ini dan chap-chap berikutnya menjawab pertanyaan temen2 yaa :")**

* * *

**Btw ketika bikin chap 4 ini, terutama pas bagian Sasuke mimpi itu, rasanya juga ikutan baper, :') mungkin sekedar usulan sih, pas bagian Sasuke mimpi sampai Sakura menolak kesempatan dari Sasuke itu sambil dengerin ost nya naruto yang Guren theme atau Zutto Miteta, saya nulisnya sambil denger ost itu dan rasanya lebih ngena : )**

**Semoga temen-temen suka dengan chapter empat FALSE jangan lupa review kalau ada kritik dan saran tentang gaya kepenulisan saya : )**

**Sampai jumpa di chap 5 : )))**


	5. Chapter 5

**FALSE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FALSE © CHIZURU BOULEVARD**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt Comfort mungkin agak angst juga**

* * *

"Bisa tidak kau naikkan gajiku jadi dua kali lipat atau kau anggap ini sebagai lembur?" sebuah suara nyaring milik pemuda berambut pirang terdengar kesal. Pemuda berkulit tan dengan iris _Sapphire_ itu memberengut. Dia berjalan dengan malas sembari membawa dua buah tali yang terhubung dengan dua ekor anjing. Satu anjing yang sangat besar berwarna gelap, berwajah malas, mengantuk dan selalu lapar, namanya Bull. Dan satu lagi adalah anjing husky berwarna abu-abu muda dengan corak putih di perutnya, berwajah galak seperti Yakuza dan bernama Shiba.

"Akan kubelikan makan siang, Naruto." Balas lawan bicara lelaki yang disebut Naruto. Lelaki itu Kakashi dengan rambut keperakan mencuat—yang dirapikan atau tidak hanya terlihat sedikit perbedaanya— dan luka di mata kanannya. Di kedua tanganya, ada empat tali yang menghubungkanya dengan anjing yang lebih kecil dan lebih berisik dibandingkan dengan dua anjing yang di bawa Naruto.

Suara gonggongan anjing terdengar menyahut bersamaan dengan suara pemuda itu menjawabnya. Naruto menggeram, dia melihat sosok disampingnya dengan tajam. "Sialan kau Kakashi, itu terlalu murah." Naruto masih menggerutu tidak setuju dengan tawaran yang Kakashi berikan. "Kau ini seorang CEO dan hanya membelikanku makan siang?" katanya seolah tak mempercayai tawaran murah Kakashi yang menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

"Ini hari libur, aku hanya orang biasa Naruto." Kata Kakashi.

"Ah memang kau ini sialan sekali." Naruto menghela nafas. Ini hari libur dan Kakashi membangunkanya pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengajak anjing miliknya jalan-jalan. Biasanya seseorang hanya akan memiliki satu atau dua anjing. 'KAKASHI PUNYA ENAM ANJING' Naruto berteriak dalam hati. Karena Kakashi tidak bisa membawa semuanya sekaligus, maka dia meminta bantuan—memerintahkan— naruto untuk membantu membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan.

"GUK!" setelah mendengar itu yang Naruto merasa tanganya ditarik secara mendadak oleh anjing paling besar milik Kakashi yang bernama Bull. Naruto tidak bisa menahan tarikan dari Bull dan terseret mengikuti anjing besar itu pergi.

"HEI! BERHENTII! BERHENTIII! KAKASHI HENTIKAN DIAA!" Naruto berteriak sepanjang jalan sampai suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

"Yah, kurasa Bull melihat kupu-kupu atau kumbang." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Diantara keenam anjingnya, Bull yang paling menyukai Naruto. Oleh karenanya Bull akan senang jika Naruto mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kakashi membuat panggilan siul dengan bibirnya untuk menghentikan Bull yang tak terkendali ketika melihat serangga. Tak lama berselang, dari kejauhan Bull berlari ke arahnya sambil menggonggong dengan ceria dan Naruto masih terseret di belakangnya.

"Sialan! Harusnya kau lakukan itu lebih awal!" rutuknya.

"Shiba, Urushi jangan biarkan Bull lari-lari lagi ya." Kata Kakashi. Seolah mengerti apa yang Kakashi katakan, kedua anjing itu menjawabnya dengan gonggongan lalu berlarian di sekeliling Bull. Sementara anjing husky miliknya hanya berguling-guling di tanah dan sisanya duduk dengan patuh.

Kakashi duduk di bangku di sebelah tiang tempat dia menambatkan kalung anjingnya agar mereka tidak pergi terlalu jauh lalu menghirup udara pagi yang masih segar. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi dan udara masih terasa segar untuk dihirup. Kakashi seringkali mengajak anjing-anjingnya jalan-jalan pagi di taman dekat apartemenya. Taman ini tidak terlalu luas tapi cukup nyaman karena tidak terlalu banyak orang dan banyak tanaman hijau. Beberapa orang tampak menikmati kegiatan lari pagi mereka.

Saaat itu Kakashi melihat sosok yang sepertinya dia kenal. Gadis berambut pink, Sakura. Kakashi mengernyit melihat Sakura sedang berolahraga tetapi dengan menutup dirinya. Yang dimaksud Kakashi menutup dirinya adalah, Sakura menggunanakan topi dan masker yang jelas-jelas pasti tidak akan membatnya nyaman ketika menarik nafas. 'Lagi-lagi gadis itu berperilaku aneh.' Pikir Kakashi. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, Sakura akan melintasi jalan di depanya, jadi Kakashi menunggu waktu itu untuk menyapa gadis pink aneh itu.

"Yo! Sakura."

Sakura yang kaget karena namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang terdengar asing menoleh. Lalu dia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dia mengenali seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah Kakashi.

"Ka..kakashi-san." Sakura sedikit membungkuk mengucapkan salam.

"Ah tidak usah terlalu formal. Aku orang biasa hari ini, ingat?" kata Kakashi. "Kau sendirian?" tanya Kakashi.

"Umm, nanti Ino akan kemari menjemputku. Lagipula apartemen kami tidak terlalu jauh." Kata Sakura. Dia masih merasa tidak nyaman atau kurang terbiasa dengan penampilan Kakashi yang sangat casual— kaus hitam, celana training dan sepatu kets—, dan anjing-anjing..? Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya apakah semua anjing-anjing ini milik Kakashi. Dia ingat Kakashi membeli banyak sekali makanan anjing beberapa waktu lalu, bahkan lebih banyak daripada makananya sendiri.

"Ah, aku sedang mengajak jalan-jalan anjing-anjingku." Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang jelas terlihat dari wajahnya. "Kau suka anjing? Mereka cukup ramah dengan orang." Kata Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk, dia suka dengan anjing. "Boleh kupegang husky itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, Shiba. Tentu saja." Jawab Kakashi.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah Shiba—Husky milik Kakashi— yang sedang menikmati sesi berguling-guling di tanah. "Shiba-chan." Katanya. Tapi langkah Sakura terhenti ketika dia melihat pemuda berambut pirang sedang merebahkan dirinya bersandar pada anjing besar milik Kakashi. Langkahnya ragu-ragu.

"Naruto. Jangan membuat Sakura takut karena wajah menyeramkanmu." Kata Kakashi.

Naruto sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah ditarik oleh Bull, mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau ada seseorang yang berbicara dengan Kakashi tadi tapi dia malas menanggapinya karena dia sedang berada di posisi terbaiknya pagi ini, bersandar pada Bull yang seperti bantal. Tentu saja karena Kakashi memaksanya bangun pagi-pagi sekali.

"Haahh? Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang menakutkan?" Naruto bangkit berdiri dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pink dengan topi dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Iris matanyanya berwarna _emerald_ dan tampak sedikit ketakutan pada Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan menggigitmu atau menyeretmu mengejar seekor kumbang seperti dia." Naruto menunjuk Bull. "Dan kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku membantumu membawa anjing-anjing ini jalan-jalan Kakashi bodoh!" Kata Naruto Kesal.

"Iya iya, belilah makan untuk mengisi perut marahmu dan bawakan aku minuman ya, belikan untuk Sakura-chan juga." Kakashi memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Naruto.

"Anu aku tidak usah..terima kasih.." Sakura menolak, karena dia mungkin tidak akan berlama-lama di sini. Sebentar lagi Ino akan menjemputnya.

Naruto mengernyit melihat Kakashi seolah menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari sana dengan alasan membeli makanan. Naruto paham betul maksud Kakashi karena dia sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi sekretaris yang merangkap berbagai hal di kantor. Yah tapi memang Naruto lapar saat ini. Dia mengambil uang dari Kakashi—dengan menggerutu— lalu pergi membeli makanan untuk dirinya dan minuman yang dipesan Kakashi. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang Kakashi ingin bicarakan dengan gadis pink itu.

"Sakura, bukankah tidak nyaman ketika kau berolahraga tapi memakai masker?" tanya Kakashi setelah melihat Naruto menjauh. "Duduklah di sini." Kata Kakashi lagi, dia menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

Sakura mempertimbangkan sejenak sebelum menerima tawaran Kakashi. Dengan sedikit keraguan yang jelas terlihat Sakura berbalik dan mengikuti perkataan Kakashi untuk duduk di bangku itu, Sakura memilih memberikan jarak yang cukup kentara ketika dia duduk di sana.

"Apakah nyaman menutup dirimu seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Umm, ya..aku cukup nyaman dengan ini, tenang saja. Kakashi-san." Kata Sakura.

"Kau terdengar tidak yakin. Apa kau menghindari sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi. Alasan seseorang menyembunyikan dirinya adalah karena ingin menghindari sesuatu.

"Tidak bukan begitu.." Sakura mencari-cari alasan, tapi entah kenapa dia mempunyai firasat kalau lelaki di sampingnya bisa melihat semua kebohongan yang dia ucapkan.

"Apa aku pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan padamu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Maaf? Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tempo hari sepertinya kau sangat ketakutan dan kaget melihatku. Aku jadi berfikir kalau aku melakukan kesalahan." Kata Kakashi.

"Umm.. tidak ..tidak begitu. Anda tidak salah apa-apa. Umm memang saya yang sedang waspada pada sekitar. Jadi tidak tau kalau anda adalah Kakashi-san. Anda tidak memakai masker, ingat?"

"Lalu hari ini aku juga tidak memakai masker." Kata Kakashi. "Apa aku tampan?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh. "Tapi..kau juga takut melihat Naruto." Kakashi melanjutkan. "Maaf aku mengambil kesimpulan, tapi apa kau takut dengan laki-laki?" tanya Kakashi.

Benar, setelah melihat Sakura ragu dan ada sorot ketakutan ketika melihat Naruto entah kenapa memunculkan gagasan itu di kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia hanya bisa memikirkan itu sebagai argumen yang paling pas. Hari itu Sakura begitu ketakutan karena dia tidak mengenali Kakashi tanpa masker, lagipula mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali sebelum itu. Dan tadi ketika Kakashi memanggil Sakura, awalnya gadis itu tampak terkejut dan takut, lalu menghela nafas lega ketika tau bahwa dirinyalah yang memanggil namanya.

"Saya..tidak bisa berbohong pada anda ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa hampir tidak bisa. Aku punya penilaian dan insting yang bagus lho. Juga rasa penasaran yang hampir bisa kukendalikan. Maaf." Kata Kakashi. Tentu saja dia meminta maaf, karena rasa penasaranya sempat tak terkendali dan dia menyimpulkan segalanya sendiri lalu ternyata kesimpulanya itu benar.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak, kuharap anda mengerti. Tapi terkait dengan diri anda, waktu pertama kali saya melihat anda saya tidak tau anda orang seperti apa, lalu ketika tidak sengaja bertemu di supermarketpun saya pikir anda orang yang menakutkan. Tapi setelah melihat anda membawa banyak anjing, entah kenapa saya jadi berfikir kalau anda bukan orang jahat. Maaf sudah membuat anda merasa tidak nyaman."

Dari kata-kata Sakura, Kakashi memahami kalau Sakura tak ingin ditanya lebih jauh mengenai alasan kenapa dia takut pada laki-laki. Di dalam benaknya gambaran Sasuke yang memperlakukan Sakura dengan sangat kasar muncul, dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apakah Sakura tidak takut pada Sasuke? Atau apakah Sasuke yang membuat Sakura takut pada laki-laki? Tapi diurungkan, karena bagaimanpun itu bukan urusanya. BUKAN URUSANNYA, Kakashi mengulangi kalimat itu dengan penekanan penuh untuk dirinya sendiri sehingga dia berhenti ikut campur urusan pribadi seseorang.

"Apa aku harus membawa boneka anjing kalau bertemu denganmu?" Kata Kakashi.

"Boleh." Jawab Sakura sembari terkekeh. Dalam hati Sakura berterima kasih karena Kakashi sepertinya paham maksud tersiratnya bahwa dia tidak ingin ditanya lebih jauh mengenai apa yang membuatnya takut pada laki-laki. Diluar dugaanya, Kakashi orang yang sangat lembut. Meski dia terlalu peka karena insting tajamnya.

Kakashi melirik Sakura di sebelahnya. maskernya sudah dilepas dan Kakashi berfikir ini berati dia telah mendapatkan sedikit kepercayaan dari Sakura. Sakura merasa aman berada di dekatnya. Kakashi mengamati iris _emerald_ yang sedikit tersmbunyi di balik helaian pink, sejujurnya dia jarang melihat seseorag dengan warna iris mata seperti itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa iris itu begitu memikat, mungkin akan lebih indah kalau saja Sakura melepas topinya dan membiarkan cahaya matahari memperjelas keindahanya.

"Kalau kau ingin _jogging_ dan aku ada di sekitar sini aku bisa menemanimu, setidaknya kau tidak perlu memakai masker yang terlihat tidak nyaman itu." detik itu juga Kakashi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Motivasi apa yang mendorongnya sampai dia menawarkan hal klise seperti itu.

Awalnya Sakura agak terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersnyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas tawaran yang Kakashi berikan.

"Soal Naruto, kau juga tidak perlu takut padanya. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya. Meski dia suka menggerutu dan tampak kasar, dia pria yang lebih lembut dariku dan dia cukup sentimentil. Intinya dia orang yang baik dan tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"Terima kasih Kakashi-san." Sakura tidak tau kenapa, tapi setelah detik ini dia tidak menganggap Kakashi sebagai orang yang menakutkan. Sakura bahkan tidak tergagap ketika Kakashi mengetahui kalau dia takut pada laki-laki. Sakura berfikir mungkin karena pembawaan Kakashi yang membuatnya nyaman dan karena Kakashi tidak memaksanya untuk bercerita lebih jauh. Dia hanya ingin tau kenapa Sakura bereaksi seperti itu dan itu terasa wajar. Mungkin juga karena Kakashi menanggapinya dengan wajar dan tidak berlebihan.

.

.

Naruto memberikan sekaleng minuman isotonik pada Kakashi. Di tanganya masih ada kantung plastik berisi minuman lainya. Naruto menoleh dan mencari-cari sosok berambut pink bernama Sakura yang tadi berbicara dengan Kakashi. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya di manapun. "Dia di mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah pulang." Jawab Kakashi setelah menenggak minuman di tanganya. Seusai menenggak minuman yang naruto berikan Kakashi merasa sebagian dirinya kembali utuh, seperti puzzle yang perlahan-lahan mulai lengkap, atau seperti gambaran animasi yang menyatukan beberapa bagian dengan runtut sampai penuh.

"Kau kenal dia di mana sih? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." kata Naruto. Dia membuka kaleng minuman yang seharusnya diberikan pada Sakura.

"Dia sekretaris baru Sasuke."

Naruto teringat dengan kegaduhan yang diciptakanya ketika dia menahan Suigetsu beberapa hari lalu. Meski Suigetsu bersikeras kalau Kakashi tidak boleh masuk, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingin demikian. Dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar samar Sasuke yang sedang membentak seseorang dengan marah. Naruto tidak ikut ke dalam karena dia harus memiting Suigetsu sampai Kakashi masuk. Dan benar saja saat itu Suigetsu samar seolah mengatakan terima kasih. Jadi perempuan tadi itu adalah korban kemarahan Sasuke?

"Naruto." Kata Kakashi.

"Hn?" Jawab Naruto.

"Aku ingin beli boneka anjing."

"BRUUUSSHH." Naruto menyemburkan cairan di mulutnya, cairan yang harusnya membasahi kerongkonganya dan memberinya perasaan yang sama dengan Kakashi soal bagian dirinya yang kembali utuh.

"KAU APAA?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Kakashi memberengut ketika dia melihat reaksi Naruto menyemburkan minumanya. Dalam hati dia bertanya memang apa salahnya kalau dia ingin membeli boneka anjing. Karena sepertinya tadi Sakura menyukai Shiba jadi dia akan membeli boneka Husky. Ah tunggu. Sepertinya memang dia merasa ada yang salah dengan keinginanya untuk membeli boneka. Dia membeli boneka untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu lebih salah.

.

.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam Ino."

"Apa? Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa." Jawab Ino. Dia menekan beberapa titik di benda datar yang di atasnya terbagi menjadi beberapa kotak berisi angka. Setelah memastikan angka yang ditekanya benar, pintu terbuka dengan bunyi klik pelan. Keduanya memasuki apartemen dengan bergantian. Sesekali Ino tampak seperti menahan senyum dan itu mencurigakan.

"Aku menjemputmu dan aku malah melihatmu berduaan dengan Kakashi di sana. Kau ingin aku bertanya apa padamu Sakura?" Ino mengubah posisinya dari yang tadinya memunggungi Sakura menjadi menghadapnya. Dan jelas saja wajahnya ingin Sakura menjawab beberapa pertanyaanya.

"Kau yang ingin aku menjawab apa." Balas Sakura. "Aku juga baru tadi bertemu kembali dengan Kakashi setelah belanja minggu kemarin, kalau kau ingin bertanya kapan aku bertemu Kakashi. Kurasa itu juga menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau aku tidak sengaja bertemu denganya." Terang Sakura panjang lebar. Dia tidak ingin Ino salah paham dan membayangkan sesuatu, jadi Sakura lebih memilih untuk menjelaskanya secara berurutan pada Ino sebelum Ino menanyakanya.

"Ya Tuhan Sakuraa. Kau menggemaskan tau tidak. Ah aku haus, kau ingin jus jeruk?" Ino terkekeh geli mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti Ino menuju ke ruang makan dan duduk di meja. Ino menuangkan segelas jus jerus di dua gelas yang ada di hadapan Sakura. "Aku hanya senang Sakura. Kau tau kau sudah cukup berusaha dua tahun ini untuk kembali." Katanya sembari menuangkan jus jeruk di gelas kedua. Ino meletakkan sekotak jus di atas meja dan menyusul Sakura duduk. Dia menenggak Jus di gelasnya hingga tinggal separuh.

"Kau terlihat tidak ketakutan tadi. Kau bahkan melepas maskermu. Bukankah itu berati kau merasa kalau Kakashi bukanlah sebuah ancaman?" tanya Ino.

Sakura masih memandangi gelas jeruknya. "Aku belum siap Ino." Kata Sakura.

"Belum siap untuk apa? Oh ayolah aku tidak memintamu untuk langsung menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain atau Kakashi, Sakura."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang menjalin hubungan Sakura. Sebelum kau memulai itu, aku ingin kau untuk jujur dulu terhadap dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau memang tidak berfikir buruk tentang Kakashi maka jangan coba berfikir buruk. Aku sedikit mengerti karena mengendalikan diri untuk mencegah pemikiran buruk yang datang tiba-tiba itu sulit. Tapi kau benar-benar sudah mengalami kemajuan. Jadi kau bisa mencoba menerima bahwa hal-hal baik itu ada di sekitarmu. Dan itu tidak hanya aku atau Sai, tapi ada orang lain juga. Aku ingin kau menerima itu."

Sakura berfikir sejenak. Dia mengerti maksud perkataan Ino. Memang selama ini Sakura terlalu membatasi dirinya dalam interaksi terlebih dengan lawan jenis. Seperti dirinya sudah diprogram khusus untuk membenci atau takut pada mereka sehingga ketika dia bertemu lelaki asing maka dia akan menganggap mereka semua sebagai ancaman.

"Aku takut melakukan kesalahan Ino. Aku tidak kenal pada mereka."

Ino menghela nafas. "Kau tidak perlu mengenal mereka semua Sakura. Kenapa kau bertindak seolah kau harus mengenal mereka semua padahal kau tidak perlu melakukanya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mendongak. Dia melihat seulas senyum muncul di wajah Ino. '_tidak perlu mengenal semuanya.'_ Ah benar. Entah sejak kapan Sakura berfikir kalau dia harus mengenal dan tau semuanya padahal itu tidak perlu. Dan entah sejak kapan hal ini membebaninya. Membuatnya memilih untuk melarikan diri dan menyerah pada ketakutanya.

_Menerima kebaikan._ Pikir Sakura.

"Umm... Kau tau, Kakashi tau kalau aku takut pada laki-laki asing. Dan aku...tidak pernah mengatakan apapun sebelumnya." Kata Sakura ragu.

"Apa? Benarkah? Bagaimana dia tau?" Ino memajukan dirinya dan mendengarkan dengan lebih serius.

Sakura berfikir sejenak. Dia tidak tau pasti bagaimana Kakashi menyimpulkan kalau dia takut pada laki-laki asing di pertemuan ke tiga mereka. "Karena penasaran mungkin." Sakura masih berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk itu.

"Penasaran? Dia menguntitmu?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Tidak bukan begitu." Sakura membuat gerakan penolakan yang terlihat panik dengan kedua tanganya, lalu dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskanya. "Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pertemuan kita di supermarket, lalu dia berusaha memecahkan keanehan itu. Dan mungkin juga dia terlalu cerdas atau instingnya baik atau apapun..tapi dia tidak menguntitku." Kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak panik saat dia bilang begitu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dia mengingat ingat apa hal yang membuatnya tidak takut ketika dia melihat Kakashi hari ini. Kakashi tidak menuntut apa-apa padanya. "Dia bersikap biasa. Maksudku, memperlakukanku sama dengan orang lain meski tau aku punya kekurangan. Dan umm.. dia tidak menuntut apa-apa padaku." Kata Sakura. Juga pembawaanya yang tenang dan anjing-anjing itu.

"Mungkin juga karena semua anjing-anjing lucu itu.." tambah Sakura.

Ino tersenyum. Dia lega, sungguh dia merasa lega dengan respon Sakura. Dia ingat, Sakura butuh waktu lebih dari dua bulan untuk bisa percaya pada Sai dan Shikamaru. Dan sekarang, hanya dengan tiga pertemuan Sakura bisa mempercayai orang lain selain dirinya, Shikamaru dan Sai. Ino ingin Sakura menerima dirinya sendiri. Dan Ino diam-diam berterima kasih pada Kakashi karena kakashi telah memperlakukan Sakura dengan biasa dan baik. Perlakuan itu membuat Sakura merasa kalau dirinya tak berbeda dengan orang lain.

"Lalu Kakashi menawarkan..kalau dia bisa menemaniku _jogging_ jadi aku tidak perlu memakai masker." Sakura melanjutkan.

Ino mengedipkan matanya, di dalam benaknya terlintas sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar gila sekaligus klise. Misalnya, bagaimana kalau 'Kakashi Hatake memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura.' Ah tapi tentu saja Sakura masih butuh waktu untuk urusan itu. Dan Ino menepis pemikiran itu dari benaknya jauh-jauh.

.

.

Jam digital yang tadi dilihatnya ketika memasuki gedung Taka masih menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sampai jam kerja dimulai dan masih ada waktu satu jam sampai Sasuke menginjakkan Kakinya ke dalam ruanganya. Sedikit banyak Sakura berterima kasih pada Suigetsu karena dia memberitaukan pada Sakura beberapa kebiasaan dan rutinitas Sasuke di dalam kantor.

Sasuke hampir-hampir selalu datang setengah jam sebelum jam kerja dimulai. Dia tidak suka jika ruangan miliknya terlihat kotor dan dia ingin ada secangkir kopi pahit yang masih mengepul di atas mejanya ketika dia datang. Sakura juga harus memisahkan beberapa dokumen pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dan dipelajari hari ini, juga yang sudah dikerjakan kemarin.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun meminum kopi pahit?" tanya Sakura. Ada beberapa hal yang berubah selama dua tahun ini, dulu Sasuke lebih memilih untuk dibuatkan kopi hitam manis dan dengan tambahan susu di dalamnya. _Mungkin memang setiap orang perlahan-lahan akan berubah._ Pikirnya.

Sakura memandang sekeliling ruangan, melihat apakah ada pekerjaan yang terlewat. Dia sudah mngatur suhu ruangan sesuai dengan standar Sasuke— sedikit dingin—, merapikan tumpukan dokumen yang harus diselesaikan dan lainya. Setelah selesai menyiapkan keperluan Sasuke, Sakura beranjak menuju meja kerjanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang kemarin belum di selesaikanya. Setidaknya dia sudah memastikan Sasuke tidak akan bertambah marah jika semua sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia akan bertemu Sasuke hari ini setelah sebelumnya Sasuke absen beberapa hari karena dia harus pergi ke UK untuk urusan banyak Sakura merasa khawatir, karena dia menolak kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke di pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara derit pintu yang di buka. Dari balik pintu itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan ritme tanpa keraguan seperti biasanya. Sakura berdiri dan merundukkan kepalanya, meski tau Sasuke tak akan meliriknya sama sekali.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha-sama." Kata Sakura.

Jantung Sasuke berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar suara Sakura. Dia teringat pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum hari ini, di mana Sakura menolak mentah-mentah kesempatan yang Sasuke tawarkan dan menolak dirinya. Dia terus berjalan, berusaha sejenak mengabaikan eksistensi yang menolaknya untuk kali kedua tanpa dia tau apa alasanya.

Sasuke melihat ada secangkir kopi yang mengepul di atas mejanya. Dia melirik perempuan yang masih berdiri untuk menyambutnya datang. Tatapanya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Hei jalang,," kata Sasuke.

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Sasuke ucapkan hari ini. Dia kembali memanggil Sakura dengna sebutan itu. Sakura bergidik. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia mendengar nada bicara yang dingin dan memerintah, nada absolut.

"Ya, Uchiha-sama. Apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha mengatur suaranya agar tidak terlalu gugup. Dia sudah menyiapkan apa yang Suigetsu minta, mungkin Sasuke menginginkan hal lain, pikir Sakura.

"Kemari." Kata Sasuke.

Dengan ragu Sakura mengambil langkah demi langkah yang mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Dia merundukkan kepalanya, melihat lantai dan sepasang kaki Sasuke yang terbungkus sepatu yang tampak mahal. Lebih dari itu, dia tidak bisa menatap Sasuke, tidak bisa bahkan hanya untuk melihat wajahnya.

"KYAA!" Sakura memekik ketika tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan cairan panas disiramkan perlahan dari kepala hingga ke tubuhnya. Dia mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah dan mendongak. Dia bisa mencium aroma kopi di sekujur tubuhnya, dan tepat di atas tempat dia berdiri cangkir yang berisikan kopi yang tadi diseduhnya untuk Sasuke terbalik menumpahkan semua isinya ke diri Sakura.

"Aku tidak butuh ini." Kata Sasuke. Dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mencemooh dan tidak peduli pada perempuan di hadapanya, ada kebencian yang dalam di kedua _obsidia_nya. Sebagian dari wajah dan pakaian Sakura berwarna gelap kehitaman karena kopi yang mengotorinya. Dia yakin kopi itu masih agak panas sehingga wajah Sakura memerah.

Bagian wajah Sakura yang tersiram kopi terasa sedikit terbakar, dia yakin jika dia telah melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang Suigetsu katakan tentang dokumen, kebersihan dan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul.

Sasuke menjatuhkan cangkir yang kini sudah kosong ke lantai cangkir itu hancur karena menghantam lantai. "Bersihkan." Katanya.

"Maafkan saya, saya akan membersihkanya sekarang." Melawan rasa takut yang mengekangnya, Sakura dengan buru-buru membersihkan pecahan-pecahan besar dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat tanganya terluka. Setelah membuang pecahan yang besar, dia kembali untuk menyapu pecahan kecil yang hampir tak bisa diambil dengan tanganya. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak memaksanya untuk membersihkan semuanya dengan tangan kosong.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tengah memunguti pecahan-pecahan cangkir dan mengelap cipratan kopi di lantai. Dia tampak takut, jelas saja. Sakura sedikit menggulung lenganya dan tanpa dia sadari memperlihatkan bekas luka sayatan di pergelangan tanganya. Sasuke melihat ke arah luka itu, entah kenapa dia tak bisa memalingkan pandanganya dari garis luka yang dia tak tau kenapa bisa ada di sana. Dan detik itu juga, sebuah titik di atas jantungnya berdenyut dengan menyakitkan.

"Yo! Sasuke!"

Sakura terkejut dan hampir menumpahkan kembali pecahan cangkir yang dipungutnya tadi. Mendadak pintu di buka tanpa ada ucapan permisi atau ketukan pintu, tak lama kemudian suara lelaki yang tampaknya tak asing terdengar ceria. Laki-laki itu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sakura sedikit menduga siapa sosok yang berani melakukan hal ini di ruangan Sasuke, juga suara yang terdengar tak asing.

Hatake Kakashi.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam terbaiknya karena kejutan pagi hari yang diberikan Kakashi. Dia sedikit merutuki kebiasaan tak lazim Kakashi yang selalu terlambat saat diperlukan dan datang lebih cepat ketika tak ada yang mengundangnya. Kedua alis Sasuke hampir saling bertautan ketika melihat Kakashi. Lelaki itu datang dengan gayanya yang biasa, benar. Kecuali boneka Husky yang menempel di pundaknya dan penutup wajah yang kini tak lagi dipakainya.

Kakashi mengabaikan tatapan tajam dan menyelidik Sasuke, tatapanya tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang berlutut dan tampak sedang membawa nampan berisi pecahan cangkir. Dan penampilan gadis itu terlihat kotor karena noda di pakaian dan wajahnya yang masih setengah basah. Sakura segera berbalik kembali menghadap Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapanya ketika tau Kakashi melihatnya. Pasti Kakashi berfikir terjadi sesuatu karena noda kopi yang masih belum sempat Sakura bersihkan.

"Wah, seharusnya aku mengganggumu beberapa menit lebih awal, Sasuke?" Kata Kakashi. Sorot matanya menajam dan terarah langsung pada Sasuke yang masih memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada Kakashi. Dia melangkah maju dan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan dia bisa melihat Sakura dengan lebih jelas. Bahkan samar tercium aroma kopi dari dirinya. "Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan? Mau kubantu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke terkesiap ketika Kakashi menyebut nama Sakura dengan akrab. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Kakashi tentang Sakura. Dan lebih dari itu, sikap ramah Kakashi ada Sakura seperti mereka sudah saling mengenal. Apakah tanpa sepengetahuanya telah terjadi sesuatu antara Sakura dan Kakashi? Pikirnya.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-san. Sudah hampir saya selesaikan, hanya perlu membawanya saja. Sakura berbalik dan sedikit terkejut dengan boneka husky di pundak Kakashi.

_Apa aku harus membawa boneka anjing kalau bertemu denganmu?_

Sakura teringat dengan ucapan Kakashi beberapa hari yang lalu ketika dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kakashi di taman. _Dia benar-benar membawanya?_ Tanya Sakura tak percaya dalam hati. Sakura pikir Kakashi hanya bercanda ketika dia berkata dia akan membawa boneka anjing kalau akan bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia memberikan seulas senyum untuk Kakashi—berterima kasih karena Kakashi berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sakura takut di pertemuan mereka kali ini— sebelum dia menunduk untuk mengucapkan permisi dan berlalu menghilang dari pandangan kedua lelaki tersebut.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" tanya Sasuke. Mata Sasuke memicing, dia melihat pandangan Kakashi yang mengacuhkanya dan malah melihat ke arah Sakura yang perlahan pergi untuk membersihkan pecahan cangkir.

Kakashi kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Ah tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat seseorang ketakutan." Kata Kakashi. Lalu sekali lagi dia melirik ke arah Sakura dan menyunggingkan senyum pada gadis itu meski dia tidak meilhat.

Dalam diri Sasuke muncul gemuruh ketika dia melihat apa yang Kakashi lakukan pada Sakura. Kecurigaan telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka selama dia tidak ada mekin memenuhi pikiranya. _Tidak ingin membuat seseorang ketakutan?_ Pikir Sasuke. Di ruangan ini hanya ada dirinya, Kakashi dan Sakura yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan. Jika seseorang yang Kakashi maksud adalah Sasuke sudah jelas itu tidak mungkin, dan Kakashi tak mungkin melakukan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Maka kesimpulanya adalah dia melakukan itu untuk Sakura.

"Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan dia?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Kakashi berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka yang begitu kentara.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke menggeram, "Aku peringatkan Kakashi, jangan.."

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat seolah memiliki kepedulian pada Sakura. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu memperlakukan dia dengan baik." Potong Kakashi ketika Sasuke hendak mengancamnya.

Tatapan Sasuke menajam. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa Kakashi. Kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak ikut campur urusanku dengan wanita jalang itu." Benar. Kakashi tidak tau apapun, tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya dan Sakura, juga tidak berhak tau bahwa Sasuke memberi Sakura kesempatan dan memohon untuk kesempatanya sendiri, tapi Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah. Kakashi tidak berhak tau dan tidak akan mengerti apa yang telah Sasuke alami selama dua tahun ini.

"Dia punya nama Sasuke dan dia bukan wanita jalang" Suara Kakashi merendah. Sumbu amarahnya sedikit tersulut ketika Sasuke dengan kasar menyebut Sakura sebagai wanita jalang. Kakashi tidak mengerti bagian mana dari Sakura yang mencerminkan sifat perempuan jalang seperti yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke mengingat phobia Sakura pada laki-laki asing.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya Kakashi!" Suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Memang kau tau apa tentangnya?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

Pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan itu membuat Sasuke menggeram. Entah bagaimana dia merasa apa yang Kakashi katakan itu benar, dia tidak tau apapun tentang Sakura. Dia tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama ini memenuhi kepalanya ketika Sakura ada di hadapanya setelah dua tahun dengan lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Dan semua itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Lihat dia baik-baik Sasuke, dia bukan wanita jalang seperti yang kau katakan." Kakashi melanjutkan. Ketika Sasuke menggeram dan tak membalas pertanyaanya, dia tau sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kakashi itu benar. Sasuke tak tau apapun mengenai Sakura saat ini.

"Aku peduli padanya, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memperlakukan Sakura dengan cara seperti itu."

**==oo0oo==**

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINOUED~**_

**HAI! Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau jeda antara chapter FALSE yang sebelumnya dengan yang ini cukup lama, karena pekerjaan yang begitu anu sekali :") **

**Tapi saya senang ketika bisa menyelesaikan chapter 5, mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang terasa nanggung (ga tau kenapa saya merasa begitu pas nulis chap ini, kayak pipa yang mampet). Maaf jadi curhat, :") tapi saya tidak berencana untuk menghiatuskan cerita ini kok, mungkin memang progress nya agak lambat karena saya merasa ada beebrapa chapter yang sulit untuk ditulis biarpun saya sudah punya gambaran secara keseluruhan cerita, tapi menuangkanya menjadi paragraf2 ternyata tidak semudah itu he he : )**

**Dari semua chapter yang sudah saya tulis, jujur saja saya paling dapet feels nya itu di chap 4. Dan masih kayak belum bisa move on dari chap 4 he he : )**

* * *

**Semoga saja teman-teman suka dengan chap 5 : ) saya tunggu review dan saranyaa : ))**

**Mind to review? ^_^**

* * *

**Menjawab review temen-temen. Untuk yang bertanya ada akun wattpad atau tidak, dulu sebenernya udah pernah bikin, tapi sudah lama tidak buka dan tidak begitu paham dengan mekanismenya dan tidak sempat mendalami juga bagaimana sistem di wattpad he he.**

**Iya sama, saya juga baper pas nulisnya hu hu, nggak tega sebenernya tapi harus tetap tega sama mereka :") semoga chap ini menjawab sebagian pertanyaan temen-temen : ))**

**Terima kasih atas Reviewnyaaaa Jumaroh, Fujiwaraa, Ires, Shaula, sitilafifah989, kimm, Guest ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**FALSE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FALSE © CHIZURU BOULEVARD**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt Comfort mungkin agak angst juga**

**==oo0oo==**

Sakura menghela nafas lega ketika pekerjaanya hari itu berhasil dia kerjakan sebelum matahari sepenunya terbenam. Dan dia cukup bersyukur karena di musim panas, matahari butuh waktu ekstra lama untuk benar-benar terbenam, sehingga langit masih terlihat sedikit terang meski jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Dia merapikan meja miliknya, memasukan ponsel dan bawaan lainya ke dalam tas lalu melirik noda kopi di kemejanya yang terlihat samar. Pagi tadi dia sempat membersihkan noda kopi itu dengan air di wastafel dan mengeringkanya dengan _hairdryer_.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang miliknya tertinggal dia bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Suigetsu berkata Sasuke tidak akan kembali malam ini. Tidak banyak pegawai tersisa di kantor pada jam-jam ini, sebagian besar dari mereka sudah pulang beberapa jam lalu. Denting pintu lift terdengar bersamaan dengan pemandangan lobi berwarna jingga gelap yang mulai terlihat. Di ujung loby Sakura mendapati seseorang berdiri, bayangan orang itu memanjang karena terkena cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Samar-samar Sakura mengenali seseorang yang menjadi sumber bayangan itu. dia berdiri membelakangi pintu, dan ketika mendengar denting lift serta langkah kaki kecil, pria itu berbalik. Boneka husky yang ada di atas kepalanya memberikan senyum pada Sakura. Hatake Kakashi. Langkah Sakura sempat terhenti melihat Kakashi di depan. Ketika Kakashi menyapanya dengan lambaian tangan Sakura menghampirinya.

"Hatake-san." Kata Sakura. "Anda mencari Uchiha-sama? Sayang sekali Suigetsu berkata Uchiha-sama tidak akan kembali ke kantor hari ini. Akan kusampaikan kalau anda mencarinya besok." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak perlu Sakura-chan. Aku tidak menunggunya." Kata Kakashi.

"Oh baiklah, Hatake-san." Sakura berfikir mungkin Kakashi ada urusan dengan pegawai lainya. Sakura melirik langit yang mungkin tidak akan menunggu dirinnya berlama-lama di sini. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, Hatake-san." Sakura sedikit merunduk dan bermaksud akan berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi ketika kemudian Kakashi memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-chan." Katanya.

Sakura berbalik. "Ya, Hatake-san. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku menunggumu." Kata Kakashi akhirnya.

Sakura terkejut. Tidak mungkin pendengaranya salah, Kakashi bilang dia menunggunya. Dia berusaha meneliti wajah Kakashi untuk mencari kebohongan di sana tapi dia tidak menemukanya.

"Menunggu..Saya?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Sakura berusaha mencari alasan kenapa Kakashi menunggunya, di dalam pikirana terlintas kalau dia melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan pekerjaannya sehingga Kakashi harus menegur langsung Sakura. Jantungnya berdegub ketika dia membayangkan kesalahan macam apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai Kakashi datang juga jika Sasuke mengetahui kalau Sakura membuat kesalahan besar. Anbu Construction adalah mitra penting bagi Taka, dan Sakura melakukan kesalahan yang memiliki potensi untuk merusak hubungan antara keduanya. Wajahnya memucat.

"Kenapa wajahmu memucat Sakura." Kakashi merasa heran karena beberapa waktu lalu Sakura masih baik-baik saja. Dalam pikiranya terlintas kalau Sakura takut padanya, karena dia tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata sedang menunggunya. Tapi dia sudah membawa boneka ini untuk berjaga-jaga jika Sakura merasa takut.

"Apa.. saya..melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Sakura dengan terbata.

Kesalahan? Pikir Kakashi. Tak lama setelah memikirkan apa yang Sakura katakan tentang kesalahan, Kakashi tertawa. Sakura memucat karena dia takut jika melakukan kesalahan. Terkadang Kakashi lupa kalau tindakanya dihubungkan dengan status pekerjaanya, sering kali akan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman seperti ini.

Sakura heran melihat Kakashi yang mendadak tertawa setelah dia bertanya apakah dia melakukan kesalahan pada pekerjaanya. "Hatake-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu. Tidak, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Sakura-chan." Kata Kakashi. Ketakutan di wajah Sakura perlahan memudar, tergantikan dengan kelegaan. "Bagaimana aku mengatakanya ya?" Kakashi tampak sedang berfikir. Dia berniat untuk mengajak Sakura makan malam dengannya. Tapi reaksi Sakura tampaknya itu masih terlalu dini, Kakashi harus memulai dengan sesuatu yang kecil dan maju perlahan. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman karena dia menunjukan perasaanya secara tiba-tiba. Kakashi tidak tau apa yang membuatnya begitu peduli pada perempuan denan iris _emerald_ di hadapanya. Awalnya dia hanya sedikit penasaran, tapi ketika dia melihat dengan jelas iris _emerald_ itu dan pemiliknya yang tampak rapuh ketika itu, entah kenapa dia ingin peduli pada perempuan ini.

"Kau mau pulang Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Umm..ya..hari sudah semakin gelap." Nada Sakura terdengar ragu dan sesekali dia melirik ke arah langit yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjadi gelap.

"Ayo, kutemani."

Kedua mata Sakura mengerjab cepat. "E..Eh.. tidak perlu Hatake-san, saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda." Tidak pernah ada dalam bayanganya Kakashi akan menemaninya pulang.

"Tidak juga, lagipula sepertinya rumah kita tidak terlalu jauh, lalu Naruto meninggalkan aku di sini. Jadi daripada aku pulang sendiri, bukankah sebaiknya bersama dengan seseorang yang kukenal, hm?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang perkataan Kakashi. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk menolak permintaan Kakashi karena status mereka dalam pekerjaan. Dia melirik ke langit yang sudah hampir gelap sepenuhnya, dan di tengah perjalanan dia pasti akan berjuang melawan ketakutanya. Jadi mungkin punya kenalan yang menemaninya ketika perjalanan pulang bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Bagaimana kalau begini, aku memintamu menemaniku pulang. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan kaki yang melangkah perlahan. Langkah kaki Sakura lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan langkah kaki Kakashi, tapi entah bagaimana Kakashi memastikan Sakura tidak tertinggal di belakangnya barang hanya selangkah. Keduanya lebih banyak terdiam sembari memastikan mereka masih berjalan beriringan, Kakashi mengamati jalanan yang ramai dan sesekali dia menengok ke arah Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya sembari memastikan kalau dia tidak tertinggal. Sakura lebih sering merunduk dan menatap sepatunya, sesekali dia melihat ke depan untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak mengambil jalan yang salah.

Malam itu seperti malam-malam biasanya, begitu banyak pejalan kaki yang memenuhi jalanan, berdiri diam di salah satu sudut jalan menunggu seseorang, antrean menyebrang yang penuh sesak, lampu-lampu dan poster yang warnanya saling bertabrakan menambah kesan sesak, seperti pakaian kusut yang dipaksa dijejalkan di sebuah keranjang. Orang-orang sudah tidak mengenakan mantel tebal mereka dan mulai mengenakan pakaian ternyaman versi mereka untuk musim panas. Beberapa orang masih tampak mengenakan pakaian kerja mereka seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Hatake-san... terima kasih." Kata Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Untuk?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja saya merasa lebih aman kalau ada seseorang yang saya kenal, seperti ini." kata Sakura. "Sudah lama, saya tidak berjalan dengan santai seperti ini. Kota dan jalanan ini tidak banyak berubah ya." Kata Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kakashi, dia berfikir mungkin ini ada kaitanya dengan phobia Sakura pada laki-laki. Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang agak pribadi?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Kakashi. Dia tau dia tidak bisa berbohong dengan baik pada Kakashi tapi paling tidak, Kakashi tidak langsung menilai segala sesuatunya dengan instan seperti kebanyakan orang, Kakashi bisa mendengarkan dengan baik. "Kalau aku bisa menjawabnya, Hatake-san." Kata Sakura.

"Aku mengenal Sasuke selama beberapa tahun. Sedikit banyak aku tau tentangnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Kenapa hubungan kalian begitu buruk? Maksudku mungkin hanya Sasuke."

Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, dari sudut matanya Kakashi tau itu. Ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda ketika Kakashi menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Seperti gelombang kejut yang sangat kecil sampai hampir tak terlihat, tapi Sakura seperti sedikit berbeda ketika ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Kakashi menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Sakura dengan lebih jelas, Sakura menatap kosong jalanan di depanya.

"Itu.." Sakura mulai berbicara. "Cerita yang sudah lama berlalu." Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sedikit sedih. Sakura masih memilih untuk menatap jalanan di hadapanya. "Itu memang salahku. Aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, sampai dia berubah jadi seperti ini, Hatake-san. Dan aku tidak bisa menebus dosaku. Aku memang pantas menerima ini." kata Sakura.

Jawaban yang Sakura berikan hanya menjawab sebagian kecil dari pertanyaan Kakashi, tapi Kakashi memilih untuk tidak menanyakan lebih jauh lagi mengenai hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sekilas Kakashi menangkap kesan Sakura sedang merindukan sesuatu melalui tatapan mata dan ekspresi wajahnya, seperti memandang ke sesuatu yang jauh di belakang. Sakura tak membenci Sasuke. Kakashi tau itu, dibandingkan dengan membenci Sasuke, Sakura justru berfikir kalau semua ini adalah salahnya. Kakashi bertanya-tanya apa yang telah Sakura lakukan? Dia merasa dia hanya akan menyentuh ranjau yang akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri jika dia menanyakan ini sekarang. Tampaknya apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya jauh lebih rumit dari pada bayanganya.

"Apakah kau tinggal sendiri Sakura-chan?" tanya Kakashi mengalihkan topik.

"Aku tinggal bersama Ino, umm anda pernah bertemu denganya ketika di supermarket, ingat?" Jawab Sakura.

"Ah iya aku ingat, temanmu yang berambut pirang itu. Sudah berapa lama kau kenal denganya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah lama, aku kenal Ino semenjak kami berdua SMP dan berteman semenjak saat itu." Sakura terkekeh. _Ternyata sudah selama itu._ batinnya dalam hati.

"Rumahmu ke arah mana?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan di sekitar rumah Sakura. Dia tidak menyadari ternyata mereka sudah hampir sampai dan meninggalkan jalan raya beberapa saat lalu. Sebelumnya, ketika dia pulang sendiri dengan segala ketakutanya, waktu terasa seperti lama sekali dan jarak yang dia tempuh terasa berkali lipat lebih jauh dari pada biasanya.

"Sakura-chan?" Kakashi mengulangi.

"Ah maaf. Sudah dekat Hatake-san, kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau aku berjalan sendirian dari sini, tidak sampai lima menit lagi pasti sudah sampai. Kalau begitu.."

"Kau tidak menyuruhku pulang kan? Aku tidak mungkin mengantarmu separuh jalan Sakura-chan." Kata Kakashi dengan nada kecewa yang di buat-buat.

"Ta..tapi aku tidak bisa merepotkan anda lebih dari ini. Maksudku.."Sakura terbata, dia bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat sehingga Kakashi tidak perlu repot mengantarnya sampai ke rumah.

"Sakura-chan.. kau selalu berjalan tertunduk." Kata Kakashi.

Sakura mendongak, dia mendapati Kakashi sedang melihat lurus ke pada dirinya. Sakura tidak bisa menjelaskan tatapan Kakashi padanya. Kakashi tampak sedikit serius dan tidak tersenyum, tapi Sakura tak merasakan adanya kebencian di kedua bola mata hitamnya. Dan lebih dari itu, Sakura tak mengerti apa maksud Kakashi dengan Sakura yang berjalan tertunduk.

"Kau selalu...melihat langkah kakimu saja. Lalu kau melupakan keindahan malam hari di sekelilingmu. Malam ini bulan sedang penuh." Kakashi menunjuk ke atas, ke arah bulan yang tampak pada langit malam tak terpengaruh oleh gravitasi bumi.

Sakura mendongak ke arah yang ditunjukan Kakashi. Dan dia melihat bulan penuh itu. Bulan penuh berwarna keemasan, cahayanya berpendar, begitu kontras dengan warna langit malam yang kelam. Malam musim panas yang cerah hampir tanpa awan, mungkin jika dia sedang berada di pinggiran Konoha, dia akan bisa melihat bintang-bintang musim panas dengan jelas. Ah benar, langit musim panas yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya, yang dirasa tak mungkin akan diingat ternyata begitu dekat.

Sakura lupa, kapan terakhir kalinya dia mendongak untuk melihat langit seperti ini. Ada sepercik kehangatan yang menyusup ke dalam diri Sakura. "Indah sekali.." katanya pelan.

"Aku ingin menunjukan ini padamu. Aku ingin, kau tidak berjalan tertunduk dan melihat langit musim panas, setidaknya ketika bersamaku." Kata Kakashi. "Sakura...ada banyak hal indah yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Sakura terkesiap ketika Kakashi memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel. Dia menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang ternyata masih melihat ke arah dirinya. Kali ini, Kakashi memberikan senyumnya pada Sakura.

_Jadi kau bisa mencoba menerima bahwa hal-hal baik itu ada di sekitarmu_

Sakura teringat perkataan Ino tempo hari, tentang kebaikan yang ada di sekitarnya. _Ino, mungkin memang masih ada kebaikan di dunia ini.._ kata Sakura dalam hatinya. Mungkin Kakashi adalah bentuk kebaikan yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Semenjak bertemu Kakashi ada hal-hal baik lain yang selalu berdatangan satu demi satu. Entah bagaimana keraguan Sakura yang selama ini terus bermunculan di dalam kepalanya ketika bertemu Kakashi, hilang begitu saja. Mungkin, Sakura bisa mulai kembali membuka diri nya untuk melangkah maju, mungkin Sakura bisa saja mempercayai orang dan percaya bahwa masih ada orang-orang baik di luar sana.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hatake-san." Sakura tersenyum.

Kemudian sepanjang sisa perjalanan pulang, Sakura tidak lagi menunduk melihat sepasang sepatunya. Sesekali dia melihat langit musim panas, sesekali dia menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang membicarakan anjing-anjingnya di rumah.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi menginjakan kakinya ke dalam ruangan ini. Dia sedang berada di ruang tengah yang tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya, dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi ada satu fakta yang membuatnya gugup, ruang ini ada di dalam apartemen Sakura. Salah satu sofa yang diletakan di dekat jendela besar di sudut ruangan. Tata letak ruang ini cukup sederhana, meski sebenarnya ruang tengah bergabung dengan dapur tapi Sakura dan Ino mampu memisahkan fungsi keduanya melalui tata letak perabotan. Sepertinya mereka juga hanya menyimpan perabotan yang dianggap berguna untuk membuat ruangan ini terkesan luas.

Dari sudut matanya Kakashi mampu menangkap sosok Sakura yang sedang menunggu air mendidih sembari menyiapkan beberapa camilan. Tapi dia jelas tak bisa lolos dari tatapan kedua orang yang duduk di hadapanya. Sepasang _aquamarine_ dan sepasang iris _obsidian_ milik pemuda berkulit pucat. Jelas sekali mereka menatap Kakashi penuh selidik. Yang dia tau adalah mereka pasti melakukan ini untuk melindungi Sakura.

"Jadi.." Ino mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Kakashi-san."

"Aha ha ha, tempat tinggalku hanya dua blok dari sini. Kurasa pasti akan bertemu lagi." Kata Kakashi.

Jujur saja Ino masih sedikit terkejut—jika dibandingkan dengan ketika dia membuka pintu untuk menyambut Sakura tapi dia malah melihat ada orang lain yang tidak disangkanya akan bediri di sana bersama Sakura— dengan kehadiran Kakashi di sini. Dia pernah memiliki spekulasi tentang bagaimana jika Kakashi menyimpan perasaan khusus untuk Sakura, tapi itu di tepisnya karena waktunya yang masih singkat. Tapi sungguh dia tidak menyangka akan hal ini akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Ino senang dengan perkembangan Sakura, dia tau keputusan Sakura untuk melawan dan membuka dirinya pada dunia akan menjadi keputusan yang tepat dan juga berat. Tapi dia masih tidak yakin karena ini masih terlalu cepat. Setidaknya dia harus memastikan apakah Kakashi itu benar-benar baik untuk Sakura atau tidak.

"Kakashi-san, bolehkah aku bertanya?" kata Ino.

"Silakan, aku akan menjawabnya sebisaku." Kata Kakashi.

"Sedikit banyak tau tau kondisi Sakura, tentang traumanya pada laki-laki asing." Kata Ino, Kakashi menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Kenapa kau peduli pada Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Kakashi diam dan berfikir sejenak. Benar, sejak kapan dia peduli pada Sakura. Mereka baru saja mengenal satu sama lain dan kenapa dia peduli pada Sakura? Kakashi mengingat-ingat kembali bagaiman dia dan Sakura bertemu. Hari itu Sasuke membentak Sakura di ruang kerja dan Kakashi mengganggu mereka, hari itu untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat sepasang _emerald_ itu, ada jejak air mata di sana, bibirnya terkatup dan dia sedikit gemetar tapi dia berusaha terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Awalnya, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya takut ketika melihatku. Dia.." Kakashi memberikan jeda sejenak. "Menyimpan sesuatu dan menanggungnya sendiri." Kata Kakashi. "Dia selalu berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk, melihat sepatu dan langkah kakinya, juga bayang-bayang orang lain. Kurasa aku ingin membuatnya mendongak ketika berjalan dan berkata bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang indah." Kakashi menjelaskan.

Ino menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia mengerti bahwa Kakashi tidak ingin melukai Sakura. "Terima kasih, Kakashi-san."

"Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti kau ingin melindunginya. Tapi.." ketika mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura, ada sesuatu antara Sakura dan Sasuke yang cukup membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apa hubungan mereka sebelum ini, kenapa Sasuke begitu membenci Sakura. "Apa kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

Senyum di wajah Ino perlahan memudar. Dan ada guratan kesedihan di wajahnya ketika nama Sasuke di sebut. Firasat Kakashi benar tentang Ino yang mengenal Sasuke.

"Sasuke ya.." katanya. Dia mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya. "Sasuke dan Sakura, dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih."

_Sasuke dan Sakura, dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih._

Kalimat itu mampu menghentikan waktu Kakashi. Dalam satu detik kalimat itu terus berulang di kepalanya. Kakashi hanya menginjak pinggiran ranjau itu, dia tidak berniat menuju ke tengah ranjau, tapi ranjau itu tetap meledak dan menghancurkanya berkeping-keping selama beberapa waktu. Dia menghela nafas panjang untuk mendapatkan pikiranya kembali dan kembali fokus ke percakapan yang terhenti selama beberapa detik.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Ketika tersadar, Sakura sudah ada di hadapanya dan dengan telaten meletakkan cangkir berisi teh yang masih mengepul dan sepiring camilan. Samar-samar Kakashi bisa mencium wangi teh chamomile yang menguar melalui uap mengepul di ujung cangkir itu. Setelah memastikan semua tertata dengan rapi, Sakura bergabung duduk di samping Ino.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkamu Sakura-chan." Kata Kakashi. Dia meraih cangkir berisi teh, menghirup dalam aromanya kemudian menyesapnya perlahan. Teh itu tidak terlalu manis dan sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkanya. Rasa hangat itu melewati tenggorokanya dan masuk makin dalam, menyebar ke dalam dirinya.

Ino menopang wajahnya di atas tangan kanan. Sedari tadi dia melihat gerak gerik Sakura dan Kakashi. Melihat reaksi Sakura, sepertinya dia belum sadar bahwa mungkin Kakashi memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Setidaknya Ino bisa mempercayai Kakashi, mungkin dengan kehadiranya di sini dia bisa membantu Sakura untuk bisa kembali terbuka pada dunia. Kakashi bisa menjadi pemicu yang baik bagi Sakura, meski akan memakan waktu tapi Ino yakin Kakashi bisa menyembuhkan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu terlintas di benak Ino. Sesuatu yang belum tentu akan berjalan tapi layak untuk di coba. _Bagaimana..bagaimana kalau seperti itu?_ pikirnya.

"Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau Kakashi-san yang menemanimu pulang setelah ini?" tanya Ino.

Kakashi tersedak. Kakashi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ino pada Sakura. Dia menduga kalau Ino menyadari perasaan Kakashi pada Sakura ketika pembicaraan tadi. Pertanyaan Ino terdengar seperti dia ingin membantu Kakashi. Tapi mereka bahkan baru bertemu dan Ino ingin membantu Kakashi?

"Hah? Ino jangan bicara aneh-aneh pada Kakashi-san!." Sakura protes.

"Habisnya, aku mulai cemburu ketika Sai menjemputmu. Aku ingin memonopoli Sai tau tidak?" Ino menyeringai. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sai di sebelahnya. Sai tidak memberikan respon yang berarti, dia hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Dia melirik ke arah Kakashi yang tampaknya juga terkejut karena Ino, dia bahkan sampai tersedak. Dia tau Ino tidak benar-benar cemburu pada Sai dan dirinya, Ino mungkin hanya ingin mendekatkan Kakashi dan dirinya. Tapi ini terdengar kelewatan. Maksud Sakura adalah dia dan Kakashi tidak sedekat itu sampai Kakashi harus mengantarnya pulang. Bagaimana kalau Kakashi merasa tak nyaman dan malah membuat pertemuan-pertemuan mereka canggung. Bagaimanapun juga, Kakashi adalah orang penting dalam pekerjaan Sakura.

"Ino aku bisa sen.."

"Baiklah." Kata Kakashi.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura melirik Ino dan Kakasi secara bergantian dengan pandangan tak yakin. Kakashi baru saja menyetujui ide gila Ino untuk menemaninya ketika pulang larut.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan, apa kau merasa tidak nyaman ketika bersamaku?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ah..tidak begitu, Kakashi-san..maksudku itu akan merepotkan anda.." kata Sakura terbata. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa merasa nyaman dengan semua ini. Tapi mungkin ketidaknyamanan yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi dan Sakura berbeda. Sakura merasa tidak nyaman ketika dia menyadari siapa Kakashi. Dia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari Kakashi karena keberadaanya bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti di sini. Karena itulah mungkin Sakura menyadari jika dia tak bisa sembarangan menolak permintaan Kakashi.

"Tidak akan merepotkan, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Seandainya aku tak bisa Naruto yang akan menemanimu pulang. Mungkin kau belum terbiasa denganya tapi Naruto itu sebenarnya orang yang baik."

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab Kakashi.

**==oo0oo==**

_Lihat dia baik-baik Sasuke, dia bukan wanita jalang seperti yang kau katakan._

Jalanan kecil di hadapanya tampak lenggang dan bulan bersinar keemasan, lampu-lampu jalanan berpendar sedikit lebih redup dan serangga malam sesekali terbang mengitari pendar lampu. Malam semakin sunyi seiring dengan waktu, suara gumaman orang-orang yang bersenda gurau di balik dinding pucat itu juga perlahan memudar hanya sesekali terdengar lolongan anjing atau kucing yang menggeram atau kaleng kosong yang terjatuh karena angin malam.

Sasuke sudah ada di sana sedari dua jam yang lalu dan dia belum beranjak dari dalam mobilnya. Ah dia memang tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari mobilnya. Kaca mobilnya setengah terbuka, dia butuh menghirup udara di luar mobilnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pening karena alkohol tapi dia tidak sampai mabuk, hanya pening saja. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari, sesekali ponselnya bergetar menampakkan nama Suigetsu yang dua jam lalu ditinggalkan Sasuke di klub.

Tapi Sasuke tak peduli itu.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan diri pada jok mobilnya. Sepasan _obsidian _miliknyamenatap lurus ke gedung apartemen 4 lantai yang sebenarnya berwarna gading tapi tampak pucat karena cahaya bulan. Lampu di salah satu kamar jendela lantai 3 itu masih menyala beberapa menit lalu. Sesekali berkelebat bayangan seseorang di dalamnya. Dan selalu ketika melihat kelebatan bayangan itu hatinya berdesir, ada bagian dirinya yang menginginkan jendela itu akan terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang di dalamnya. Ada bagian lain dari dirinya yang ingin mengetuk salah satu pintu itu.

Tapi kewarasan mencegah dirinya. Dia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja pada perasaan bodoh yang masih tersisa sampai saat ini. Ada hal-hal lain yang jauh lebih besar daripada perasaan bodohnya. Karena kewarasannya masih tersisa maka Sasuke hanya bisa melangkah sejauh ini. Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya, apa yang membawanya kemari?

_Lihat dia baik-baik Sasuke, dia bukan wanita jalang seperti yang kau katakan._

Kata-kata sialan itu yang membawa Sasuke kemari. Seperti ada sesuatu yang retak pada tembok yang dibangun dengan jerih payahnya ketika dia mendengar kata itu. Lalu keraguan mulai menelusup ke dalam celah dari retakan itu. _Bagaimana jika hal-hal yang selama ini dianggapnya benar ternyata salah?_

Jauh di dalam dirinya dia telah melihat Sakura dengan baik, ada banyak hal yang terlihat janggal dan itu malah menimbulkan pertanyaan lain yang tak terjawab. Dia tau Sakura berbeda dengan Sakura-nya yang dulu, masih lekat dalam benaknya sosok yang selalu mengingatkanya pada musim semi. Tapi kini dia tidak merasakan itu. Ada banyak hal yang berubah tanpa Sasuke tau bagaimana dan kenapa. Dan rasa frustasi serta kemarahan akan makin mendominasinya ketika timbul satu demi satu pertanyaan yang tak mungkin akan dijawab oleh Sakura.

Satu-satunya yang dia butuhkan adalah jawaban dari Sakura, jika Sakura tak bisa memberikan jawaban padanya maka dia akan mencari tau sendiri, selama Sakura masih ada di sisinya dia yakin dia pasti akan menemukan jawabanya.

Yang dia butuhkan adalah jawaban agar dia bisa melangkah maju.

Telepon dari Suigetsu sudah berhenti beberapa saat lalu dan tidak ada tlepon susulan lagi setelahnya. Sepertinya Suigetsu paham betul jika Sasuke tak akan mengangkat tlepon darinya. Sasuke tau Suigetsu akan menggerutu besok tapi Sasuke tak peduli.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju perlahan meninggalkan jalanan sepi di belakangnya.

.

.

Jam digital di atas nakas tempat tidur Kakashi sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Dia sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya selama hampir satu jam tapi kedua matanya tak mau terpejam. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk, dia tidak meminum sesuatu yang membuatnya sulit tidur malam ini. Tapi dia mendengar sesuatu yang membuat kantuknya hilang. Mungkin sebenarnya jauh di dalam diri Kakashi dia sudah tau kalau jawaban itu mungkin ada.

_Sasuke dan Sakura dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih._

_Hatake-san, aku tidak dapat menebus dosaku padanya. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini._

Kedua kalimat itu terus berulang di kepalanya seolah saling menjawab pada satu sama lain. Kakashi menginjak ranjau itu dengan sengaja. Tapi dia harus tau apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Dia harus tau itu karena dia ingin membuat Sakura bahagia dan semua itu terhenti ketika nama Sasuke disebutkan di depan Sakura.

Dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai itu karena Sakura sudah datang bersama dengan teh dan camilan. Mungkin, jika Kakashi memiliki kesempatanpun dia tidak akan bertanya kenapa Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke. Mungkin saja memang dia masih belum siap untuk mendengar alasannya, mungkin juga Ino tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Sakura takut pada laki-laki asing tapi dia tak takut melihat Sasuke, jelas karena Sasuke bukan orang asing bagi Sakura.

"Aaahhhh.." Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. "Itulah kenapa mereka tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain. Sialan kau Sasuke.." kata Kakashi pelan.

Jika menilik dari apa yang Kakashi lihat, Sasuke tak tau kondisi Sakura saat ini. Dia masih dibutakan oleh amarahnya dan tidak bisa melihat dengan baik. Mungkin dia merasakannya tapi dia akan mengelak dan berdalih bahwa itu semua bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada masa lalu mereka. Dan Sakura merasa bersalah jadi dia menerima perlakuan Sasuke. Dan satu hal yang pasti adalah..mereka masih saling mencintai.

Kenapa Sakura tidak meninggalkan Sasuke lagi jika memang terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya pergi dulu? Apalagi dengan perlakuan seperti ini, seolah seperti Sakura tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke baik dulu maupun sekarang tapi dia tak punya pilihan.

_Kenapa dia tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke?_ pikir Kakashi.

**==oo0oo==**

Diantara orang-orang yang duduk meja kecil dengan kursi untuk dua orang, Sasuke menatap cangkir berisi kopi miliknya yang baru saja diantarkan beberapa menit lalu. Uap masih mengepul di atasnya dan samar aroma menenangkan dari kopi memasuki indra penciumannya. Dia menunggu sampai suhu kopi itu tidak terlalu panas dan waktu terasa begitu lama. Dia mengamati sekelilingnya dan mendapati pemandangan monoton dari orang-orang yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman sebangkunya, membaca buku di sudut ruangan sampai uap di kopi itu tidak mengepul lagi dan bahkan mungkin dia lupa pada kopinya, _waiters_ yang berlalu lalang mengambil dan mengantarkan pesanan, serta suara peralatan untuk membuat kopi. Tidak ada yang ingin dilakukanya sekarang, mungkin ada tapi dia tau dia tak akan bisa melakukannya.

Dia meminta Suigetsu untuk mengantarnya ke bar langgananya tapi Suigetsu menolak dan dia membawa Sasuke ke sebuah kedai kopi di tengah pusat perbelanjaan. Dia tau Suigetsu masih marah karena dia meninggalkan dan pulang tanpa Suigetsu. Ada lebih dari sepuluh panggilan tak terjawa di ponselnya dari Suigetsu semalam.

_Aku akan pesan kopi paling pahit yang bisa membuatmu lupa sekelilingmu._ Kata Suigetsu ketika dia meninggalkan Sasuke dan memintanya untuk menunggu Suigetsu kembali. Suigetsu bilang dia ada urusan di sekitar daerah ini dan meminta Sasuke untuk tidak membuatnya lebih repot ketika mengurus bayi besar seperti Sasuke. Suigetsu juga meminta Sasuke untuk tidak memecatnya setelah melampiaskan semua pada hari ini.

Sasuke mengangkat cangkir miliknya dan mencoba meminum kopi paling pahit yang dipesankan Suigetsu. "UHUK!" Sasuke hampir memuntahkan kopi yang ada di mulutnya. Ketika kopi hangat itu memasuki mulutnya, rasa pahit langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru di mulutnya, rasa pahit yang mungkin akan membuatnya mati rasa selama beberapa menit. _Sialan! Kopi ini pahit sekali!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Dia menyandarkan dirinya ke belakang dan mengambil nafas panjang. Berusaha menghilangkan pahit kopi yang masih membuat mulutnya mati rasa. Pandanganya beredar ke gerai-gerai yang menjual pakaian di luar kedai kopi. Di sana lebih banyak orang berlalu lalang. Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya kenapa Suigetsu membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Sasuke lebih menyukai kedai kopi yang berada di pinggiran kota yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Saat itulah dia melihat sekelebat sosok yang terasa familiar dengan segera dia kembali membuat matanya fokus ke arah seseorang yang dilihatnya. Lelaki berkulit pucat yang mengenakan kaus hitam dengan jaket tersampir di pundaknya. _Tidak salah lagi._ Kata Sasuke. Dia meninggalkan uang di atas meja dan bergegas meninggakan kedai kopi yang nantinya tidak akan dia datangi lagi.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu sedang berdiri membelakanginya di bangunan seberangnya, Sasuke harus mencari jembatan yang bisa membawanya ke sana. Tergesa dia berlari ke arah penyebrangan terdekat, mengabaikan orang-orang yang terdorong karena ulahnya dan sesekali menoleh kebelakang memastikan jika laki-laki itu masih ada di sana. Dia berhasil memutari penyebrangan dan ketika sampai di tempat laki-laki berkulit pucat itu sudah tidak di sana.

"Sialan!" Dia mengumpat sembari memukul besi di sebelahnya. Beberapa orang menolah ke arah Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan dia mendapati laki-laki itu berbelok ke salah satu gerai pakaian wanita di depan. Terlintas di pikiran Sasuke bahwa ada kemungkinan dia datang kemari bersama Sakura dan membelikan sepasang atau dua pasang pakaian untuk Sakura. Amarah Sasuke memuncak ketika dia membayangkan Sakura mengenakan pakaian pemberian laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

"Sasuke?" seseorang memanggil nama Sasuke.

Sasuke pernah mendengar suara perempuan ini. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang tak terduga sedang menatapnya dengan terkejut sama seperti dia menatap perempuan itu. Sepasang iris _aquamarine_ dan rambut pirang kuncir kuda adalah ciri khas perempuan itu, setelah beberapa tahun tak melihatnya, dia terlihat tak banyak berubah.

"Ino.." katanya.

PLAKK! Sebuah tamparan menyadarkan Sasuke dari kekagetannya. Dia bisa merasakan panas dan denyut perih di pipi sebelah kirinya, sepertinya Ino menggunakan semua tenaganya untuk menampar Sasuke.

"Sialan! Apa-apaan kau Ino?" protes Sasuke.

"Itu untuk Sakura, dasar brengsek!" kata Ino.

Sasuke merasa keberadaan mereka berdua cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Sasuke merasa tak nyaman dengan kondisi ini. Sebelum Ino melanjutkan celotehannya dan itu hanya akan menambah jumlah orang yang menonton mereka, Sasuke menarik Ino menjauhi kerumunan.

"Lepaskan aku dasar brengsek! Sai! Sai!" Ino protes dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya tak pantas. Dia tadi berniat menemui Sai yang menunggu di depan gerai pakaian untuk menanyakan apakah baju yang dia pilih untuk pesta pernikahan temannya cocok dan dia malah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia berharap Sai bisa mendengar suaranya dan menyelamatkannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan Ino ketika dia berhasil menarik Ino keluar dari kerumuman dan membawanya ke basement. Dia mendecih kesal. Bekas tamparan Ino di pipinya masih terasa berdenyut. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai mengeluarkan isi pikiranya. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Ino yang wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Kau gila hah?! Kau membuat kita jadi tontonan di sana!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau pantas mendapatkanya setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!" Kata Ino tak mau kalah.

"Kau tak berhak ikut campur urusanku dan wanita jalang itu! Kau tau apa yang dia lakukan padaku! Dan kau berkata ini semua salahku?!"

"Kuperingatkan Sasuke...Jangan macam-macam dengan Sakura atau tidak akan pernah menduga apa yang akan kulakukan untuk membalasmu." Ino mengancam Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Membalasku? Menggelikan. Persahabatan kalian sama menggelikannya dengan jalang yang datang dengan tidak tau malu. Aku akan menghancurkanya seperti dia menghancurkanku dulu."

"Jalang? Begitukah kau memanggilnya?" Ino teringat ketika Sakura berkata dia bertemu dengan Sasuke di pekerjaanya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan benar-benar menggunakan perkataan hina itu pada Sakura. "Orang sepertimu... kau tidak berhak memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu. Kau tidak tau apa-apa Sasuke!"

"KALAU BEGITU JELASKAN PADAKU! AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAU APA-APA SIALAN!"

Ino terkejut ketika Sasuke meneriakinya seperti itu. Dengan sebuah kalimat itu mendadak kata-kata yang ingin dilontarkannya lenyap.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa Ino! Jelaskan padaku kenapa Sakura meninggalkanku? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun padaku." Suara Sasuke merendah. "Dia menolak kesempatan yang kuberikan untuk menjelaskan. AKU HANYA BUTUH JAWABAN!"

Ino terdiam. Dia tau apapun yang akan dikatakannya tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Menghadapi Sasuke langsung seperti ini, membuatnya sadar bahwa Sasuke terlihat frustasi. Dia tidak baik-baik saja sama seperti Sakura. Mereka berdua sama-sama terluka karena hal itu. Mungkin sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban kenapa Sakura meninggalkanya.

Trauma yang dihadapi Sakura bukan hal yang biasa. Hanya dengan mengingat sebagian dari kejadian memuakkan itu dia bisa kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Karena dengan menjawab apa yang Sasuke tanyakan, sama saja Sakura mengingat hal-hal keji itu, hal-hal yang seharusnya dilupakan. Bahkan hingga saat ini, Sakura tak pernah menceritakan kejadian itu pada siapapun, dia tidak sanggup mengingat hal-hal itu.

_Ino..aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Suaraku tidak keluar dan pikiranku akan berkabut..aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.._

Ino teringat ketika Sakura mengatakan itu di sela isak tangisnya. Ketika dia menyesal karena dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menjawabku? Apa kau juga ingin berkata bahwa kau tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa? Dan menyalahkanku karena aku tidak tau?" Sasuke menatap Ino tajam.

Ino memalingkan pandanganya ke sepasang sepatu miliknya. _Apa yang kulakukan?_ Pikirnya. "Aku harus berada di sisinya, Sasuke. Aku harus memihakknya. Tapi Sakura..." Suara Ino seperti terhenti di ujung tenggorokanya. Dia kesal karena tak bisa melakukan apapun. "Kau benar-benar tak bisa menghakiminya seperti itu." setelah mengatakan itu Ino berbalik dan lari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Dia mengabaikan Sasuke yang meneriakinya meminta penjelasan. Dia harus memihak Sakura, Sakura tidak memiliki banyak orang yang bisa berada di sisinya saat ini. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tanpa seizin Sakura. Di dalam benak Ino muncul kenangan ketika Sakura terbaring tak sadarkan diri beberapa tahun lalu. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan penuh dengan lebam, pergelangan tangannya di perban, darah sudah berhenti dari pergelangan tanganya, tapi luka itu akan terus ada. Sakurapun, sampai saat ini masih seperti itu.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Sialan! Brengsek!"Dia memaki-maki. Bahkan Ino pun menyalahkanya karena dia tidak tau apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan? Apa yang tidak bisa dia lihat? Sasuke masih belum bisa mengerti itu. Dan kini petunjuk yang tida sengaja ditemuinya juga menghilang karena kemunculan Ino yang tiba-tiba.

"Ino!" Sebuah tangan menarik dan memaksa Ino berhenti.

Ino berbalik dan mendapati Sai menahannya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir, nafasnya terengah dan dia terlihat berkeringat. Sai berlari memutari pusat perbelanjaan mencari Ino sebelum akhirnya menemukanya di sini.

"Sai.." Kata Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau menghilang setelah meneriakkan namaku seperti itu. Kau..benar-benar membuatku cemas tau tidak?" tanya Sai. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ayo pulang...aku tidak ingin berada di sini lebih lama lagi..kumohon.."

Sai melihat wajah Ino. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi tadi. Dia menyesal tak bisa menemukan Ino lebih cepat. Mungkin sebaiknya memang mereka menjauh dari tempat ini, setidaknya itu akan menenangkan Ino. Dia bisa menanyakan apa yang terjadi nanti setelah menjauh dari tempat ini. Setelah ini seharusnya mereka makan malam bersama, tapi sepertinya Ino lebih butuh untuk pulang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa lebih cepat menemukanmu. Ayo kita pulang."

Lampu-lampu dan sumber cahaya lain di luar berjalan mundur ketika mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju perlahan. Sesekali Sai melirik ke arah Ino untuk melihat keadaannya. Tapi Ino masih melemparkan pandangannya yang kosong ke arah luar. Dia juga tidak mengatakan apapun semenjak memasuki mobil. Sai menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu berubah merah. Dia mengambil kesempatan satu menit yang diberikan oleh lampu merah untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau masih tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Sai.

Ino menjawabnya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Sai menatap lurus ke arahnya, kemudian dia berpaling dan menatap lurus jalanan di hadapanya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sasuke." Kata Ino akhirnya.

"Sasuke? Mantan kekasih Sakura?" tanya Sai. Ino menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Aku menamparnya karena dia menyakiti Sakura." Sai sedikit menaikan alisnya ketika Ino berkata dia menampar Sasuke. "Aku menyalahkanya karena dia tidak tau apapun tentang Sakura saat ini." Ino mulai memainkan jemarinya. Dia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan karena menyalahkan Sasuke dengan gamblangnya tanpa berusaha memikirkan apa yang Sasuke alami.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak semestinya melakukanya. Maksudku, mungkin saja Sasuke juga tidak baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat marah pada dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak tau apa-apa. Dia bilang, dia hanya butuh jawaban dari Sakura. Tentang kenapa Sakura meninggalkanya beberapa tahun lalu." Ino memberikan jeda ketika lampu hijau menyala dan mobil Sai melaju.

"Aku mendengarkan." Kata Sai.

"Aku jahat ya? Aku pun tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang dimintanya, tapi aku meminta Sasuke untuk tidak menghakimi Sakura seperti itu. Aku terdengar seperti seseorang yang tidak tau diri yang selalu meminta lebih."

"Kau tidak salah. Memang jawaban itu harus Sakura sendiri yang mengatakanya. Kalau tidak, maka tidak akan ada artinya." Kata Sai, dia melirik ke arah Ino yang masih tertunduk. "Haahh, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, mungkin sebenarnya mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain dan suatu hari nanti mereka akan menemukan satu sama lain. Kau tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskan Sasuke." Sai mengulurkan tanganya untuk meraih puncak kepala Ino dan menepuknya pelan.

Ino meraih tangan Sai dan menurunkanya ke pipi kirinya.

"Aku masih menyetir lho." Kata Sai.

Apartemen Ino mulai terlihat, lampu sudah menyala ini berarti Sakura ada di dalam. Sai menghentikan mobil miliknya tepat di depan apartemen Ino.

"Ino.."

"Ya?" Ino baru akan menoleh ketika Sai meraih wajahnya dan menciumnya. "Mmm..Sai..." Sai tak membiarkan Ino mengatakan apa-apa dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi dan tanpa jeda. Jemarinya menyentuh wajah Ino perlahan. Ino membalas ciuman itu, jemarinya menarik pundak Sai untuk mendekat padanya. Ciuman Sai terasa dalam, tidak seperti kecupan yang biasanya. Ketika Sai melepaskan ciumanya, nafas Ino hampir habis. Wajah Sai begitu dekat.

"Kau tau, aku tidak suka ketika ada laki-laki lain mencurimu seperti tadi." Katanya. Ino terkekeh mendengar Sai mengatakan hal itu. Sai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju perlahan meninggalkan apartemen Ino.

"Sai, bukankah seharusnya aku turun?" Protes Ino.

"Kita ke apartemenku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena cantik, oke?"

Ino terkekeh geli. "Jadi ini semua salahku karena aku cantik."

**==oo0oo==**

* * *

**HAI HALOOO! ^.^ **

**Sebelumnya maaf jeda update ke chapter 6 agak lamaa. Maaf juga untuk chapter 5 yang saya sendiripun merasa bahwa feel ketika menulisnya agak hambar karena masih belum move in dari chap sebelumnya. **

**Oleh karenanya saya mengevaluasi tulisan di chap 5 dan berfikir lebih lama untuk menuliskan chap 6 ini. Pelan-pelan saya sudah menemukan lagi apa yang seharusnya saya tulis di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter berikutnya, dan saya berharap chap 6 ini mampu menyampaikan cerita dengan lebih baik.**

**Terima kasih atas semua review untuk FALSE. Singkat cerita mengenai FALSE, ini seperti tulisan "comeback" saya he he *apa sih***

**Sebelumnya saya suka menulis fic juga, tapi sudah lebih dari 5 tahun saya nggak pernah menulis apapun karena suatu hal dan lainya. Kenapa saya kembali menulis, ternyata menulis mampu membawa ketenangan tersendiri di tengah semua tekanan yang ada di sekeliling saya terlebih soal pekerjaan. Duh maaf jadi curhat ya, he he **

**Saya mulai dari nulis sebait puisi, lalu tertarik untuk mendeskripsikan tempat-tempat usang dari foto yang saya temukan di facebook, dan BOOM! Tiba-tiba terpikirkan untuk membuat FALSE, sore itu juga, saya langsung menyelesaikan chap 1 dan langsung saya publish di akun baru, *iya saya lupa email dan password akun lama :")* saya cukup senang ketika respon teman-teman sangat baik untuk FALSE.**

**Terima kasih untuk dukunganya sampai saat ini! ^.^**

**Kimm , ****sitilafifah989**** , **** , ****fujiwaraa**** , ****Shaula , ****Guest , Guest , Ires , ****Septi hyun joong , ****FiyuiChan**** , ****Ranieka ,**


	7. Chapter 7

**FALSE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FALSE © CHIZURU BOULEVARD**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt Comfort mungkin agak angst juga**

**==oo0oo==**

Dia hanya bisa mendengar langkah kaki perempuan di hadapanya. Kebisingan yang ada di sekitarnya menghilang tiap kali langkah kaki itu menapak dengan bunyi 'tuk' pelan. Semua terasa berjalan dengan lambat. Perempuan itu berjalan perlahan menembus kerumuman yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganya. Tapi dia tak gentar, langkah kaki kecil itu terus melaju dan terus seperti itu meninggalkan gaung bunyi ketukan _geta_ yang membentur jalanan. Aneh. Dia merasa setiap _geta_ itu menimbulkan gaung baru, jantungnya berdetak. Seola jantungnya berdetak sesuai dengan irama _geta_.

Angin menerpa sanggul rambutnya yang berwarna keunguan karena malam, helai yang di biarkan terjatuh mengayun lembut, pundak mungil miliknya dibalut _yukata_ biru gelap dengan motif Sakura bermekaran yang tersebar di seluruh permukaannya, _obi _yang dikenakan sewarna dengan Sakura di _yukatanya_ kontras dengan warna biru gelap yang menjadi warna dasar Yukata itu.

Kau ingat kelopak Sakura yang berguguran dengan anggun? Dia berjalan seperti itu. Gema langkahnya, lambaian _yukata_, helaian rambutnya yang ringan dan bagaimana dia menarik dirinya untuk maju ke depan selangkah demi selangkah. Terlihat jelas di sepasang iris obisidianya. Perempuan itu menjadi pusat semesta, waktu terasa berjalan mengikuti dirinya, begitupun hembusan angin malam musim panas. Dan dia baru menyadari, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kanan perempuan itu.

_Bagaimana...bagaimana jika dia berhenti melangkah? Apa yang akan terjadi pada semesta ini? _batinnya.

Sedetik kemudian setelah pertanyaan itu muncul dalam benaknya, langkah perempuan itu terhenti. Seperti cuplikan film yang terkadang dilihatnya, semua di sekitarnya tidak bergerak. Prelahan dia berbalik, memperlihatkan sepasang iris _emerald_ yang jernih seolah kau bisa melihat kedalamnya sampai dasar, bibir itu memberinya senyuman yang tak bisa dia artikan.

"Sasuke-kun." Kata perempuan itu singkat.

Ah benar.. nama lelaki itu Sasuke. Dia baru mengingatnya. Dia merasa bahwa perempua di hadapanya tidak asing, tapi entah bagaimana dia tak bisa mengingat nama perempuan itu.

Detik berikutnya, orang-orang di sekelilingnya kembali bergerak, kebisingan yang sedari tadi tak terasa kini memenuhi sekelilingnya seperti sesuatu yang menyeruak ke pemukaan. Suara-suara tawa, bisikan, derap langkah kaki, benda-benda yang bergesekan juga angin pada malam itu melebur dan waktu kembali berjalan seperti sedia kala. Perempuan itu masih di sana, menggenggam tanganya dan melihatnya dengan sepasang _emerald_ yang jernih dan senyum yang tak bisa dia artikan.

Seseorang menabrak pundak Sasuke hingga dia mundur satu langkah. Genggaman tangannya terlepas begitu saja. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin kehilangan tangan itu, secepat ketika dia terdorong, tanganya menggapai untuk meraih tangan yang tadi digenggamnya tapi dia hanya meggenggam udara kosong di hadapanya. Dan pada detik berikutnya, perempuan itu lenyap. Meski dia sudah mencari ke sepanjang yang bisa direkam oleh visinya, hanya ada orang-orang yang mulai terlihat jelas. Sasuke mengingat sebuah nama.

"Sakura.." katanya.

**==oo0oo==**

"Satu ramen kaldu dan satu ramen pedas dengan ekstra sayur datang! Silakan menikmati hidanganya!" seru pramusaji yang datang. Suaranya bersemangat, seolah kau juga seharusnya memakan ramen dengan semangat yang sama dengan pramusaji itu.

Mata Sakura berbinar melihat semangkuk ramen yang tersaji di hadapanya. Uap panas mengepul dari mangkuk melebur jadi satu dengan udara di sekelilingnya. Di dalam mangkuk itu dia bisa melihat kuah kaldu bening berisi ramen, daun bawang, telur setengah matang, daging dan nori yang di sejajarkan yang membuat ramen itu terlihat sempurna. Kemudian dia melirik ke arah mangkuk ramen di seberang mejanya. Hampir sama dengan ramen miliknya tapi terlihat lebih gelap dengan sayuran yang lebih banyak.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya suara berat di ujung meja. Kakashi melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya berfikir bahwa Kakashi-san sangat suka sayur-sayuran. Anda selalu memesan ekstra sayuran untuk makanan yang anda makan. Benar kan?" tanya Sakura.

Perasaan Kakashi menghangat ketika mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Dia suka dengan perhatian-perhatian kecil seperti itu, itu lebih menyentuhnya. Dan ketika Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya dia akan merasa senang karena merasa Sakura mulai memperhatikanya juga mengingat-ingat dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Kakashi menjawab Sakura dengan tawa, "Ya kau benar." Selalu saja ada bagian dari diri Sakura yang membuatnya merasa hangat seperti ini.

Sakura menyendok kuah ramen miliknya. Dia berdecak kagum pada rasa yang sudah lama tak di kecapnya. Rasa hangat bercampur asin dan gurih hasil perpaduan dari berbagai bumbu memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali." Kata Kakashi yang terkekeh mengamati reaksi Sakura ketika menyendok kuah ramen di hadapanya.

"Ah iya... sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke tempat seperti ini." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku turut senang mendengarnya. _Itadakimasu._"

Sore tadi kakashi datang setelah menghubungi Sakura untuk menjemputnya dan mengantarnya pulang. Lalu karna Kakashi mulai lapar dia mengajak Sakura makan malam bersamanya. Ketika Kakashi menawarkan, Sakura ingin mencoba memakan ramen hangat di kedai yang dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu. kedai itu terlihat ramai dan dari luar, meskipun samar Sakura bisa mencium wangi kaldu yang enak pada kedai itu.

Seperti yang dia bayangkan, kedai itu ramai pengunjung. Di dalam kedai terlihat sibuk karena lalu lalang pengunjung dan pramusaji, sesekali terdengar pramusaji yang berteriak kepada koki ketika ada pesanan baru. Suasana juga terdengar riuh karena orang-orang saling bercerita dan tertawa. Dan kini Sakura ada di tengah-tengah orang itu sedang menyantap ramen pesananya yang baru datang.

Berselang satu jam semenjak kedatangan mereka di kedai itu, Sakura dan Kakashi keluar. Udara di dalam kedai mulai terasa pengap dan panas. Mereka ingin menghirup udara di luar kedai yang lebih sejuk. Aroma musim panas perlahan mulai menipis begitu pula dengan suhu udara di sekeliling mereka.

"Musim panas hampir berakhir benar kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, anginnya mulai terasa dingin. Mungkin besok harus bawa jaket untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau juga harus." Kata Kakashi.

Entah sejak kapan Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kakashi. Semenjak Ino mengutarakan ide gila—tentang Kakashi yang menjemput Sakura kalau pulang kemalaman— mereka jadi sering pulang bersama.

Dan perlahan-lahan seperti apa yang Kakashi katakan padanya, Sakura berusaha berjalan tegak dan berhenti melihat sepasang sepatunya yang melangkah. Dia mulai melihat sekelilingnya, kerumuman orang-orang dengan warna milik mereka, papan iklan berisik yang sangat mencolok ketika malam tiba dan semua disekelilingnya terlihat hidup. Dan dengan segala yang dilihatnya, perasaan terasing dan tersingkirkan di dalam dirinya mulai memudar. Meski Sakura belum bisa mencintai dirinya dengna penuh tapi keberadaan Kakaskhi perlahan-lahan membuatnya merasa bahwa dia tak berbeda dengan orang lain. Bahwa dia juga hanya manusia biasa seperti yang lainya.

Sesekali Sakura melirik sosok Kakashi yang ada di sebelahnya. Kakashi masih terlihat sama, hanya saja terasa sedikit lebih bersahabat dibandingkan dengan kali pertama mereka bertemu. Kakashi berjalan dengan tegap dan memastikan dia tidak meninggalkan Sakura barang selangkahpun. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan raut wajah yang terlihat tegas, Sakura berfikir mungkin karena usia Kakashi yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Dan sudah jelas, Kakashi melihat jauh lebih banyak dari pada dirinya. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih jadi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kakashi-san.. apakah boleh jika saya bertanya?" Kata Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hmm.. boleh saja, kenapa kau terdengar begitu formal?" Tanya Kakashi sembari terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik pada diriku yang seperti ini? Maksudku, mungkin sebenarnya kau punya lebih banyak alasan untuk menolak permintaan Ino daripada menerimanya." Kata Sakura.

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya dan Sakura yang melihatnya juga berhenti. Kakashi terlihat sedang berfikir, dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada ada ibu jari tangan kananya menyentuh dagu miliknya. "Kenapa ya?" gumamnya. Dia melihat Sakura yang kini melihatnya dengan pandangan keingintahuan yang murni. Kakashi mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah berfikir Sakura akan memberinya pertanyaan yang tak bisa Kakashi jawab kecuali dia sudah siap dengan semua resiko. Dan Kakashi tau, dia tak mungkin menuntut Sakura untuk membalas perasaanya yang muncul dengan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Sakura terlihat menggemaskan dengan blus berwarna _mocca_ berlengan panjang dengan pita hitam kecil di kerahnya.

"Kalau ditanya kenapa.. sudah jelas karena aku ingin. Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, Sakura." Kata Kakashi. Sakura terlihat tidak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. "Haa.." Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Dia melepas jas yang sedang di pakainya dan kemudian memakaikan jas itu ke pundak Sakura. Sakura terlihat kedinginan, sesekali dia akan memeluk lenganya ketika angin berhembus. "Entah sejak kapan, aku tidak ingin melihatmu berwajah seperti saat aku pertama kali melihatmu. Aku tidak ingin kau berjalan tertunduk. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu seperti itu tapi..kalau kau ingin perlindungan, kau bisa memintaku melindungimu. Jadi setidaknya pecayalah, kalau aku tak ingin menyakitimu." Kata Kakashi.

Sakura menahan nafas ketika Kakashi melingkarkan tanganya untuk memakaikan jas miliknya ke pundak Sakura. Sesaat waktu seperti berhenti ketika Kakashi mengatakan itu. Sakura memahami kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi. Semburat merah mungkin kini terlihat di kedua wajahnya. Dia seolah memahami apa yang Kakashi ingin katakan padanya, bahwa kata-kata Kakashi memiliki makna lain untuk dirinya.

_Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa?_ Pikir Sakura.

"Nah, sudah kubilang jangan sampai kedinginan." Kata Kakashi lagi. "Ayo pulang."

Sakura tak mampu menjawab kata-kata Kakashi padanya dan hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Kakashi. Sebagian dari dirinya menyangkal apa arti yang telah dipahami dari kata-kata Kakashi dan sebagian tidak. Sakura tidak ingin sembarangan menafsirkan kata-kata Kakashi tapi entah bagaimana, kata-kata Kakashi terdengar seperti 'pernyataan suka' bagi Sakura. Sakura merapatkan jas yang dipakaikan Kakashi untuknya, memang tadi dia sempat merasa kedinginan. Meski sudah cukup lama Sakura tidak berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis, tapi dia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa memahami situasi. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin terlalu menyimpulkan arti tindakan Kakashi itu merupakan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya. Setidaknya dia harus berterima kasih pada Kakashi karena telah banyak membantunya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-san." Kata Sakura. Kakashi membalasnya dengan senyuman melengkung khas miliknya.

.

.

Sakura melambaikan tanganya pada Kakashi yang berjalan menjauh. Jas yang tadinya tersampir di pundaknya sudah kembali ke tangan Kakashi, tapi aroma dan bekas kehangatanya masih tersisa. Seperti rutinitasnya ketika mereka pulang bersama, Kakashi akan mengantarkan Sakura sampai dengan apartemen. Sesekali dia mampir ketika ada Ino dan Sai di dalam untuk meminum secangkir teh. Setelah memastikan sosok Kakashi menghilang di balik tembok bata di pertigaan Sakura masuk ke apartemennya.

"Aku pulang." Katanya.

"Selamat datang." Terdengar jawaban Ino dari dalam. Sakura bisa mendengar suara riuh televisi yang menyala. Sepertinya Ino sedang melihat acara komedi kesukaanya karena tak lama berselang setelah Ino menjawabnya, Sakura mendengar gelak tawa Ino. Sakura meletakkan tasnya dan kabinet dan memilih bergabung dengan Ino di kursi.

Ino sudah tampil santai dengan kaus tanpa lengan, celana pendek kesayanganya—celana dengan motif beruang kutub dengan warna biru laut sebagai dasarnya— dan bantal beruang kesayanganya.

"Belakangan ini kau sering pulang malam hmm. Kau mampir ke suatu tempat lain?" tanya Ino.

"Umm ya..aku mampir ke kedai ramen di perjalanan pulang." Kata Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali mendengarnyaa, kurasa bersama Kakashi adalah terapi terbaik untukmu." Kata Ino. Dia melirik Sakura. Sakura tampak lesu meski sebenarnya dia barusaja menceritakan berita perkembanganya yang begitu pesat. Sakura mampir ke kedai ramen yang ramai dan pulang dengan kondisi baik-baik saja—mungkin baik-baik saja karena sekarang dia terlihat lesu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu Sakura?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa..hanya saja..Ino apa kau tidak pernah diam-diam mempertanyaakan apa maksud tindakan Kakashi?" kata Sakura.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara komedi dan beralih ke Sakura. "Diam-diam mempertanyakan? Seperti apa tepatnya?" tanya Ino. Sedikit banyak dia memahami apa yang Sakura katakan. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah Sakura mulai merasakanya atau tidak dan bagaimana dia akan bereaksi pada hal ini. Meski jauh di dalam dirinya Ino menyadari bahwak Sakura masih belum siap untuk hubungan seperti ini.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan bantal lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang yang keras, berharap bantal itu akan meredamnya. "Aku tidak ingin menyimpulkan ini tapi..kurasa sepertinya Kakashi memiliki perasaan spesial padaku. Maksudku itu tidak mungkin karena diriku seperti ini tapi...aku hanya merasakannya." Kata Sakura pelan di balik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Oh ayolah Sakura apa maksudmu dengan 'diriku yang seperti ini?'" Ino berusaha merebut bantal yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajah Sakura. Dia ingin melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini. Sakura malah menarik bantal itu lebih erat sampai Ino hampir terjungkal, setelah beberapa detik perlawanan akhirnya Ino memenangkan pertarungan kecil itu dan kini bantal berwarna ungu yang tapi menutupi wajah Sakura berpindah ke tanganya.

Sakura tidak melihat Ino, dia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi meledek di wajah Ino karena ucapanya tadi, jadi dia hanya memandangi lampu yang berpijar di atas kepalanya dna berfikir kenapa lampu yang berpendar putih itu begitu silau. Berbeda dengan lampu jalanan yang berpendar kekuningan dan lebih termaram. Lampu jalanan yang menerangi wajah Kakashi itu terlihat lebih menenangkan.

"Ino aku tidak ingin menyakitinya." Sakura mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapanya. "Aku masih belum mampu untuk itu Ino... aku tidak tau cara mencintai diriku sendiri..dan lagi..Sasuke.." Kata Sakura.

Jantung Ino berdenyut ketika Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke. Dia teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika dia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia teringat raut wajah menderita Sasuke yang tidak tau apapun. Meski dia tau apa yang Sasuke butuhkan tapi diapun tak berhak memberikannya. _Apakah aku harus memberitau Sakura tentang ini?_ pikir Ino.

"Keberadaanya di dalam diriku seolah mengakar dengan begitu kuatnya...semua dinding yang kubuat beberapa tahun ini, roboh hanya dengan aku melihatnya terluka."

Ino tak mampu menjawab Sakura. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dirinya bisa putuskan, itu sesuatu yang harus mereka putuskan sendiri. Mereka saling membutuhkan, Ino menyadari itu ketika melihat Sasuke kemarin. Dan mungkin keberadaan mereka di dalam satu sama lain tidak menghilang meski waktu sudah berjalan menjauh.

'_Sejak awal, Sakura memang tidak bisa menerima laki-laki lain selain Sasuke.'_

**==oo0oo==**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Sesekali sepasang _emerald_ itu kembali melirik jarum jam pendek yang tertuju pada angka 11 dan jarum panjang berada di angka 1. Kemudian ketika mengetahui bahwa waktu baru berlalu 10 menit dari terakhir kali Sakura melihat ke arah jam dinding tipe klasik itu, dia menghela nafas panjang. Waktu terasa lama sekali. Kemudian Sakura akan melirik ke arah kursi kosong di sebelah kirinya. Kursi itu terlihat dingin tanpa Sasuke yang biasanya duduk di sana.

Sasuke seharusnya menyelesaikan perjalanan dinasnya dua hari yang lalu, tapi sampai hari ini dia tak melihat Sasuke di ruangan ini. Sasuke selalu serius ketika bekerja, Sakura tau itu. Meski Sasuke masih tak bisa memaafkan keberadaanya, tapi Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke lalai pada pekerjaanya bahkan sampai dia jatuh pingsan beberapa waktu lalu. Sakura menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus menghubungi Suigetsu untuk menanyakan kabar Sasuke tapi jemarinya selalu berhenti ketika dia hanya harus menekan tombok telepon mini berwarna hijau di ponselnya. Selalu seperti itu dan berakhir dengan dia memilih untuk diam dan menunggu.

_Mungkin Sasuke akan marah kalau tau diam-diam aku menunggunya._ Sakura tak bisa mengenyahkan pemikiran itu. Lagipula kalau ada sesuatu terkait pekerjaan Suigetsu pasti akan memberitaunya.

Dan detik-detik itu masih terasa begitu lama.

.

.

Sakura melihat ke luar jendela besar di sampingnya. matahari sudah tidak lagi tampak, digantikan dengan gemerlap lampu yang tersebar di luar sana. Dia menghela nafas singkat. Belakangan ini dia tidak pernah lagi khawatir ketika matahari terbenam atau ketika dia hari naik bis di malam hari. Malam-malam yang selalu membuatnya bergidik, perlahan mulai memudar. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Seperti yang Kakashi katakan, ada banyak hal indah di dunia ini, Sakura hanya tidak melihatnya saja karena dia selalu berjalan tertunduk.

Getaran ponsel membawanya kembali. Dia melihat layar ponselnya menyala dan menunjukan nama Kakashi di sana.

"Kakashi-san.." kata Sakura.

"Aku hampir sampai, maaf menunggu lama." katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru bersiap-siap untuk turun kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di lobi." Kata Kakashi yang kemudian mematikan sambungan tleponnya.

Setelah mematikan teleponya, Sakura bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sekali lagi dia memastikan bahwa dokumen-dokumen yang harus ditandatangani oleh Sasuke sudah siap di atas mejanya. Sakura masih melihat meja Sasuke yang hanya berisi dokumen yang disiapkannya. Dokumen itu sudah menumpuk semenjak beberapa hari lalu dan terus bertambah sampai hari ini. _Sasuke-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?_ pikir Sakura.

Setelah memastikan semua sudah siap dan tidak ada barang bawaanya tertinggal Sakura turun ke loby untuk menemui Kakashi. Sebenarnya pekerjaan Sakura sudah selesai hampir satu jam lalu, tapi belakangan ini dia memiliki kebiasaan baru untuk menunggu Kakashi selesai bekerja dan menjemputnya. Meski tidak setiap hari tapi ketika Kakashi bilang dia akan menjemputnya, Sakura akan melakukan ini. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura menyadari bahwa Kakashi adalah orang yang cukup sibuk. Dia pernah mengusulkan untuk tidak perlu melakukan ide gila Ino—menjemputnya pulang— tapi Kakashi berkata bahwa keinginan Ino pun sama dengan dirinya.

Bersamaan dengan denting lift yang terbuka, Sakura bisa melihat Kakashi berdiri di ujung loby seperti biasanya. Kakashi akan berdiri membelakanginya dan melihat ke langit atau lampu-lampu di kejauhan dan menoleh ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki Sakura. _Aku bisa tau itu kau dari langkah kakimu._ Itu katanya setiap kali dia menoleh. Kakashi bilang langkah kaki setiap orang berbeda-beda, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak masalah." Kata Kakashi. Dia memainkan boneka husky di tanganya seolah boneka itu yang berbicara menggantikanya.

"Kuro-chan, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Kata Sakura.

"Kau tau dari tadi dia sudah berisik karena lapar?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura terkekeh geli. Dia mengikuti Kakashi yang melangkah meninggalkan loby. Kakashi mengatakan Naruto memberitaunya mengenai cafe dessert yang enak dan dia ingin mencobanya.

"Naruto bilang di sana mereka manjual _souffle_ yang cukup enak. Aku tidak terlalu suka manis tapi ada beberapa pilihan _souffle_ yang tidak terlalu manis jadi aku ingin mencobanya. Terkadang aku juga bosan makan sayur lho." Kata Kakashi.

"Apa mereka juga menjual _maccaron_, Kakashi-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada menu _parfait maccaron_," Kakashi mencari-cari foto yang dikirimkan Naruto siang tadi. Dia menemukan foto yang di carinya, _parfait maccaron_ dengan maccaron warna warni yang dihias di pinggiran gelas bening.

"Wah, terlihat enak." Kedua bola mata Sakra berbinar melihat gelas yang berwarna seperti pelangi karena maccaron yang diletakkan di pinggiran gelas. "Kurasa Ino juga akan menyukai tempat ini, karena dia suka dengan makanan yang cantik."

Kakashi melihat Sakura yang tersenyum di hadapanya. Dia menahan nafas sejenak. Dia tau Sakura akan lebih manis jika tersenyum, tapi semua ini melebihi bayanganya. Belakangan ini Sakura banyak menunjukan senyumanya dibandingkan dengan ketika mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Wajah yang dulu lebih sering tertutup rambut atau masker, entah kenapa sekarang terlihat jelas di matanya. Tidak hanya menahan nafasnya, Kakashi juga menahan tanganya yang ingin menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura. dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura takut padanya dengan tindakan impulsif darinya. Dia hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Sakura beberapa waktu lalu dan dia memilih untuk melingkari Sakura dengan jas yang dipakainya.

_Apa yang kupikirkan, heh? _Kakashi mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah berkata kalau dia akan memulainya pelan-pelan sampai Sakura bisa menerima dirinya dengan penuh. Sekarang, hal ini terlalu cepat untuknya. Kata kakashi dalam hati.

"Oh maaf..ada tlepon masuk." Kata Sakura. Dia berhenti untuk memeriksa ponselnya dan menemukan nama Suigetsu di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Kakashi mengikuti Sakura yang berhenti.

"Halo, Suigetsu-san.." kata Sakura. Bayangan Sasuke dan kursi kosong di ruangan itu memasuki benaknya. Sakura berharap Suigetsu membawa kabar tentang Sasuke yang sudah absen selama beberapa hari.

"Sekarang kau ada di mana?" tanya Suigetsu yang berada di ujung tlepon. Ada yang berbeda dengan suara Suigetsu. Dia terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedikit kebingungan.

"Eh.. Se..sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang." kata Sakura ragu.

"Mungkin dia tidak akan suka aku melakukan ini, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang." Kata Suigetsu.

"Dia? Uchiha-sama..apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Dia tidak ada di kantor beberapa hari ini.." tanya Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya menurun ketika dia mendengar Suigetsu mangatakan itu.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Aku akan menjemputmu, kau ada di mana?"

Sakura melihat sekelilngnya. "Aku..aku ada..di halte bis di dekat jembatan penyebrangan.." katanya ragu. Dia melihat halte 20 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dan merasa bahwa tempat itu akan lebih mudah untuk di jangkau daripada tempatnya sekarang. Kecemasan di dalam dirinya menyeruak, pikiranya dipenuhi oleh Sasuke yang beberapa hari ini tidak terlihat di ruangan.

Sakura hanya bisa membayangkan punggung Sasuke, dia tidak berani membayangkan hal-hal lainya. Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja, itu adalah kesimpulan dari percakapannya denga Suigetsu tadi. Ternyata, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Sasuke. _Seharusnya aku lebih cepat menanyakan ini pada Suigetsu dari pada menunggu kabar darinya..._

"Aku ke sana sekarang. Jangan kemana-mana, lima menit lagi aku sampai." Katanya kemudian dia menutup sambungan tlepon dengan Sakura.

Kakashi masih berdiri di tempatnya di samping Sakura. Hatinya mencelos ketika dia mendengar nama belakang Sasuke disebut oleh Sakura, nada bicara Sakura juga berubah penuh kegugupan. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi pada Sasuke. Kakashi tidak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan Sakura dengan Suigetsu tapi dia ada di sana bersama Sakura dan mau tak mau dia mendengarnya. Sakura masih berdiri membelakanginya, dia terlihat terkejut dan khawatir karena tlepon yang diterimanya. Seolah melupakan keberadaan Kakashi, Sakura berjalan tergesa ke arah halte. Kakashi dengar Sakura mengatakan sesuatu tentang halte, sepertinya Suigetsu akan menjemputnya di sana.

"Sakura!" Kakashi memanggil Sakura yang berlari mendahuluinya. Tapi Sakura seolah tak mendengar suaranya. Kakashi mendecih dalam hatinya, Sakura tidak menoleh ketika dia memanggilnya. Pikiranya saat ini pasti dipenuhi oleh Sasuke. Dan saat itu Kakashi menyadari perbedaan besaran keberadaan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Di dalam halte hanya ada dua orang yang sedang menunggu bis. Satu orang pelajar perempuan yang masih mengenakan seragam musim panasnya dan satu perempuan pekerja kantoran yang juga masih mengenakan setelan pakaian kerja miliknya. Mereka berdua tidak saling berbicara atau menoleh karena mereka sibuk dengna ponsel masing-masing. Sepertinya bisa yang mereka tunggu memakan waktu yang agak lama untuk datang. Sakura berdiri di depan halte berharap Suigetsu akan muncul. Dan detik-detik itu kembali terasa begitu lama.

_Kumohon, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu._

"Sakura!" kata Kakashi. Dia menarik lengan Sakura dan membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Sakura tampak kalut dan Kakashi bisa merasakan tangan Sakura gemetar.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Dia melupakan keberadaan Kakashi di sampingnya beberapa saat lalu. "Ka..kakashi-san." Katanya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Kakashi. Kakashi merasa seperti orang bodoh yang bertanya padahal dia sudah tau apa jawaban dari Sakura. Sakura tidak hanya melupakan keberadaanya di sana, dia juga melupakan rasa takutnya dan melangkah maju sendirian ketika mendengar nama Sasuke.

"Maaf..maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi. Dia..Sasuke-kun membutuhkanku." Sakura merunduk. Sakura bingung bagaimana menjelaskan ini pada Kakashi. Di dalam dirinya, Sakura sadar Kakashi memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, dan Sakura menerima kebaikan Kakashi begitu saja tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Kakashi. Dan dia..perkataannya itu jelas merupakan penolakan bagi Kakashi. Sakura membalas kebaikan Kakashi dengan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Karena itu Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah Kakashi sekarang.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. dari dalam mobil itu muncul Suigetsu. "Sakura." Kata Suigetsu. Suigetsu tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan Kakashi di sana. "Ayo pergi. Sasuke menunggumu." Kata Suigetsu berusaha mengabaikan keterkejutanya karena keberadaan Kakashi.

Sakura baru akan melangkah ke arah Suigetsu ketika tangan Kakashi menariknya lagi dan membuat Sakura berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. "Jangan pergi, Sakura." kata Kakashi. Dia menatap lurus ke arah Sakura. Sakura tidak harus pergi ke tempat Sasuke karena dia tau Sasuke hanya akan menyakiti Sakura lagi. "Kau..tidak harus pergi." Kata Kakashi.

Sakura terkejut ketika Kakashi menariknya dan memintanya untuk tidak pergi. Dia bertatapan langsung dengan Kakashi dan Sakura tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak merasa bersalah. Dia melihat jelas gurat kekhawatiran di wajah Kakashi. Selain itu dia bisa merasakan tangan Kakashi yang mencengkram lenganya erat. Tapi di dalam benak Sakura saat ini hanya ada Sasuke. Sasuke sedang membutuhkannya. Gambaran punggung Sasuke yang ada di benaknya makin terlihat jelas, punggung yang tampak rapuh itu membutuhkannya bukan? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Sasuke-kun membutuhkanku." Kata Sakura lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

"Tapi.." Kakashi berhenti sejenak. "Tapi dia selalu menyakitimu." Kata Kakashi.

Sakura tau Sasuke mungkin akan menyakitinya. Dia tau kenapa Kakashi tak membiarkanya pergi menemui Sasuke. Tapi dia juga tau bahwa Sasuke menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya. Sasuke yang dulu dikenalnya bukan orang yang seperti ini. Sasuke pun mungkin juga membenci dirinya sendiri, karena itu Sakura tidak bisa meninggalkannya lagi. Meski berada di samping Sasuke membuatnya terluka, tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri lagi.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi-san.." Kata Sakura. Dengan tanganya yang bebas, Sakura melepaskan tangan Kakashi yang menarik lenganya.

Kakashi tak melawan. Dia membiarkan Sakura melepaskan tanganya. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sakura berbalik pergi dan menghampiri Suigetsu. Kakashi hanya bisa melihat punggung Sakura menghilang ke dalam mobil yang membawa Sakura pergi. Meski dia menarik tangan Sakura sekuat tenaga, tapi itu tak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa Sakura masih menjadikan Sasuke sebagai prioritas utama di banding dirinya, juga keberadaan Sasuke yang lebih besar daripada dirinya.

Untuk sesaat, Kakashi melupakan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah lebih dulu hadir di dalam kehidupan Sakura dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sakura dan Sigetsu melaju membelah jalanan malam. Orang-orang menghilang dengan cepat dan berganti dengan orang lain, tiang-tiang listrik berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Sejujurnya Suigetsu bertindak atas pemikiranya sendiri. Beberapa hari ini Sasuke tampak tak seperti biasanya. Dan bertambah parah semenjak dia meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di kedai kopi di pusat perbelanjaan waktu itu. Sedikit banyak dia menyesal sudah meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana. Dia tidak tau kalau akan ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke terlihat semakin terpuruk. Dan semenjak hari itu kebiasaan minum Sasuke semakin parah. Bahkan dia tidak melakukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang CEO dan sudah beberapa hari ini membolos.

Selama itu pula Suigetsu sering mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan nama Sakura ketika membopong Sasuke yang mabuk. Entah kenapa dia berfikir bahwa Sakura pasti ada hubunganya dengan semua ini. Dan mungkin saja Sakura adalah seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke. Suigetsu teringat dengan ketika dia bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk pertama kali, kondisinya hampir seperti ini. Mungkin dulu lebih parah.

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Kata Suigetsu.

"Tidak..tidak apa-apa. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sasu..ah..maksudku Uchiha-sama."

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kurasa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya." Jawab Suigetsu.

"Apa dia terluka?!" tanya Sakura panik. Entah kenapa gambaran buruk tentang Sasuke memenuhi kepalanya semenjak dia menerima tlepon dari Suigetsu tadi.

"Dia tidak terluka." Kata Suigetsu.

"Be..benarkah..kupikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya." Kata Sakura.

"Tapi... dalam artian lain dia memang terluka, Sakura. Dan sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Tapi aku tidak tau apa itu." Kata Suigetsu sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bertanya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat di mana luka itu. Juga tidak tau obat apa yang bisa menyembuhkan luka itu." Suigetsu masih menatap lurus jalanan di hadapanya. "Dia..memanggil namamu."

Jantung Sakura berdenyut sakit. _Ternyata memang terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke.._pikirnya. Sakura tau luka apa yang di maksud oleh Suigetsu. Luka Sasuke karena dirinya dulu. Sakura merasa sesak setiap kali ingat tentang keputusan yang dia ambil secara sepihak beberapa tahun lalu. Dia berfikir Sasuke akan lebih baik tanpa dirinya dan berharap Sasuke akan dapat melanjutkan hidupnya dengan baik lalu menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya. Tapi ternyata semua tidak seperti itu. Sakura kembali merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin saja dulu ada cara yang lebih baik dari pada harus meninggalkan Sasuke. Hanya saja Sakura begitu tidak berdaya untuk bangkit dan dia malah bersikap egois dengan menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya. Menyakiti Sasuke, kedua orang tuanya juga Ino. Dia malah ingin melarikan diri dari semua ini dan mencoba mengkhiri hidupnya.

Ketika Sasuke merasa sakit, dia malah dengan tidak tau diri berusaha untuk bahagia. Dia menerima kebaikan dari Kakashi padahal dia tak pantas untuk itu. Dan dia malah menyakiti Kakashi dengan ucapannya tadi. _Ternyata, aku ini memang sampah ya.._ pikir Sakura. Pelupuk mata Sakura memanas. Sakura memilih melihat jalanan di sampingnya dan menahan air matanya. Selama ini yang dia lakukan hanya menangis dan merasa dirinya sendiri yang terluka padahal mungkin tidak seperti itu.

_Katakan padaku...kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_ Bayangan Sasuke yang mendekapnya erat beberapa saat lalu kembali muncul di kepalanya.

_Maaf, maafkan aku.. _pinta Sakura dalam hati.

Suigetsu melirik ke arah Sakura yang mendadak diam. Sakura tidak menanyakan apapun lagi terkait keadaan Sasuke seolah dia sudah mengetahui ini. Dugaannya benar, Sakura memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke sebelum ini dan dia tau apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Suigetsu berasumsi bahwa Sakura memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Sasuke, mungkin teman dari kecil atau sesuatu yang lain seperti.._ah kurasa tidak mungkin..jangan berasumsi terlalu jauh._ Kata Suigetsu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ada satu hal lagi yang menarik perhatiannya. Hatake Kakashi. Dia tidak menyangka akan melihat Kakashi bersama Sakura. Dan lebih dari itu, dia tidak menyangka Kakashi mencoba menahan Sakura tadi. Tindakannya yang tadi itu pasti memiliki alasan tertentu. Mungkin saja Kakashi memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura mengingat selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Kakashi main-main bersama perempuan. Mungkin saja Kakashi tertarik dengan Sakura.

Sakura Haruno. Perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan merubah kondisi di sekitarnya. Tapi Suigetsu tak tau apapun tentang Sakura selain dia adalah sekretaris yang ditunjuk langsung oleh Sasuke dan diperlakukan dengan tidak adil. Kehidupan Sakura terlalu tertutup.

"Kita sampai." Kata Suigetsu. "Dia ada di dalam."

Sakura melihat ke bangunan modern yang memiliki banyak lampu mencolok di bagian depan gedung. Klub malam. Suigetsu bilang Sasuke ada di dalam sana. Jantung Sakura berdetak sakit. Sasuke dulu tidak menyukai tempat ramai seperti ini. Sakura tidak pernah tau sedalam apa luka Sasuke karena dirinya, tak pernah tau sedalam apa Sasuke terperosok jatuh karena dirinya. Apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan?

"Suigetsu..bagaimana aku bisa membantunya?" tanya Sakura.

Suigetsu berfikir sejenak. Sejujurnya dia tidak benar-benar tau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menolong Sasuke dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya Sakura yang paling tau bagaimana dia bisa menolong Sasuke. Tapi mungkin saja semua tidak semudah itu bukan?

"Kau hanya perlu membawanya kembali ke rumah." Kata suigetsu. "Setidaknya akan berbeda jika kau yang membawanya kembali."

Mereka turun dari mobil. Suigetsu berniat untuk menunggu di mobil karena sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau Sasuke dan Sakura berbicara. Dia mengambil rokok di saku celanana dan menyalakan pemantik api ketika dia mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya.

"Suigetsu.." kata Sakura. Dia melihat ke arah pintu masuk club tempat Sasuke berada. Ada banyak laki-laki yang duduk di pelataran. Mereka terlihat mabuk meski ada beberapa yang benar-benar sadar. Tapi Sakura sudah bisa membayangkan semua hal buruk tentang itu, bau alkohol yang menyengat, bau rokok dan kerumunan yang penuh dengan lelaki mabuk. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan ketika dia memikirkan apa yang akan menantinya di dalam sana. Udara kembali terasa pekat untuk dihirup. Wajah Sakura memucat. Jantungnya tak bisa berdetak dengan irama biasa, dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri dengan jelas.

"Hn?" kata Suigetsu. Dia melihat Sakura tampak pucat dan gemetaran."Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" katanya. Dia mematikan api yang hampir menyulut rokoknya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Tolong..temani aku masuk ke dalam." Kata Sakura dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Kedua alis Suigetsu bertaut. Sakura tampak tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi tadi dia tidak terlihat seperti ini. "Aku akan menyeret Sasuke. Kau tunggu di sini saja." kata Suigetsu akhirnya. Dia memasukkan rokok di tanganya kembali ke dalam Saku. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura masuk kedalam dengan kondisi seperti ini, dia tidak mau harus mengurus dua orang malam ini. Mungkin keputusanya untuk membawa Sakura tidak tepat.

"Tidak! Kumohon aku ingin membantunya..biarkan aku membawanya kembali. Aku hanya.." Sakura berhenti berbicara. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan tempat itu dan kerumunan orang..."

"Kau terlihat pucat tau? Aku tidak bisa membopong dua orang sekaligus." Kata Suigetsu.

"Aku janji..aku tidak akan merepotkanmu di dalam. Kumohon...biarkan aku membawa Sasuke kembali." Kata Sakura.

"Haaah.." Suigetsu menghela nafas panjang. "Ikut aku." Katanya. Dia melihat ekspresi kelegaan muncul di wajah Sakura. _Yah sepertinya, dia bisa melakukanya. _Pikir Suigetsu.

Sakura mengambil beberapa kali nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Suigetsu yang berjalan di depannya. Setiap langkah yang dia ambil akan membawanya mendekat ke arah Sasuke di dalam sana. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke, setidaknya Sakura ingin memastikan Sasuke bisa hidup dengan baik. Oleh karenanya, dia harus membawa Sasuke kembali.

_Kumohon..Sasuke-kun.._

**==oo0oo==**

* * *

**Haiii halooo ketemu lagi dengan sayaaa : ))**

**Nggak banyak pesan sih di Chap ini, saya berharap saja semoga readers tercinta yang setia sampai chapter ini menyukai chap 6 false : ))**

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnyaaa, : ))**

**Kimm ,** **sitilafifah989 , Nica-Kun , nurvieee96 , Shaula , Engiine**

* * *

**Btw, baru-baru ini saya bikin akun wattpad dengan nama yang sama dan saya juga publish FALSE di sana. Mohon dukunganya ya : ))**

**Silakan berkunjung di akun wattpad saya chizuru_boulevard  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**FALSE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FALSE © CHIZURU BOULEVARD**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt Comfort mungkin agak angst juga**

**==oo0oo==**

Sakura berusaha mensejajari langkah kaki Suigetsu di depanya, berusaha mengabaikan kerumunan orang-orang mabuk yang meliuk-liuk di tengah, suara di dalam sini begitu bising dan memekakkan telinga, dentuman musik keras yang dimainkan menelan gelak tawa orang-orang. Sakura merasa terasing di tempat ini seolah hanya dia yang berbeda dan semua orang sedang mengawasinya. Lututnya gemetar tapi dia tetap melangkah maju sekuat yang dia bisa, nafasnya sesak, detak jantungnya tak beraturan dan dia ingin berteriak tapi dia tak bisa berhenti. Sasuke ada di dalam sini.

Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan merasa sebagian dari dirinya jatuh membentur lantai. Pundaknya sakit. "Kyaaaa!" Dia berteriak. Seseorang menyenggolnya hingga dia jatuh terjelembab di lantai. Sakura takut, dia tidak berani melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kedua tangannya melindungi kepalanya dan dia meringkuk di bawah, berdoa dan memohon semoga ada seseorang yang menolongnya. "Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sini!" seseorang menarik Sakura bangkit.

Sakura terkejut dan menepis tangan yang menariknya. Matanya masih terpejam, dia terlalu takut untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

"SAKURA! INI AKU SUIGETSU." Orang itu berteriak di sampingnya.

Sakura tersadar dan masih dengan tubuh gemetarannya dia berbalik menatap Suigetsu. Itu benar-benar Suigetsu. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir dan dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Suigetsu menarik Sakura menjauh dari kerumunan. Suigetsu bisa merasakan tangan Sakura gemetar hebat. "Kalau takut lihat ke bawah dan perhatikan langkahmu, jangan sampai tersandung lagi." Katanya.

Sakura mengikuti kata-kata Suigetsu, dia melihat sepasang sepatunya yang melangkah. Meski begitu Sakura masih bisa merasakan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya, meski itu hanya imajinasinya. Tempat ini jauh lebih menakutkan daripada bayanganya. Dia hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya kalau Suigetsu tidak muncul dan membawanya pergi. Suara _musik_ tidak terdengar begitu keras lagi sekarang dan Sakura tidak lagi merasakan kerumunan yang berdesak-desakan. Dan nafasnya perlahan kembali normal.

"Maafkan aku.." Kata Sakura.

"Minum ini." Suigetsu memberikan air mineral kepada Sakura. Suigetsu melihat ke arah Sakura yang tampak kacau. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari apa yang dia lihat di luar tadi. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura akan tertinggal di belakangnya dan terjatuh. Beruntung dia mendengar Sakura meneriakkan nama Sasuke dan Suigetsu bisa mendengarnya, dia terkejut ketika mendapati Sakura tak lagi berjalan di belakangnya. _Tidak biasa dengan kerumuman huh?_ Suigetsu teringat penjelasan Sakura ketika berada di luar dan dia merasa aneh karena Sakura sangat ketakutan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau mau menyeretnya pulang?"

Suigetsu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah suara yang muncul dari seberang meja yang dia duduki. Dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dengan warna bola mata yang sama dengan rambutnya. Suigetsu hanya membalas sapaan perempuan itu dengan dengusan kesal. "Di mana dia Karin?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot bertanya padaku. Kau biasa mencarinya sendiri kan." Perempuan yang dipanggil Karin itu terkekeh. Pandanganya teralih ke perempuan berambut pink yang terus merunduk di sebelah Suigetsu. "Siapa dia?" tanya Karin. Biasanya Suigetsu datang sendiri untuk menyeret Sasuke pulang.

"Sakura." kata Suigetsu.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat Sakura-chan." Karin mengamati Sakura yang masih tertunduk. Dia berfikir sejenak dan berusaha mengingat-ingat nama Sakura yang sering di dengarnya. Tapi dia membatalkan niatnya mengingat ada banyak sekali seseorang dengan nama Sakura yang datang ke tempatnya. "Suigetsu apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Karin penuh selidik.

"Jangan menuduhku macam-macam Karin!"

Sakura mendongak dan melihat ke arah Karin. Karin melihatnya dan membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Dia memang galak, tapi baik hati." Katanya sembari menunjuk ke arah Suigetsu. Sakura mengangguk dan berusaha membalas senyuman Karin. Aura Karin yang ramah membuatnya lebih tenang, sepertinya Suigetsu mengenal Karin dengan baik.

"Kau tunggu di sini." Kata Suigetsu.

Sakura terkesiap mendengar Suigetsu, "Kumohon, biarkan aku ikut bersamamu. Meskipun sedikit dan tidak membawa perubahan yang berarti pada Sasuke-kun, aku ingin berusaha menolongnya. Kumohon.. biarkan aku berusaha sedikit lagi." Kata Sakura.

Suigetsu mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia mendecih dalam hati dan masih mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk membawa Sakura kemari malam ini. _Dia bahkan terus memejamkan matanya dari tadi._ Umpat Suigetsu dalam hati.

_Ah..benar..Sakura yang ini.._ kata Karin dalam hati. Karin teringat ketika dia pertama kali menemukan Sasuke tak Sadarkan diri di bar miliknya. Awalnya dia berniat menggoda Sasuke karena menurutnya Sasuke tampan dan berkelas. Tapi Sasuke tak meresponnya dan Karin tak ingin melukai harga dirinya lebih dari itu. Yang Karin tau adalah Sasuke ditinggalkan perempuan yang di cintainya begitu saja tanpa ada penjelasan. Sasuke mengatakan gadisnya adalah gadis musim semi bernama Sakura. Karin menghela nafas ketika dia menemukan jawaban kenapa Sasuke kembali kemari setelah sekian lama.

_Gadis musim semi ya._

"Sakura-chan sepertinya...kau berutang banyak penjelasan padanya kan? Mungkin saja, dia masih berjalan tanpa arah."

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Karin. Sekilas tatapan mata mereka berdua beradu, Karin memberinya tatapan yang tak bisa Sakura tafsirkan dengan benar. Ia terlihat seperti mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Sasuke, Karin seolah berkata '_Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menolongnya.'_

"Nah bukankah seharusnya kau menyeretnya pulang seperti biasa Suigetsu? Cepat pergi dari sini dan singkirkan wajah bodohmu dari hadapanku." Karin mengibaskan sebelah tanganya pada Suigetsu. Suigetsu menjawabnya dengan decihan dan bangkit untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi." kata Suigetsu. Dia melirik Sakura yang berjalan mengikutinya dan kali ini dia memastikan Sakura tidak tertinggal di keramaian seperti tadi. Sakura menengok ke arah Karin sebelum sedikit membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas keramahanya.

Suigetsu menangkap sekelebat bayangan Sasuke di sudut matanya. Dia tergeletak di salah satu sofa besar di balik tembok pembatas. Dia bersyukur tidak ada orang lain yang berusaha memanfaatkan Sasuke ketika dia tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini, tidak tampak ada orang lain yang duduk bersamanya.

"Dia di sana." Kata Suigetsu sembari menunjuk sofa besar tempat Sasuke tergeletak.

Sakura mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Suigetsu dan benar saja dia menemukan Sasuke terbaring di sana. Dia tak bergerak dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kursi. Nafas Sakura tercekat ketika dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Meski baru melihat sekilas, Sakura tau Sasuke benar-benar terlihat tak berdaya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berseru. Entah bagaimana kakinya melangkah begitu saja ke arah Sasuke, tubuhnya terasa lebih mudah digerakkan dari pada sebelumnya. Sakura tak menyadarinya tapi begitu melihat Sasuke di sana seorang diri dan tak berdaya, ketakutan yang memenuhi pikiranya hilang begitu saja. Di dalam kepalanya dipenuhi oleh Sasuke.

Sakura makin mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke mengenakan kaus hitam yang melekat dengan sempuarna pada tubuhnya, jaket Sasuke tergantung di sofa dan sebagian lainya terjatuh di lantai. Sasuke juga masih menggenggam botol di tanganya, aroma alkohol menguar ketika Sakura sampai di sana.

"Ya Tuhan..Sasuke-kun... apa yang kau lakukan..." Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Wajah itu terlihat begitu sedih dan rapuh. Sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya tapi Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tubuhnya lunglai dan tidak bergerak meski Sakura memanggilnya. _Aku tidak pernah tau..tidak pernah tau kau begitu terluka..._

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menyentuh pundak Sasuke dengan lembut, berusaha untuk membangunkanya tanpa membuatnya terkejut. Sasuke bergerak, perlahan kedua matanya terbuka. Tatapan keduanya beradu, Sakura merasa jantungnya teriris ketika dia melihat ada jejak air mata di sepasang _obsidian _milik Sasuke.

"Sakura.." katanya lemah. Tanganya bergerak berusaha meraih helaian pink yang menjuntai di hadapanya.

Sakura meraih tangan itu Sasuke, tangan itu terasa dingin. Tangan Sasuke dulu terasa hangat setiap kali menggenggamnya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas dia meraih jaket Sasuke dan mengalungkanya di pundak Sasuke, berharap akan ada kehangatan yang tersimpan di sana. Sasuke tidak menolak keberadaanya seperti sebelumnya. Dia bisa merasakan Sasuke menggenggam tanganya erat. Perlahan Sakura menarik Sasuke berdiri. Sesaat Sasuke begitu limbung hingga dia menabrak dan menjadikan Sakura sebagai sandaranya. Kemudian Sakura merasakan kedua lengan Sasuke merengkuhnya erat.

"Ayo pulang..." kata Sakura.

.

.

Gendang telinganya terasa bergetar hebat mengikuti dentum alunan musik keras yang sedang di putar. Sasuke tak pernah menyukai musik keras seperti ini, sebenarnya dia juga tidak menyukai suasana ini. ruangan temaram dengan kelap kelip lampu mencolok berwarna warni yang tampak kontras, bau rokok dan alkohol yang kuat, orang-orang berlalu lalang sempoyongan dengan parfum menyengat, perempuan-perempuan yang berliak-liuk berharap salah satu dari sekian pasang mata yang ada di sini akan melirik dan membawanya ke hubungan singkat yang berakhir esok hari. Sasuke ingin mengenyahkan semua ini. Tapi langkah kakinya selalu membawanya ke tempat ini, lagi dan lagi. Meski membencinya, tempat ini menawarkan pelarian yang bagus untuknya, alkohol yang dibencinyapun memberikan sensasi menyenangkan saat ini.

Di hadapanya tergeletak dua botol kaca yang isinya sudah tandas. Dan di tanganya ada satu botol lagi yang isinya tersisa separuh. Pandanganya sedikit bergoyang tapi dia masih bisa menguasai dirinya. _Sejak kapan aku jadi seorang peminum yang hebat eh?_ Pikirnya. Dia ingat ketika pertama kali mencoba semua ini dia tak bisa bertahan lama. Dan kini setelah botol ketiganya dia masi sadar.

"Sakura.." ucapnya lirih. Tiap kali menyebut nama itu rasa sakit di dalam dirinya membuncah keluar dan memenuhi rongga-rongga di seluruh tubuhnya. Perihnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia ingin Sakura ada di hadapanya lalu memeluknya erat dan memastikan bahwa Sakura tidak lagi menghilang dari pandanganya. Dia menginginkan Sakura.

Sasuke melihat langit-langit yang berpendar lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Beberapa waktu lalu dia bermimpi tentang Sakura. Di malam musim panas, ketika festival kembang api akan segera di mulai, Sakura berjalan dengan begitu anggun seolah semesta berpusat padanya. Ah..Sakura yang di cintainya.

"_Sasuke-kun." _Suara itu terus berulang di dalam kepalanya. Sakura yang memanggilnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kembang api?" tanya Sakura._

_Sasuke masih ingat saat itu, hari itu malam musim panas dan Sakura mengenakan yukata yang sama persis dengan apa yang dia kenakan ketika hadir di mimpi Sasuke. Hari itu Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke. mereka berada di salah satu tepi sungai, menunggu kembang apa di luncurkan. Sungat yang berwarna gelap itu berubah fungsi menjadi cermin untuk malam-malam musim panas yang gemerlap dan memantulkan refleksi lampu temaram di atas jembatan yan dikerumuni oleh orang-orang._

_Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sakura yang duduk merunduk, sebelah tanganya menggantung kembang api kecil yang memercikan kilatan jingga yang jatuh turun lalu menghilang ke dalam sungai, sedangkan sebelah tanganya menahan yukata miliknya agar tak terkena percikan kembang api di tanganya. Sasuke tak bisa melihat jelas wajah Sakura karena tertutup sebagian poni tapi dia bisa melihat garis bibir melengkung milik Sakura yang terkena cahaya kembang api kecil di tanganya._

"_Cantik." Jawab Sasuke sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke kembang api yang di pegangnya._

"_Begitukah." Kata Sakura._

"_Tapi entah bagaimana aku merasa sedih ketika dia menghilang begitu cepat." _

"_Aku juga. Kupikir kasihan sekali bunga api yang meletup lalu hilang dalam sekejab tanpa ada bukti bahwa mereka pernah mekar dengan begitu indahnya."_

"_Tapi tetap saja cantik'kan? Setidaknya di dalam ingatan orang-orang yang melihatnya, bunga api itu masih mekar dengan cantiknya." Kata Sasuke. Dia menyibak poni Sakura yang menghalangi wajahnya ke belakang telinga. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang merona. Tapi kegelapan dan cahaya jingga kembang api menyamarkannya. Tapi Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tersipu Sakura._

Entah kenapa Sasuke mengingat dengan jelas memori musim panasnya dengan Sakura beberapa waktu lalu. Pendar lampu club yang muncul, meredup dan berganti warna mengingatkanya pada kembang api musim panas saat itu. Dia masih mengingat pendar lemah kembang api yang menyala saat itu, cahaya kekuningan yang lenyap ketika menyentuh sungai, dia bisa mengingat bau kimia dari kembang api yang sesekali tercium dan dia bisa mengingat wangi Sakura saat itu, wangi lembut seperti musim semi dan dia masih bisa mengingat perasaanya yang hangat saat itu. Perasaan hangat karena mencintai Sakura, dia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa memilihmu begitu saja?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya. "Meski aku begitu mencintaimu.." Sasuke tau dia masih mencintai Sakura. Sangat mencintainya bahkan hingga saat ini. Dia tau ketika dia menyakiti Sakura, dirinya akan terluka lebih banyak karena harus menanggung rasa bersalah dan melihat Sakura menderita, dia tau itu akan menyakitinya. Dia mencintai Sakura tapi tak bisa memilikinya, padahal akhirnya Sakura kembali padanya setelah tiga tahun. Itu membuatnya marah.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sayup-sayup Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Sakura. "Sasuke-kun.." Suara itu makin mendekat padanya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari suara yang memanggilnya. Suara itu terdengar begitu nyata juga dekat.

"Ya Tuhan! Sasuke-kun...apa yang kau lakukan.."

_Ah benar, harusnya dia memanggilku seperti itu saja._ Pikir Sasuke. Sakura terasa lebih dekat ketika dia memanggil Sasuke seperti itu. Suara Sakura seperti mimpi baginya, tapi kali ini suara itu terdengar nyata. Tidak seperti suara yang selalu memangginya di dalam ingatannya. Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan dia mendapati bayangan Sakura makin jelas ada di hadapanya. Sakura ada di sana berdiri dan melihatnya dengan wajah khawatir. Dia terlihat hampir menangis. _Jangan menangis..Ah kenapa cahaya di matanya begitu redup? _batin Sasuke.

"Sakura.." kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya berusaha meraih Sakura. Tapi tangannya terasa begitu berat, meski begitu dia ingin meraih Sakura. Seketika itu Sasuke merasakan jemari Sakura menggenggam tanganya. jemari Sakura begitu hangat. Perlahan-lahan kesadaranya seolah kembali pada dirinya. Sakura melingkarkan jaket yang tadi di pakainya menutupi pundaknya, lalu perlahan menariknya bangkit. Tapi sepertinya kaki Sasuke masih terasa berat untuk digerakkan sehingga dia menabrak Sakura. Sakura sedikit terdorong ke belakang tapi dia bisa menguasai dirinya untuk tidak terjatuh.

Aroma Sakura menyeruak ke indra penciumanya, mengalahkan bau alkohol dan parfum menyengat dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Aroma Sakura menenangkannya dan kehangatan yang ada pada diri Sakura membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Sasuke begitu merindukan Sakura, dia begitu menginginkan Sakura kembali. Kebencian yang ada di dalam dirinya, terasa samar saat ini. Kebencian itu terasa semu dan penuh dusta.

_Aku begitu mencintaimu._ Kata Sasuke dalam hatinya. Sekali ini Sasuke ingin menyerah pada perasaanya untuk Sakura. Dan ketika dia mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Hatinya terasa ringan dan udara tidak terasa pekat untuk dihirup.

Kemudian dengan segala yang dia akui, Sasuke mendekap Sakura erat.

"Ayo pulang.." Sakura membisikkan itu pada Sasuke.

_Pulang?_ pikir Sasuke. Ah benar, Sasuke ingat dia pernah menjadikan Sakura sebagai rumahnya. Dan kini Sakura mengajaknya pulang. Entah bagaimana Sasuke merasa bahwa dia kembali melihat rumah yang pernah hilang darinya. Bagi Sasuke, ajakan pulang itu memilik arti yang lebih mendalam daripada hanya sekedar membawanya pulang.

.

.

Suigetsu membantu memapah Sasuke yang limbung. Di dalam hatinya dia mengumpat kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti minum sebelum kesadaranya hilang dan berujung merepotkan dirinya lagi seperti ini. Dia meminta Sakura masuk lebih dulu ke jok belakang untuk membantu Sasuke supaya Sasuke tidak mengamuk besok pagi karena melihat memar bekas benturan di pelipisnya

Sakura menahan kepala Sasuke dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Sakura dengan hati-hati. Setelah memastikan Sasuke berbaring dengan benar, Suigetsu menutup pintu dan bergegas menuju ke kemudi. Dia menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil. "Aku akan mengantarnya pulang, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu. Maaf sementara bertahanlah seperti itu sampai nanti." Kata Suigetsu.

"Iya.." jawab Sakura.

Deru mesin terengar halus ketika Suigetsu menyalakan mobil itu. Dan tak lama setelah itu mereka sudah meninggalkan parkiran mobil dan menuju ke jalan raya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dia tidak lagi melihat orang-orang mabuk yang tak bisa berfikir jernih berkumpul di satu tempat—pengecualian untuk Sasuke yang terlelap di pangkuanya—. Tempat yang begitu menyesakkan dan lebih mengerikan daripada pulang malam sendirian sebelum ini, Sakura tidak ingin lagi mengunjungi tempat itu.

Pandangan Sakura jatuh ke wajah Sasuke yang berada di pangkuanya. Raut wajahnya sudah membaik dibandingkan dengan ketika Sakura menemukan Sasuke di dalam sana. Tidak tampak guratan-guratan yang menimbulkan kesan tidak baik pada wajahnya seperti tadi. _Syukurlah, dia terlihat lebih tenang.._ batin Sakura.

Jemari Sakura menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kecil, sudah lama sekali semenjak dia melihat wajah tertidur Sasuke dari dekat seperti ini. Paras elok Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja banyak hal yang terjadi telah membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Tapi Sakura masih menemukan jejak kekanak-kanakan di wajah Sasuke yang tertidur seperti ini. Dia benar-benar terlihat menawan, seperti ada kesan tegas di beberapa hal.

Suigetsu melirik ke spion yang menunjukan bayangan Sakura di belakangnya. Ternyata memang mereka memiliki hubungan khusus sebelum ini, itulah yang dipikirkan olehnya. Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ketakutan Sakura ketika memasuki bar dan juga teriakan histerisnya ketika dia terjatuh. Sakura bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melihat sekitar dan hanya merunduk melihat ke bawah. Tapi ketika Suigetsu mengatakan dia menemukan Sasuke, entah bagaimana Sakura melangkah tanpa ragu dan dengan tergesa-gesa, melewati beberapa kerumunan seolah itu bukan apa-apa untuk sampai ke tempat Sasuke.

Jujur saja sebelumnya Suigetsu ingin meminta Sakura supaya dia tidak tertinggl jauh di belakangnya, tapi kenyataanya Sakura sudah berjalan lebih dulu tanpa dirinya. Keberadaan Sasuke bagi Sakura terasa begitu penting melihat tindakan Sakura tadi. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke hampir selalu bersikap kasar pada Sakura atau jika tidak begitu, Sasuke akan mengabaikan keberadaan Sakura dan menganggap Sakura tak lebih baik dari udara tercemar di sekelilingnya. Tapi tadi dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke tanpa ragu memeluk Sakura. Entah bagaimana, aura Sasuke terlihat lebih lembut jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya ketika Suigetsu memaksa Sasuke untuk pulang. Kali ini bahkan Sasuke tidak melawan sama sekali.

"Sakura.." kata Suigetsu. Sesekali dia melirik ke belakang untuk melihat bagaimana Sakura merespon. "Apa kau..punya phobia pada keramaian?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sakura tau, cepat atau lambat akan ada orang yang mengetahui phobianya pada sesuatu. Terlebih lagi, Sakura memang belum sepenuhnya bias mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak merasa takut. Sakura menatap lampu-lampu jalanan yang satu demi satu terlewat, cahaya temaram jalanan yang kontras dengan warna merah lampu rem mobil, warna kekuningan pada pepohonan di trotoar yang seperti musim semi dan orang-orang yang berjalan.

"Maaf kau tidak perlu menjawabnya." Kata Suigetsu.

Sakura tesadar dari lamunanya. "Ah tidak.. bukan begitu..aku tau suatu saat pasti akan ada yang menanyakan soal ini. Tapi bisakah kau tidak membiarkan Sasuke tau?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan memberitaunya." Kata Suigetsu. Dia merasa aneh karena dia boleh tau dan Sasuke tidak. Seolah memang Sakura sedang menyembunyikan banyak hal dari Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku phobia pada laki-laki asing." Kata Sakura.

Suigetsu melihat lampu merah rambu lalu lintas di hadapanya menyala dan dia menghentikan mobilnya perlahan-lahan. Sembari mengulangi kata-kata Sakura di dalam pikiranya. _Phobia pada laki-laki asing?_ Tanyanya ada diri sendiri.

"Kau tidak meninggalkan Sasuke bahkan ketika kondisinya memburuk seperti ini. Terima kasih banyak." Sakura berfikir karena Sasuke mempercayai Suigetsu sampai hari ini, maka tidak ada salahnya Sakura juga mempercayai Suigetsu. Lagi pula seperti yang sudah Sakura katakan, Suigetsu tidak meninggalkan Sasuke.

Saat itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura atau Suigetsu, jemari Sasuke sedikit bergerak. Sasuke bisa mendengarkan semua pembicaraan Sakura dan Suigetsu dan bisa memahaminya dengan jelas pula. Dia tidak semabuk itu sampai-sampai harus kehilangan kesadaran. Lagipula mabuknya sudah sedikit lebih hilang ketika dia memeluk Sakura. Dia terkejut ketika mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Suigetsu.

Dia berfikir tidak masuk akal Sakura memiliki phobia pada kerumunan karena dulu Sakura tidak seperti itu. Tapi jawaban Sakura justru membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi. _Sakura takut pada laki-laki asing?_ Pikirnya. Sejak kapan Sakura memiliki phobia pada laki-laki asing? Sasuke tidak pernah tau Sakura seperti itu. Sakura dulu sering kali tanpa ragu membantu menjawab menjelaskan arah pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya, memberikan seyuman ramah pada orang asing yang menawarinya untuk membeli suvernir, dia akan berhenti dan membeli takoyaki dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya lalu meminta diskon untuk itu, Sakura yang seperti itu adalah Sakura yang lekat di dalam ingatanya. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura memiliki phobia semacam itu tanpa sepengetahuanya? Pikir Sasuke.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Sasuke membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dan melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura sedang mengalihkan pandanganya ke jalanan. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengna jelas seperti apa ekspresi wajah Sakura sekarang, tapi dia bisa merasakan tangan Sakura sedikit gemetar dan sedikit menarik jaket Sasuke ketika dia menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura seolah dia tidak mendengar apapun. _Benarkah itu Sakura? Menjawabnya jujur?_

" Lalu Sasuke..apa kau takut padanya?" Suigetsu memecah keheningan yang tercipta selama beberapa menit.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura sedikit tegang ketika Suigetsu bertanya. Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke bisa merasakan jemari Sakura membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak..aku tidak takut padanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa takut pada dirinya.." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan lanjutan kalimatnya pada Suigetsu, bahkan dirinya tak pantas mengatakanya karena itu dia memilih untuk menghentikan kalimatnya di sana.

Perasaan Sasuke menghangat ketika Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. Setelah apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura, Sakura bahkan tidak takut padanya. Sentuhan jemarinyapun masih sama lembutnya dengan apa yang ada di ingatanya.

_Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya Sasuke, lihat dia baik-baik. Dia bukan wanita jalang seperti apa yang kau pikirkan._

_Kau tidak berhak memperlakukanya seperti itu Sasuke, kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang Sakura._

Kedua kalimat terus terulang di kepalanya silih berganti. Dia memang tidak tau apa-apa, karena itu semua orang menghakiminya. Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apakah phobia Sakura berhubungan dengan alasan kenapa Sakura pergi begitu saja beberapa tahun lalu, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk itu.

Ketika dia memikirkan alasan Sakura meninggalkanya, malah bayangan Sakura dan pemuda berkulit pucat misterius itu yang muncul di benaknya. Bayangan ketika Sakura tersenyum di lobi dan mereka terlihat bahagia. Tidak hanya itu, bayangan Kakashi muncul di kepalanya. Kenapa Kakashi repot-repot membela Sakura jika tidak ada maksud khusus? Dan dia beberapa kali melihat Kakashi menunggu di lobi kantornya untuk menemui Sakura. Bukankah Kakashi lelaki asing bagi Sakura?

Semakin Sasuke memikirkanya dia semakin tidak mengerti. Apa yang dilihatnya dan apa yang Sakura katakan bertentangan. Tapi semua orang mengatakan Sasuke tidak bisa melihat Sakura dengan baik dan dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang Sakura.

Sebenarnya apa yang tidak bisa Sasuke lihat dengan matanya?

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sakura berhenti di sebuah apartemen. Sekilas dilihatpun Sakura tau itu adalah apartemen yang mewah. Desain bangunan yang terlihat dari luar itu sangat elegan dengan banyaknya ornamen berwarna keemasan yang menghias bangunan apartemen. Beberapa jendela tampak berwarna keemasan ketika penghuni unit ada di dalam. Sebagian lainya masih gelap dan hanya memantulkan langit-langit malam. Sebelum turun Suigetsu memberikan kartu akses pada Sakura, dia bilang tidak bisa masuk sampai ke atas kalau tidak punya kartu akses.

"Sasuke-sama.." Kata Suigetsu. Dia menempuk pundak Sasuke untuk membangunkannya. Sasuke melenguh dan kemudian membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Kemudian dibantu oleh Sakura yang mendorongnya dari dalam mobil, Sasuke berdiri terhuyung di luar. "Anda harus mempertahankan kesadaran sampai setidaknya Sakura mengantarkan anda ke dalam." Kata Suigetsu.

Sakura terkesiap. "A..aku? hanya aku?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Aku mau merokok. Lagipula di dalam tidak ada kerumunan, kau bahkan membutuhkan kartu itu untuk masuk. Lantai 7." Kata Suigetsu. "Kau akan langsung menemukannya. Dia hanya butuh penyangga untuk berjalan sampai ke sana. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Sakura terlihat ragu dengan keputusan sepihak Suigetsu. Tapi dia merasa tidak enak menolaknya karena dia membuat Suigetsu repot ketika menjemput Sasuke. Sakura berusaha mempercayai perkataan Suigetsu bahwa tidak akan ada kerumunan orang asing di dalam dan mengatakan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Sakura meraih salah satu lengan Sasuke dan melingkarkanya di pundak. Bobot tubuh Sasuke membuatnya sedikit terdorong tapi dia bisa menguasai dirinya. Perlahan dia bergerak maju dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Dia menuju ke pintu masuk dan melihat lift berada di ujung ruangan mewah yang baru di masukinya. Setelah masuk ke dalam lift Sakura menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding lift dan mengambil nafas panjang. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia melihat kedua mata Sasuke sesekali terbuka dan kemudian dia terpejam. Nafasnya begitu teratur dan halus.

Hari ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak keberadaanya, tidak membentaknya juga tidak mendorongnya menjauh. "Maaf.." gumam Sakura. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. Karena dirinya Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan baik.

Setelah bunyi "bip" pelan, pintu apartemen Sasuke berhasil di buka. Seperti kata Suigetsu dia akan langsung menemukan apartemen Sasuke karena di lantai 7 hanya ada satu pintu saja. Kemudian dengan hati-hati Sakura merebahkan Sasuke ke sofa besar di ruang tamu. Lampu masih belum di nyalakan dan hanya sofa itu yang terlihat jelas. Dengan bunyi bedebum pelan, Sasuke terbaring di sana. Sakura meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa pegal setelah membopong Sasuke. Dia berniat mencari Saklar lampu ketika kemudian Sakura merasa tanganya di tarik.

"Kyaaa.." Sakura memekik dan merasa bahwa bahunya menghantam Sasuke di sofa itu. Sakura berusaha berdiri tapi dia tidak bisa melakukanya. Ketika dia tersadar, lengan Sasuke sudah merangkap dirinya. Sakura tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya dengan baik, seolah dia sendiri bisa mendengar dan merasakanya dengan jelas. Kedua lenganya menumpu tubuhnya sendiri sehingga dia tak bisa bergerak bebas. Dalam hati dia bertanya, apa yang telah terjadi. Kedua matanya masih terpaku pada jaket Sasuke yang berwarna lebih gelap karena cahaya yang minim di ruangan itu.

Suara nafas Sasuke yang halus terdengar begitu dekat di indra pendengaranya. Sedetik kemudian Sakura merasa Sasuke mempererat dekapanya dan memaksa Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Sa..Uchiha-sama.." kata Sakura sembari menarik dirinya. Dia hampir menyebut nama Sasuke begitu saja dan teringat bahwa Sasuke tak menyukainya, maka dia segera menyebut nama yang diizinkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura yang merunduk di bawahnya. Sedari tadi dia hanya melihat kancing pakaianya dan tidak menatapnya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas karena pencahayaan yang minim. _Aku ingin melihatmu. _Pikirnya. Dia bisa merasakan Sakura berusaha menarik dirinya, kemudian dengan satu gerakan singkat, Sasuke membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbanganya dan membuatnya berbaring di sampingnya. Sekali lagi Sasuke mendengar Sakura memekik tertahan. Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya sadar saat ini, seolah dia tidak meminum alkohol itu tadi. Dan Sakura masih tidak menatapnya.

"Lihat aku..Sakura.." kata Sasuke pelan.

Meski pelan, Sakura bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke dengan jelas. Sasuke memintanya untuk mendongak dan melihat dirinya. Hari ini Sasuke tampak berbeda, suaranyapun terdengar berbeda. Tidak terasa ada amarah di sana. Dan lagi... Sasuke memanggilnya dengan lembut. Sasuke yang saat ini ada di hadapannya terasa seperti Sasuke yang dulu di kenalnya. Saat itu Sakura sadar bahwa dia merindukan Sasuke memanggilnya seperti ini. Kehangatan Sasuke membuat pelupuknya panas. _Ternyata Sasuke yang dulu dikenalnya masih ada._

Sakura mendongak dan melihat ke wajah Sasuke. Raut wajahya lembut. Sebagian cahaya bulan menerobos melalui jendela besar di belakang Sakura, menyinari wajah Sasuke. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke dengan jelas. Kedua iris obsidian yang sudah lama sekali tidak di tatapnya menatapnya penuh rindu, helaian rambut gelapnya menutupi sebagian dahinya, rahangnya masih tegas kemudian bibir yang sedari tadi terkatub membuka.

"Panggil namaku..Sakura.." katanya lagi.

"Uchiha sa.." Sakura hendak menyelesaikan perkataanya sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memotong.

"Bukan..hanya untuk hari ini saja...panggil namaku.." kata Sasuke. Sasuke tau hari esok akan berbeda dengan hari ini. Besok dia akan kembali dengan kegusaran, kemarahan dan kekecewaanya dan melampiaskannya pada Sakura. Hanya untuk hari ini, dia ingin menyerah pada perasaan yang mati-matian di lawanya. Dia terlalu lelah dan tidak berdaya untuk melawan. Hanya untuk hari ini saja dia ingin menyerah dan mengenyahkan kegusarannya. Dia benar-benar merindukan Sakura memanggil namanya seperti tadi.

Sakura menelan ludah sebelum meyakinkan dirinya untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan benar.  
"Sa..Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura. Jantung Sakura berdesir ketika menyebutkan nama itu. Nama yang disebutnya, terasa memiliki gema yang berbeda. Seolah seperti dia kembali pada Sasuke yang pernah di kenalnya. Meski mereka telah bertemu beberapa bulan lalu, tapi memanggilnya seperti ini membuat Sakura merasa mereka baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura bisa melihat senyuman di wajah Sasuke. Sejenak Sakura menahan nafas, seolah tak percaya Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini. senyuman yang hanya di tujukan padanya, begitu lembut.

Dada Sasuke berdesir dan kehangatan membanjirinya ketika Sakura menyebutkan namanya. Sasuke tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lebih dari ini, dia masih mencintai Sakura. Sangat mencintainya. Perasaanya hangat dan beban yang selama ini memberatkan hatinya, terangkat begitu saja. _Kebahagiaan._ Sasuke mengingat kata-kata yang sudah lama dilupakannya. Dalam hatinya, Sasuke memohon agar saat ini bisa berlangsung selamanya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka tak mengatakan apapun, mereka hanya terdiam sembari melihat satu sama lain. Seolah saat ini tidak ada kata-kata yang pantas untuk mewakili perasaan mereka satu sama lain, dan keheningan itu adalah sekumpulan kata yang tidak bisa mereka ucapkan. Satu hal yang pasti adalah mereka merindukan satu sama lain.

Sakura tak lagi berusaha menarik dirinya, meski begitu Sasuke masih enggan melepaskan Sakura dari dekapanya. Seolah rindu yang di tahanya selama ini pun tidak akan bisa hilang hanya dengan mendekapnya semalaman. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan sebelah tanganya dan meraih salah satu tangan Sakura. Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke menarik tangan kirinya. Kilasan tentang bekas luka yang ada di sana terlintas begitu saja. Dia berusaha menarik tanganya tapi Sasuke tak membiarkannya.

"Ssshh..Tidak apa-apa.." kata Sasuke. Dia menarik tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura tampak tidak yakin, selama ini Sakura menutupi lukanya dengan pakaian berlengan panjang, berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya. Ketika Sasuke pertama kali menemukan luka itu beberapa waktu lalu seperti ada ledakan di kepalanya. Dari semua orang, dia paling tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui luka itu. Karena ketika Sasuke menemukan luka itu, Sakura tak akan mampu menjelaskan apapun.

Sasuke melihat segaris bekas luka berwarna kemerahan yang memanjang, jemarinya meraba dan dia merasakan ada perbedaan di bagian bekas luka itu, dan Sasuke tau bahwa hal itu benar-benar terjadi..Sakura pernah berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya. _Kenapa?_ Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Sakura yang tak lagi melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke mempererat pelukanya.

"Kau masih...tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tidak menjawabnya, tapi jemari Sakura meremas kaus yang dipakai Sasuke. "Sakura.." kata Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan lengan Sakura kemudian mengcupnya.

Sakura terkesiap ketika dia merasakan Sasuke mengecup bekas luka di lengannya, jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak beraturan, dia berusaha menarik tanganya tapi Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangan itu. "Aku..hanya ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik..meski tanpa diriku." Sakura mengatakannya dengan sedikit terbata karena dia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai sedikit tersendat. "Aku.." dia ingin melanjutkan perkataanya tapi selalu saja kata-kata itu tersendat di ujung tenggorokannya dan udara akan terasa pekat untuk di hirup. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang bisa merenggut kesadarannya. "Berapa kalipun kucoba, aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya Sasuke-kun..terlebih padamu.." kata Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke mengendurkan tanganya dan seperti dugaannya, Sakura menarik tangan itu tanpa memberinya jawaban yang berarti. _Bagaimana mungkin aku takut pada dirinya.._ Sasuke teringat dengan perkataan Sakura beberapa saat lalu. Kalau memang Sakura tidak takut pada dirinya, lalu kenapa Sasuke adalah orang yang paling Sakura tidak ingin beritau? Pikir Sasuke.

Sakura bangkit berdiri. Dia merapikan pakaian miliknya dengan menepuk-nepuk bagian yang terlipat karena perbuatan Sasuke, dia juga kembali menutup garis bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya dengan pakaiannya. "Aku harus pulang..maaf..semoga dirimu bisa hidup dengan baik.." Kata Sakura. Kemudian tanpa menoleh dia melangkah keluar dari apartement Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. _Hidup dengan baik? tanpamu? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Apakau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku? Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku berjalan terseok? Bahkan untuk berdiri tegap saja aku hampir tak mampu..tapi kau berharap aku bisa melakukan semua itu tanpamu? _

"Jangan bercanda Sakura..." kata Sasuke. Dia bangkit dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau tau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi.."

Sebelum Sakura menarik daun pintu Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura lebih dulu dan memaksanya berbalik. Dia menarik Sakura mendekat dan sebelum Sakura bisa mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke membungkam Sakura dengan menciumnya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang di dalam dekapannya. Sakura terkejut tentu saja. Sasuke tau itu. Hari ini Sasuke membunuh ego dan kebencian di dalam dirinya, hanya untuk hari ini dia bisa berlaku jujur pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia tidak ingin Sakura meninggalkan dirinya lagi. Dan Setidaknya hari ini, Sakura harus menjadi miliknya.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku takut pada dirinya.._Suara Sakura yang jujur masih melekat di ingatannya. Melalui ciumannya, Sasuke ingin mengatakan bahwa dia sekali lagi memohon pada Sakura,memohon dengan segala sisa yang ada pada dirinya. Memohon agar Sakura menerimanya, dan Sasuke akan memaafkannya. Dan untuk seterusnya, dia akan membunuh ego dan dendamnya.

Sasuke merasakan kedua tangan Sakura mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Jantung Sasuke berdenyut seolah dia mendengar jawaban dari permohonan darinya. Sasuke menatap Sakura, sekali lagi berusaha mencari kata-kata dari wajahnya. Meski di dalam kamarnya lampu tidak dinyalakan, cahaya bulan masih bisa menerobos masuk dan menerangi wajah Sakura.

Wajah ketakutan Sakura.

Wajah sakura yang sarat akan rasa takut, seolah apa yang Sasuke lakukan adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya muak. Air mata mengambang di kedua iris _emerald_ milik Sakura dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun Sakura membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke dan berlari keluar.

Itu adalah jawaban Sakura.

Sasuke merundukkan badannya dan menumpukan kedua tanganya di lutut. Tanganya mencengkram lututnya sendiri, giginya bergemeletuk. Pelupuk matanya panas. Meski berusaha menahannya keluar, buliran bening itu tetap saja jatuh dan membuat pandanganya buram. Nafasnya sesak dan membuat suaranya tersendat.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku takut pada dirinya.._ Kalimat itu kembali terulang.

"Pembohong.." kata Sasuke di sela isak tangisnya yang tertahan.

**==oo0oo==**

Sakura berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke arah lift. Dia menutup telinganya, berusaha mengenyahkan suara gelak tawa yang kembali terdengar di kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan, proyeksi traumanya semakin nyata. Tidak hanya telinganya, semua panca indranya seolah merespon dengna mengingat semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tangan-tangan yang memerangkapnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan begitu kasar. Ngilu yang muncul karena tubuhnya berkali-kali dibanting, nyeri di kepalanya ketika rambutnya di tarik. Juga suara yang menyerukan sebuah nama yang dipaksa bisu.

Sakura memeluk erat dirinya. Di hadapannya, pintu lift belum berdenting dan waktu terasa begitu lama. Isak tangisnya sudah pecah. Lalu dia mengingat panasnya puntung rokok yang perlahan padam karena membakar kulitnya, perih di pipinya karena tamparan keras dan dia bahkan bisa mengingat rasa darahnya sendiri yang muncul karena tamparan itu. Sakura tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengenyahkan semua rasa sakit itu. Bahkan bau alkohol yang menguar itu seolah mengelilingi dan melumpuhkannya. Dia menarik rambutnya sendiri sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengalihkan pikiranya tapi tidak memberikan dampak apapun.

Denting lift terdengar dan dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Dengan tangan yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan dengan baik, Sakura mencari tombol ke lantai dasar. Dia harus pergi dari tempat ini, dia harus pulang dan melindungi dirinya, itulah jalan keluar yang bisa dia pikirkan.

_Ino.._

Sakura mencari-cari ponselnya dan menelepon Ino.

"Ya Sakura." Jawab Ino dengan suara riang di ujung tlepon.

"I..Ino..tolong.." Sakura terisak hebat. Kesadaranya perlahan kembali ketika mendengar suara Ino, tapi dia masih belum bisa berbicara dengan baik. "Tolong aku..hiks.." Katas Sakura lagi. Udara di dalam lift terasa pekat, dinding yang dingin dan berdengung itu membuatnya seperti ditenggelamkan ke dasar lautan yang dingin dan gelap. Seperti sedang ditekan sesuatu yang berat, nafas Sakura terengah di sela isak tangisnya.

"Kau ada di mana? Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku akan menjemputmu."

Benak Sakura berkabut. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun dengan jelas sekarang. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau.." katanya. Denting lift kembali terdengar dan pintu terbuka, segera setelah melangkahkan kakinya Sakura menghirup nafas dalam. Dia berjalan dengan cepat dan ragu, sekilas dilihatpun tempat ini terasa begitu asing dan membuatnya mual. Maka dia terus berjalan dan berusaha menjauh dari tempat ini. "Aku tidak tau!" kata Sakura lagi.

"Sakura!" Sakura mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang. Ketika menoleh Sakura mendapati Suigetsu berjalan ke arahnya. Melihat itu Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Meski Sakura mengenal Suigetsu tubuhnya tetap berjalan mundur ke belakang. Sepasang matanya mengawasi semua pergerakan Suigetsu dan terkadang melirik ke sekitarnya. Kegelapan di sekelilingnya membuatnya tertekan.

Sementara itu Suigetsu memutuskan untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh mengejar Sakura. Sakura terlihat kacau dan Suigetsu bisa melihat jelas sorot ketakutan di kedua matanya. Jadi Suigetsu memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak untuk tidak membuat Sakura semakin panik. _Sial pasti terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana._

Suigetsu merendahkan nada bicaranya sehingga tak terdengar mengancam. "Ini aku..tenanglah..aku tidak akan melukaimu.." kemudian dia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya ke depan seolah berkata 'aku serius tidak akan menyakitimu'. Dia melihat ponsel di tangan Sakura menyala, sepertinya Sakura sedang menelepon seseorang.

"_Sakura! sakura? Jawab aku! Aku mendengar ada orang lain di sana kau mengenalnya?" _Suara Ino terdengar panik di ujung tlepon. Sakura mendekatkan kembali tlepon di tangannya ke telinganya.

"Su..suigetsu.." Kata Sakura terbata.

Ino menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Sakura mengatakan nama Suigetsu. Ino tak tak siapa Suigetsu tapi Sakura mengenalnya. Untuk saat ini Ino berharap Suigetsu benar-benar tidak akan menyakiti Sakura seperti ucapannya tadi. "_Biarkan aku berbicara padanya, oke_? _Cukup loudspeaker saja.._" Sakura menuruti perkataan Ino.

"Halo..Kau bisa mendengarku Suigetsu-san?"

Suigetsu yang sempat tertegun menjawab Ino. "Ya.. aku Suigetsu rekan kerja Sakura di kantor."

Suigetsu menceritakan keadaan Sakura pada Ino melalui tlepon dan Ino percaya sepenuhnya pada Suigetsu bahwa dia bukan orang jahat. Setelah mematikan teleponnya Sakura terduduk di tempatnya. Suigetsu mengambil sebotol air mineral di dalam mobil dan menyerahkanya pada Sakura.

"Ini.. minum ini." katanya.

Dengan tangan yang masih sedikit gemetaran, Sakura menerima botol air mineral dari Suigetsu. "Terima kasih." Lalu dia meneguknya perlahan.

Suigetsu tidak bertanya apapun pada Sakura tenang apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, dia berfikir tidak akan ada untungnya jika memaksakan Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan Sakura mensyukuri tindakan bijak Suigetsu untuk tidak menanyakan lebih jauh, sepertinya mempercayai Suigetsu adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Ayo. Temanmu pasti khawatir."

**==oo0oo==**

**Halo : )**

**Akhirnya publish juga chap 8 ini, : ) bisa di bilang chap 8 ini sudah mulai ke konflik utamanyaa, meski masih awal banget : )**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada**

**sitilafifah989 , Yuzuuu , ****Ranindri , Septi hyun joong , ****Guest **

**Untuk review yang ditinggalkan. Tidak lupa juga pada readers tercinta yang sudah membaca FALSE sampai chap 8 ini. **

**Saya senang ketika pembaca juga berusaha memahami Sasuke. Ketika menulis False, saya sebisa mungkin tidak ingin membuat karakter bersikap seperti ini tanpa alasan, bagi saya itu terasa toxic dan saya tidak ingin Sasuke seperti ituu :")**

**Di sini, saya berharap readers bisa menangkap dilema Sasuke. : )**

**Apa lagi ya he he,**

**Yah, intinya terima kasih banyak sudah bertahan sampai dengan chap 8 : )**

**Oh ya, buat kalian yang punya akun Wattpad jangan lupa mampir ya : ) **


	9. Chapter 9

**FALSE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FALSE © CHIZURU BOULEVARD**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt Comfort mungkin agak angst juga**

* * *

**==oo0oo==**

* * *

Lampu berganti warna menjadi merah dan perlahan mobil yang di kendarai Suigetsu juga berhenti perlahan. Melalui kaca Suigetsu melirik Sasuke yang duduk diam di belakang sembari mengecek email dan pekerjaanya melalui ponsel. Setelah absen beberapa hari, Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk kerja hari ini. Suigetsu kembali melihat jalanan di depannya ketika lampu berubah hijau.

Sampai detik ini Suigetsu masih tidak mengerti apakah kedatangan Sakura kemarin yang menyebabkan Sasuke berangkat hari ini atau tidak. Atau justru Sakura tidak merubah apapun. Satu hal yang Suigetsu tau dengan pasti adalah telah terjadi sesuatu antara Sasuke dan Sakura kemarin malam. Suigetsu masih menyesali tindakannya yang membiarkan Sakura masuk ke dalam sendirian, seharusnya dia menemani Sakura jika tau Sakura akan keluar dengan kondisi seperti itu. Bahkan dia hanya berada di dalam kurang dari setengah jam. Dan sekarang laki-laki itu—Sasuke— bersikap dan kembali pada rutinitasnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kemarin aku mengantar Sakura sampai ke apartemenya." Suigetsu membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke tidak menunjukan ketertarikan atau apapun pada topik ini, dia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel itu. "Kondisinya..tidak terlalu baik." Suigetsu menambahkan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Kemudian dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Meski begitu, ketika nama Sakura disebut oleh Suigetsu, Sasuke tidak bisa lagi membaca kata demi kata dengan baik. Semua kejadian semalam masih terlihat dan terasa jelas. Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang lalu membawanya pulang, dia bahkan masih mengingat wajah khawatir Sakura meski sedang di bawah pengaruh alkohol, wangi gadis itu yang mengembalikan kesadaranya, hangat tubuhnya ketika Sasuke memelukknya, kebahagiaan semu yang dirasakannya hancur ketika Sakura menolakknya dan menampakkan wajah ketakutan seperti semalam.

_Pembohong. Sudah terlambat untuk pergi bukan...aku tak bisa lagi membiarkanmu pergi. Tidak lagi Sakura._

Saat itu ponsel yang di genggamnya begetar dan layarnya berubah memperlihatkan sebuah nama. _Itachi nii-sama._ Pikir Sasuke.

"Ya, _Nii-sama."_ Setelah itu Sasuke terdiam sebentar mendengarkan Itachi yang berbicara di ujung tlepon.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke sudah meninggal ketika dia akan masuk SMA karena kecelakaan dan semenjak itu dia hidup bersama Itachi. Sasuke tak mengkhawatirkan biaya hidupnya karena orang tuanya meninggalkan harta yang melimpah mulai dari saham dan perusahaan. Uchiha Corp merupakan salah satu perusahaan yang cukup di kenal karena bisnis yang dijalankan ada begitu banyak. Saat ini Sasuke menjadi pimpinan di salah satu anak perusahaan yang baru di akuisisi oleh Uchiha Corp, dan Itachi meminta pembuktian kemampuan Sasuke dengan membangkitkan kembali perusahaan potensial yang hampir bangkrut karena ketidak mampuan direksi sebelumnya dalam mengelola modal yang mereka miliki. Sedangkan Itachi kini menjadi pimpinan di Uchiha Corp.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi baik-baik saja, Sasuke menganggap Itachi sebagai kakak sekaligus orang tua, karena bagaimanapun juga Itachi adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki, selain itu Itachi mendidiknya dengan baik di tengah tanggung jawab yang mendadak harus di emban olehnya saat itu.

"Sekarang? Baiklah. Tunggu aku di sana." Sasuke mematikan ponselnya. "Kita akan mengunjungi Itachi sekarang."

.

.

Sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi nyaman di ruan kerja Itachi. Ruangan itu jauh lebih besar dari ruang kerjanya, jelas saja. Tapi Sasuke tak terlalu perduli itu, dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan selera 'usang' Itachi. Meski mereka sama-sama menyukai sesuatu yang simpel tapi Itachi memiliki kecenderungan menyukai sesuatu yang berbau tua seperti kursi yang terlihat di sudah ada sejak zaman victoria. Atau beberapa perabotan yang memiliki ukiran rumit di permukaanya yang terbuat dari kayu. Sasuke tidak akan kaget ketika dia menemukan koleksi cap lilin yang tertata rapi di sudut kamar Itachi.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu Sasuke." Itachi masuk bersama dengan derit pintu yang aneh menurut Sasuke.

Wajah Itachi hampir sama dengan Sasuke kecuali kesan lembut dan mengayomi yang dimiliki Itachi. Meski mereka sama-sama memiliki iris obsidian, tatapan Itachi terlihat jauh lebih lembut dan menenangkan, gerak geriknya juga langkah kakinya juga terdengar berbeda dengan Sasuke. Aura keberadaan Itachi akan membuat suasana menjadi hangat.

"Belum lama. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berbasa basi.

Itachi yang sudah hafal kebiasaan Sasuke yang ini hanya terkekeh kemudian menyusul duduk di kursi di hadapan Sasuke. Setelah memastikan dirinya duduk dengan nyaman, Itachi menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas lutut dan melihat lurus ke arah Sasuke. Memang ada sesuatu yang harus di sampaikannya saat ini.

Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan membuka topik pembicaraan yang sebenarnya. "Aku ingin dengar apa kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi yang sedang menatapnya lurus. Dia merasa bahwa Itachi sedang mengintrogasinya. "Seperti biasa." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Berkunjung ke klub malam maksudmu?" kata Itachi lagi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada Itachi tapi seperti biasa, Itachi akan mengetahui itu dengan sendirinya.

"Kudengar kau kembali mengunjungi klub malam." Itachi memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Itachi. Dia tau betul kapan terakhir kali Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini. Sudah cukup lama semenjak Sasuke memutuskan berhenti untuk mengunjungi klub malam yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak menyukainya. Saat itu adalah ketika Sakura pergi meninggalkanya.

Itachi melihat sendiri bagaimana Sasuke hancur, bagaimana Sasuke memandang dunia dengan dingin dan kosong, Sasuke yang hanya berdiam diri di dalam ruanganya menenggak minuman beralkohol, Sasuke yang tertidur di bangku taman di dengan jejak air mata di wajahnya ketika dia tak menemukan Sakura di manapun, Sasuke yang selalu menyebut nama Sakura dalam lelapnya juga Sasuke yang hanya akan duduk atau berdiri diam di salah satu sudut kota hanya untuk menemukan kilasan sosok yang dirindukannya dengan setengah mati itu.

Entah kenapa, Itachi merasakan aura yang sama dengan Sasuke saat itu, sorot mata Sasuke dingin itu lebih terlihat seperti putus asa.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa." Kata Sasuke.

Itachi tau Sasuke tidak akan semudah itu mengatakan sesuatu sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal Sasuke seperti itu, awalnya dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat Itachi khawatir karena itu hanya akan menambah beban Itachi. Dan itu menjadi kebiasaanya sampai saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau tau mau membicarakannya." Itachi berfikir nanti dia bisa mencari tau sendiri seperti biasanya. "Tapi aku ingin kau berhenti melakukan tindakan kekanan-kanakan sampai kau tidak memperdulikan Taka. Apa kau tau posisimu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. "Kau tau kau punya tanggung jawab untuk membuat taka stabil. Kau tau Taka tidak hanya soal dirimu saja." Kata Itachi.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti ikut campur pada urusanku? Aku bilang aku akan mengembalikan Taka seperti bagaimana seharusnya! Jadi berhenti ikut campur urusanku Itachi!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan dan jangan abaikan mereka! Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengundur proyek bersama dengan Anbu Construction? Kau tau nilai dan dampak proyek itu, tapi lihat..kau bahkan terlihat seperti menghindari segala sesuatu tentang proyek itu! Itu yang kau sebut sebagai pembuktian?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak mengabaikan mereka! Aku tau posisiku! Hanya saja.." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia tau bahwa yang di katakan Itachi benar dan tidak bisa membantahnya. Tapi suaranya berhenti ketika dia merasa akan menyebutkan nama seseorang. Sakura.

_Hanya saja dia kembali dan aku kehilangan arah.._

Lalu Sasuke mengingat gambaran Kakashi yang berjalan bersama Sakura di kota. Belakangan ini keduanya semakin dekat, tidak hanya satu atau dua kali dia melihat mereka berdua. Bahkan Kakashi terang-terangan menunggu di loby Taka. Dia merasa kalah dan tidak bisa menghadapi Kakashi, juga kenyataan bahwa Sakura menolaknya dan lebih memilih Kakashi dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Entah kenapa, langkah yang diambilnya selalu bertambah berat.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang melihat Sasuke. Jelas sekali terlihat adiknya sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dia tau sebenarnya Sasuke mampu melakukan pekerjaanya dengan baik, tapi tampaknya ada sesuatu yang belakangan ini membuat fokus Sasuke pecah.

Itachi mengubah tanganya menjadi bersilang di depan dada. "Pulang dan istirahatlah selama beberapa hari. Jangan ke klub malam karena itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Jangan membantah. Sepertinya kau butuh berfikir."

Sasuke tertunduk, kedua alisnya berkerut mendengar perkatan Itachi. Sekarang ini Sasuke tak memiliki minat untuk berdebat atau membahas masalahnya. Itachi benar, dia butuh menjauh selama beberapa hari untuk berfikir lebih jernih. Maka tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan Itachi dan kembali ke apartemennya.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke menjauh dari ruanganya, Itachi mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mencari sebuah nama. Dia menemukan nama yang di carinya. Suigetsu.

"Ini aku." Kata Itachi. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang kondisi Sasuke baru-baru ini. Setelah kau mengantarnya pulang, kembalilah kemari. Jangan beritau Sasuke tentang ini."

Itachi mendengar persetujuan dari Suigetsu yang berada di ujung tlepon kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih banyak sebelum akhirnya dia menutup tleponnya.

**==oo0oo==**

"Umm..baiklah. Aku mengerti..aku akan membuatkan surat cutinya. Terima kasih sudah mengabariku." Sakura menutup tlepon di ponselnya. Seketika itu layar ponsel yang tadi menampakkan nama Suigetsu berubah gelap dan memantulkan cerminan wajahnya.

Baru saja Suigetsu mengabari bahwa Sasuke akan mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari.

Sakura mencari form cuti yang dia simpan di salah satu laci mejanya. Kemudian gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika dia teringat wajah terkejut Sasuke semalam. Wajah terkejut tak percaya yang kemudian merunduk menahan luka yang lagi-lagi di torehkan oleh Sakura. Ciuman Sasuke yang mendadak terasa begitu menuntut dan yang membuatnya melakukan penolakan itu adalah karena rasa alkohol yang tersisa pada Sasuke. Benak Sakura berkabut ketika dia mengingat rasa alkohol itu dan kemudian tubuhnya seolah bisa mengingat semua luka yang pernah tertoreh di sana.

Lalu ketika sadar dia sudah mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan kembali menorehkan luka. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak membuatnya ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Dia ingin menghentikan semua ini. hanya saja, dia tak mampu melakukannya. Detik itu juga dia tersadar bahwa keberadaannya adalah duri bagi Sasuke.

_Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku pergi dan benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Dengan begitu, Sasuke-kun tidak akan terluka._

Dengan kondisinya saat ini, jangankan untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke, untuk menolong dirinya sendiri saja dia tak mampu. Sakura berfikir bahwa mungkin saja dirinya terlalu naif, dengan merasa bahwa dia bisa menerima kebaikan dari orang lain setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

Sakura berkata dengan lirih. "Mungkin memang sebaiknya seperti itu... Sasuke-kun..Hiduplah dengan lebih baik.."

.

.

Suasana kantin siang itu tidak terlalu ramai karena sudah melewati jam makan siang. Sakura sengaja memilih jam-jam sepi seperti ini untuk menghindari keramaian, meski begitu masih ada beberapa orang yang duduk di meja dan menikmati makan siang mereka yang terlambat.

Sakura melangkah lurus tanpa menoleh lebih ke kanan kirinya dan berhenti di depan salah satu petugas kantin. Mata Sakura tertuju pada menu paket masakan jepang, setelah memutuskan menu yang akan dia pilih kemudian dia memesan satu porsi.

"Sakura!" satu suara nyaring yang lembut terdengar di telinganya.

Sakura kenal suara ini, suara yang lembut yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis berambut gelap dengan warna mata _amethyst_, yang hampir-hampir selalu memiliki semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hinata!" Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Hinata sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Ya Tuhan sudah lama aku tidak berbicara denganmu!"

Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah kedua orang itu. Mereka segera memesan makanan mereka dan duduk di meja yang sama. Hinata merasa beruntung dia terlambat mengambil waktu makan siangnya dan bertemu Sakura di sini. Hinata menceritakan tentang bagaimana kelanjutan _training _setelah Sakura pergi. Hinata mengatakan dia ditempatkan di bagian _finance_ sebagai _account payable_ dan hampir selalu sibuk karena banyak pekerjaan yang tertunda.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hinata akhirnya. Gurat keraguan sedikit kentara dari wajah Hinata. Mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar ingin menanyakan tentang ini karena ini bukan kebiasaanya. Tapi dia berharap bisa membantu Sakura walau sedikit.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya sejenak kemudian mengambil nafas panjang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Setidaknya intensitas kesalahanku sudah berkurang." Sakura tersenyum.

Meski begitu Hinata menangkap ada gurat keraguan dalam benak Sakura. Memang dia belum lama mengenal Sakura. Tapi karena Sakura pemalu seperti dirinya dan bahkan lebih pendiam dari dirinya, Hinata sering memperhatikan Sakura selama masa _training. _Dan sejak itu Hinata menyadari, bahwa Sakura seperti selalu membawa sesuatu yang berat dalam setiap kata dan tindak tanduknya, tapi dia menyimpannya rapat. Dan sekarangpun sama, Sakura kembali seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kuharap kita bisa lebih sering bertemu. Aku cukup kesepian tanpa dirimu di beberapa minggu terakhir training." Hinata terkekeh. Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Keduanya bangkit tak lama setelah itu. Meski ingin membicarakan banyak hal mereka menyadari bahwa waktu terus berjalan dan Hinata tidak bisa berlama-lama bersamanya.

"_Ganbatte ne _Sakura-chan, kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku jangan ragu memanggilku." Kemudian Hinata berbalik pergi. Setelahnya wajah Hinata sedikit terlihat khawatir. Belakangan ini tersebar rumor yang tidak baik tentang Sakura. Tapi Hinata tak ingin mempercayainya, oleh karenanya Hinata hanya berkata demikian untuk membantu Sakura. Dia percaya bahwa Sakura tidak seperti yang orang lain katakan.

Sakura digosipkan suka menggoda laki-laki. Hinata tau berita ini berasal dari pegawai perempuan yang menyukai Sasuke dan tidak dapat menerima keputusan kalau Sakura langsung di tunjuk menjadi Sekretaris Sasuke, maka mereka mengatakan bahwa Sakura bisa mendapatkan posisi itu karena menggoda Sasuke. Selain itu mereka mengatakan kalau Sakura sering kali dijemput oleh lelaki yang berbeda— lelaki berkulit pucat dan Hatake Kakashi. Perempuan-perempuan itu tidak terima karena melihat Sakura dekat dengan orang-orang yang mereka anggap tidak terjangkau—Uchiha Sasuke dan Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura melambaikan tangan sampai Hinata menghilang di belokan. Mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan, Sakura merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya dia tidak sendiri di sini. Meski dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang menjadi penyebab kegundahanya pada Hinata, Sakura tau kalau Hinata tulus menyemangatinya.

.

.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu.." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

Matahari masih belum sepenuhnya terbenam dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang, ketika kemudian dia mendengar Suigetsu memanggilnya. Perasaan bersalah sedikit menyeruak ketika melihat Suigetsu, dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian di malam sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku? Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Suigetsu.

Bayangan Sasuke langsung muncul di kepalanya. Entah kenapa hanya Sasuke yang muncul di dalam kepalanya saat itu. Ketakutan menyergapnya, Sakura masih belum siap jika harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke saat ini.

Melihat Sakura tidak menjawab Suigetsu menambahkan. "Bukan Sasuke...bukan Sasuke yang memintamu datang."

Sakura mendongak. Bukan Sasuke katanya. Kemudian Sakura mengikuti Suigetsu. Meski dia belum tau siapa yang ingin menemuinya, Sakura percaya bahwa Suigetsu tidak berniat untuk melukainya.

Dan kini Sakura sampai di toko roti yang merangkap sebagai cafe. Jalanan di sekitar tempat ini lengang dan tidak banyak ornag berlalu lalang, tapi Sakura bisa menangkap kesan lembut dari toko kue yang dilihatnya. Warna temaram dan aroma kue yang baru saja keluar dari oven menguar di sekelilingnya.

Suigetsu berjalan mendahului dan Sakura mengikutinya. Suigetsu membuka sebuah pintu kaca. Di dalamnya tidak terlihat beberapa kursi yang ditata saling berhadapan dengan meja bulat kecil di hadapanya. Jumlahnya tidak banyak dan jarak antara kursi juga cukup jauh. Sakura mengikuti Suigetsu dan masuk ke ruangan itu.

Sakura mengedarkan pandanganya ke ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas, kemudian pandanganya tertuju pada seseorang—hanya ada orang itu di sana— dan seketika sepasang matanya membulat sempurna.

Sakura tau lelaki itu, lelaki yang parasnya hampir sama dengan Sasuke, tapi aura di sekelilingnya jauh lebih lembut. Dia memiliki sepasang obsidian yang sama seperti Sasuke tapi lebih teduh, rambutnya lebih panjang dan diikat rapih.

"Itachi nii-san.." kata Sakura

**==oo0oo==**

Itachi memainkan jemarinya di atas meja. Hanya ada vas kecil berisi bunga mawar daisy segar berwarna biru dan kedua tanganya di atas meja itu. Dia menatap kursi kosong di hadapannya, yang mungkin nanti akan diduduki oleh seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu. Yang baru tadi pagi dia kembali mendengar nama yang sudah lama tak disebut.

Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke menemukannya. Ah tidak. Mungkin akan lebih tepat jika mereka tidak sengaja saling menemukan, mungkin sebenarnya hubungan mereka lebih dari hanya sekedar seseorang yang datang dan pergi. Dan Sasuke menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Sakura kembali.

Itachi harus menemui Sakura dan berbicara langsung dengannya. Dia harus memastikan tujuan Sakura kembali setelah menghilang beberapa tahun. Bukan karena dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura, hanya saja dia telah menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri sama seperti Sasuke. Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang benar-benar terpuruk saat itu Itachi pernah mencoba mencari Sakura tapi tak menemukan jejaknya, seolah Sakura memang menghilang atau mengurung dirinya sendiri di sebuah tempat selama beberapa tahun.

Itachi mengingat pembicaraanya dengan Suigetsu siang tadi.

'_Aku percaya padamu. Kau telah menunjukan loyalitasmu pada Sasuke selama ini. Karena itu aku ingin bertanya padamu, sebagai Kakak Sasuke...' itachi mengambil jeda nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. 'aku tak bisa membiarkannya jatuh lebih dari ini. sebenarnya...apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?'tanya Itachi akhirnya._

_Suigetsu menatap lurus ke arah Itachi. Memang benar tidak terlihat ada maksud lain selain 'seorang kakak yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya'. Lalu Suigetsu mulai menceritakan inti dari apa yang diketahui olehnya. _

"_Sasuke terlihat tidak seperti biasanya dia memilih sekertaris barunya. Maksudku, dia tidak biasanya memutuskan sesuatu dengan terburu-buru seperti itu." kata Suigetsu._

"_Sekertaris baru?" tanya Itachi._

_Suigetsu mengangguk. "Namanya Sakura, saya rasa...Sasuke mengenal Sakura sebelum ini. Karena dia bertindak tidak seperti dirinya ketika itu menyangkut Sakura."_

"_Sakura? Haruno Sakura?"Sela Itachi cepat dan Suigetsu kembali menjawabnya dengan anggukan._

"_Saya tidak mengerti...Sasuke terlihat begitu membencinya. Berulang kali dia terlihat seperti menyiksa Sakura...lalu setelahnya dia seperti tidak bisa menahannya dan kembali mengunjungi klub malam." Terang Suigetsu._

_Itachi menghela nafas. Dan dia mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa berfikit jernih. Mendengar cerita Suigetsu, tampaknya pertemuannya kembali dengan Sakura tidak berjalan dengan baik. Mungkinkah benar jika Sakura membuang Sasuke beberapa saat lalu? Terlintas pikiran itu di benak Itachi._

"_Tapi yang lebih saya tidak mengerti adalah.." Suigetsu kembali melanjutkan. "Sakura tidak melakukan perlawanan...sama sekali. Dia menerima begitu saja perlakuan kasar Sasuke." _

_Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya. Sedikit banyak dia tau bagaimana karakter Sakura dulu. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya dngan tidak adil. Apakah waktu bisa merubah seseorang secepat itu? _

"_Dia sama sekali tidak melawan?" tanya Itachi heran._

"_Tidak sama sekali." Suigetsu memang tidak pernah melihat Sakura melawan balik kepada Sasuke. Seperti dugaanya, mereka— Itachi dan Sasuke— mengenal Sakura sebelum ini. mungkinkah hubungan mereka lebih dalam daripada apa yang Suigetsu pikirkan selama ini?_

"_Kemarin..Sakura memberitau saya bahwa dia memiliki trauma dengan laki-laki asing. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu ketika dia mengantarkan Sasuke pulang...dia hampir tidak mengenali saya saat itu. Tapi ketika di club malam, ketakutannya hilang begitu saja saat melihat Sasuke... Saya tidak bisa menerka hubungan keduanya lebih dari ini." Suigetsu menyelesaikan ceritanya._

"_Begitu ya..jadi Sakura kembali."kata Itachi. "Mereka berdua dulu..adalah sepasang kekasih." Kata Itachi pada akhirnya._

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di pelataran toko kue. Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya ketika melihat mobil itu. Tak lama kemudian dua orang keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Suigetsu dan...Sakura. Itachi kembali mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang dia lihat itu memang adalah Sakura.

Benar..dia benar-benar Haruno Sakura.

Tak berselang lama, Itachi mendengar pintu dibuka oleh Suigetsu dan Sakura menyusul di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian pandangan Itachi dan Sakura beradu. Jelas tampak kebingungan, keterkejutan dan...sorot takut? Sakura diam tak bergerak di samping Suigetsu.

Apakah Sakura takut padanya? Pikir Itachi.

"Sakura... ternyata benar-benar dirimu ya." Kata Itachi. Dia tidak berniat membuat Sakura tertekan.

"I..Itachi..Itachi nii-sama.." kata Sakura. Dia masih berdiri diam di sana. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Suigetsu keluar lalu menutup pindu dengan bunyi bel 'ting". Suigetsu bilang ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, mungkinkah itu Itachi?

"Ya." Kata Itachi. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kemarilah.." Itachi menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

Melihat sikap Itachi kepanikan Sakura berangsur hilang. Itachi bukan orang asing tentu saja. Dulu Itachi selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan Sakura juga membuatnya kecewa dengan kepergiannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu...kemarilah.."pinta Itachi.

Sakura melunak mendengarnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju ke arah Itachi kemudian menarik kursi di seberang Itachi dan mendudukinya. Di hadapannya, Itachi masih menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah tak peraya kalau yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah..aku..aku baik.." jawab Sakura tergagap.

Pembicaraa mereka terputus ketika seorang pramuniaga datang dan membawakan menu makaan di cafe kecil ini. Itachi sengaja memilih tempat biasa ini dibandingkan dengan resoran mahal. Dia berfikir Sakura akan lebih rileks ketika berada di tempat seperti ini dibandingkan dengan restoran mahal itu, dan dia bersyukur keputusannya tepat. Selain itu tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung pada jam-jam ini.

Itachi memesan _americano_ untuknya dan _moccalatte_ untuk Sakura. Kemudian dia kembali melihat sosok Sakura yang masih tertunduk di hadapannya. Bahkan hanya dengan sekali melihat, Itachi tau ada yang berbeda dengan Sakura, Itachi tidak lagi menemukan binar cahaya di sepasang iris _emerald_ gadis itu, bahkan sedari tadi bibir Sakura tidak menampakkan senyum dan hanya terbuka ketika Itachi memberinya sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sakura... aku ingin maafkan Sasuke. Aku sudah mendengar apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu." Kata Itachi. Dia tau dia tidak akan bisa berbasa basi dengan kondisi Sakura yang menutup dirinya seperti ini.

Seketika itu juga Sakura mendongak. "Tidak..Sasuke tidak seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku.." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya. "Akulah yang telah meninggalkannya." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Kau tidak berusaha membela diri?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku telah menghancurkan hidup Sasuke." katanya.

Itachi menangkap jelas gurat penyesalan di wajah Sakura. "Kau masih mencintainya, Sakura."

Sakura meremas tanganya, dia tau berulang kali dirinya meneriakkan hal yang sama, bahwa dia masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak pantas. "Kumohon. Aku tidak pantas memiliki perasaan itu."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sebentr ketika seorang pramusaji mengantarkan pesanan Itachi dan Sakura. Uap masih mengepul dari _moccalatte_ yang di pesan oleh Sakura. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pramusaji Itachi menyesap _americano_ miliknya.

"Tapi kau tak bisa membuang perasaan itu. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas Sakura. Pantas atau tidak, perasaan itu akan tetap ada."

"Itachi-san, aku meninggalkannya..aku melukainya dalam..aku.."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkannya saat itu?" potong Itachi. Dia tidak tau kenapa Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi dia tau dengan jelas bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai satu sama lain dan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Dan dia merasa Sakura tak benar-benar ingin meninggalkan Sasuke saat itu. Dan benar seperti dugaannya. Sakura mendongak dan menatapnya lurus. Kedua bola matanya solah berkata '_tidak'_. "Kurasa tidak." Tambahnya.

"Aku... diriku yang seperti ini..dengan tidak tau malunya merasa bahagia ketika kembali melihat Sasuke. Begitu kotor dan hina." Sakura memeluk dan meremas pundaknya.

Saat itu kedua mata Itachi terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lengan Sakura yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan bekas luka kemerahan di baliknya. Itachi yakin dia tidak salah lihat itu benar-benar sebuah bekas luka.

_Sakura mencoba bunuh diri?_

"Sakura.." Suara Itachi melembut. "Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" tanya Itachi.

"Kumohon Itachi nii-sama, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Keberadanku sepertinya hanya menambah luka pada dirinya." Sakura menggeleng. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Itachi.

"Sakura...kau tidak berniat pergi lagi kan?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura diam tidak menjawab. Di dalam hatinya dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri. _Ya, kau harus pergi. Kau hanya akan menambah luka pada Sasuke._

.

.

Bangku di hadapan Itachi sudah kosong, uang yang mengepul dari cangkir _moccalatte_ milik Sakura sudah tidak lagi tampak, isi _moccalatte_ itu juga masih penuh dan belum berkurang sama sekali. Sakura sudah pergi beberapa menit lalu.

Dan sampai akhir, Sakura tidak mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu. Juga tentang kenapa dia mencoba menghilangkan eksistensinya dengan menyisakan luka di pergelangan tanganya. Itachi tidak tau. Tapi dia tau dia tidak bisa memaksa Sakura lebih dari ini sekarang.

"_Kemarin..Sakura memberitau saya bahwa dia memiliki trauma dengan laki-laki asing."_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Suigetsu terlintas di kepalanya. Trauma pada laki-laki asing?

"_Begitu kotor dan hina.."_

Dan dilanjutkan dengan kalimat Sakura sebelum dia pergi. Jantung Itachi berdebar ketika ada sebuah kemungkinan yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Mungkinkah.." katanya. Dia menghentikan kata-katanya, dia tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataanya, seolah jika dia mengatakan itu maka asumsinya telah mejadi kenyataan.

Mereka masih saling mencintai, mereka saling membutuhkan tapi saling melukai.

**==oo0oo==**

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu dan Sasuke memutuskan mengakhiri masa cutinya. Dia mengikuti saran Itachi untuk berfikit, tapi tampaknya itu tak membantunya. Dia membutuhkan hal lain untuk mengalihkan atensinya dengan bekerja. Dia tau dia akan melihat Sakura, tapi ketika dia sudah menyentuh dokumen-dokumen di mejanya, dan meneliti memo yang masuk di laptopnya dia bisa terbebas untuk sejenak. Dan kini dia sedang berada di salah satu lorong diantara rak-rak buku besar yang mengapitnya.

Kedua tanganya bersilang di depan dada dan kedua iris _obsidian_ miliknya menatap kosong pemandangan padatnya area perkotaan dari jendela kaca besar di hadapanya. Di luar hujan sedang turun dengan deras, aliran air di kaca meleburkan bayangan di luar dan membuat embun di beberapa bagian kaca. Langit tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya.

"Sakura? Maksudmu Haruno Sakura yang itu?"

Dan suara berisik di samping rak buku yang menutupinya membuatnya tersadar mungkin lebih tepatnya, sebuah nama yang didengarnya yang membuatnya sadar. Sasuke menajamkan pendengaranya kala nama Sakura di sebut, persetan jika orang lain mengatainya menguping.

"Apa kau percaya sekarang perempuan jalang itu berkencan dengan Hatake Kakashi?" kata sebuah Suara. Sasuke memperkirakan ada tiga orang yang saling berkerumun berhadapan di balik rak ini dan mereka tentu saja tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di sana.

"Hatake? Maksudmu Hatake Anbu Construction?" tanyanya setengah memekik.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh!" Itu suara perempuan pertama yang menceritakan Sakura. "Aku beberapa kali melihat mereka makan malam dan bukankah Hatake-san seringkali menunggu Sakura pulang?"

"Ah sialan! Kenapa jalang itu begitu beruntung dengan orang-orang sekelas Hatake-san dan Sasuke-san." Itu suara perempuan ketiga yang terdengar kesal.

Sasuke tau itu, diapun beberapa kali memergoki Kakashi menunggu Sakura secara terang-terangan di loby kantornya seolah sengaja menantangnya. Terlebih pernyataan Kakashi beberapa saat lalu yang memihak Sakura.

_Jadi sekarang Kakashi benar-benar sudah terpedaya oleh wanita jalang itu?_

"Kukira dia sudah punya pacar! Kau ingat pria berkulit pucat yang sering menjemputnya? Jangan-jangan karena sudah ada Hatake-san, Sakura meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja."

"Oh aku ingat! Dia pernah berusaha mendekati Gaara-san bukan? Ah pasti pekerjaan itu hanya alasan, dia pasti menyelipkan kalimat godaan di sela-sela itu. Aku pernah dengar katanya Gaara-san tertarik pada Sakura tapi karena ada Sasuke dia langsung menyerah begitu saja."

"Oh benar! Kenapa harus Sasuke-san? Lihat sekarang dia dengan beraninya berkencan dengan lelaki lain ketika Sasuke-san sibuk. Aku yakin Sasuke-san hanya dimanfaatkan oleh perempuan jalang itu."

"Ketika mendapatkan yang lebih baik dia tidak akan ragu meninggalkan laki-laki yang bersamanya." Suara perempuan kedua terdengar bergidik seolah dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menjijikan.

"Pertama Sasuke-san, lalu pria berkulit pucat, Gaara-san dan kemudian Hatake-san. Apa dia berencana mengencani seluruh pria tampan di perusahaan ini? Aku yakin dia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk merayu mereka."

"Juga mendengarnya? Pernah ada yang melihat mereka memasuki hotel!"

"Ayo taruhan! Menurutmu sudah berapa kali Sakura tidur dengan Kakashi."

Gelak tawa menyusul tak lama kemudian. Mereka bedebat tentang berapa kali Sakura tidur dengan Kakashi.

Amarah Sasuke mendidih mendengar pembicaraan perempuan-perempuan itu. Sejenak Sasuke lupa, Sakura adalah perempuan jalang. Beberapa orang berkata jika Sakura bukan perempuan jalang, tapi apa yang dilihatnya sama dengan apa yang perempuan itu lihat. Jika itu bukan jalang lalu apa?

Wajah kemenangan Kakashi yang tersenyum mengejeknya tergambar jelas. Juga bagaiman ketika Kakashi yang memuaskan dirinya di atas ranjang bersama dengan perempuan itu. Sasuke merasa jijik ketika membayangkannya. Dadanya berdenyut sampai dia ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. _Brengsek! _Umpatnya.

Jadi alasan Sakura menolaknya waktu itu adalah karena dia tak lebih baik dari laki-laki yang dikencaninya sekarang? Karena itu Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke?

Dengan perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari perpustakaan perusahaan itu. Sebuah seringaian licik menghiasi wajahnya.

"Takut pada laki-laki..hmm.." bisiknya kemudian dia terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke memasuki ruanganya. Seringaian licik masih terpasang di wajahnya. Tanpa mengedarkan pandangannya dia melihat langsung ke arah Sakura yang sempat menatapnya sedetik sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja di hadapannya. Sasuke kembali terkekeh. _Aku cukup bingung hukuman apa yang harus kuberikan pada jalan itu, tapi tidak lagi. Aku tau apa yang harus kuberikan apda jalang tak tau diri itu._

"Hei jalang."

Sakura terkesiap ketika Sasuke memanggilnya. Itu adalah nada memerintah yang pernah didengarnya ketika dia kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke kantor ini.

"Temani aku." Kata Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringaian liciknya.

**==oo0oo==**

* * *

**Halo! : ) saya kembali lagi. Nggak terasa FALSE sudah sampai sejauh ini. Mulai masuk ke konflik utama cerita nih, : ) Awal mula membuat FALSE, saya hanya berfikir menyelesaikannya maksimal di chapter 10, tapi ternyata molor sampai chapter 12, he he he. Terima kasih buat dukungan dan semangat yang diberikan he he :)**

**oh ya buat yang mencari saya di wattpad bisa mencari akun dengan nama yang sama, tapi tanda _ di spasi namanya, jadi chizuru_boulevard **

www*wattpad*com / story/ 200238689 - false

**atau bisa mencari ke link itu dengan menghapus spasinya, dan mengganti * dengan titik : )**

**Kemudian untuk teman-teman yang sudah mereview terima kasih banyak juga, : )**

cherrykies05 , Nica-Kun , Yuzuuu , Kise Sakura , Lala Lililii , FiyuiChan , Nurvieee96 , Guest


	10. Chapter 10

**FALSE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FALSE © CHIZURU BOULEVARD**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt Comfort mungkin agak angst juga**

**==oo0oo==**

"Hei jalang... temani aku"

Sakura masih duduk di tempatnya ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu. Entah kenapa firasatnya buruk saat ini. Dia bisa melihat jelas raut kebencian di wajah Sasuke dan seringaian yang ada di wajahnya...entah kenapa terasa begitu dingin. Sakura merasa ragu jika dia harus menerima perintah Sasuke kali ini. Dan sebelum dia menjawab Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya perlahan.

"A..anu..apa AKH!" Sakura memekik ketika Sasuke menarik rambut Sakura dengan kasar, memaksanya untuk berdiri dan membawanya tanpa menerima apapun jawaban Sakura. "Uchiha-sama..sakit..." rintihnya.

Tapi Sasuke tak peduli.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan miliknya Sasuke melepaskan tanganya dan beralih ke pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sasuke masih tak mengatakan apapun. Sakura merasa cengkraman Sasuke makin erat dan dia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tanganya. Di dalam hatinya dia bertanya, kemana Sasuke akan membawanya pergi?

Sasuke seperti melempar Sakura saat memasuki lift, dan setelah pintu lift tertutup saat itu juga Sasuke memerangkap Sakura dengan kedua lenganya. Sakura dapat melihat emosi yang berkecamuk di kedua _obsidian_ milik Sasuke yang ingin menelannya saat itu juga.

"Perhatikan sikapmu. Atau kau ingin aku memaksamu di depan mereka...dengan caraku tentu saja.." Sasuke berbisik dengan nada rendah.

Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang ketika dia merasakan tangan Sasuke menepuk kepalanya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Meski Sasuke melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan, tapi entah kenapa udara di sekitarnya terasa begitu dingin sampai ke tulangnya.

Bersama dengan denting lift yang terdengar, kedua orang itu berjalan keluar dari lift seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke berjalan di depannya dengan langkahnya yang mantap dan Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya. Sasuke mengamati sekitarnya dan dia tidak melihat Suigetsu, dan seringaian itu kembali terlihat meski hanya sekilas.

_Ah kurasa ini hadiah yang sesuai untuk perempuan jalang ini._

.

.

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu setelah dia merasakan Sakura berhenti dan tidak mengikutinya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Sakura menatapnya ragu. Sasuke kembali ke arah Sakura dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura kemudian berbisik.

"Aku tidak ingin bantahan." Bisiknya.

Kemudian dengan lembut, Sasuke merangkul Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam. Sakura merasa sesak ketika dia memasuki klub yang bising dan penuh sesak dengan orang-orang. Kedatangannya bersama Sasuke seperti menarik banyak perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada di sana. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa memuji dan menginginkan Sasuke. Dia juga bisa mendengar lelaki yang bersiul ketika dia melangkah didekatnya. Sakura merasa akan jatuh terduduk saat itu juga tapi Sasuke mencegahnya, dia mencengkram pundak Sakura dan memaksanya untuk terus berjalan. Dan Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain berjalan menunduk dan mencengkram kemeja Sasuke. Hanya itu yang bisa menjaganya berdiri tegak saat ini.

Sakura kembali ke tempat yang dia tidak ingin datangi. Dia ingat terakhir kali dia ke tempat ini untuk mencari Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin terlalu banyak bergerak dengan penampilannya sekarang. Seolah dia akan memperlihatkan lebih banyak bagian dari tubuhnya pada mereka. Sakura mengenakan _cocktail dress _berwarna _nude_ yang mengekspose pundak dan memiliki _neckline_ yang cukup rendah sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dada miliknya. Gaun itu cukup pendek sehingga jika dia duduk akan tertarik ke atas dan memperlihatkan lebih banyak bagian dari kaki jenjang miliknya. Sakura merasa risih juga gelisah, warna gaun yang menyerupai warna kulitnya membuatnya terlihat seperti tidak mengenakan pakaian.

Sasuke memaksanya mengganti pakaiannya menjadi gaun mini ini dengan ancaman Sasuke akan merobek baju Sakura jika dia tetap memakainya. Bahkan setelah Sakura mengganti pakaianya, Sasuke tetap merobek baju Sakura untuk memastikan kalau Sakura tidak akan bisa mengganti pakaiannya.

Dentum musik yang seolah akan memecah gendang telinga memenuhi ruangan dengan lampu yang berkelip-kelip dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Lampu-lampu itu berputar, menimbulkan semburat warna mencolok diantara lampu-lampu yang menyala dengan warna temaram. Teriakan orang-orang menyoraki satu sama lain, denting gelas yang terus menerus terdengar di sela dentuman musik, gelak tawa, aroma rokok dan alkohol yang begitu kental adalah apa yang sedang Sakura alami saat ini. Udara terasa tidak menyenangkan untuk di hirup.

Dan kini pemandangan di hadapanya adalah sesuatu yang membuat Sakura lebih merasa sesak. Sasuke sedang menenggak segelas alkohol yang Sakura tak tau apa namanya, tapi sepertinya minuman itu memiliki kadar alkohol yang tinggi, di sisi kanan dan kirinya ada beberapa gadis yang sengaja menempelkan bagian tubuh mereka yang menonjol, menyandarkan kepala mereka di dada Sasuke— yang kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka sebagian dan menampakkan dada bidang miliknya—jemari mereka meraba Sasuke dengan gaya sensual.

"Sasuke-kun...kenapa kau tampan sekali?" sesekali terdengar mereka berbicara dengan nada manis yang sangat dibuat-buat.

Sasuke melenguh ketika dia menghabiskan gelas minumanya yang kesekian. Kedua matanya sesekali melihat ke arah Sakura yang sepertinya tak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang. Sebagian dirinya mencemooh kenapa wanita jalang seperti Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan tempat seperti ini, seharusnya dia berburu laki-laki muda dan menidurinya. Seperti yang mungkin saja sudah dia lakukan pada lelaki pucat itu dan Kakashi.

Dia hanya perlu meninggalkan lelaki pucat itu dan Kakashi seperti ketika meninggalkanya karena lelaki lain, jadi harusnya ini bukan hal yang sulit itu perempuan jalang seperti Sakura. Meski sepertinya penampilanya seperti wanita polos, mungkin saja dia tak jauh berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang mengelilinginya sekarang. Ah benar, perempuan jalang yang hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri atau uang dan reputasi Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sinis memikirkan itu semua.

_Mencari yang lebih baik huh?_

Sementara Sakura sesekali melihat sekeliling, meski tau dia tidak akan menemukan orang lain yang dikenalnya kecuali Sasuke di sini, dia masih berharap untuk di selamatkan untuk segera pergi dari sini.

Sakura tidak bisa berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi. Tempat ini bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada pulang sendiri di malam hari. Ketakutan mulai memasuki kepala Sakura. Tempat ini seolah tidak memiliki batasan antara laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka bisa melakukan apa saja pada siapa saja bahkan pada orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sakura mulai merasa mual ketika membayangkan ada berapa banyak laki-laki asing di tempat ini. Sakura harus keluar dari tempat ini, setidaknya sebelum ketakutanya menjadi tak terkendali.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya, dia ingin menghubungi Ino untuk meminta bantuan. Dia beruntung ponselnya berada di saku celananya ketika Sasuke menariknya paksa tadi. Dan tepat sebelum dia menghubungi Ino. Ponselnya lebih dulu bergetar dan menunjukan nama Kakashi di sana. Sakura ingat sore ini dia berjanji untuk bertemu Kakashi. Mungkin saja Kakashi sudah ada di loby kantornya sekarang. Dan mungkin saja, Kakashi bersedia membantunya...

"_Sakura?" terdengar suara di ujung tlepon._

"Ka..kakashi-san.." kata Sakura terbata.

"_Sakura?Kau baik-baik saja?" _tanya Kakashi yang menyadari ada keanehan dalam nada bicara Sakura di tengah kebisingan yang terasa tak asing di telinga Kakashi.

"Anu..aku.." Sakura baru akan berbicara ketika kemudian dia merasa tlepon di tanganya di rebut paksa. Ketika Sakura menoleh, dia melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam.

"Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk mengundang orang lain jalang?" Kata Sasuke.

Sakura terperanjat. Dia memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

"Dia siapa sih?" beberapa suara genit yang sedari tadi fokus pada Sasuke beralih melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Wanita jalang." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Sakura merunduk. Pelupuk matanya panas. Sasuke membawanya ke tempat ini karena dia berfikir Sakura adalah wanita murahan yang bisa jatuh pada lelaki mana saja.

Tak berselang lama Sakura merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Sakura mengenali aroma ini, air yang jernih. Sasuke. Tapi aroma itu kini tercampur dengan wang perempuan yang tadi menempel padanya juga bau alkohol. Terdengar suara protes karena Sasuke berpindah tempat dan malah mempedulikan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli itu, dia tak pernah peduli pada perempuan-perempuan jalang itu, kecuali perempuan jalang yang kini di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersenang-senang? Bukankah tempat ini sesuai untukmu hn?"

Sakura bergerak menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi kemudian usahanya sia-sia karena lengan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menahanya untuk tetap berada di samping Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura gemetar, Sasuke bisa merasakan itu. "Cih." Katanya. Dia mengamati dari tadi Sakura tidak meminum segelas alkohol. Sasuke mengambil gelas yang masih kosong lalu menuang minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminumnya sama sekali?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Jawab aku jalang." Sasuke mencengkram pundak Sakura.

Sakura sedikit mengernyit karena pundaknya terasa Sakit. "Aku tidak bisa meminum ini." jawab Sakura. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesadaranya di sini. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya di sini karena dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya ketika tak sadarkan diri. Dari dulu Sakura memang tidak bisa meminum minuma alkohol, harusnya Sasuke sudah tau itu.

"Cih, jangan mambual di hadapanku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh. Tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram pundak Sakura beralih memaksa mulut Sakura membuka kemudian dengan tangannya yang memegang gelas, Sasuke menuangkan alkohol.

"Uhuh...uhukk..." Sakura terbatuk. Sakura terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memaksa mulutnya untuk membuka dan menuangkan alkohol. Nafasnya sesak. Rasa pahit dari alkohol mendominasi indra perasanya. Hidungnya kini juga dipenuhi bau alkohol yang menyengat. Sakura merasa mual karenanya. Tapi lebih dari itu, Sakura tak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain bagaimana Sasuke tega memaksanya menenggak alkohol padahal dia tau Sakura bukan peminum. Di sampingnya, Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Kumohon..hentikan.." pelupuk Sakura panas dan air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya tumpah.

"Hah?" Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan melihat Sakura. "Berhenti katamu? Ini baru permulaan. Bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan klimaksnya?" sebuah seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun..kumo.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu." Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura yang belum selesai. Sasuke menenggak minuman itu, lalu tanpa ada peringatan dia memaksa Sakura mendongak dan menciumnya dengan paksa, sebelum Sakura bisa melawan, Sasuke memastikan Sakura meminum alkoholnya tanpa memuntahkanya.

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke melakukan itu. seluruh tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan hawa dingin menyergapnya. Nafasnya terengah dan udara menjadi terlalu pekat untuk di hirup. Tubuhnya gemetar, di dalam kepalanya berbagai suara tumpang tindih silih terdengar, begitu pula dengan fragmen ingatan yang memberikan dampak seperti kenyataan pada dirinya. Bagian tubuhnya mendadak terasa sakit. Dia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas lenganya yang membiru, mulutnya yang anyir karena darahnya..semuanya.

"HENTIKANNN! HENTIKANN! HENTIKAN!" Sakura menjerit. Dia melawan dengan apa yang dimilikinya, dia memukul dan menendang apapun yang ada di depanya. Tangisnya pecah dan kemudian dia meringkuk di ujung tempat duduknya, kedua tangannya menutupi kepalanya seolah berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mendecih dan memegang pundaknya yang terkena pukulan Sakura. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tertawa keras. "HA HA HA! Lucu sekali!" Perlawanan Sakura membuatnya tertawa. "Kau ingin menggodaku hmm? Melawan dengan setengah tenaga seperti itu." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Bukan aku. Harusnya kau menggoda mereka." Sasuke menunjuk beberapa orang yang dia tau pasti beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng keras. Dia tidak seperti yang Sasuke bayangkan. Tapi apapun perkataan Sakura saat ini pasti akan terdengar sebagai pembelaan diri dan itu akan membuat Sasuke bertindak makin tak terkendali. Oleh karenanya Sakura memilih diam dan menggeleng keras.

_Aku tidak ingin semua ini.._

Sakura merasa kepalanya berputar dan semua suara seperti menyatu menjadi satu. Bayangan Sasuke di hadapannya tampak kabur. Tanganya berusaha menggapai Sasuke. Dia ingin memohon agar Sasuke membawanya keluar dari tempat ini. "Kumohon...pulang..." kata Sakura terbata. Dia yakin suaranya tidak akan sampai pada Sasuke karena dentuman musik keras itu.

Sasuke menyambut tangan Sakura dan menariknya mendekat. Pandanganya kosong menatap Sakura yang terpengaruh alkohol. Sasuke menenggak lagi minuman miliknya setelahnya dia menarik Sakura mendekat padanya. Dia bisa merasakan Sakura berusaha mendorong dadanya agar Sasuke menjauh, tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Sekali lagi Sasuke menenggak minuman miliknya dan dengan gerakan singkat dia mencium Sakura lagi...dan memaksa Sakura menenggak lebih banyak alkohol dari dirinya.

Sakura tak bisa melawan kehendak Sasuke, dia berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh tapi semua itu tak memberikan dampak yang berarti. Sasuke melumatnya, menciumnya dalam dan menuntut balasan dari Sakura. Kesadaran Sakura makin menipis. Dia menarik pakaian Sasuke. "Kenapa...?" tanya Sakura lirih. Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakanya. Pelupuknya panas.

_Haruskah sampai sejauh ini?_

"Kenapa katamu?" kata Sasuke dingin. "Karena dirimu. Melihatmu..selalu saja mengingatkanku pada rasa sakit yang kau tinggalkan." Kata Sasuke.

_Tidak. Seharusnya aku tidak berada di sisinya. Apa yang kaulakukan Sakura? Kau hanya menorehkan luka yang lebih dalam. Apa yang kau harapkan?_

Sasuke menyeringai.

_Seharusnya memang aku pergi dari sisinya._

Lalu pandangan Sakura gelap.

Sakura terkulai ke arah Sasuke dan lengan Sasuke menahan Sakura agar dia tidak jatuh kelantai. Pandangan Sasuke kosong. Dan selama beberapa saat dia tak bergerak. Entah kenapa ada bagian dirinya yang merasa kosong. Kemudian Sasuke mempererat dekapannya pada Sakura selama sedetik sebelum mendorong dan membaringkan Sakura di punggung sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Kali ini aku yang pergi, Sakura." katanya. Sasuke beranjak dan meninggalkan Sakura di tempat itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

**==oo0oo==**

Kakashi masih menatap layar ponselnya yang baru saja mati beberapa detik lalu. Sejenak dia menahan nafas.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak salah lagi dia mendengar suara laki-laki itu di tlepon sebelum sambungan tleponnya dengan Sakura terputus. Dan semua kebisingan itu...terasa tak asing, musik yang berdentum keras dan suara denting gelas.

Klub malam.

Kakashi menggeram pelan. Dari suara Sakura yang terbata dia bisa merasakan bahwa Sakura sedang menahan ketakutan.

"Sialan! Dia mematikan ponselnya."

Kakashi mendengar suara yang tak asing. Dan benar saja ketika menoleh dia melihat Suigetsu berjalan ke arahnya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak kesal dan dahinya benar-benar berkerut saat ini. Sejenak tatapan mereka bertemu. Melihat Kakashi, Suigetsu berjalan mendekat dan memberi salam singkat.

"Selamat sore Kakashi-san." Katanya.

"Kau tidak bersama Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi tanpa berbasa-basi. Entah kenapa firasatnya buruk jika Suigetsu menjawab 'tidak bersama Sasuke'.

"Tidak, aku sedang mencarinya. Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku permisi Kakashi-san." Suigetsu hendak melangkah melewati Kakashi ketika kemudian Kakashi menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Dia..dia membawa Sakura bersamanya." Kata Kakashi. Suigetsu menangkap nada khawatir dari Kakashi.

Suigetsu menggeram. _Sialan kau Sasuke!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Suigetsu kesal karena dia merasa kecolongan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mengingat hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke yang tak terlalu baik Suigetsu sanksi jika mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Bayangan Sakura yang ketakutan ketika keluar dari apartemen Sasuke beberapa saat lalu kembali terlintas. Dan dia merasa berhutang pada Sakura karena telah lalai melakukan tanggung jawabnya pada Sasuke.

"Anda tau kemana Sasuke membawa Sakura?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Mereka mungkin di klub malam. Aku mendengar suara musing yang sangat bising dan dentingan gelas. Kau tau tempat yang biasa di datangi Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku akan coba bertanya." Suigetsu mencari sebuah kontak nama yang dia nilai bisa membantu dan menekan tombol untuk meneleponnya. Terdengar bunyi nada tersambung sebanyak 3 kali ketika telpon Suigetsu di jawab.

"Karin." Katanya. "Apa Sasuke ada di sana?"

Kakashi mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Suigetsu katakan dan perasaanya mencelos ketika dia mendengar bahwa Sasuke tak ada di sana. Sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya dia berpesan pada perempuan bernama Karin untuk membantu mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Kakashi harus menemukan Sakura, bahkan jika dia harus berkeliling dan mendatangi klub malam di kota ini satu persatu. Dia akan melakukannya. Jemarinya meraih ponsel dan memanggil Naruto. Naruto selalu menjawab panggilannya dengan omelan. Tapi ketika mendengar keseriusan nada Kakashi, Naruto langsung berhenti mengomel dan fokus pada perkataan Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya." Kata Naruto sebelum menutup tlepon.

"Tunggu di sini. Kita tidak mungkin jalan kaki untuk mendatangi tempat itu satu per satu."

Beberapa menit kemudian Suigetsu kembali dengan membawa mobil bersamanya. Kakashi akan mulai mencari klub malam dengan target pengjunjung kelas atas yang ada di dekatnya. Dalam hatinya dia berdoa semoga saja Sakura baik-baik saja sampai Kakashi datang.

.

.

"Ckiiittttt!"

Mendadak sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di samping trotoar. Bunyi klakson yang memprotesnya karena perhentiannya yang mendadak hampir membuat beberapa mobil di belakangnya saling menabrak satu sama lain. Tapi pengemudi itu tak peduli.

Pengemudi mobil itu adalah Sasuke. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di jok dengan kasar dan kembali memandang jalanan di hadapannya dengan kosong. Kedua tangannya masih menempel dan mencengkram erat kemudinya.

_Kenapa?_

Katanya dalam hati. Salah satu tangan miliknya beralih mencengkram sebongkah kain di dadanya. Berusaha menekan sesuatu yang sakit di sana.

_Kenapa aku merasa sesak?_

Sasuke tau dia harus terus melaju dan menjauh dari tempat itu dengan begitu dia akan bisa meninggalkan segalanya di belakang tanpa perlu lagi menoleh. Tapi kenapa seluruh tubuhnya seolah memaksanya untuk berbalik ke tempat dia meninggalkan Sakura.

"SIALAN!" umpatnya.

Kemudian dengan gerakan singkat dia menginjak pedal gas dan memutar mobilnya ke arah dia datang. Kembali ke tempat yang harusnya tak lagi dilihatnya.

**==oo0oo==**

Kakashi menerobos dan mendorong orang-orang yang berdiri tak beraturan di hadapanya. Beberapa orang berteriak tak terima ketika dia terdorong tapi Kakashi menagbaikannya. Dia harus segera menemukan Sakura di antara orang-orang ini. Ada begitu banyak orang di sini, pencahayaan yang temaram dan berkerlap kerlip membuat segalanya buruk karena semua orang terlihat hampir sama di mata Kakashi.

_Aku sudah berjanji..tidak akan membiarkannya berjalan tertunduk lagi.._

Beberapa waktu lalu Suigetsu mendapatkan tlepon bahwa Karin mengetahui klub malam yang di datangi oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Tanpa menunggu lama Suigetsu dan Kakashi melajukan mobilnya ke sana. Kakashi tak bisa menunggu Suigetsu memarkir mobil dan meninggalkannya. Dia yakin Suigetsu akan mengerti tindakannya ini.

"Sialan kau Sasuke.." umpat Kakashi.

Dia ingin baru ingin meneriakkan nama Sakura untuk mencarinya ketika kemudian pandangannya menangkap sekelebat surai sewarna bunga sakura di sudut matanya. Kakashi menemukan Sakura. Sepasang matanya melebar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sakura tak sadarkan diri dan seseorang membopongnya. Seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Hanya dengan sekali melihat, Kakashi bisa tau apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki yang membopong Sakura melalui seringainya. Kakashi merasakan amarahnya meluap dan darahnya mendidih. Tangannya terkepal erat. Dengan langkah kaki yang lebar dan mantap dia mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu darinya." Kakashi menghentikan laki-laki itu dengan mencengkram tangannya sekuat tenaga.

Lelaki itu meringis menahan sakit dari cengkraman Kakashi. seringaian yang tadi muncul di wajahnya lenyap ketika dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Dia sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk mendekati gadis pink yang kini ada dalam dekapannya. Dan beruntung dia tak perlu bersusah payah karena dia tak sadarkan diri sendirian di dalam sana, bukankah ini adalah waktu yang sempurna untuk bersenang-senang?

Dan kini ada seseorang yang mengganggunya. Lelaki itu melihat tatapan dan aura siap menerjang dari Kakashi. Tapi dia mencoba bertahan, bagaimanapun dia tak bisa begitu saja melepaskan perempuan ini. "Cih. Aku yang mendapatkan perempuan ini. Kalau kau mau cari saja di dalam."

Mendengar itu Kakashi mendesis dan melayangkan sebuah tinju yang sedari tadi di tahannya ke arah lelaki brengsek yang kini terhuyung jatuh kebelakang. Kakashi menangkap Sakura dan melepaskan Sakura dari tangan kotor lelaki itu. Dia tidak bisa menerima kalau lelaki ini memperlakukan Sakura seperti perempuan murahan.

Lelaki yang terjatuh itu kini telah berdiri sembar mengusap wajahnya yang ngilu karena pukulan Kakashi. "Kurang ajar kau!" teriaknya. Tapi tepat sebelum dia melayangkan serangan balasan ke arah Kakashi dari arah yang tak dilihatnya, Suigetsu datang dan merobohkan lelaki itu dengan satu gerakan mengunci sederhana.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Kakashi-san." Kata Suigetsu. Lelaki yang kini membungkuk dan mengaduh di bawahnya meronta-ronta.

Wajah Kakashi masih memerah menahan amarah tapi dia ingin segera membawa Sakura keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini, dia mempererat dekapannya dan menggendong Sakura.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Kata Kakashi.

Suigetsu menurut dan melepaskan lelaki itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk membersihkan tangan untuk mengintimidasi lelaki yang masih melihatnya dengan pandangan tajam. Melihat itu perlahan lelaki itu menjauh sambil mengumpat dan mengatai 'brengsek' ke arah Suigetsu dan Kakashi.

Kakashi mengabaikan pandangan dan orang-orang yang bekerumun di sekitarnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan bisikan dan ponsel yang merekam kejadian tadi. Beberapa orang menyingkir ketika Kakashi berjalan mendekat menuju pintu keluar. Di belangkanya Suigetsu mengikuti.

Kakashi melirik ke arah Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Bau alkohol menguar dari Sakura. Mata Sakura terpejam, entah bagaimana Kakashi menangkap gurat kesedihan di wajahnya. Dia juga melihat jejak air mata yang samar. Tidak mungkin Sakura sengaja meminum alkohol, dia pasti akan memilih untuk tetap terjaga di tempat itu. Kakashi yakin Sasuke memaksa Sakura meminumnya dan Sakura pingsan karena dia tidak tahan dengan alkohol.

_Sialan kau Sasuke! Persetan dengan masa lalumu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuhnya lagi._

Kakashi tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Sasuke kali ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia sengaja meninggalkan Sakura di dalam untuk dimangsa lelaki-lelaki brengsek seperti tadi. Bagaimana jika Kakashi tak datang tepat waktu, mungkin terlambat sedikit saja dia tak bisa lagi menolong Sakura.

Mobil yang membawa Sakura perlahan meninggalkan klub malam itu. Ketika itu tanpa mereka tau, tepat ketika mereka berbelok, dari arah berlawanan di belakang mobil mereka, mobil Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Sasuke kembali ke dalam dan kembali ke tempat dia meninggalkan Sakura. tapi dia tak mendapati sosok Sakura di sana. Nafasnya tercekat. Sakura sudah tidak ada di sana. Iris obsidiannya memutari seluruh penjuru di ruangan ini tapi dia tak mendapati Sakura dimanapun.

_Kemana Sakura pergi?_

"Sialan! Padahal aku hampir mendapatkan perempuan pink itu!"

Sasuke berbalik ke sumber suara yang menarik atensinya. _Perempuan pink? Sakura?_ tanpa menunggu lama dia membalikkan badang lelaki yang berbicara itu. Dia adalah lelaki yang berniat membawa Sakura sebelum Kakashi menghentikannya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang kau maksud dengan perempuan pink itu?" kata Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan kau!" Lelaki itu mengumpat keras ketika minuman yang dipesannya tumpah dan mengenai setelan yang di pakainya. Kejadian memalukan tadi sudah cukup membuat moodnya buruk dan sekarang datang lagi orang lain yang ingin mengganggunya.

"Katakan padaku siapa perempuan itu!" sebelum lelaki itu melawan, Sasuke sudah menarik tengkuk lelaki itu dan membenturkannya ke meja. Terdengar bunyi gebrak yang cukup keras. Lelaki itu berteriak mengaduh. Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini dia menerima serangan mendadak dari orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Di..dia..ukh! Aku tidak tau namanya!" katanya terbata. Dia merasa tekanan tangan Sasuke makin keras, sepertinya Sasuke tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dia berikan. "A..AKU BERSUMPAH AKU TIDAK TAU NAMANYA! Aku menemukannya tidak sadarkan diri di sofa itu!" Lelaki itu berteriak dan menunjuk sofa tempat Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura.

Sasuke menarik tanganya. Dia yakin laki-laki ini memang berniat membawa Sakura pergi. Tapi sepertinya ada orang lain yang menganggunya. "Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ada dua orang membawanya tepat sebelum aku pergi dari sini. Mereka sepertinya mengenal perempuan itu." Jawab lelaki itu cepat agar dia tidak kembali merasakan seranganan mendadak untuk yang ketigakalinya malam ini.

"Mengenal? Bagaimana wajah mereka?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Rambutnya keperakan dan ada bekas luka di salah satu matanya."

_Kakashi._

Tanpa memperdulikan lelaki yang masih mengusap wajahnya karena duakali terbentur itu, Sasuke melenggang pergi. _Kakashi Hatake. Tampaknya kau terlalu peduli pada Sakura, _batin Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal erat. Sakura adalah miliknya. Dan Sasuke tidak suka jika ada orang lain mengusik apa yang jadi miliknya.

**==oo0oo==**

Kedua iris _emerald _Sakura mengerjap perlahan. Dia melihat warna kelabu di atasnya. Pandangannya masih agak kabur dan kepalanya terasa pening. Perlahan pandangannya menjadi jelas dan dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia berada di kamar berwarna kelabu dengan lampu gantung yang terlihat mahal di atasnya, juga beberapa perabotan seperti set meja kursi yang jelas sekali bukan miliknya. Dia tak berada di kamarnya dan aroma lembut yang berada di sekelilingnya terasa asing.

_Di mana aku?_

Dia melihat pakaiannya dan dia mengenakan piyama berwarna hitam yang juga bukan miliknya. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dan ketika nama Sasuke terlintas dikepalanya, jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

Benar, kemarin dia bersama Sasuke...dan Sasuke memaksanya meminum alkohol..dan setelah itu dia tidak mengingat apapun. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Sakura tidak ingin membayangkan hal mengerikan itu. Tapi seperti hanya ada satu pilihan kenyataan yang muncul di kepalanya, kenyataan bahwa dia telah melakukan sesuatu karena kejadian semalam. Dia tidak berada di kamarnya dan tidak lagi mengenakan pakaiannya kemarin. Sakura mulai terisak.

Dan ketika itu dia mendengar suara pintu di buka. Sakura menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri ketika dia mungkin sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan seseorang di balik pintu itu. Dan Sakura melihat Kakashi.

"Kau sudah bangun.." kata Kakashi. Dia datang membawa nampan berisi air putih dan sebuah obat.

Sakura masih terpaku di tempatnya dan dia hanya bisa melihat Kakashi masuk lalu meletakkan nampan itu di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Minum ini, kau akan merasa baikan." Kata Kakashi.

"Ka..Ka..Kakashi-san...pakaianku...apakah.." Sakura ingin menanyakan perihal siapa yang menggantikan pakaiannya dan apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu tersumbat di ujung tenggorokannya.

Kakasi hendak menjawab ketika kemudian seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Perempuan dengan rambut coklat sebahu, warna matannya sama dengan rambutnya. Wajah perempuan itu lembut dan ceria.

"Oh dia sudah bangun!" katanya. Suaranya riang.

"Sudah bangun. Sakura, kenalkan ini Rin, adikku. Dan dia yang membantumu berganti pakaian." Kata Kakashi. Setelah mengatakan itu wajah Sakura berangsur lega karena ketakutannya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Terima kasih Rin-san, Kakashi-san." Kata Sakura.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Rin.

"Rin, kurasa kau harus mengawasi masakanmu. Aku tidak ingin ada ledakan di dapur hari ini." kata Kakashi.

Rin memasang wajah cemberut, tapi kemudian dia paham bahwa itu adalah kode dari Kakashi agar dia meninggalkan mereka untuk berbicara. Setelah memberi salam pada Sakura, Rin berbalik pergi untuk mengawasi masakannya.

"Maaf aku membawamu kemari. Aku tidak tau nomor password apartemenmu dan Ino tidak ada di sana. Aku juga tidak memiliki nomor ponselnya dan aku tidak bisa membuka ponselmu karena ada sandinya." Kakashi beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur, membelakangi Sakura. "Tapi semalam Ino menelepon. Maaf aku lancang mengangkatnya dan mengatakan kau ada di sini. Setelah Sarapan aku akan mengantarmu pulang." terang Kakashi panjang lebar. Dia tau pasti Sakura akan menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa sampai kemari.

"Terima kasih Kakashi-san. Sungguh.." kata Sakura. "Bagaimana Kakashi-san bisa membawaku?" tanya Sakura. "Sa.." Sakura ragu ingin menanyakan perihal Sasuke pada Kakashi, tapi jelas di ingatan terakhirnya, Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak ada di sana." jawab Kakashi.

Sakura terkesiap dan mendongak. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Kakashi meski mungkin Sakura sudah tau jawabanya. Dan Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggung Kakashi yang membelakanginya.

_Kali ini aku yang pergi darimu, Sakura._

"Dia meninggalkanmu sendirian di sana." tambah Kakashi.

Sakura merasa sesak. Itu bukanlah mimpi. Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan itu sebelum dia pergi. Sakura merundukkan pandanganya dan menatap kedua kakinya yang masih tertutup selimut. Sasuke benar-benar membencinya sampai dia melakukan hal itu pada Sakura. Meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Sakura merasa hancur seketika itu.

Keberadaannya tak diinginkan.

Keberadaannya hanya menambah goresan luka.

"Kakashi-san...aku ingin pergi.." Suara Sakura lemah dan tersendat. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh di hadapan Kakashi. "Aku tidak seharusnya..kembali.."

Sejenak Kakashi menahan nafasnya mendengar itu. Kedua alisnya hampir bertaut dan matanya menyipit. Entah kenapa dia bisa mendengar apa yang sebenarnya Sakura ingin katakan. Sakura ingin pergi, menjauh dari semua ini dan menghilang. Jemari Kakashi mencengkram sprei di pinggir tempat tidur.

_Kenapa Sakura harus pergi? _

Membayangkan Sakura akan menghilang dan Kakashi tak lagi bisa menjangkaunya, membuat Kakashi terluka. Dia tidak bisa menerima ini, tidak seharusnya Sakura pergi karena laki-laki brengsek seperti Sasuke. Sakura sudah berusaha keras, untuk kembali berdiri tegak. Tapi Kakashi tau, jika Sakura terus berada di tempat ini Sasuke akan terus menyakitinya.

"Aku mengerti." kata Kakashi akhirnya. "Tapi..aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Oleh karena itu..sejauh apapun kau pergi. Kalau kau memanggilku..aku akan datang." Kata Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Kenapa lagi-lagi dia membuat orang-orang disekitarnya terluka. Kakashi sudah banyak sekali membantunya dan Sakura tau pernyataanya barusan akan melukai Kakashi tapi sungguh...Sakura seolah tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri tegap di sini.

Jika saja semalam Kakashi tak menolongnya, mungkin pagi ini dia akan bangun dengan perasaan menyesal yang tak terbendung dan akan mendorongnya kembali ke masa sebelum dia bisa bangkit atau mungkin lebih parah. Kenapa Sakura harus melukai seseorang sebaik Kakashi?

"Terima kasih Kakashi-san. Maafkan aku...padahal kau sudah baik sekali padaku.." kata Sakura.

"Tidak. Sakura, aku tidak sebaik itu untuk menerima keputusanmu." Kata Kakashi. Dia masih tidak bisa menatap Sakura saat ini. Dia tidak ingin Sakura melihat wajahnya yang sekarang. Dia tidak sebaik itu untuk membiarkan Sakura pergi. Dia ingin menuruti keegoisannya untuk bersama Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Sakura. Aku egois dan ingin kau ada di sini bersamaku." Kata kakashi. "Tapi aku tau, kau butuh waktu untuk ini..aku egois, karenanya aku akan menemuimu kalau aku ingin menemuimu." Kata Kakashi. "Lalu pada saat aku datang...aku akan mengatakannya padamu, tentang perasaanku."

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna. "Kakashi-san.." entah kenapa bagi Sakura, perkataan Kakashi barusan terdengar seperti sebuah pertnyataan cinta.

"Maafkan keegoisanku Sakura."

Saat itu Kakashi berbalik dan menatap Sakura. Dan Sakura bisa melihat jelas senyum getir di wajah Kakashi.

"Onii-chan sarapan sudah siap." Suara Rin terdengar nyaring, seketika itu suasana canggung diantara Sakura dan Kakashi memudar perlahan.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu, lalu akan kuantar pulang setelahnya." Kata Kakashi. Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Setelah Sakura meminum aspirin untuk meredakan peningnya dia mengikuti Kakashi ke ruang tengah untuk sarapan. Kakashi tidak lagi menunjukan wajah getir atau sesuatu yang tak biasa, ketika Sakura keluar dari kamar dia melihat Kakashi yang sudah duduk di depan meja, tersenyum seperti biasa padanya.

_Mungkin seseorang seperti Kakashi pun, memiliki sesuatu yang disembunyikannya._

Bersamaan dengan Sakura yang menarik kursi untuk duduk, Rin meletakkan piring terakhir dari masakannya. Di atas meja sudah terhidang sup pereda mabuk— Sakura tidak enak karena dia merasa merepotkan Rin—, sayuran yang ditumis kesukaan Kakashi, _tamagoyaki, _ikan makarel panggang dan _karage._

"Rin-san hebat sekali bisa memasak semua ini." kata Sakura.

Rin tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melirik ke arah Kakashi. "Ah terima kasih akhirnya ada yang mengakuiku. Kau tau Kakashi nii-chan tidak akan pernah jujur padaku kalau apa yang kumasak enak."

"Hnn.." jawab Kakashi sembari menyesap kopi yang masih hangat.

Rin menyusul duduk setelahnya. Tampaknya Rin suka sekali menggoda Kakashi dan Sakura melihat sisi lain Kakashi ketika bersama adiknya. Dia tersenyum dan diam-diam mendoakan agar kebahagiaan selalu diberikan pada Kakashi.

Sakura menyendokkan sup pereda mabuk buatan rin, sensasi hangat dari sup itu meluncur di tenggorokannya dan dia seolah bisa menghirup udara bersih kembali. Dia menghirup nafas panjang sebelum memuji sup buatan Rin. Suasana sarapan pagi itu begitu hangat, pikir Sakura.

"Ting tong!"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah pintu ketika dia mendengar bunyi bel. "Biar aku yang buka." Katanya kemudian beranjak. Tapi baru satu langkah dia bisa mendengar bel pintunya dibunyikan berkali-kali seolah tak sabar. Dan tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara seseroang meneriaki namanya.

"KAKASHI! KELUAR!"

Mendengar suara itu Sakura seperti kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menggenggam dan sendok yang dipakainya jatuh begitu saja, menciptakan bunyi denting yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

Sasuke ada di luar sana.

Kakashi yang mendengar suara di belakangnya menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia dapat melihat raut terkejut dan khawatir dari Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya membawamu." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang terlihat gelisah di belakangnya.

"Dimana dia?!" itu adalah kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan begitu Kakashi membuka pintunya.

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi seolah tak tau.

Aura di sekitar Sasuke dan Kakashi terasa dingin, keduanya memasang wajah saling memandang tajam ke satu sama lain.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan perempuan jalang itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan perempuan jalang!" tegas Kakashi. Kedua tangannya bergetar, dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menerjang ke arah Sasuke setelah kejadian semalam dan sekarang dia mendengar Sasuke menyebut Sakura sebagai wanita jalang. Sakura bukan wanita seperti itu.

Sasuke menarik kerah Kakashi. "Urusanku dengannya belum selesai. Katakan dimana dia?"

Kakashi menutup pintu dan mendorong Sasuke mundur dengan hentakan keras. Sasuke menggeram dan pundaknya berdenyut sakit.

"Lihat dirimu yang menyedihkan ini." kata Kakashi. "Kau tidak berhak melakukan apapun padanya brengsek! KAU MENINGGALKANNYA DI SANA! APA KAU GILA?! APA KAU TAU APA YANG BISA TERJADI PADANYA?" kini Kakashi mencengkram kerah pakaian Sasuke.

Merasa tidak mau kalah, Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Kakashi dengan kasar. "KAU YANG TIDAK BERHAK IKUT CAMPUR, BRENGSEK! KAU TIDAK TAU APAPUN!"

"AKU TAU SASUKE! Aku tau apa hubunganmu dengannya dulu juga sekarang! Kau dibutakan oleh emosi dan egomu!" Kakashi terengah. "Dia sudah pergi." Kakashi melanjutkan, setelah mengatakan itu dia bisa melihat sepasang obsidian milik Sasuke yang membulat sempurna.

Sejenak suasana diantara mereka hening. Sasuke masih memandang Kakashi tak percaya dan kedua tanganya mengepal erat ketika Kakashi mengatakan Sakura sudah pergi. Gambaran malam musim dingin bersalju beberapa tahun lalu kembali terputar di benakknya.

_Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan meminta persetujuanmu, tapi aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Selamat tinggal_.

"Tidak lagi.." ucapnya. Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berbalik pergi.

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh bersamaan dengan kilasan-kilasan waktu yang telah dia lewati tanpa Sakura. tentang kehampaan yang bertahun-tahun dirasakannya. Setelah itu semua, dia tidak akan lagi membiarkan Sakura pergi keluar dari jangkauannya. Kali ini, di kali kedua Sakura pergi meninggalkannya, Sasuke akan membawanya kembali apapun yang terjadi.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Sasuke merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Dia mencari sebuah nama dan ketika menemukan nama Orochimaru di sana dia menekan tombol panggil.

"Saatnya membayar hutangmu." Kata Sasuke.

"_Aku tidak menyangka tuan muda Uchiha akan menghubungiku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"_

"Temukan Haruno Sakura sekarang juga."

"_Apapun itu untuk melunasi hutangku padamu."_

.

.

Sementara itu Kakashi masih berdiri di tempatnya. Hatinya terusik dengan bayangan tatapan mata Sasuke ketika dia mengatakan Sakura sudah pergi. Dia harus berbohong pada Sasuke demi Sakura, tapi dia tidak akan menyangka melihat itu. Meski Kakashi bisa merasakan amarah Sasuke, tapi di dalam sorot matanya yang melebar itu..

...terselip sebuah sendu.

**==oo0oo==**

Sakura melihat Ino yang tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. Dia membawa tas besar dan disampingnya ada Sai yang sedang menyeret koper besar milik Sakura. Raut wajah mereka lega ketika mendapati Sakura baik-baik saja—setidaknya secara fisik— bersama Kakashi. Begitu mendekati Sakura Ino menjatuhkan tas itu begitu saja dan memeluk Sakura erat. Dibelakangnya terdengar suara protes Sai karena dia harus berhenti dan membawa serta tas Sakura yang dijatuhkan oleh Ino. Tapi dia mengerti kenapa Ino melakukan ini, jujur saja dia terkejut dan tidak menduga Sasuke akan tega melakukan itu pada Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir sekali padamu." Kata Ino.

"Maaf.." kata Sakura.

Tadi pagi Sakura menelepon Ino dan dia terkejut ketika mengatakan Sasuke menemuinya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sakura. Beruntung pada tepat sebelum itu Ino sudah sepakat dengan Kakashi dan Sakura bahwa mereka mengatakan Sakura tidak lagi di kota ini.

Meski mendadak, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan pergi ke Suna untuk sementara waktu. Di sana dia akan tinggal di apartmen lama milik Temari karena bulan lalu Temari pindah bersama Shikamaru. Sasuke tidak tau perihal Shikamaru dan Temari karena Sakura mengenal baik mereka setelah dia meninggalkan Sasuke. Seharusnya itu adalah opsi paling aman.

Sakura tidak bisa kembali ke rumah orang tuanya, Sasuke akan menemukannya dengan mudah di dari itu dia memutuskan akan pergi ke Suna untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah berusaha sejauh ini. Kau akan baik-baik saja Sakura." kata Ino sembari mempererat pelukannya. Sakura balas mengangguk, meski tidak yakin, tapi dia ingin mempercayai kata-kata Ino bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Sakura akan berusaha memulai hidup barunya dari awal di Suna.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Kata Sakura. Bagaimanapun, Ino adalah seseorang yang selalu berada di sisinya selama ini.

"Aku akan berkunjung ke Suna dengan Sai, oke? Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus wajah Sakura. Dia menangkap kegetiran di wajah Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura beralih ke arah Sai. Keduanya tersenyum singkat.

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kakashi tidak mengatakan apapun dan dia haya mengamati wajah Sakura dengan saksama. Dia tau dia tidak akan bisa melihat Sakura untuk sementara waktu. Dan dia mulai merindukannya ketika memikirkan itu.

"Terima kasih banyak Kakashi-san..." kata Sakura. Dia tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa pada Kakashi selain terima kasih.

Tangan Kakashi terulur ke arah Sakura. Sejenak Sakura melangkah mundur. "Hari ini aku ingin menuruti sedikit keegoisanku." Kata Kakashi. Dia melangkah maju dan menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang, maka dia berusaha melakukannya dengan perlahan dan lembut.

Sakura terdiam sejenak di tempatnya berdiri. Aroma Kakashi menyeruak dan mengingatkannya pada pinus. Dan samar dia mendengar Kakashi berbisik.

_Maaf _

Tak lama setelah itu dia melepaskan Sakura. Senyum enggan tampak di wajahnya. Seperti yang dikatakanya tadi pagi, dia mengerti tapi tak bisa menerima.

Sakura menyapukan pandanganya pada sekeliling berusaha meresapi dan mengingat detil waktu ini. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, aroma musim gugur yang bercampur dengan aspal dan asap kendaraan bermotor, suara pengumuman di stasiun dan perasaanya saat ini.

Dengan ragu Sakura meraih koper berwarna hitam yang di bawa oleh Sai. Perasaan yang sedari tadi mendominasinya hampir meluap. Maka dia segera berbalik dan melambaikan tangan begitu dia merasakan jemarinya telah menggenggam gagang koper itu. Dilangkah pertamanya setelah berbalik, semakin jauh dia dari pelataran, semakin perasaanya terkoyak.

Langkahnya berat seperti waktu itu, di hari di mana dia kira dia mengakhiri semuanya.

Bayangan di luar kerta bergerak mundur, derit dan suara gesekan rel perlahan samar menghilang. Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi di gerbong itu. Pandangan matanya kosong, seperti waktu itu. Pandanganya memburam lalu sebelum bulir-bulir itu menetes dia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tapi kali inipun, dia tak bisa menghentikan air matanya sendiri, seperti waktu itu.

Tangisnya pecah. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya, berharap bisa menyamarkan isak tangisnya.

Hari ini kali kedua dalam hidupnya, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

**==oo0oo==**

* * *

**Haloo! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, : )**

**Pada momen kali ini, saya ingin menuruti permintaan dari beberapa readers, seminggu setelah saya update chapter 9, saya update chapter 10. Saya berdoa semoga banyak yang penasaran dengan rencana Tuan Sasuke yang jahat tapi labil :') Kalau memang demikian, saya senang he he he**

**Sakura akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya! Dalam hati ikut ngetawain Sasuke sambil nangis :' nyesel kan? Udah nyesel belom sih Sasuke ituu?**

**Seperti yang saya bilang di chap sebelumnya, FALSE akan tamat di chap 12. Sebentar lagi penasarannya ilang :"""**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah mengikuti FALSE sampai sejauh ini!**

* * *

**Terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya. ^.^**

**Fujiwara , nurvieee96 , cherrykies05**

**Sudah fast apdet nihh, he he. terima kasih sudah mengikuti sampai sejauh ini! **


	11. Chapter 11

**FALSE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FALSE © CHIZURU BOULEVARD**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt Comfort mungkin agak angst juga**

***Bisa sambil denger lagu Wanderers by Yutaka Yamada**

**==oo0oo==**

"Ya aku baru saja keluar dari kereta. Sudah. Dia akan menjemputku sebentar lagi. Nanti akan kutlepon lagi." Sakura mematikan tlepon setelah menjawab serangkaian pertanyaan Ino yang bertubi-tubi. Tapi dia tau Ino mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah menempuh 3 jam perjalanan akhirnya Sakura sampai ke Sunagakure. Dia akan dijemput oleh Shikamaru dan pacarnya. Apartemen pacar Shikamaru sudah hampir dikosongkan beberapa hari lalu sehingga Sakura bisa mulai memakainya hari ini.

Kepalanya masih pening dan kelopak matanya agak berat karena dia menangis tadi. Begitu menyadari kalau dia sudah benar-benar tidak lagi berada di kota itu, Sakura merasa dirinya tidak utuh, tapi tidak lagi menangis. Seperti ada bagian dari dirinya yang tertinggal.

Sakura menunggu di lobby tempat di dekat tempat taksi yang silih berganti menjemput dan menurunkan penumpang. Berharap Shikamaru tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama menemukannya. Sakura pernah beberapa kali becakap-cakap dengan Temari, dan dia cukup menyukai perempuan galak tapi diam-diam memperhatikan. Temari mengingatkannya pada Ino, lalu Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Saat itu, ada sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sakura tidak menyadari siapa sosok yang turun dari mobil itu karena dia melihat ke arah pejalan kaki, mencari-cari sosok Shikamaru. Lalu kemudian tanpa peringatan tanganya di tarik dengan kasar.

"Apa yang.." Sakura baru akan berteriak ketika dia menyadari siapa seseorang yang menarik tanganya.

Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha memberontak dan menarik dirinya. Tapi Sasuke lebih kuat dan dia bahkan melemparkan koper Sakura ke dalam mobilnya. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan dengan jelas kemarahan Sasuke.

Menyusul di belakangnya, Sasuke memaksa Sakura masuk ke dalam. "Masuk dan jangan membantahku." Katanya dingin. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam dan berkata pada sopir untuk kembali ke penginapannya.

Selama 40 menit perjalanan mereka tidak mengatakan apapun. Meski Sakura ingin bertanya bagaimana Sasuke menemukannya di sana? Darimana dia tau? Kenapa dia membawa Sakura pergi? Bahkan Sakura tidak berbicara untuk protes atas tindakan Sasuke.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Sekilas sebelum dia memalingkan wajahnya, dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang menggelap. Kilat amarah jelas sekali terasa di kedua matanya. Dan sekarang suasana begitu tegang

.

.

"Kau yakin sudah mencarinya?!" seseorang memekik. Suaranya melengking tajam. Suara Ino.

_Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlambat 5 menit dan dia sudah tidak ada di manapun di stasiun. Dia tidak menjawab ponselnya._ Suara serak Shikamaru terdengar di tlepon Ino. Ada nada khawatir dan penyesalan di sana.

"Ya Tuhan." Ino mendesah berat. Beberapa waktu lalu Sakura mengabarinya bahwa dia sudah sampai dan tak lama setelahnya Shikamaru berkata dia kehilangan Sakura. Firasatnya tidak semakin tidak enak ketika dia mencoba menghubungi Sakura dan mendapatkan hasil yang sama.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Sai.

"Shikamaru tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun." Ino menggigiti jemarinya. Pikirannya kalut sekali. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.." katanya. Pandangannya buram. Dia hampir menangis.

Sai berfikir sejenak. Setelah sepertinya dia mendapatkan sebuah jalan keluar dia membimbing Ino berdiri. Dan menatapnya lurus. "Kita menyusulnya. Ada kereta terakhir beberapa jam lagi."

Sai hafal betul kalau sudah menyangkut Sakura, kekasihnya akan lebih sensitif dan panik seperti sekarang. Dia masih ingat hal ini pasti berkaitan dengan kali pertama mereka bertemu. Hari itu, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda terlihat begitu panik. Dia berbicara terbata dan memintanya untuk menolongnya.

Dan selanjutnya adalah perempuan itu histeris melihat sahabatnya berada di bathub berwarna merah pekat. Jujur saja Sai pun masih tidak ingin mengingat apa yang dilihatnya pada hari itu. Memori itu cukup traumatis bagi Ino.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, karena panik Ino tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Maka Sai menghubungi Kakashi. Mungkin Kakashi bisa membantu mereka menemukan Sakura di sana. Karena menurut Sai, akan lebih membantu kalau ada tambahan orang yang ikut mencari Sakura. Sai yakin Kakashi akan berguna di sana.

**==oo0oo==**

Sakura masih berusaha menarik tangannya dari Sasuke, dan pemuda itu masih tidak melepaskan Sakura. dia bahkan menambahkan tenaganya sampai membuat Sakura meringis. Beberapa orang melihat mereka.

Mereka sedang melewati loby hotel yang tidak terlalu ramai sehingga kedatangan siapapun akan terasa dan membuat mereka menoleh untuk memastikan. Kedatangan Sasuke yang tidak biasa—berjalan cepat sambil menyeret seorang gadis yang terlihat enggan— jelas menarik perhatian mereka. Sasuke masih bungkam, bahkan dia mengabaikan Sakura yang merintih sakit di belakangnya.

Mereka keluar dari lift dan memasuki lorong dengan cahaya kekuningan yang sedikit temaram. Lorong itu dilapisi karpet tebal sehingga langkah kaki mereka hampir tak terdengar, dinding dan pintu-pintu di kanan dan kirinya terasa mengintimidasi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menemukan kamarnya. Dia merogoh kartu akses di sakunya dan melemparkan Sakura ke dalam begitu pintu di buka.

Sakura memekik tertahan ketika dia terdorong jatuh. Dia yakin kedua lututnya akan lecet karena ini. Sakura masih terduduk sementara Sasuke berdiri menjulang di dekat pintu masuk. Sakura tidak sempat mengagumi desain interior ruangan yang cukup indah— tempat tidur king size yang di tata apik lengkap dengan lipatan berbentuk burung bangau di atasnya, sudut dinding yang diukir dengan indah, satu set sofa beludru mahal yang ada di tengah ruangan, lampu kristal yang menggantung dan lainnya.—

Sakura terlalu takut untuk mendongak menghadapi Sasuke. Selama beberapa saat, keheningan mendominasi ruangan itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau mencoba pergi." Sasuke memecah kehingan. Tatapanya masih gelap seperti ketika dia menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya, mungkin juga lebih gelap daripada saat itu. Tatapan dingan yang menusuk membuat nyali Sakura ciut.

"Bagaimana mungkin.." Sakura belum selesai bertanya ketika kemudian Sasuke memotong perkataanya.

"Bagaiamana mungkin aku menemukanmu?" Wajah Sasuke berubah mencemooh. "Itu mudah sekali, Sakura." Sasuke memberikan penekanan ketika dia menyebutkan nama Sakura. Lalu udara di sekitarnya seperti membeku.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi dariku. Aku tidak sepertimu." Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku orang yang menepati janjinya."

Melihat seringaian muncul di wajah Sasuke, ketakutan Sakura membuncah. Dia tubuhnya gemetar. Dia berkali-kali berfikir apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa diucapkannya untuk menghentikan Sasuke sekarang. Dan di dalam kepalanya tidak muncul gagasan apapun. Saat itu Sasuke berjalan mendekat padanya, dan Sakura beringsut mundur.

"Kumohon..hentikan..." katanya terbata. "Jangan lalukan hal seperti ini.." pintanya.

"Hentikan katamu?" Sasuke tetap berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Bibir Sakura bergetar dan entah bagaimana tubuh terasa lemas tak berdaya menghadapi kemarahan Sasuke. "Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri..." kata Sakura ragu, dia tidak tau apakah Sasuke akan mendengar ini. "Hiduplah dengan lebih baik tanpa diriku." Kata Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan dengusan. "Lucu sekali kau memintaku melupakan ini semua." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Padahal kau hanya perlu menjawabku, kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak melangkah keluar, semua tak akan menjadi seperti ini Sakura. Kau membuatnya rumit."

"Harusnya kau katakan saja padaku. Kalau aku tak pantas, karena itu kau mencari lelaki lain yang lebih baik dariku. Lalu meninggalkanku."

Sakura menggeleng. Tidak. dia tidak pernah befikir seperti itu pada Sasuke. "Kau tidak salah apapun...aku..aku...bukan seperti itu..."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Sampai detik ini Sakura bahkan tidak mau memberinya penjelasan, tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Sasuke tidak tau apa-apa. Itu yang selalu didengarnya kalau menyangkut soal Sakura.

Perasaan karena tertinggal di belakang dan ketidaktahuan semakin membuat emosinya tersulut.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang coba kau lindungi? Orang lain yang kau pilih? Menggelikan." Sasuke terkekeh. "Kalau kau ingin melindungi mereka...kenapa kau kembali di hadapanku? Apa kau berfikir bahwa aku lebih baik dari mereka makanya kau kembali padaku?"

"Sudah berapa kali kau meninggalkan seseorang karena lelaki lain hm?"

Kata-kata Sasuke menusuk dan menghujam ke arahnya. Selama ini itu yang Sasuke pikirkan. Sakura meninggalkannya karena lelaki lain. "Apa maksudmu? A..aku tidak pernah menerima laki-laki manapun.." ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura, Sakura beringsut mundur. Akan tetapi punggung Sakura merasakan dinding dingin menahannya lari lebih jauh. Sakura terkesiap.

Melihat Sakura tidak bisa lari kemanapun, dengan satu gerakan cepat Sasuke meraih rambut merah muda Sakura mendekat padanya dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman. Sasuke merasakan Sakura berontak di dalam dekapannya. Dia mendecih singkat sebelum kembali mengulum bibir ranum Sakura.

Benar. Kenapa repot-repot membiarkan lelaki lain mengambil Sakura jika dia juga bisa memilikinya seperti bagaimana lelaki lain memilikinya? Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menahan diri?

_Malam ini kau milikku._

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeret Sakura berdiri. Kedua tangan Sakura masih mendorongnya dengan kuat, tapi Sasuke tak menghiraukan itu semua. Dia melemparkan Sakura ke atas kasur dan memerangkap Sakura di bawahnya. Dia menggunakan berat tubuhnya untuk menahan pergerakan Sakura.

Dia bisa melihat air mata perempuan itu, juga bisa mendengar jerit pilu dari bibirnya. Hatinya terluka, dirinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Tapi amarah dalam dirinya menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia mengabaikan jeritan perasaannya sendiri.

Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura, berusaha menyesap dan meraup keberadaan Sakura di hadapannya. Sementara tangannya menahan tangan Sakura di atas dan tangan lainya yang masih bebas menelusup ke balik blus Sakura yang mulai kusut.

Sebuah tendangan dari Sakura berhasil mendorongnya menjauh. Sasuke meringis merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Tapi sebelum Sakura berhasil bangkit Sasuke mendorongnya jatuh dan memojokkannya.

"Kumohon hentikan! Kumohon! Jangan lakukan ini..." Pinta Sakura pilu. Dia meraung. Ingatan-ingatan yang tidak ingin diingatnya kembali dengan sangat nyata. Tubuhnya mulai mengingat panas puntung rokok yang menyentuh tangannya, bibir kotor orang-orang yang menjamah dirinya, tangan-tangan kasar yang memaksanya diam. Sakura meraung ketika ketakutan itu mulai menyebar ke seluruh syarafnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan perlawananya seolah tak memiliki tenaga.

Sasuke menarik kerah Sakura dan mengakibatkan hampir seluruh kancing yang menutup blus itu terlepas. Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik pakaian yang menghalangi dirinya untuk menyentuh tubuh Sakura lebih banyak lagi. Dia bisa menyeringai ketika melihat tanda kemerahan di beberapa bagian tubuh Sakura, hasil perbuatannya.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Tangan Sasuke terhenti seketika. Sakura menjerit. Jeritanya terdengar berbeda. Sasuke tak lagi merasakan perlawanan dari Sakura, juga tidak merasakan dirinya didorong menjauh. Ada... yang berbeda dari jeritan Sakura. Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati Sakura tengah menjambak rambutnya sendiri kuat-kuat.

Sakura terus menerus menjerit dan meraung...

...dan memanggil namanya.

"TOLONG AKU! KUMOHON TOLONG AKU SASUKE-KUN!"

Lalu dia menjerit lagi. Salah satu tangannya beralih mencengkram wajahnya sendiri, meninggalkan goresan kemerahan di kulit wajahnya. Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya membelalak bingung. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura?

Amarah Sasuke menguap begitu saja dan dia merasa bingung. Jeritan dirinya sendiri dan sesak yang sedari tadi ditekannya menyeruak keluar.

Sakura masih menjerit. Menyebut namanya. Tidak... Sakura meraung meneriakkan namanya. Memanggilnya. Tapi kenapa?

Sasuke ada di hadapannya. Tapi kenapa Sakura terus memanggil namanya seolah Sasuke tidak ada di sana.

"Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke berusaha menarik tangan Sakura yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Beberapa bagian bekas cakaran tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Tapi hati Sasuke mencelos ketika Sakura menepis tangannya dan mendorongnya menjauh. Sasuke kehilangan keseimbanganya dan jatuh di sisi Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dan seolah seperti orang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Tubuhnya gemetar dan jalannya terseok, tapi kedua matanya terbuka lebar mencari sesuatu. Kedua lengannya memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat. Sementara Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, sampai apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya hampir tak percaya.

Sakura berusaha menemukan pintu keluar tapi pikirannya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Dia merasa sedang berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Di dalam kepalanya ada suara orang mencemooh, gelak tawa serta lenguhan menjijikan. Dia ingin keluar dari tempat ini tapi dia tak kunjung menemukan pintu keluar.

Dia menyentuh apapun lalu membantingnya. Menyingkirkan semua benda yang ada di meja di hadapannya. Gelas-gelas kaca berjatuhan dan pecah dengan bunyi memekakkan. Lalu seperti kehilangna keseimbangan tubuhnya terjatuh di dekat pecahan gelas.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke memekik. Dia menerjang ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terlihat begitu putus asa. Jemarinya terluka karena pecahan gelas kaca. Tapi ketakutan yang mendominasinya justru meraih pecahan kaca itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Suara Sasuke meninggi. Dia menangkap tangan Sakura yang ingin menusukkan pecahan kaca itu ke dirinya sendiri. Saat itu Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang dingin dan gemetar.

"LEPAS!" teriak Sakura. Jemarinya menggenggam pecahan kaca itu makin erat, membuat luka goresan di tubuhnya makin dalam.

Sasuke mengabaikan penolakan yang diberikan Sakura dan memaksa Sakura menjauh dari tempat pecahan kaca yang berserakan itu, lalu merengkuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Dan memelukknya erat. "Sudahlah..hentikan..aku ada di sini." Bisiknya lirih.

Dan pergerakan Sakura berkurang sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. "Aku di sini. Tidak apa-apa.." Sekali lagi Sasuke berbisik dan mempererat dekapannya, lalu dia bisa merasakan Sakura melepaskan pecahan kaca dari tangannya.

"Sa..sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura di sela isak tangisnya. "Kau datang...akhirnya..hiks..datang..."

Sasuke terkesiap ketika dia merasakan Sakura kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri dan hampir jatuh jika dia tak segera menjaga Sakura tetap berdiri. "Sakura?" tapi tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Detak jantung Sasuke berpacu. "Sakura?" Sasuke memanggilnya sekali lagi.

Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

_Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya._ Kalimat itu terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Rasa sakit merayap memenuhi diri Sasuke. Dan dia mulai mempertanyakan...apa yang telah dia lakukannya selama ini? Apa yang tidak bisa dilihatnya? Nafas Sasuke sesak ketika dia memikirkan itu.

Dan semakin sesak ketika dia memikirkan Sakura yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di dalam dekapannya. Lalu entah kenapa pendangannya buram dan air mata mengalir ke wajahnya.

"Sakura...apa yang terjadi padamu?"

**==oo0oo==**

"Apakah anda keluarganya?" di hadapan Sasuke ada seorang perawat dengan seragam berwarna putih. Dia berdiri rikuh dengan membawa alas papan yang di atasnya terdapat formulir. Dia merasa tidak enak harus memaksa Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi dia butuh data pasien secepatnya. Maka dia merasa lega ketika Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya meski jawaban singkat.

"Bukan." Kata Sasuke. Dia sedang terduduk di salah satu deretan kursi kosong di depan ICU. Pandangannya kosong dan penampilannya tampak kacau. Ada bekas darah Sakura yang mulai mengering di pakaiannya.

"Nama pasien?" tanya perawat itu lagi.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Ah." Perawat itu seolah teringat sesuatu. "Aku ingat.." katanya.

Sasuke mendongak. Dia tidak mengerti dengan ingatan apa yang di maksud oleh perawat di hadapannya.

Menjawab wajah Sasuke yang seolah bertanya padanya, perawat itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Beberapa tahun lalu aku pernah merawat Sakura-san. Pantas saja aku merasa familiar."

"Sakura pernah di rawat di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Dia tidak tau.

"Ya, sekitar dua atau tiga tahun lalu saat musim dingin." Perawat itu menggali ingatannya tentang kapan tepatnya Sakura datang kemari. Tapi dia sebenarnya jauh lebih ingat tentang apa yang dilakukan Sakura saat itu.

_Musim dingin hampir 3 tahun lalu?_ Batin Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan lupa saat-saat itu, musim dingin terdingin yang pernah dia lalui. Waktu dimana Sakura meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. _Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah ada kaitannya dengan kenapa Sakura di rawat di sini?_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Sasuke. Tapi perawat itu tampak ragu dan tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Maka Sasuke menambahkan, "Aku kekasihnya. Bukan orang asing."

Masih dengan wajah canggung perawat itu akhirnya menjawab Sasuke dengan setengah berbisik. "Ee...sebenarnya ini tidak..." tapi perawat itu tidak berani melawan tatapan tajam yang kini ditujukan padanya. "Umm..karena percobaan bunuh diri.." kata perawat itu akhirnya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menahan nafasnya. Jemarinya terkulai dan tubuhnya seolah kehilangna tenaga. Dia menjatuhkan punggungnya ke kursi. Sepasang _obsidian_ miliknya bergerak gelisah. Dia ingat dengan bekas luka di tangan Sakura. Tapi mendengar ini secara langsung, membuatnya menyadari bahwa semua ini benar-benar terjadi. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang, sembari menahan buliran yang mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Lagi. Sasuke tidak tau apapun.

Dan dia menyesal.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tertunduk perawat itu membungkuk ke arah Sasuke kemudian berbalik pergi. "Kurasa kami masih memiliki data Sakura-san. Aku permisi." Katanya. Lalu langkah kaki perawat itu terdengar makin sayup

Sasuke masih duduk di sana tanpa dia menghitung waktu berjalan. Meski begitu gambaran ketika Sakura mengais pecahan kaca di lantai dan dia ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan itu tidak juga hilang dari kepalanya.

Juga ketika Sakura meneriaki namanya seolah dia tak ada di sana. Juga ketika kuku Sakura menggores kulitnya sendiri. Semua hal memilukan itu masih berputar jelas di kepalanya. Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa kelu dan tangannya kebas.

Entah kenapa ada bagian dari dirinya yang berkata kalau ini tidaklah benar. Tangannya yang digunakan untuk menyakiti Sakura terasa berat.

Saat itu terdengar derap langkah kaki tergesa dari ujung lorong rumah sakit yang di susul dengan suara berisik dan geraman seorang perempuan.

"Ino tenangkan dirimu." Sai berlari kecil di belakang Ino, berusaha menyusul langkah kaki perempuan itu. Tapi Ino menepis semua uluran tangannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara-suara itu. Dia mendapati Ino berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan wajah garang. Wajahnya berwarna kemerahan karena amarah yang ditahannya tadi siap untuk membuncah kelur. Jemarinya memucat karena dia terlalu lama menggengam untuk menahanya memukul sesuatu.

Di belakang Ino ada seseorang yang Sasuke cari-cari keberadaanya –lelaki berkulit pucat—. Dia datang dengan wajah khawatir. _Ah tentu saja. Dia bersama Sakura sekarang._ Sasuke kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang selama ini selalu membuatnya uring-uringan, tapi kali ini entah kenapa dia tidak peduli itu. Dan tak jauh di belakang mereka ada Kakashi. Wajah Kakashi menggelap ketika melihat Sasuke di sana.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pipi Sasuke merasa perih karena tamparan Ino. Bagian wajahnya yang mendapatkan tamparan berdenyut sakit.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lalukan pada Sakura?!" Suara Ino memekik tajam. Dia juga memukuli pundak Sasuke sekuat yang dia bisa, lalu mendorongnya menjauh sebelum Sai menahan tangannya.

"Ino, sudahlah. Ini di rumah sakit." Kata Sai. Dia berusaha menarik tangan Ino lebih erat.

"Lepaskan aku Sai!" Ino berbalik dan menatap Sai dengan tajam. Mata Ino memerah, menahan gumpalan air yang siap jatuh kapan saja. "Aku tidak ingin lagi kembali ke tempat ini! Kau tau itu! Kau tau betapa mengerikan semua ini bagiku!"

Sasuke masih diam. Tapi kemudian kedua matanya terbelalak ketika dia melihat pemuda berkulit pucat —Sai— sedang memeluk Ino untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi mengingatnya.." Ino terisak pelan.

Tidak. Bagaimanapun pemuda yang bernama Sai itu lebih terlihat khawatir pada Ino. Dan dia tidak menerjang Sasuke seperti Ino. Kenapa dia tidak melakukan apa yang Ino lakukan jika memang Sakura berharga untuknya? Apakah yang selama ini dilihatnya salah?

"Katakan Ino.." kata Sasuke akhirnya. "Katakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" Jemari Sasuke memutih ketika dia menggengamnya erat. Firasatnya mengatakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lebih buruk.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mengatakannya padamu? Apa kau akan melampiaskan semuanya lagi? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengerti?"

"Ino!" suara Sasuke meninggi. "Kumohon.." katanya dengan lirih.

"Sampai saat ini Sakura sudah berusaha! Dia berusaha membuka dirinya kembali pada dunia Sasuke! Tidakkah kau melihat semua itu? Dia melawan traumanya! Dia berusaha keras dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau berharap Sakura mengatakannya padamu?" suara Ino terengah.

"Sakura...sampai saat inipun dia tidak bisa benar-benar menceritakannya padaku. Tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi...dan siapa pelakunya..sampai saat ini dia tidak bisa.."

Jantung Sasuke berdenyut.

_Aku trauma pada laki-laki asing._ Lalu kalimat itu terngiang begitu saja.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menceritakan kalau dia diperkosa! Kenapa kau menekannya sejauh ini?! kenapa kau melakukannya ketika seharusnya kau juga memahami Sakura sama sepertiku! Kau tidak bisa melihatnya dengan baik karena ego dan amarahmu...kau tidak tau apa yang dialaminya selama ini brengsek..."

Buagh!

Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah ketika Kakashi melemparkan pukulan keras ke wajah Sasuke. Dia kecewa pada Sasuke. Dia sudah memberitau Sasuke untuk tidak menilai Sakura dengan pemikiran dangkal itu. Tapi dia melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?

Sasuke menabrak dinding di belakangnya, kemudian jatuh terperosot. Kehampaan menelannya seketika dia mendengar ucapan Ino. Dan itu menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Tapi seketika itupula, dia merasa hampa. Dia tidak bisa mendengar cacian dan makian yang dilontarkan padanya. Nyeri karena pukulan Kakashi pun, hilang tak berbekas.

Sakura diperkosa.

Satu fakta tak terbantahkan itu terpampang jelas di hadapanya.

Kenapa Sakura meninggalkannya?

Kenapa mata Sakura selalu terlihat redup?

Kenapa ada bekas luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya?

Kenapa Sakura berjalan dengan kikuk dan tertunduk?

Kenapa dia tidak lagi seperti musim semi yang pernah diingatnya dulu?

Apa yang Sakura takutkan?

Kenapa dia takut pada lelaki asing?

Kenapa Sakura tak pernah bisa mengatakan apapun padanya?

Kenapa Sakura tak ingin dirinya terluka lebih jauh?

Dan kenapa harus dirinya dan Sakura?

Sasuke mengadah melihat langit-langit rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong. Cahaya lampunya pucat dan keheningan yang terasa di sekitarnya membuat kehampaan yang menelannya mejadi-jadi.

"Kau tidak melihatnya...bagaimana dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya...bagaimana luka-luka ditubuhnya akibat orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab itu...kau tidak tau betapa hancurnya Sakura saat itu...

...apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Ino.

Sai mengakhiri momen itu dengan menarik Ino menjauh dari Sasuke. Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang pias, dia tau..tidak akan ada gunanya jika dilanjutkan dan Ino harus menenangkan dirinya. "Ayo Ino, kita harus melihat kondisi Sakura." Kata Sai.

Langit-langit yang pucat yang dilihat Sasuke menghakiminya, dinding yang terlihat sempit itu juga menghimpitnya. _Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada perempuan itu._

Sasuke bangkit dan dia melangkah ke arah Ino dan yang lainnya pergi. Dia sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang berwarna pucat, sama dengan warna dinding yang menghakiminya. Melalui kaca di persegi panjang di pintu, dia bisa melihat sosok yang terbaring di atas bangsal. Sakura.

Sakura tertidur dengan wajah tenang, meski begitu gurat kesedihan masih terlihat di sana. Sasuke tau luka Sakura tidak terbatas pada apa yang terlihat. Pipinya di plester. Tangannya yang memegang pecahan kaca sudah dibalut perban.

Udara terasa pekat untuk dihirup, Sasuke merasa sesak membayangkan bagaimana tubuh rapuh itu tersiksa. Dan Sasuke justru menambah penderitaanya.

"Maafkan aku.." gumamnya lirih.

_TOLONG AKU! KUMOHON TOLONG AKU SASUKE-KUN_

Suara teriakan Sakura bergema di kepalanya. Sakura memanggilnya... dan dadanya bertambah sesak. Membayangkan Sakura terus berteriak tanpa ada yang menolongnya. Berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya tapi Sasuke tak ada di sana.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

Bagaimana dia bisa begitu salah selama ini?

Pelupuknya basah dan tanpa bisa dicegah, Sasuke terisak. Langkahnya berlalu, meninggalkan sosok sakura di balik kaca pintu.

**==oo0oo==**

Ino masih berdiri selama beberapa menit setelah dokter yang menangani Sakura keluar. Dokter bilang luka fisik Sakura tidak membahayakan nyawanya, tapi ada kemungkinan Sakura mengalami trauma. Ino melirik ke bangsal di mana Sakura terbaring. Pemandangan yang hampir sama berkelebat di benaknya.

Warna merah yang membungkus Sakura saat itu kembali jelas, bau anyir yang menyebar di kamar mandi yang pengap waktu itu membuatnya hampir mual. Lalu dia mencengkram lengan dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Ino. Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" kata Sai memecah keheningan.

Ino sempat tersentak sebelum akhirnya mejawab. "Aku akan membelinya. Aku ingin mencari udara segar sebentar."

"Kutemani?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sebentar."

Sai terlihat tak yakin. Tapi Ino memberikannya senyum kecil, lalu Sai menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Sakura akan baik-baik saja." Katanya.

Di ruangan itu tersisa Kakashi dan Sai yang mengawasi Sakura. Sai mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kakashi. Lelaki itu tidak berbicara sedari tadi. Sai menduga, pria itu terkejut sama seperti Sasuke yang baru mengetahui kondisi Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyadari adanya bekas sayatan di tangannya." Kata Kakashi.

"Sakura menyembunyikannya dengan cukup baik." Jawab Sai. Lalu keadaan hening sejenak sampai Sai membuka pembicaraan. "Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Ino dan Sakura adalah ketika Ino berlarian panik mencari pertolongan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya. Kebetulan aku sedang di dekat mereka. Dan kami menemukan Sakura di hampir kehilangan nyawanya di dalam."

Kakashi mengenggam erat kedua tangannya. Dia tidak pernah menduga sejauh ini.

"Aku hanya mendengar dari Ino tentang kondisi Sakura sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Ino yang melihatnya. Kejadian saat itu cukup...membekas di dalam benaknya." Kata Sai.

.

.

Ino menenggak air mineral yang baru dibelinya dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis di loby rumah sakit. Di tangannya ada sekantung minuman lain untuk Sai dan Kakashi. Sensasi segar ketika air melewati tenggorokannya membuatnya lebih tenang.

Ketika dia akan kembali ke ruangan Sakura, tanpa sengaja manik _aquamarine_ miliknya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di loby. Lelaki itu menunduk dan sebagian wajahnya tertutup rambutnya.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat Sasuke terpuruk, penyesalan menelusup ke dalam dirinya. Lalu Ino memutuskan menghampiri Sasuke dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral untuknya.

Sasuke mendongak dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Ino yang memberikan air itu.

"Ambil ini dan ikut aku. Kita perlu bicara." Kata Ino.

Setelah Sasuke mengambil minumannya, dia beranjak mengikuti Ino. Mereka tiba di salah taman di rumah sakit. Karena sudah malam tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang di sana. Mereka memilih salah satu bangku memanjang di dekat jalan yang menghubungkan satu bangunan ke bangunan lainnya.

Sasuke menenggak air pemberian Ino. "Terima kasih." Katanya.

Ino mengangguk. Dia memberikan jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalau kau ingin bertanya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi pada Sakura. Aku tidak tau. Siapa pelakunya dan apa motifnya? Akupun tidak tau. Seperti yang kukatakan, Sakura tidak mampu menceritakan itu. Hanya Sakura yang benar-benar tau apa yang terjadi malam itu. Dokter berkata, kemungkinan lebih dari satu orang yang melakukannya. Bisa kau bayangkan kondisi Sakura?"

Ino menoleh dan mendapati pandangan Sasuke menggelap. Tangan lelaki itu gemetar menggenggam botol air sampai membuatnya berubah bentuk di beberapa bagian. Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan ini terjadi pada Sakura.

"Kami tidak membawa kasus ini ke ranah hukum. Sakura tidak sanggup menanggungnya. Kau tau mereka menanyakan sesuatu yang tak ingin diingatnya. Saat itu dia akan langsung histeris dan berusaha melukai dirinya sendiri. Kami memutuskan untuk fokus ke depan dan berharap Sakura bisa kembali tersenyum seperti dulu." Ino menarik nafas panjang. Dia menghapus air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuknya.

"Terkadang cara terbaik untuk sembuh adalah dengan menjauh dari sumber permasalahannya." Kata Ino. "Karena itu, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa menjawabmu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak ada di sana untuk menolong Sakura. Perasaanya terkoyak mendengar Ino mengatakan semua itu. Titik di atas jantungnya berdenyut. Pelupuk matanya panas.

"Di hari di mana dia meninggalkanmu..adalah saat itu semua terjadi. Aku tidak akan lupa. Tidak akan bisa lupa saat itu Sasuke." Suara Ino bergetar. Memori itu menyebarkan hawa dingin ke dalam dirinya. "Malam itu dia datang padaku... ketika melihatku, dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku membawanya masuk dan menemukan..." Ino menarik nafas. Suaranya tersendat di ujung tenggorokannya yang kelu.

"Ketika aku membuka mantel yang miliknya, tubuh Sakura...penuh dengan luka lebam, sebagian kulitnya melepuh karena puntung rokok. Lalu dia bilang dia tak bisa lagi bersamamu. Sakura, jauh lebih hancur dari yang terlihat. Aku takut tidak bisa menggapainya. Dia pernah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya." Air mata yang susah payah di tahan Ino meluncur.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus memihaknya dan berharap kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik."

_Sakura berusaha melindunginya_.

Sasuke terisak. Dia tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk mendengar semua kenyataan ini sekaligus. Sakura berusaha melindunginya dari ini. Dia ingin bersujud di hadapan Sakura saat ini juga, tapi itu semua masih belum cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Dia tidak pernah melawan semua perbuatan burukku. Kenapa aku bisa begitu buta?"

"Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ketika dia melihatmu lagi, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa pantas mendapat penghakiman darimu."

Sasuke mendengar Ino berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Setelahnya, Sasuke berada di taman itu lama sekali. Dia mengingat lagi bagaimana dia memperlakukan Sakura saat mereka bertemu setelah beberapa tahun, mengingat bagaimana Sakura terus merunduk dan menerima semua perlakuan keji darinya.

Jauh di dalam di sudut hatinya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura berubah. Tapi dia mengabaikannya dan menuruti amarahnya.

"Sampah." Kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan beraninya Sasuke mengakui kalau dia masih mencintai Sakura. Dan sampah egois bernama Uchiha Sasuke...tidak lagi ingin kehilangan Sakura.

"Pecundang." Suara Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik ketika dihadapkan pada jawaban yang dia minta. Dia tidak berguna dan hanya menjadi duri bagi Sakura.

"Kau brengsek, bajingan, bodoh...kumohon..maafkan aku."

.

.

_Sasuke melihat ke sebuah maccaron coklat tersisa separuh di atas piring deseert Sakura. Perempuan itu sibuk melihat pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di luar kaca cafe tempat mereka berada. Sakura dengan rambut panjangnya yang digelung sederhana dan menyisakan beberapa helai di pelipisnya. _

"_Kau mengabaikanku lagi hmm?" tanya Sasuke._

_Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengerjab sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Tidak. Aku berfikir kalau cuaca sedang cerah." Kata Sakura._

_Sasuke tau dia berbohong. Mata gadis itu mengatakan segalanya, meski dia menutupi kegelisahannya dengan senyuman. Masih terlihat sedikit sendu di mata itu._

_Semalam Sasuke memberitau Sakura kalau dia harus meninggalkan kota ini untuk mulai terjun ke perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Itachi. Perusahaan peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. Itu membuat mereka harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dalam waktu dekat._

_Sasuke menggeser tempat duduknya ke samping Sakura. Dan mendekatkan diri pada gadis itu, tangannya terulur untuk memainkan beberapa helai rambut milik Sakura.. Wajah Sakura bersemu, tapi dia sedikit mengelak dari sentuhan Sasuke._

_Sakura mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke yang seperti selalu bisa menelaah ke dalam dirinya. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tak membiarkan Sakura menghindar darinya. Dia menarik wajah Sakura untuk menatapnya. Dan saat itu kegelisahan di kedua matanya terlihat jelas._

"_Jarak itu semu, Sakura. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena itu. Jangan terlalu gelisah." Kata Sasuke._

"_Aku tidak gelisah.." kata Sakura._

"_Kau ingin berbohong padaku?" tanya Sasuke._

_Sakura terkesiap mendengar Sasuke._

"_Ini tidak akan lama Sakura, percayalah. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke. _

_Kegelisahan di mata Sakura berangsur-angsur hilang, digantikan dengan tatapan lembut yang dia tujukan pada Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau selalu bisa melihat jauh ke dalam diriku?"_

**==oo0oo==**

**Hai! Haloo!**

**Akhirnya terkuak sudah ya apa yang terjadi selama ini pada Sakura. :') **

**Di awal-awal cerita banyak pembaca yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu jahatt tapi dari chapter kemarin mulai banyak juga yang melihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke, sejujurnya saya senang he he. Saya senang ketika pembaca tersayang memahami juga apa yang Sasuke rasakan.**

**Sekedar menjelaskan juga, seseorang yang memiliki trauma karena kasus pemerkosaan, untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi itu hampir tidak mungkin. Bahkan untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah korban pemerkosaan saja dia tidak sanggup. Iya Sakura nggak akan sanggup.**

**Bagaimana saya memahami ini? Ada beberapa referensi di sekitar saya tidak sampai separah Sakura tapi untuk berani mengatakan bahwa mereka mengalami tindakan itu butuh waktu bertahun-tahun, dan butuh bertahun-tahun juga untuk bisa cerita apa yg terjadi (mungkin juga dia nggak akan bisa cerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena rasa trauma yang benar-benar membuat pikiran blank, dan pasti akan nangis sebelum cerita.) dan akan butuh waktu bertahun-tahun juga untuk bisa mengatakan mereka adalah korban tanpa menangis.**

**Karena bercerita tentang yang terlewati itu berarti mengingat dan menggali masa lalu, maka Saya buat Sakura tidak akan sanggup menceritakan apapun.**

**Sudah nonton film 27 step of may? Kebetulan ketika saya menulis ini, film itu tayang. Saya nggak bermaksud spoiler he he. Tapi memang film 27 step of may itu begnar-benar realistis. : )**

**Oh ya, saya juga kebetulan nemu lagu yang pas buat Sasuke. Dan pas ngetik ini saya sambil dengerin lagu itu berulang-ulang he he. Judulnya wanderers, salah satu insert lagunya Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Oh yaaaa! Chapter depan tamattt! ^.^**

* * *

**Terima Kasih atas reviewnyaaa! :)**

Guest , Fujiwara , syah , Queen Asia , cherrykies05 , quillanim , Naniko , Nurvieee96


	12. Chapter 12

**FALSE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FALSE © PENA USANG**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt Comfort mungkin agak angst juga**

**==oo0oo==**

_**Þar sem gróir, þar er von**_

_**allt sem græðir geymir von**_

_**(Where things grow, there is hope,**_

_**all that heals has hope)**_

_**Yoko kano ft. Arnór Dan – VON**_

**==oo0oo==**

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit berwarna pucat. Dan ketika dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dia melihat ruangan persegi yang sama pucatnya dengan langit-langit itu. Di sebelah kanannya ada jendela besar yang masih tertutup tirai tipis. Beberapa cahaya lolos melewati celah di bordir tirai itu.

Tangannya nyeri. _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Rumah sakit?" gumamnya.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan dia menemukan bahwa tangannya diperban.

_Sasuke-kun.._

Nama itu terlintas begitu saja. Kemudian jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika dia perlahan mengingat ketika Sasuke menemukannya di stasiun lalu memaksanya pergi. Sasuke menyeretnya. Mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Memojokkannya. Meneriakinya.

Dan Sasuke mencoba memperkosanya.

Kedua emerald itu membelalak. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tangannya gemetar. Sakura terisak, dia menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah isakannya keluar. Tapi semakin dia mencoba menahannya, semakin tangisnya menjadi-jadi.

Jauh di dalam dirinya, terasa luar biasa sakit.

Tangisannya berubah menjadi raungan. Sakura ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dari dunia ini. lengannya melingkari pundaknya dan kepalanya tertunduk. Sakura ingin menghilang.

Ino yang mendengar raungan Sakura segera terbangun dan dengan tergesa menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura! Ini aku. Tidak apa-apa. Kau ada di sini bersamaku!" katanya sembari meraih tangan Sakura berusaha menenangkannya.

Tapi Sakura tak bergeming. Dia terus menangis dan tidak mengatakan apapun, sampai akhirnya dia lelah lalu jatuh tertidur.

Sementara itu tepat di luar kamar Sakura, Sasuke berdiri diam. Dia mendengar segalanya. Raungan Sakura yang terdengar pilu. Jauh lebih pilu ketika Sasuke tau apa yang ditanggung oleh Sakura. Gejolak perasaannya yang tidak membaik semenjak dia mengetahui segalanya. Rasa kebas di tangan dan pahit di tenggorokannya yang masih tertinggal.

Sasuke pengecut, dia tidak kuasa untuk menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Sakura karena dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk meminta maaf. Keberadaan Sasukepun terasa seperti duri yang hanya akan membuat kondisi Sakura bertambah buruk.

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak kuasa untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Meski kali ini bukan ego atau amarah yang menahannya, tapi di akhir dia merasa tidak pantas bertemu Sakura setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau menyesal?" Suara berat Kakashi terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bergerak. Tanpa menolehpun dia tau Kakashi ada di sana. Tenggorokannya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab. Ya dia menyesali semua tindakannya. Dan penyesalan selalu datang paling akhir.

Kakashi menganggap diamnya Sasuke sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Sekali lagi Kakashi melirik ke arah Sasuke. Kenyataan yang diketahui Sasuke semalam membuat wajah pemuda itu terlihat lelah dan kalut. Dalam waktu semalam Sasuke berubah jadi orang yang berjalan menunduk, sama seperti Sakura saat itu. Kini Sasuke terus menatap sepasang sepatunya.

"Saat itu dia memanggilku." Kata Sasuke. "Dan aku tidak di sana untuk menyelamatkannya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke beranjak dan berjalan pergi. Langkah kakinya yang biasanya lugas, terdengar lemah.

Hari itu, Ino mengatakan kalau sebaiknya dia saja yang menemani Sakura. Karena kemungkinan Sakura sedang ingin sendiri. Meski begitu, Kakashi terkadang tetap menjenguk Sakura meski dia berada di balik pintu.

Kakashi melihat Sakura melalui celah pintu dan selalau mendapati Sakura sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sakura merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan sekilas Kakashi menangkap satu tetes air mata lolos dari kelopak mata Sakura sebelum ia terpejam.

Nafas Kakashi begitu berat ketika dia melihat kondisi Sakura seperti itu. Dia ingin masuk ke dalam dan memeluk Sakura erat. Melindungi gadis itu dalam dekapannya, menjauhkannya sejenak dari dunia dan mengatakan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja bersama Kakashi.

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Kakashi tau bukan dia yang bisa menolong Sakura. Maka hari itu, Kakashi memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah mengucapkan salam pada Sakura. Sakura diam tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku akan menjengukmu lagi di konoha." Katanya sebelum pergi. Ino bilang, Sakura akan menetap di Konoha untuk sementara waktu. Dia yakin saat ini Sakura hanya butuh waktu untuk kembali, meski mungkin butuh waktu beberapa minggu atau bulan, dia yakin Sakura akan kembali lagi.

Ketika Kakashi melangkah keluar dari pintu, dia mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku di depan kamar Sakura. Sasuke tertunduk, dia menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas lutut dan sedikit menoleh ketika Kakashi keluar dari dalam.

"Kau terlihat kacau." Kata Kakashi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang sebelum bertanya, "Tidak masuk?"

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Tapi Kakashi tau apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Pemuda itu sangat menyesal sampai dia merasa tidak pantas melihat Sakura tapi dia ingin memastikan bahwa Sakura bisa lebih baik tiap harinya.

Lalu Kakashi ingat sorot mata Sasuke ketika dia mengatakan Sakura sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali ke hadapan Sasuke ataupun dirinya. Raut wajah sendu dan tidak rela jika Sakura pergi meninggalkan dirinya lagi. Saat itu Kakashi sadar, Sasuke masih sangat mencintai Sakura.

Dan ikatan diantara keduanya adalah ikatan yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh orang lain. Bahkan oleh Kakashi.

**==oo0oo==**

_**2 bulan kemudian,**_

Wangi kopi dan _toast_ menyeruak ke indra penciuman Ino setelah dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia selalu suka dengan aroma kopi dan _toast_ di pagi hari, perpaduan antara keduanya memberikan sensasi menenangkan pada dirinya.

"Paghiii." Katanya. Dia melihat Sakura sedang menuangkan secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Pagi. Hari ini hari belanja, kau ingat?" tanya Sakura. Ino mengangguk malas sebelum akhirnya dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Ino menyelesaikan ritual bangun tidurnya dan menenggak habis satu gelas air mineral dia bergabung bersama Sakura di meja makan. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kopi yang berwarna hitam pekat di tangannya lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

Ino melirik ke arah Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Pagi ini Sakura terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel dan notes kecil di sebelahnya. Ketika menemukan sesuatu yang di carinya Sakura akan menuliskannya di notes. Raut wajahnya sudah lebih baik jika di bandingkan beberapa minggu lalu.

'_Aku akan mencari pekerjaan baru.'_

Seminggu lalu Sakura mengatakan itu setelah dia menyiapkan secangkir kopi dan toast untuk pertama kali sejak hampir dua bulan lalu. Ino menyadari ketika Sakura sedang menyeduh kopi dan memanggang toast, Sakura sedang menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ino menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya.

'_Syukurlah dia semakin kuat.' _Batinnya.

Meski begitu ada sesuatu yang terasa kurang. Sasuke. Benar, Sasuke tidak sekalipun muncul setelah Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa bulan lalu. Tidak berkata apapun ketika Sakura menyatakan dia berhenti sebagai sekretaris Sasuke melalui Suigetsu. Padahal ketika Sakura ada di rumah sakit, Sasuke selalu mengunjunginya meski di dia tidak masuk dan meminta Ino untuk tidak mengatakan kalau Sasuke ada di sana.

_Apakah Sakura tidak menunggu Sasuke?_

.

.

Sakura dan Ino sampai di deretan _freshfood._ Ada beberapa rak rendah yang disusun memanjang. Di atas rak itu ada banyak sekali buah dan sayuran segar dengan warna-warna mencolok. Mereka berhenti di rak berisi lemon dan labu. Ino bilang dia ingin membuat puding labu setelah ini, jadi sekarang ini dia sedang memilah labu yang menurutnya bagus.

Menunggu Ino memilih labu, Sakura melihat keranjang-keranjang lain. Dia berhenti di depan keranjang tomat. Warna merah mencolok itu mengalahkan warna lain disekitarnya. Dan Sakura merasa rindu ketika melihat tomat itu. _Sasuke-kun suka tomat._ Pikirnya. Lalu dia menggeleng cepat begitu sadar apa yang dipikirkannya.

_Aku sudah membuat keputusan. _Sakura menegakan kalimat ini pada dirinya sendiri.

Benar, Sakura sudah membuat keputusan. Hari dimana dia keluar dari rumah sakit, dia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Ino bilang, Sasuke sudah tau apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa tahun lalu. Sakura tidak menyalahkan Ino. Meski benaknya selalu dipenuhi pikiran bahwa Sasuke pasti akan merasa jijik padanya, di sisilain setidaknya Sakura merasa lega.

Sakura tidak lagi pantas ada di dekat Sasuke, karena itu Sakura ingin Sasuke berjalan maju dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik tanpa dirinya.

Meski begitu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia berharap Sasuke mengunjunginya, meski itu terdengar seperti keajaiban.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Suara itu terdengar ragu dan lembut. Dan benar saja, di sana berdiri Hinata yang melihatnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hinata." Sakura balas menyapa.

Hinata berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya. Sakura sempat terkejut sampai akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku kalau kau mau berhenti..." kata Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya. Dia tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa pada Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa para penggosip itu mengganggumu?" Hinata mencerca Sakura dengan pertanyaan. Tapi Sakura paham, meski Hinata lebih memilih Sakura sendiri yang menceritakannya, tapi Sakura memang meninggalkan perusahaan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Hinata.

"Penggosip?"

"Kau tau para karyawan yang menyukai Sasuke-san tapi mereka tidak bisa berada di dekatnya? Mereka iri padamu karena bisa menjadi sekretaris Sasuke-san, lalu menyebarkan gosip untuk menjatuhkan namamu. Aku sangat marah... sampai aku tidak tahan lagi...dan aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah resign." Hinata terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah ketika dia menceritakan tentang penggosip yang membuatnya marah. "Ma..maaf... aku hanya khawatir dan senang melihatmu di sini." Katanya kemudian.

Jujur saja, Sakura tidak tau tentang penggosip itu sampai Hinata mengatakan ini. Sejujurnya ada rasa kecewa ketika dia mendengar bahwa dirinya digosipkan, tapi mendengar Hinata marah dan khawatir untuknya, Sakura merasa penggosip itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sakura. "Kau tidak berkelahi dengan mereka bukan?" Sakura tidak enak melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang khawatir dan memerah karena bingung, lalu dia menanyakan itu.

"Tidak." jawabnya gugup. "Aku hampir saja melemparkan berkasku tapi ada orang lain yang memarahi mereka."

"Kau hampir melempar mereka?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Sungguh Hinata marah untuknya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Mereka keterlaluan Sakura... tapi aku bersyukur Sasuke-san datang dan marahi mereka. Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah melemparkan berkas ke wajah mereka."

Jantung Sakura berdenyut. "Sa..sasuke..?" tanyanya tanpa Sadar.

"Umm ya, Sasuke-san."

_Sasuke membela diriku?_

.

.

Kakashi mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas kemudi. Matanya mengawasi lurus ke jalanan kecil dihadapannya dan sesekali melirik ke arah jendela di lantai 3 yang tirainya setengah terbuka. Beberapa menit lalu Sakura berkata dia sedang di perjalanan pulang. Yah memang salahnya karena tidak membuat janji dengan Sakura hari ini.

"Apa yang kukeluhkan? Seharusnya aku senang karena punya lebih banyak waktu untuk bersiap." Katanya.

Kakashi menarik nafas panjang. Benar, dia sudah bertekad hari ini. jantungnya berdentum setiap kali dia memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti pada Sakura. Dia kembali teringat ketika dia masih berusia belasan tahun dan sedang menunggu seseorang di salah satu sudut sekolah sembari membawa sebuah boneka rilakuma kecil.

Hari ini dia akan menyatakan perasaanya pada Sakura.

Tetapi Kakashi tidak membiarkan perasaanya terlalu meluap seperti ketika dia berumur belasan tahun. Hanya saja, rasa gugup yang menguasainya tetap butuh ditenangkan.

Tak berselang lama, sosok Sakura mulai terlihat. Dia sedang berjalan dengan Ino sembari membawa cukup banyak kantung belanja. Melihat sosok Sakura ada desir aneh yang menerpa Kakashi. "Ayolah, kau bukan anak belasan tahun lagi. Kau lelaki kelewat dewasa sekarang ini." katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi mengambil nafas panjang beberapa kali dan memutuskan turun untuk menawarkan bantuan kepada Ino dan Sakura.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Kakashi-san. Maaf juga sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." kata Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Kalian cukup banyak belanja ya.." Kakashi melihat ada cukup banyak bahan makanan untuk satu sampai dua minggu.

"Aku akan membuat puding labu. Kuharap kau bisa menunggu sampai selesai di buat." Kata Ino.

"Dengan senang hati."

Sesekali Kakashi melirik ke arah Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya. Hari ini Sakura terlihat berbeda. Semua yang Sakura lakukan seperti film yang diputar dengan lamban dan perlahan. Lalu ketika Sakura megerjabkan manik emeraldnya, Kakashi menahan nafas sejenak dan kembali melihat jalanan di hadapannya. Sejak awal dia sudah terpaku dengan manik emerald itu. Warna hijau jernih, seperti batu zamrud.

Waktu terasa begitu lama, tapi Kakashi tidak membencinya.

"Puding buatan Ino sangat enak lho." Kata Sakura memecah lamunan Kakashi.

"Ah..ya. Aku tidak sabar ingin mencobanya." Masih tersisa sedikit kegugupan di suara Kakashi. Dia sedang mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan karena lamunannya tetnang apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. _Tenanglah, kau bukan anak remaja berusia belasan tahun._katanya dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di dalam apartemen, Sakura menyiapkan teh chammomile untuk Kakashi lalu dia membantu Ino menyiapkan bahan dan peralatan untuk puding labu. Kakashi keluar sebentar menerima tlepon dari Naruto.

Naruto menghubunginya untuk mengabarkan perkembangan program kerjasama mereka dengan Taka Corp. Akan dilaksanakan launching program baru mereka bulan ini dan Naruto meminta Kakashi memastikan Anbu Construction menyelesaikan persiapan dalam waktu dua minggu.

Sasuke sudah kembali ke ritme kerjanya yang biasa. Kakashi teringat sorot menyakitkan yang ada di kedua obsidian milik Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu. Hari itu dia mengatakan bahwa Sakura pergi dan tidak akan kembali.

Seakan diingatkan kembali perbedaan besaran keberadaanya dengan Sasuke, perasaan meluap Kakashi perlahan kembali seperti ombak yang tenang. Dia harus mengingat tujuannya datang kemari dan tidak mengharapkan hal lainya.

Tapi tetap saja Kakashi butuh waktu untuk berfikir, maka dia menghirup udara diluar sedikit lebih lama.

"Kakashi-san, puding kami hampir siap. Ino sedang mendinginkannya dengan air es."

Suara Sakura memecah lamunan Kakashi. Dengan sigap dia berbalik dan menatap Sakura gugup. "Oh.. ya.." katanya. Kegugupan kembali melandanya ketika suara Sakura terdengar. Seperti udara segar yang dihirupnya hilang begitu saja.

"Sakura.." panggil Kakashi.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku..." nafas Kakashi terhenti. Dia melihat Sakura menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapannya. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang yang tertahan. "Fuuhhhhh."

"Kakashi-san?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku payah ya?" katanya. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya Sakura. Bukan begitu?" Wajah Kakashi memerah sampai ke telinganya.

Sakura tercekat. Kali ini giliran nafasnya yang tertahan. Entah bagaimana dia tau apa yang akan disampaikan Kakashi. Bibirnya terkatup, tidak tau jawaban apa yang harus dikatakannya agar dia tidak melukai Kakashi.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terbebani oleh perasaanku Sakura. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mengatakan ini agar kau menerimanya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya agar aku bisa melangkah." Kakashi menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura." kata Kakashi tegas.

Hening. Setelah kalimat itu diucapkan keheningan menguasai atmosfer diantara keduanya. Kakashi tampak rikuh, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia mengawasi Sakura dari sudut pandangannya. Sakura tetap terkejut, seperti dirinya yang tetap gugup.

Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian dia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya. Kakashi menangkap raut bersalah dari wajah Sakura. Dia tau itu, tapi tetap saja hatinya berdenyut sakit. Masih tersisa setitik harapan, tapi itu telah sirna melihat wajah Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura." kata Kakashi akhirnya. Meski begitu, Kakashi juga mengatakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri menerima ini.

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Kakashi tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia tau pilihan apapun akan menyakiti Kakashi pada akhirnya. "Maafkan aku.." kata Sakura. "Padahal..kau begitu baik.."

Kakashi terkekeh. "Aku tidak sebaik itu tau. Aku masih menuruti keegoisanku untuk mengatakan perasaanku padahal tau kau akan terbebani."

Sakura lega mendengar Kakashi tertawa kecil. Sakura menggelang. "Tidak, Kakashi-san. Kau adalah orang baik. Kau akan menemukan orang baik pula. Semoga kebahagiaan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu." Kata Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk singkat. Meski seperti ada badai yang perlahan reda di dalam dirinya, satu hal yang pasti, dia lega. Dia tidak tau apakah dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada gadis dihadapannya. Dia tidak ingin tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang memang tak bisa dihindari detik ini.

Dia sudah cukup bahagia melihat Sakura yang perlahan menemukan kebahagiaannya, tidak lagi berjalan tertunduk serta mulai bisa memandang sekelilingnya dengan lebih baik. Lebih dari itu, dirinya adalah salah satu alasan Sakura bisa kembali berjalan tegap.

"Kuharap teh buatanmu masih hangat." Kata Kakashi.

Keduanya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Sakura beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Punggung yang dulu terlihat rapuh itu kini sudah lebih tegak. _Sialan kau Sasuke, pantas kau tak bisa melepasnya._ Kakashi melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasuke yang tak ada di sana. Tapi dia tidak membenci lelaki itu.

Mungkin Sasuke juga ingin melangkah maju dan mendapat kepastian seperti dirinya sekarang.

**==oo0oo==**

"_Besok Sakura diizinkan pulang, kondisinya sudah lebih baik." _

"_Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura sudah tidak terisak lagi, juga sudah berbicara meski tidak banyak, Sasuke tau itu. _

"_Kau masih tidak mau masuk?" tanya Ino._

_Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku hanya akan menghancurkannya." Kata Sasuke. _

_Ino menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke masih pada pendiriannya, dia ingin berada di dekat Sakura tapi tidak ingin Sakura mengetahuinya. Sasuke bilang dia tak pantas menemui Sakura, tapi keegoisannya yang menahannya di sini._

_Ino ingin melanjutkan langkahnya tapi dia membatalkan niatnya dan berhenti sejenak. "Mungkin Sakura membutuhkanmu." Ino melihat ada keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke, tapi itu tak bertahan lama seolah rasa bersalah menenggelamkannya. _

"_Kalian sama-sama membutuhkan waktu."_

Kata-kata Ino terus terngiang di kepalanya. Sasuke menarik pandangannya dari kursi kosong yang dulu ditempati Sakura. Sering kali setiap dia memikirkan itu, dia akan hanyut dalam pikirannya seperti tadi. Dia bisa saja menyingkirkan kursi itu, tapi dia memilih membiarkannya tetap di sana. Entah rasa bersalahnya atau karena dia memang masih menyimpan sesuatu tentang Sakura.

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak dia terakhir kali melihat Sakura. Sejak itu dia berjanji akan melepaskan Sakura. Tapi terkadang Sasuke ingin mengingkari janjinya pada dirinya sendiri seperti saat ini. Dorongan itu makin kuat karena dia mengingat kata-kata Ino.

Tapi keinginan itu langsung pupus ketika dia teringat perbuatan kejinya pada Sakura. _Aku tidak pantas menemuinya lagi setelah semua ini. _Setelahnya Sasuke akan menekan dirinya sendiri dan berusaha kembali menjalani pekerjaanya.

Menyibukkan diri seperti ini jauh lebih efektif dibandingkan apapun. Tepat ketika itu pintu ruangannya dibuka tanpa permisi. Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini, Kakashi yang mendadak mengunjunginya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas ketika dia melihat Kakashi berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar nak." Kata Kakashi.

Kakashi melemparkan dirinya ke sofa panjang di sisi kiri ruangannya. Dia merentangkan tangannya panjang lebar seolah dia baru bangun tidur. Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil tempat di hadapan Kakashi.

"Aku hanya melakukan sedikit dorongan. Pada dasarnya ini perusahaan yang memiliki prospek baik tapi manajemen internal yang diterapkan sebelumnya tidak mendukung." Kata Sasuke.

Dia memenangkan tender untuk melakukan pengadaan kendaraan beberapa perusahaan besar. Dan dia bekerja sama dengan Kakashi untuk sistem baru perusahaannya karena dia menilai sistem sebelumnya memiliki banyak kekurangan fatal.

"Lagipula karena perusahaan ini belum besar, ada banyak keuntungan terkait harga yang kutawarkan pada mereka. Lalu mereka menerima begitu saja."

"Percayakan sistem barumu padaku orang-orang pilihanku hampir menyelesaikannya." Kata Kakashi.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu seperti Kakashi dia menyandarkan punggungnya dan mencari posisi nyaman versinya. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit-langit.

"Kursi itu masih kosong." Kata Kakashi.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Kakashi yang sedang melihat ke kursi yang biasa diduduki Sakura. Tidak menyangka Kakashi akan membahas ini sekarang.

"Teh chammomile buatannya benar-benar enak lho." Kata Kakashi lagi.

Sasuke ingin bergerak melihat lurus ke arah Kakashi dan bertanya apa yang telah dia lakukan. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan bertahan pada posisinya. Apapun yang Sakura dan Kakashi lakukan, dia tidak berhak ikut campur lagi. Terlebih, Kakashi ada untuk Sakura sementara dirinya menambah luka.

Tapi hatinya berdenyut sakit dan rindu yang ditahannya menyeruak keluar. Membuat nafasnya sesak.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Kata Kakashi lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke tak lagi bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tak duduk tegap dan melihat ke arah Kakashi. Rasa sakit itu kini menjalar sampai ke tenggorokannya. _Uchiha Sasuke, kau memuakkan._ Sasuke mencaci dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak ingin membayangkan bukan dirinya yang ada di sisi Sakura. Dia tidak sanggup. Tapi dia bisa apa?

Kakashi tidak melanjutkan perkataanya. Dia beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Tepat sebelum menyentuh pintu Kakashi berhenti dan melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Tapi tidak ada lagi tempat untukku, karena ada lelaki brengsek yang sudah memenuhinya."

Kakashi tidak menoleh kebelakang dan melangkah keluar. Dia tau Sasuke tertegun mendengar perkataanya. Kakashi tidak tau apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan ini dan membuat dirinya tenggelam lebih jauh lagi.

Sakura bahkan tidak mengatakan kalau dia masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi Kakashi merasa bahwa Sasuke yang bisa menyembuhkan Sakura. Mereka saling membutuhkan tapi rasa bersalah mereka jauh lebih besar.

_Bertindak seperti pahlawan eh? Kau ini menyedihkan atau bagaimana?_ Kakashi mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Dan perlahan punggung Kakashi menghilang di balik pintu lift.

**==oo0oo==**

Matahari mulai tergelincir ke barat. Semburat kemerahan mulai tampak di langit, tertutup gedung tinggi. Di salah satu janalan kecil di tengah hiruk pikuk kesibukan orang-orang Sasuke kembali mendatangi tempat ini setelah sekian lama.

Dia baru saja menghentikan mobilnya beberapa menit lalu dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri 'apa yang bisa dia lakukan?' dia masih belum tau bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada Sakura. Tapi kata-kata Kakashi mengusiknya, jauh lebih mengusik dibandingkan dengan kata-kata Ino tempo hari.

Sasuke melihat ke jendela Sakura. Lampu kamar itu menyala. Sakura ada di dalam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil menuju apartemen Sakura. Langkahnya terasa berat. Tapi Sasuke tau dia tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Setelah waktu yang terasa begitu lama, Sasuke tiba di depan pintu berwarna abu-abu pucat. Di balik pintu itu ada Sakura.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa keraguan di dalam dirinya terlihat jelas. Sasuke mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin mengakui jika dia tidak melakukan ini sejak lama karena tidak tau cara meminta maaf.

Sasuke takut mendengar penolakan dari Sakura, takut pada Sakura yang akan memandangnya jijik, takut jika Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang muak melihat Sasuke. Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima itu. Dia pengecut menyedihkan.

Sedetik kemudian pintu itu dibuka seseorang dari dalam. Nafas Sasuke tercekat. Berbagai hal berputar di dalam kepalanya. Tapi semua itu mereda ketika dia melihat Ino keluar dari balik pintu. Keduanya tertegun.

"Sa..Sasuke...?" tanya Ino setengah tak percaya. "Kau..mengejutkanku.."

"Hai.." kata Sasuke canggung. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sakura ada?" tanya Sasuke, meski dia sudah tau Sakura ada di dalam.

Wajah tertegun Ino perlahan digantikan dengan senyuman. Dia tidak menyangka akan melihat Sasuke di luar pintu ini dengan wajah ragu dan bingung. Jujur saja Ino senang Sasuke datang untuk mencari Sakura, dia sempat berfikir Sasuke tidak akan lagi muncul dihadapan Sakura. Dan dia merasa bersalah karena perkataanya. Dia merasa bersalah.

Maka kehadiran Sasuke menghapus rasa bersalahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama? Tunggu di dalam." Kata Ino.

Secercah harapan muncul di dalam benak Sasuke. Ino menyambutnya dengan baik.

"Maaf. Aku menghakimimu saat itu. Terima kasih sudah datang." Katanya kemudian. Ino yakin, kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Waktu itu akupun tidak berusaha mendengarkanmu dan mencoba memahami keadaan Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Dia mengajak Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Udara dingin khas musim gugur perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan kehangatan di dalam apartemen yang ditinggali Sakura dan Ino.

Sasuke mengdarkan pandangannya, membayangkan punggung Sakura yang membuat teh, Sakura yang berjalan merapikan perabotan, atau Sakura yang merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Hatinya sedikit menghangat, apartemen ini terasa seperti Sakura.

"Aku ada janji dengan Sai, jadi aku harus pergi." Kata Ino. Sasuke mengangguk. "Sakura. Ada tamu untukmu. Aku pergi dulu, Sai sudah menungguku!" Ino berseru dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasuke. "Kuserahkan dia padamu, oke?"

Sasuke mendadak gugup. Dia melihat Ino menghilang di balik pintu yang berdebum pelan. Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ada dua pintu di sebelah kanan kirinya. Dia bertanya-tanya dari mana Sakura akan muncul.

Harapan dan keraguan bergejolak di dalam dirinya, saling berusaha menang. Sasuke masih berusaha menekan gejolak itu.

"Kau pamitan dua kali, Ino."

Sasuke terkesiap. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri, di balik pintu yang berderit. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu itu, tapi setelah beberapa langkah dia menghentikan langkahnya. _Sadar diri, Sasuke._ batin Sasuke. Dia harus siap menerima apapun reaksi yang Sakura berikan. Pandangan jijik atau makian, dia harus menerimanya.

"Siapa yang mencari..." kedua iris _emerald _Sakura melebar. Dia tertegun melihat Sasuke berdiri tegap di dekat pintu kamarnya. Sasuke masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit letih. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling menatap dengan terkejut dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sakura.." Sasuke memecah keheningan. Suaranya rendah dan itu adalah sisa suara yang tidak tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura. Tapi hatinya mencelos ketika Sakura perlahan mundur menjauhinya.

Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sasuke ada dihadapannya. Dia berusaha memberitau jika semua ini mimpi tapi degub jantungnya terasa begitu nyata. Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya begitu nyata.

_Sasuke sudah tau.._

Sakura teringat dengan kalimat itu. Sasuke sudah tau betapa menjijikan dan kotornya Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke lagi.

Sakura seperti disadarkan dari lamunanya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekat padanya. _Tidak..aku tidak bisa lagi memperlihatkan wajahku padanya.._ pikir Sakura. Maka dia membalikkan badannya dan ingin menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pintu kamarnya.

Tepat sebelum Sakura meyentuh gagang pintunya, tangan Sasuke menarik lengannya dan menahannya. Sakura meronta berusaha membebaskan lengannya tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Sakura.." suara Sasuke melembut. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sakura menggeleng. Tidak, bukan karena itu. Sakura ingin menghilang agar Sasuke tak perlu melihatnya.

"Sakura lihat aku.." Sasuke menarik pundak Sakura menghadap ke arahnya. Tapi Sakura hanya menunduk, menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Kaki Sakura masih menarik dirinya dari hadapan Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa aku menatap Sasuke dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini? Membayangkan dirinya terecermin di kedua mata Sasuke, Sakura tidak pantas membayangkan itu.

"Sakura kumohon.." kata Sasuke. "Jangan lari lagi dariku." Suara Sasuke terdengan putus asa.

Sakura berhenti berontak. Tapi dia masih menunduk dan tidak menjawab apapun perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tau." Kata Sasuke. Dia merasakan pundak Sakura menegang ditangannya.

Sakura sudah tau jika Sasuke mengetahui pemerkosaan yang menimpa Sakura. Sesuatu yang mati-matian dia sembunyikan. Dari semua orang, Sakura paling tidak menginginkan Sasuke mengetahuinya. Kini Sakura merasa seperti tomat busuk dan kotor. Sebuah keberadaan yang tak pantas. Dia ingin berlari menjauh dan menyembunyikan dirinya. Dia belum siap bertemu Sasuke, tidak akan pernah siap.

Meski dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman karena telah meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak sanggup melihat pandangan penolakan dari Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke tau fakta tentang kejadian itu, Sakura takut Sasuke akan menatapnya jijik dan menolak keberadaanya. Dia bisa menerima kemarahan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak sanggup melihat kedua mata Sasuke memandangnya jijik dan rendah.

"Kalau kau sudah tau.." suara Sakura terdengar lemah. "Kalau kau sudah tau seharusnya kau tidak kemari." Kata Sakura. Nafas Sakura sesak dan suaranya seperti tersendat. Tangan Sasuke dipundakknya terasa begitu hangat tapi juga menyakitkan.

"Tidakkah kau jijik melihatku? Aku kotor Sasuke..aku memalukan..aku menjijikan..hiks..aku benar-benar menjijikan..aku..." suara Sakura terdengar serak dan bercampur isakan.

Sasuke tidak sanggup melihat betapa hancur Sakura yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Dia mendekap Sakura erat. Pelupuk mata Sasuke panas. Tenggorokannya kelu. Dadanya sesak. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menjadi begitu brengsek dan mengatakan semua hal keji itu pada Sakura yang sedang hancur?

"Maaf.." kata Sasuke pelan. "Maafkan aku.."

Di dalam dekapannya Sakura menggeleng seolah mengatakan kalau ini bukan salahnya.

_Sakura menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.._ kata-kata Ino terngiang di dalam kepalannya.

Kenapa? Bahkan Sakura tidak menyalahkannya. Sakura tidak memaki dirinya tidak pula memandang jijik ke arahnya, Sakura bahkan tidak takut padanya. Apa yang selama ini Sasuke pikirkan? Kenapa dia bisa begitu salah selama ini? Sakura tertunduk dan merasa tidak pantas.

_Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya? _

"Ini salahku, Sakura. Aku menyakitimu..sangat..tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal-hal keji itu padamu. Maafkan aku. Ini salahku yang tidak bisa melindungimu dengan baik... ini salahku, Sakura."

Air mata Sasuke mengalir, menetes mengenai helaian rambut Sakura. Sasuke bahkan tidak berani mengharapkan maaf dari Sakura, tapi bahkan Sakura tidak menyalahkannya. Sasuke makin menyadari betapa dirinya menjadi lelaki brengsek seperti ucapan Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau menanggung semua ini sendiri, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke disela isak tangisnya. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sakit di dalam dirinya akan seperih ini.

Sasuke menarik pelukannyaa tanpa melepaskan pundak Sakura, dan Sakura masih menunduk. Jantung Sasuke berdenyut membayangkan bahkan Sakura merasa tidak pantas menatapnya. Maka Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya perlahan.

"Lihat aku..." katanya.

Sepasang _emerald_ milik Sakura menatap kedua mata Sasuke dengan ragu. Tapi sedetik kemudian keraguan itu sirna. Sasuke tidak menatapnya dengan jijik. Sasuke tidak menolak keberadaannya.

Sasuke menangis dan terluka. Tanpa Sakura sadari, jemarinya yang terasa dingin menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan menghapus air mata lelaki itu.

"Sakura. Keberadaanmu seperti keajaiban...keberadaanmu membuatku berarti." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura menahan nafasnya. "Tapi..aku.."

"Kau bukan perempuan kotor. Juga bukan perempuan menjijikan. Kau..indah.."

Sakura menatap lurus ke sepasang _obsidian_ milik Sasuke. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di sana, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Sasuke sungguh-sungguh tidak menganggapnya menjijikan. Perkataan Sasuke yang selama ini terasa begitu jauh, kini nyata. Detik itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang berat meninggalkan Sakura. Seperti ada beban yang terangkat dan lenyap.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, Sakura merasa lega.

Air mata Sakura justru mengalir tak terbendung. Dadanya masih bedenyut sakit. Tapi entah kenapa dia akan merasa baik-baik saja. Dan dunia disekeliling Sasuke, terlihat begitu jernih setelah sekian lamanya.

Sakura mengingat apa itu arti indah yang sesungguhnya. Mengingat kembali kebaikan-kebaikan nyata yang selama ini terpendam oleh beban yang barusaja meninggalkannya.

"Karena itu maafkan aku. Izinkan aku menarik kata-kata kejam itu. Kau tidak menjijikan dan kau bukan perempuan jalang. Kumohon maafkan aku.." kata Sasuke.

Sakura bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke dipundaknya gemetar. Sasukepun sama seperti Sakura yang menunggu perkataan untuk mengangkat beban di dalam dirinya. Maka tanpa ragu, Sakura mengangguk perlahan. "Aku memaafkanmu."

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah keduanya.

Jemari Sakura meraih wajah Sasuke yang penuh kelegaan. Hatinya begitu hangat sekarang.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan menyatukan dahi mereka. "Terima kasih." Katanya. "Kumohon, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Tidak akan lagi.." katanya. Sedetik setelahnya, Sakura merasakan bibir Sasuke mengecupnya lembut.

Sakura sedikit terkejut tapi dia tidak mendorong Sasuke menjauh, karena dia tau kali ini berbeda. Sasuke tidak akan menyakitinya seperti saat itu.

Sasuke ingin mengatakan banyak hal. Tapi karena tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Maka sebagai ganti perkataanya Sasuke kembali mendekap Sakura, menyesap wangi yang dirindukannya.

Bayangan musim dingin dan masa-masa hampa tanpa Sakura menyeruak lalu perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Sakura telah hancur. Trauma dan penyesalan menutup apa yang hatinya inginkan. Sasuke.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Sasuke hancur. Amarah dan kesedihan membutakan hatinya dari apa yang dia inginkan. Sakura.

**==oo0oo==**

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Thanks to **

**PanggilAkuMawar , Sitilafifah989 , ****cherrykies05 , Nurvieee96 , , quillanim , engiine , rodam , A-chan , FiyuiChan , septi hyun joong , guest, chika90 untuk reviewnyaaa ^.^  
**

* * *

**Haloo! Akhirnya FALSE tamattt! Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan kepada pembaca tercinta yang sudah mendukung False sampai sejauh ini. Saya juga ingin minta maaf, karena saya akui masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini. ****Pasti banyak yang geregetan, "kok pelaku pemerkosaannya nggak di ungkap?" pasti banyak yang menanyakan itu he he**

**Jawabannya adalah, memang dari awal saya tidak berniat menggali lagi dan mengungkap siapa pelakunya. Karena mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sakura seperti dendam atau apapun, mereka hanya beberapa orang yang sedang mabuk dan melihat Sakura saat itu. **

**Dan dalam cerita ini saya memang berencana fokus ke bagaimana Sakura berusaha sembuh. Pada chapter sebelumnya saya mengatakan melalui Ino bahwa "Terkadang cara terbaik untuk sembuh adalah dengan menjauh dari sumber permasalahannya." Dan yap, itu berlaku juga untuk cerita ini.**

**Kemudian tentang Ino yang bertindak tidak adil pada Sasuke. Saya tidak berniat membela Ino he he. Tapi memang saya ingin membuat cerita dengan kondisi tokoh yang tidak sempurna. Yapp! Baik Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino, mereka tidak sempurna. Sakura yang merasa dirinya tak berdaya, ingin melindungi Sasuke tapi justru melukai Sasuke lebih dalam lagi. Sasuke yang emosi dan ego nya membuatnya tidak bisa melihat kenyaataan dengan baik dan Ino yang juga menyayangi Sakura dan ingin menolongnya tapi dia melukai Sasuke dengan perkataanya. **

**Saya membayangkan kejadian percobaan bunuh diri Sakura yang menyebabkannya seperti itu, itu merupakan kenangan yang cukup traumatis baginya. Justru kalau dia tidak seperti itu, sosok Ino jadi terasa tidak nyata. Yah itu menurut saya sih he he**

**Dan yappp! Saya memang ingin membuat tokoh-tokoh cerita dalam cerita ini tidak benar juga tidak salah, benar tapi juga salah. Seperti tidak ada hitam dan putih, tapi mereka juga hitam dan putih, hmm gimana ya? Intinya saya tidak ingin membuat seseorang benar-benar jadi antagonis di sini karena mereka punya alasan yang kuat. Kira-kira seperti itu. he he.**

**Duh kepanjangan, :")**

**Baiklah, sampai jumpa di cerita saya berikutnya. ^.^**


End file.
